Life Isn't Easy
by Jenny0305
Summary: Bella will meet friends, enemies, guys and maybe even true love? Then there's Edward the playboy but there is more to him that meets the eye. Will they be able to work out their differences? Life isn't easy and it'll be a long way before they can be happy
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story _Life isn't Easy _I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you guys think. Please Review.

Summary:

Isabella Swan is a freshman in Miami University. Here she will meet people who will brighten up her day or make her want to pull her hair out! She meets, Edward Cullen, a player who has more then looks and bad boy behavior going for him….in the inside he's really vulnerable and suffering a lot more then he's showing. But what made him become such a jerk?

Will they be able to work through their differences? What would Edward do when he realizes that he's finally fallen for someone? Will he run away? Or will he fight for Bella?

I'm not really good at summaries.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I wish I could own Edward Cullen. **

_**Chapter One**_

I was extremely excited and nervous as I drove my 2009 red Honda Accord car into Miami University for my freshman year. I had been waiting for this moment ever since I was 7 years old. I had gone to Orlando, Florida to go to Disney World with my family and it was the best time of my life; one day while we were there we happened to pass by the campus of Miami University and I fell in love with it! It was always sunny and the people seemed so happy, ever since then it had been my dream to come to Miami University. Especially since it was the last time we had a family vacation; after that my mother and father began to argue a lot and the next thing you know, a few months later my parents were getting a divorce. It was the last happy memory I had of all of us together. After that Renee took me with her to Phoenix and I never saw my father until I was 14 when I was finally allowed to go visit him for 2 weeks every summer in California. At first, I was surprised that Renee actually let Charlie spend time with me, they hated each other. Charlie hated her for leaving and for taking me with her, for the custody battle, for never letting me see him while Renee hated him for reasons that I have no clue about. But I think it was because of Forks, at least I hoped that was it. When I was 16 though, I sent myself back to Forks because I wanted to spend more time with my father. My mom wasn't so happy about it, but she let me go. She knew I had to do this, even though she didn't like the idea of being so far away from me. Luckily, her boyfriend at the time Phil convinced her that this was something that I needed to do.

I found an empty parking spot and parked there. The parking lot was pretty crowded and there were people everywhere with luggage's walking towards their dorm halls. I loved this place, it was warm and sunny all the time nothing like my hometown, Forks Washington were it rained all the time. I looked at myself through the mirror and smiled at the reflection. I didn't look a complete mess like I had thought. I had driven for one week from Washington all the way to Miami, Florida. It was a little bit lonely at times but I needed this time to think—my life was going to change completely now. The good thing was that my mother was just a drive away so I could visit her more often now; she lived in Jacksonville, Florida with her new husband Phil. They have been married more then a year now and thanks to him, Renee actually can have a civil conversation with Charlie on the phone.

I got out of my car that Renee and Phil had gotten me for my seventeenth birthday. I opened my trunk and took out my black carry-on and another luggage; I would go back for the other two luggages later. I looked at one of the pieces of paper that the university had sent me; I was going to be living in Palms Hall which was supposed to be the best hall to live in. You had a roommate and you both shared the bathroom unlike the other halls where one floor shared this huge bathroom—which I find a little gross. Palms Hall also has a huge café in the first floor where they serve every type of food you could think of. Plus, it was in the middle of the campus which meant I didn't have to walk that much to the other buildings for my classes.

I finally saw the sign in top of a building with big white letters 'Palms Hall' I smiled. The building was very modern looking and huge, there were 8 floors. I walked inside and was mesmerized by how beautiful it looked inside. I saw a table with a banner that said _freshmen_ and a young lady smiled at me. I guess I had that WOW face on me that most freshmen would have if they saw how beautiful the campus was or that they were finally free from their parents. I walked over to the table

"Hi I'm Nellie I'm the Residential Assistant or RA" she said with a small smile.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan"

She smiled "Okay well nice to meet you. Well I'm a junior so if you need anything just ask." I nodded" ….and here is an itinerary of freshman activities that we have this week."

I grabbed them slipping them into my bag "Thanks, well I'll see you around" then I began walking towards the elevator. My room was in the third floor and my roommate's name was Alice Cullen. I hoped she was nice as long as she wasn't some stupid slut or one of those creepy people, I would be fine.

The elevator door opened and out came two guys they smiled at me and one even whistled. I blushed as I entered the elevator. I guess I should say something about myself I'm 5'3 and slender with long mahogany wavy brown hair and I have huge chocolate brown eyes. My major right now is Biology/Pre-Med I'm thinking of becoming a pediatrician but I'm still not a 100% sure if I don't do that then I might end up majoring in Literature because I love reading and writing. Finally the elevator reached the third floor and I began looking for room 321.

Finally I found it and opened the door—the room was bigger then the ones I had seen in Weston Hall when I came for a tour. There was one bed in the corner of the room and one across from it right in front of the window near the beds was a nightstand and a desk with a chair. In the other side of the room there were 2 closets and the bathroom door was right next to it. I threw my luggages in the bed in the corner and went back out again to get my other luggages. When I came back, there was a pixie-like girl already there. She was small maybe 4'11 with black spiky hair with soft brown eyes; she gave me a very big smile when she saw me. I couldn't help but notice that she wore really expensive clothes and then I felt a little uneasy when I noticed that there were probably a dozen luggages around the room. Oh, God she was one of those superficial girls!

"Are you Isabella?" she asked shyly.

I nodded and said "Bella" then she threw her arms around me and gave me a hug. I laughed

"It's so nice to meet you Bella. I can't believe we're finally in college" she said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah I can't believe it either it feels like just yesterday I graduated high school"

She laughed "I know! But we're going to have so much fun I can already tell that you and I are going to get along just fine."

I smiled at her and the uneasy feeling went away; I had a feeling we were going to be pretty good friends too "Want to unpack and then get something to eat in the café?"

"Okay that sounds great" We both unpacked as we talked a little about ourselves and our majors. When we were finally finished I was already exhausted. I had learned a lot about Alice during this time for one thing she could unpack very quickly that she even finished before me and that she was a shopaholic.

"Anyways you're just going to love Rosalie, I can't wait till you meet her and…" she smiled now "Jasper, he's my boyfriend. They're twins but right now they're still in Italy on vacation but they'll be back before school starts."

"Wow. Italy, I would love to go there"

"It's beautiful I went there last year with my family. It was so much fun" then she opened the door "So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked me.

"No I'm single"

"Well don't worry you won't be for long you're so pretty you're probably going to have a boyfriend in less then a week"

I laughed "Well thanks I guess"

We reached the café and ordered some food since it was such a beautiful day outside we decided to sit outside. We were walking to the tables when I saw this couple making out extremely passionately right in front of everyone. I turned away quickly like hello get a room!! We sat down on the table

"What are your classes?" asked Alice.

"I have ENG101, BIO101, MAT135, and HPE111"

"What's HPE111?"

"It's a gym class basically we're allowed to play whatever we want just as long as we play for a certain amount of hours a week for the rest of the semester"

"Hmm I'm going to have to remember that for next semester"

"What classes do you have?"

"I have ENG101, FSH111 which is Into to Fashion Business, FSH102 that's Fashion Illustration and Art History"

"Maybe we have English together, when do you have it?"

"Mondays and Wednesdays from 10:30 to 11:45 with Watson"

I glanced at my phone where I had written my schedule and smiled "We have the same class!"

Alice smiled "Yes!"

We laughed and kept on talking for awhile longer when suddenly this muscular cute guy approached us, he had a baby face though. He picked up Alice from her chair picking her up from the ground as he gave her the most biggest hug for a second I thought he was going to suffocate Alice.

"Emmett" she squealed happily "You're here finally!!"

He placed her back down and then looked at me giving me a huge grin "Aren't you going to introduce us Alice?"

"Oh right" she giggled "This is Emmett Cullen he's my cousin and this is my roommate Bella Swan"

We shook hands

"Nice to meet you Emmett" I said with a smile.

"You too" he sat down in between Alice and me "You're both so adorable, I guess it's my job to become your body guards"

"How sweet of you" said Alice "Are you trying to win brownie points with Rose?"

"Yeah I miss her like crazy but she's still mad at me" then he looked at me again "Rose was my girlfriend but we had a huge fight and she broke up with me. Now I'm alone and depressed"

"Oh I'm so sorry" I said sympathetically.

Alice gave him a hug "Awe I'm sure she'll forgive you once she sees you again"

"Why has she said anything?" his face lit up, you could tell that he cared a lot about her

Alice shook her head "No every time I try she changes the subject you know how she is"

Emmett sighed "If she doesn't forgive me, I'll die"

We talked for a few hours more, Emmett was hilarious when he wasn't all depressed about his ex, I knew that we would be great friends. I excused myself saying I was tired and Alice told me she would be up there in awhile too. I waved good bye and began walking back to my dorm when I saw that guy again, the guy who was making out with that girl but this time it was a completely different girl the other one was a brunette this one is a blonde. I rolled my eyes disgusted—what a pig!!!

I decided to get myself a cup of hot chocolate before going upstairs to my room. I paid for it and was about to go inside the elevator

"Hey Beautiful" called a velvety voice. I ignored it I didn't think anything of it "Beautiful!" this time it was louder and could that person really be talking to me? Reluctantly I turned around slowly and there he stood, that player, in front of me smiling at me with a crooked-smile. He was tall, lean, and muscular with bronze colored hair and deep green eyes. He was quite handsome I had to admit.

"Do you need anything?" I asked coldly. One of the things that annoyed me the most were men who thought they were better then women, who played with their hearts like if they were a piece of trash that irritated me so much.

"I just wanted to introduce myself I'm Edward" he said ignoring my cold tone

"Bella" I said quickly and pushed the button for the elevator to open. Great, it was all the way in the sixth floor now I had to wait.

"Bella" he said slowly "It fits you perfectly with how beautiful you are. If you want I could give you a _persona_l tour of the campus?"

"No thanks" I said immediately understanding the meaning behind the words.

He laughed "I never understood why girls play so hard to get and then the next thing you know you're having sex with them so why don't we just skip the charade and go up to your room?"

I stood there with my mouth wide open how dare he insinuate that about me? I never wanted to slap someone so hard in the face but I couldn't resist then I smiled evilly as a new idea occurred to me. "FYI I'm not some slut" then I poured my hot chocolate all over his pretty face and shirt and I stomped out of there taking the stairs instead. I could hear people laughing and I heard one boy said "Damn Cullen looks like you're losing your game"

Whoa did he just say Cullen—or was I going crazy? Alice never mentioned she had a brother or maybe it was Emmett's brother. Oh, God they would probably hate me when they found out that I did that to their family. I ran all the way up the free floors and threw myself into the bed. Finally, a comfortable bed. I would talk to Alice when she came back I laid there just relaxing and listening to my I Pod when Alice entered the room smiling.

"Alice, I have to tell you something" I said in a serious tone.

She stopped smiling "What is it? Did I do something?"

"Oh, no" I got up from the bed and began pacing around the room "You see when I was coming back this guy approached me and……" I explained to her everything and then she started laughing like crazy and was on the floor grabbing at her stomach her face was all red. "You're not mad at me?" I asked a little relieved.

"Of course not that's the most funniest thing I have ever heard. No one ever rejects my brother, ever especially like that." So it was her brother, Wow. How could two people be related when they are so different? "I'm sorry about my brother's behavior he's always like that, he can be a jerk sometimes just ignore him like I do"

"Oh thanks for not being mad" I hugged her "I thought I was going to lose my friend"

"Oh, no I was the one who was worried I thought you found me annoying and wanted me to move out of the dorm or something"

Now I laughed "You're not annoying Alice in fact I think we're going to best friends." She smiled.

I took a shower and came out with only a towel wrapped around my body because I had forgotten my clothes on my bed. When I stepped into the room there was Edward himself carrying a small refrigerator he smiled at me and did a run through from my head to my toes twice….

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I secured my towel even more to my body.

"Helping Alice—I've never been so happy to help anybody in my life"

Then Alice walked in "Edward put it down right there" He did what she asked and looked at me again. "Now go get the television and hurry up!"

"I'm going" he walked out slowly never releasing his eyes from my body.

"What an ass" then I grabbed my clothes and locked myself in the bathroom again. When I came out fully dressed in sweat pants and a white tank top Edward wasn't there anymore.

"Edward really likes you" said Alice with an amused smile as she began putting cans of sodas in the refrigerator "I'm sorry, correction he wants you Bella. You should be very careful, he always get what he wants in the end"

"I'm not interested in him Alice he's such a player and a pig"

"Yeah unfortunately sometimes I wish he wasn't my brother" said Alice sadly then she looked at me "Please don't let him hurt you Bella, trust me he's done this before to me."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"My ex best friend….she thought he was disgusting as well but she thought he was gorgeous and sooner or later she gave up and then bam he dumped her like he always does, she never wanted to see me after that. He hurt her too much she couldn't even look at me"

"I'm so sorry" I said as I sat down on the floor with her "But you don't have to worry about me I promise Edward Cullen will never have me" I gave her a tiny smile and she smiled back.

"Okay if you think you can" I could see the doubt in her eyes, Edward Cullen must really know how to make a girl fall in love then but I guess there's a first for everything because Edward will never have me, I would never stoop so low to fall for such a horrible human being.

**Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for adding me to your story alerts 

And thanks for the review obsessiveCullendisorder911

**Chapter 2**

The following morning I woke up by the sound of Alice's phone ringing. I glanced at the clock it was 9:48. I sat up on the bed and yawned as I watched Alice get up and walk over to the dresser were her Sidekick was.

"I'm sorry" whispered Alice rubbing her eyes and from what it looked like she was rejecting the call.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I asked.

"No it's just Edward last night he wanted to see if we wanted to eat breakfast with him"

"Oh" I said yawning again.

"This is something he doesn't do. He never eats me with EVER only when we're alone with our dad is when he's actually nice and fun to be around. He's only doing it because he's trying to get on your good side Bella he's going to tell you everything you want to hear"

"It must be tough to have a brother like that"

"It is sometimes but I've gotten used to it and I treasure the moments when he acts normal"

"Well do you want to shower first? Or do I go?"

"You can go first I'll pick out our outfits"

I smiled and grabbed my towel and my stuff—from what I learned yesterday Alice loved shopping and even more clothes, shoes, accessories. She told me last night that she would love me even more if I let her chose my outfits, after a lot of begging I told her yes. I guess this is what it's like when you have an older sister.

When I got out of the bathroom Alice raced inside and I put on the clothes she had laid out for me. She picked out this beautiful pink spaghetti strap with a floral design to it and a mini jean skirt with white flip flops. I put them on and then blow dried my hair quickly when Alice came out she was already dressed in this blue tube top with some light blue jeans. We went downstairs and grabbed some breakfast and sat down to eat.

A few minutes later this guy who was tall and quite good looking approached us.

"Hi Alice"

"Oh hey Ryan" said Alice with a small smile.

"Well I came to deliver a message for the beautiful Bella over here"

I was surprised that he knew my name and even more surprised as he handed me a red rose with a card on it.

"Is that from who I think it is?" said Alice irritated. By Alice's reaction I didn't need to here the answer. I handed it back to him or more like shoved it onto his hands.

"Tell Edward that red roses are predictable and boring and that I'm far more complex then just one simple red rose"

"Seriously?" said the guy obviously shocked.

"Yes I'm serious….Ryan right?" he nodded "Tell Edward to get a life"

Ryan laughed "All righty then since you don't want him can I get your number?"

Alice laughed "Please Ryan if Edward ever found out he would murder you"

"I know" he mumbled not even embarrassed that he was afraid of some guy. Then an idea hit me…

"Oh so you're asking me for my number so you can give it to him"

He smiled "Wow you're good"

"Obviously, you should go now" I said trying not to laugh. It was just a guess and I had been right, cool. . He looked at me one more time before leaving and shaking his head. Then it all started—girls began to murmur around me like if none of them had ever done this before. I mean seriously was I really the first girl to publically reject him or something???

"I can't believe she rejected Edward Cullen girls would die to have at least one hour with him" said this girl sitting across from me. I turned around and gave her a dirty look then she began whispering even though I knew it was still about me.

"Maybe there is some hope for you after all" said Alice after a few minutes "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes please if one girl looks at me one more time I'm going to snap"

We both got out and left Palms Wall to wander around campus and then decided to just hit the beach for a little while.

When we got back Alice wanted to go to the parties that were being held tonight.

"Please Bella let's go" she pleaded me with puppy eyes. I laughed

"Okay, okay, we'll go"

We got ready to go out for a night of partying I was wearing a deep blue draped tube dress and I had curled my hair while Alice wore this beautiful lace bodice tube dress with satin body in black with black stilettos she looked gorgeous with it. We walked along the Greek streets searching for the best parties to which attend to first. We finally chose the one with the most people and the loudest music.

**Edward's POV**

I was wearing a black dress shirt with my sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons unbuttoned with some dark jeans. I was sitting in the porch with my fraternity brothers drinking a beer as we saw the beautiful women walking along the Greek Road looking for the best parties. My fraternity, Alpha Delta Gamma decided not to throw one tonight so we could have some fun destroying other people's properties and drinking their beer.

"Damn who is your sister with? She is HOT" said Tyler Crowley, my fraternity brother. I looked in his direction and smiled it was Bella Swan. The only girl who had rejected me and humiliated me in public, the one who would fall eventually like they all did—she looked amazing tonight I loved the color blue on her, it contrasted well with her pale skin.

"That's Bella, she's mine" I said giving him the-look. I heard his curse and turn around to admire the beauty. He knew and everyone else for that matter knew that if I said she was mine, she was mine meaning that no guy could ask her out until I was through with her. If they did, they would regret it. I guess that's a plus when you're President of a fraternity even though you're just a sophomore in college and play quarterback for the football team.

"Eddie" said Emmett smiling as he entered into the porch all dressed to go to a party.

"I hate it when you call me that" I grumbled. Ever since we were kids Emmett always called me Eddie to get on my nerves. I've always wanted to punch him straight in the face for it but Emmett was too huge.

"You're so grumpy" he said "I'm out of here I'm going to meet Alice and Bella"

"Wait a sec. you know Bella" I said surprised. I can't believe this Alice had presented her to him but not to me? I'm her older brother for God sakes.

"Yeah I met her yesterday she's so sweet"

"Hmm I want to go with you" I said throwing the empty bottle of beer to the grass. Someone else would pick it up and throw it away for me.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously and then it dawned upon him "Oh, no you don't! Last time you really hurt Alice when you messed with her best friend I'm not going to let you do it again I meant it Edward"

"You can't stop me Emmett"

"She doesn't even like you" said Emmett "And actually I can stop you I'm twice your size and I'm not going to let you hurt Alice like that ever again. Don't you think she's been through enough?"

"She will eventually fall for me, they all do" I said ignoring the comment about Alice. I wasn't going to respond it, it's not like I liked harming Alice it wasn't done intentionally.

"Bella is not like that, sooner or later you'll give up"

"I love challenges" I replied

Emmett rolled his eyes "You're sick you need help" then he stomped away.

When Emmett left I waited a little while then followed behind him slowly until I saw him enter the Beta Theta Pi house. Then I felt a light tap on my shoulders I turned around and there was Tanya. Tanya was one of my favorite girls and one of my best friends, she was a junior and she belonged to Alpha Sigma Alpha, she was always up for anything that I wanted and was actually intelligent not like the stupid girls I usually ended up with. Even though we had been together for a long time she never wanted more out of our friends-with-benefits and to me it was the perfect relationship, well the closest thing I got to a relationship.

"Tanya you look sexy" I said admiring her figure. She leaned in to me and kissed me

"I know" she said smiling at me "So who were you staring at?"

"No one" I replied

"Oh come on Edward you know I'm not the jealous type I could care less who is your next girl for the hour so tell me"

"I was following Emmett I wanted to know which party he was going to be at"

"Are you turning gay on me?" she asked smiling at me.

"Very funny" I told her with a small smile "No, he just knows someone that I want"

"Oh I see….Well good luck with your next conquest. I'll see you tonight?"

"Like Always" She winked at me and kept on walking towards her sorority sisters who were waiting for her across the street smiling at me. I smiled back at them and some girls giggled; sometimes they were so predictable.

I walked into the party, the president there was Jacob Black he was the soccer star and a senior in college. Him and I weren't in the best terms let's say especially when I stole his girlfriend but I didn't know she was going out with him honestly I didn't—he caught us one night in her room and after that he's hated my guts ever since.

"Edward" said this boy named Quil obviously surprised to see me here.

"What's up Quil?" I told him with a smile.

"Do you want to die?" he asked me emphasizing every word.

I laughed and patted him on the back "I remember now, I liked you you're funny"

He shook his head "Just don't let Jacob see you the last thing I need to do is stop him from finally killing you."

I snorted "I think you got it backwards Quil he'll need the help not me"

"Whatever you say dude" then he walked away but I heard him whisper Idiot. Maybe I was…but whatever I didn't care I was on a mission.

I was walking around the house searching for Emmett, Alice, or Bella but I couldn't find them when Jessica Stanley spotted me. I tried to smile at her she was such a gossip queen and such a slut. One night I had slept with her but my excuse was I was drunk as hell.

"Edward it's so nice to see you again" she said batting her eyelashes rapidly at me. I tried not to laugh so I bit my lip and nodded at her "I haven't seen you since that night in June I've missed you, have you missed me?"

"Yeah of course" I said sarcastically but of course she didn't notice. She was too caught up with the excitement that I had actually said that, she didn't even bother noticing the tone. "I should go I'm looking for someone"

She frowned "Oh do you really have too? How about one dance at least, please Edward?"

I sighed I knew she would keep on annoying me until she got her way

"Fine just one though then I have to go"

She smiled pulling my hand into the living room where everyone was dancing. She began dancing and I just put my hands on her waist dancing glancing around the room to find her, but no such luck. Maybe Emmett had tricked me and left to another house. Damn him. Then I finally pulled away from Jessica, she pouted immediately

"Sorry I should go now"

"But…"

I put my hand on her lips and gave her my signature half-crooked smile that drove girls crazy

"I'm sorry I owe you one' then I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. When I turned around there she was smiling like a fool and I laughed. Girls.

I was just about to leave when I heard a booming laughter that could only belong to my cousin, Emmett. It was coming from upstairs I went up to them and in the middle there was some kind of den where there was a pool table there he was playing with some guys. But where were they? In the corner I saw Jacob sitting in the couch talking to Emmett and some other guy whose name was Sam. Sam was vice-president and he was also engaged to this beautiful girl named Leah I never tried getting with her though; she was too shy. I walked back downstairs and there was Tyler, Eric Yorkie, and Mike Newton. All of them were in my fraternity.

"Eric, aren't you supposed to be the safe driver tonight" I reminded him.

"I know Edward I'm not going to drink and I got the cell right here" he said pulling his phone out of the pocket.

"Whoa there are tons of girls in here" said Mike grinning.

"I'm surprised you're letting Bella dance with other guys" said Tyler

"Wait what did you just say?" I asked him again. I had to check again just to make sure

"Bella the girl with the brown hair, the freshman" explained Tyler thinking that I had forgotten her already I had to admit it had happened before but I don't think I could ever forget about Bella, she was too unique "She's outside dancing with some guy for like the past two dances they seem like they're getting along pretty fine"

"Thanks for telling me Tyler" I said giving him a playful punch on the shoulder "Tomorrow you don't have safe driver duty Eric will do it"

"What?" said Eric with a frown "That's not fair"

"Thanks man" Tyler smiled pleased. Mike laughed just happy that it wasn't him.

I nodded and went outside to the backyard looking for Bella and there she was dancing with some guy I didn't know. I wondered if he was a freshman or a transfer student. Then I saw Alice in the corner drinking a bottle of water she looked out of place and a little uncomfortable. I was just about to approach her when Bella showed up out of nowhere. I hid behind the bushes

"Alice what's wrong?"

"I just….Bella you see….um" she said nervously debating whether she should tell her or not.

"I've never seen you this nervous" said Bella.

"It's just that you know how I'm happy and excited all the time well sometimes I feel nervous being here you know I'm always used to hanging out with the same group of people and…now I know nobody well except for you and Emmett"

I frowned. I can't believe she forgot about me? She knew that she could come to me if she needed something, I did love her no matter what.

Bella smiled at her "Alice you know I used to be shy and uncomfortable too in high school I barely had any friends I couldn't relate to people that much but then things changed….I met this guy and I fell in love for the first time. He opened the world to me, he showed me to get away from my bubble and live life and ever since then I've been doing that"

"I just don't want anyone to hurt me" whispered Alice.

"No one has to hurt you we'll take care of each other. I already see you as the big sis I never had and I can be your big sis whenever you need me to be" They hugged each other and I closed my eyes; I thought Alice had grown out of her fears but I guess they were still there just masked by her cheerful mood and a smile.

"Come on let's dance" said Bella grabbing Alice's hand

"How about that boy you were dancing with? It looks like he liked you"

"Boys can wait, they're unimportant" said Bella with a smile as they began dancing.

I watched them dance in the most silliest ways playing around with each other; I couldn't help but smile Bella was a good friend for her, she would help her and not ditch her like Camille did. Camille was her ex best friend and she was the girl that I regretted sleeping with the most—she hurt my sister a lot. I decided not to approach them right now Alice needed to enjoy herself and I know I would make her mad if I went up to them. Just when I was about to leave, Bella glanced in my direction she gave me the Oh-God-please-don't-come-look. I flashed a smile and winked and then walked away but then someone pulled my arm

"What the hell are you doing here Cullen" said Jacob angrily.

"I was just leaving" I replied "Last time I checked though we were allowed to go to other fraternity parties I mean aren't we all supposed to be harmonious and happy brothers"

He sighed obviously annoyed that I was right I mean there wasn't a law stating it but it was just the thing to do; I'm sure he wanted to go to our parties as well especially since they were better.

"Fine just stay out of my way then"

"Deal" Then I saw him look away and his eyes stopped and glittered even. I followed his gaze until it landed on Bella and Alice. I swear if he liked Bella or Alice, I would kill him.

"Well nice talking to you Cullen but I have business to attend" then he walked away over to Bella and Alice and introduced himself. My fists clenched together when I saw him smile at Bella way too friendly.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the story alerts ******** that shows me that people do like this story…but if you guys could just please review that would make it even better. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter..**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I was having so much fun dancing with Alice when I caught Edward staring at me. I thought he was going to approach me but he just left which surprised me maybe he had finally given up. I sure hoped so when I felt a husky voice behind me

"Hello I'm Jacob Black I'm president of Beta Theta Pi"

Jacob Black was a really tall muscular tan guy he had black hair cropped short and soft brown eyes. He smiled hugely at both of us

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Alice Cullen" I told him giving him a friendly smile.

"Cullen?" said Jacob "You're the little sister of Edward Cullen"

Alice nodded "Yes you know my brother?"

"Unfortunately so…" said Jacob bitterly "I feel very sorry for you it must suck to have him as a brother. If you ever need therapy I know people"

Alice and I laughed.

"It's not that bad there are those rare occasions where he's nice to me" said Alice with a small smile.

"Yeah like once every blue moon" said Jacob "But anyways enough of him, are you girls going tomorrow to the Welcome Back bonfire at the beach?"

"I didn't even know there was one" I said

"Oh right I forgot to mention it to you" said Alice looking at me "Do you want to go?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders "Sure if you want too I've never been to a bonfire at the beach before"

"Great" said Jacob smiling "I'll see you girls then" then he walked away from us.

"He's cute" said Alice smiling

"He is and he seems like a nice guy" I said then she lifted both of her eyebrows to me suggestively and smiled

"He would be great with you Bella" she said.

"Oh no" I said laughing "Do not play matchmaker with me missy" Alice smiled evilly at me.

The following morning I woke up around 10:30 and I took a quick shower and put on some jeans and a brown shirt without waking up Alice. I left her a note to text me when she wanted to meet up for breakfast and decided to take a walk around campus. I called my mother Renee I knew she would be awake this early; she picked up by the second ring

"Honey, how's school?"

"It's great Mom I love it here"

"I knew you would Bella when do the classes start?"

"Tomorrow" I said sadly

We talked for a little while longer then she hung up. Then I saw the boy who I danced with two times last night his name was Michael. He was so handsome with blonde hair and bluish green eyes; I had a nice time talking to him.

"Bella" he said with a smile "How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Great now that I'm with you. Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"I would love too Michael" I said with a smile "So you ready for school tomorrow?"

"No please don't remind me about it I just hate thinking about it"

"Me too" I said with a smile "but I do admit I'm a little excited people say that college is so hard and others say it's so easier I want to see what it's really like"

"It all depends on your professor and the class you take"

We kept on talking for awhile longer when my phone vibrated it was Alice saying she would be in the café in ten minutes.

"I got to go but I'll see you at the bonfire?"

"Yeah I'll look for you"

I smiled "All right Bye" he waved at me and I walked away when I entered the café I sat down on a table waiting for Alice when someone put their hand on my shoulders. I turned around and there was Edward smiling at me.

"Good Morning Bella" he said cheerfully. I got his hand and pulled it away from mine

"And I thought that you had given up already" I said with a loud sigh.

"Sorry you're just too interesting and beautiful for me to ignore I would be an idiot to let you go so easily" he said as he sat down across from me "But I see you have a lot of admirers my dear Bella"

"First of all don't call me dear and second of all that's none of your business and maybe if you were smart enough you would realize that you're not going to win, it's a lost case you're just wasting your time Edward"

"I like the way my name sounds when you say. Can you say it again for me please?"

"Oh God what did I do to deserve this?" I said looking up at the sky when I looked back Edward was looking at me amused.

"You're very amusing you know that"

"If I was boring would you leave me alone?"

"I don't think I can Bella"

"You mean you don't want too"

Then two girls approaches us I remembered one of them was with Edward that night I first met him making out with him the other girl standing beside her I didn't know though but I could tell one thing both of them disliked me. They gave me a dirty look as soon as they saw me

"Hello Edward" said the brunette

He looked a little surprised seeing her "Oh hey….um…Karen"

The girls' eyes widened "It's Kelly"

"Oh right sorry it's just that you fit more of a Karen type personality you know spontaneous and extremely beautiful"

The girl smiled in response and forgot all about that he had confused her name. I shook my head in disapproval I mean seriously what do girls see when they look at him?

"Why don't you sit with us for breakfast" said Kelly caressing Edward.

"I can't I'm busy here with Bella maybe another day"

She frowned "You can have him" I said "I wasn't enjoying his company anyways"

Then both of the girl's mouths dropped open

"What?" said her friend "you're kidding right?'

Edward laughed "She doesn't kid around"

"And you're fine that she is treating you this way?" said Kelly appalled "You're the girl aren't you" she said while she pointed her finger at me "You're the one who has been humiliating him ever since you met him. What is wrong with you? You must be a lesbian"

I laughed "I'm not a lesbian thank you very much I'm very interested in guys just not him. You know I've had this question going around in my head. What do you see in him that makes you like him so much that he can forget your name? Never call you again or treat you like if you were a piece of meat."

"Um…" said Kelly "I…Edward doesn't treat me badly"

"You never answered my question why do you like Edward Cullen?" I asked her.

Edward crossed his arms waiting for the response he looked like he was very interested in what she was about to say. Kelly looked at me and then back at Edward and back at her friend like if I had just asked her a complicated Calculus problem.

"Kelly you should go" said Edward sighing

"But…But I do like you Edward really I do" plead Kelly "Please forgive me you're awesome I promise I'll make it up to you one night. Any night you want" then she quickly left with her friend.

I laughed "Wow"

"Yeah wow" said Edward. Then he leaned in closer to me "Why do you hate me?"

"Because you think that your looks and your power can get you anywhere. You're conceited, selfish, and a jerk and you play around with girls' feelings."

"I see" He said nodding "but how can you honestly know me so well if we've only had one or two conversations I think you're judging me by first appearances and that isn't right. Didn't you learn anything from reading Pride and Prejudice?"

I gasped "You can read books?"

"Yes I learned when I was 4 or so…" he smiled "But don't avoid the question"

"I'm not avoiding it maybe I did judge quickly but honestly it's easy to judge when you make it so easy too. Two girls in one night maybe two hours apart from each other and then there was the way that you treated me in the hall like if I was some hooker or something. So sorry if I judged so quickly but you definitely deserved it—and honestly I don't think there is anything left to learn from you that won't disappoint me more"

"Ouch" he said putting his hand on his heart "You really hurt a man's feelings"

"Just leave Edward" I said rolling my eyes "Alice will be here soon"

"Fine" I got up from the chair "I'll see you tonight my beautiful Bella"

I scoffed as he walked away—then Alice appeared with a huge smile plastered in her face.

"Well good morning sunshine" I said with a smile.

"Jasper just called me he'll be here tonight around 8 or 9. I can't wait too see him!" she said all excited "you have to meet him and Rosalie too, they're the best!"

"Okay….are they coming to the bonfire when they get here?"

She nodded "Yes just for awhile probably they'll probably be tired from the plane and all jet lagged"

Alice, Emmett, and I were at the beach in the bonfire roasting our hot dogs on the bonfire. We were having a lot of fun tonight—when we first arrived we played Frisbee and then volleyball. When we played volleyball I got to hang out with Michael he was very good at volleyball and even taught me how to spike. I was wearing some shorts with a green tank top and a Miami U hoodie for the night just in case it got cold.

"So where are they now?" asked Emmett for the millionth time ever since he had met up with us.

Alice didn't seem annoyed though I think she kept doing the same thing except she was actually texting Jasper asking him herself.

"Five minutes" said Alice jumping up and down "How do I look?"

I smiled "You look beautiful both of you relax—I'm the one who should be nervous I never met these people and I'll probably feel like a third wheel"

Emmett hugged me "No you won't I'm going to feel like the third wheel Rose will probably be ignoring me and trying to find out everything about you."

"Ladies, Emmett" said Jacob approaching us.

Alice and I smiled "Hello Jacob" we said in unison.

"Hey Jacob" said Emmett "Are you ready for hazing?"

"Yeah I can't wait to torture the little freshman" said Jacob trying to laugh evilly.

I giggled "What do you to them?"

"It's a secret Bella but let's just say it's not pretty, not one bit the only reason why I even did this was because my father and my grandfather were in this fraternity. Plus you meet a lot of pretty girls and you get a really good job when you graduate"

"When do you graduate?" asked Alice "because you seem a little older"

"I'm actually a senior and I'm 21 yeas old oh and I love romantic walks through the beach and cuddling and playing sports" said Jacob with a huge grin.

"Stop trying to sell yourself to my girls, they're MINE" said Emmett smiling

Alice screamed "They're here!! Jasper says he sees me"

"Jasper the boyfriend—Hmm I should get going then bye" said Jacob walking away.

We all stood up trying to find them of course I didn't even know what they looked like so I was pretty much no help at all. Then Alice screamed again and began sprinting then she threw herself onto this boy. He was tall and quite fit with muscles' he had honey blonde curly hair and honey eyes, he was quite handsome. Beside him was a beautiful girl who looked like a model for some bikini line or something this had to be Rosalie. She was tall and had long blonde hair with green eyes.

"Emmett she's beautiful" I whispered to him

"She is, she's perfect" said Emmett looking at the sand and biting his lip. I patted his shoulder

"Come on let's go meet them" HE nodded and we began walking towards them

Alice and Jasper were holding hands when we got there

"Bella! Bella!" said Alice smiling "This is Jasper Hale my beloved boyfriend and this is Rosalie Hale his twin sister and my friend and this is Isabella Swan but call her Bella."

Rosalie gave me a friendly smile "Hi Bella it's nice to meet you Alice has talked about you she say's you're a good friend I hope we can be too"

"I would really like that" I said to her.

Jasper and I shook hands "Nice to meet you Bella—thanks for taking care of my princess while I was gone"

"It was my pleasure" I said with a smile.

"Emmett!" said Jasper releasing himself from Alice's grip and hugging Emmett.

"Bro!" said Emmett hugging him back. When Jasper got back to take Alice's hand he looked at Rose then back at Emmett "Hi Rosalie"

"Emmett" she said distantly "Come with me Bella let's get some drinks and get to know each other so we can leave the lovebirds alone for a few minutes"

"Okay" I gave Emmett a sympathetic smile and walked away with Rosalie "I know we don't know each other but he really is hurting"

"Not as much as I was—Em is great he really is but sometimes he's just too much"

"But he loves you so much he kept asking if you were here yet and every time he talks about you, his eyes glitter up you can tell that he loves you"

Rosalie smiled "I love him too….but the idiot still hasn't done the one thing I've been waiting for"

"Which is?"

"Say sorry and mean it" said Rosalie "The day before I left Em and I got into this huge fight and the only way he was apologizing was kidding around he wasn't being serious. I got so angry and fed up with his childish behavior that I broke up with him."

"Oh….why don't you tell him that? Maybe you guys can fix things up"

"I don't know" she shrugged "Maybe the more time we spent apart, the more he'll learn to appreciate me and treat me better. I know he isn't going to go out with anyone else, he loves me too much"

"But how about if he does?"

"He wouldn't dare we've been going out for four years Bella"

"Wow that's awhile"

She nodded "Yeah I was the one who introduced Jasper and Alice together; we set them up and they instantly fell for each other. They've been going out for 1 year in a half" then she stopped walking and smile "Well if it isn't Edward Cullen"

Then there he was with beach shorts and shirtless—you had to admit the boy did look good. He smiled at Rosalie and gave her a hug "Rosalie you're back! You look beautiful as always"

"I know" said Rosalie laughing "But back at you…I see you haven't lost your touch" said Rose pointing at a group of girls who were sitting watching us completely jealous.

"Of course not" said Edward smiling. Then he looked at me "You know my Bella?"

"You're Bella?" Rose arched an eyebrow "He conned you already"

"No, he's too stubborn and doesn't understand I don't want him" I said smiling

"Yet" corrected Edward

"Whatever" I replied

"As her new friend I must protect her you know how I am—so sorry Edward but if you mess with her I'll have to hunt you down" said Rosalie poking him in the chest.

"I completely understand Rose no hard feelings" said Edward smiling "Well I should be getting back the girls are waiting for me"

I rolled my eyes "Bye Eddie" said Rosalie as she began walking again. "I suppose Alice has forewarn you about Edward"

I nodded "Yeah but she didn't need to warn me I'm not interested"

"Good" said Rose smiling.

The following morning Alice and I were in the room getting ready for our first class which was together English with Professor Watson.

"Jasper had Watson last year he said he's easy and a lot of fun" said Alice as she put on some lip gloss "and that most of the time we just listen to him talk about his funny anecdotes"

"Great" I said with a smile "Then it'll be an easy A"

Today I was wearing a black smocked hem tunic with dark jeans and my hair was naturally wavy today. Meanwhile Alice was wearing a white origami pleated top with a mini skirt. We walked downstairs and got ourselves a milkshake and pancakes with eggs and bacon. After we ate we walked to class and sat down near the back. Class began and I could tell Watson would be one of my favorite professors.

**Edward's POV**

I was walking towards my first class BIO204 which was a course in Genetics I knew I would like the class because it was one of my favorite things to learn about in BIO101&BIO102. When suddenly someone pulled me into a corner it was Lauren Mallory. I smiled at Lauren before leaning in to kiss her. Lauren Mallory was a sophomore I had met her one night in my fraternity and we ended up hooking up that same night…a couple of times. Lauren was HOT she had blonde hair and blue eyes and also happened to be Vice-President to another sorority Zeta Kappa Phi. There was only one flaw with Lauren: She wanted us to be sweethearts; to get married and be filthy rich together. Oh right there was another flaw she was annoying and stupid.

"Oh Edward I missed you so much" said Lauren as she began to kiss my neck "The Hamptons weren't the same without you"

I pulled her away slowly "I bet….but I can't do this right now, I got to get to class"

"Skip I'll make it worth your while" she smiled seductively at me

"I can't Lauren later" I said as I smoothed my shirt "I promise I'll look for you" then I kissed her one last time and left.

When professors find out that I'm in their class they're annoyed thinking I'm going to be one of those guys who doesn't do his homework and who would give them headaches about later if they dared to fail me. But I wasn't like that. I was glad that for BIO204 I had Professor Smith I had him before for BIO102 and he already knew what I was capable of; so he wouldn't stereotype me as a slacker. I actually got pretty good grades A's and B's in all of my classes I admit I do sometimes skip once in awhile but I always did the work and taught it to myself if I didn't attend. I wanted to be a doctor like my father, Carlisle and I would work hard as hell to become one.

Time passed quickly and I was finally on break my other class for the day was HPE111 which I was looking forward too. I loved playing sports. I spotted Jasper getting out of the Liberal Arts building and called his name. He stopped and waited for me to catch up to him. Jasper Hale and I used to be pretty close in high school playing the game field until he fell in love with my sister; At first I didn't believe him I thought he wanted to play around with her just like he did with the others but he proved it to me eventually. I was now happy that they were together, he really did love her and took care of her better then I ever did. But when he started going out with Alice we eventually distanced ourselves from each other, we had different lifestyles now.

"Hey Edward" said Jasper "How was your 1st class?"

"It was okay" I responded "So Jasper did you have fun in Italy?"

"It was fun but I missed Alice a lot"

"You don't have to give me that bull just because I'm her brother"

"Why do you always have to be like that?" he asked me

"What? Honest?"

Jasper shook his head "Look Edward I really do love your sister and I thought you had finally figured that out but I guess no matter what you're always going to think that every guy is just like you. I'll see you later man Alice is waiting" then he walked away from me.

I entered the café and I saw Bella eating lunch with Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Damn him" I whispered

"So that's her" said Tanya who had come up to me "She's beautiful Edward"

I smiled at her who could ever be like Tanya? Nobody "She is but she doesn't pay attention to me at all I'm seriously starting to doubt that maybe I did lose my game"

"Or maybe just maybe she isn't like every other girl" said Tanya smiling "Or she just doesn't like you Edward is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes"

Tanya laughed "Oh Edward you have so much to learn about life…" then she grabbed my hand and led us to an open table. "You know what's crazy is that your opponent is Jacob Black"

"Shut up Tanya it's not funny" I said "Since you're a girl, does she like him?"

"I don't know" she said observing their table 'She seems to like him but that could be either friends or something more….I would have to meet her to be able to tell"

"That's it Tanya!"

"What is?"

"You can become her friend then I can know everything there is to know about her"

"Edward the sex is amazing and everything but I don't care about you enough to become friends with her….sorry"

I smiled at least I got a compliment. I knew Tanya would probably do it for me I mean after all we were best friends but I got a feeling she didn't feel like getting into drama "Well fine I'll find someone else"

"Good luck" she said "What happens if after a week she doesn't fall?"

"Well then I'll move on I guess I'm not going to waste my time on one girl when I have others who can keep me company without trying so hard" I grinned at her.

She shook her head "Of course just be careful Edward and remember who's friend that is"

"I know Tanya"

She smiled and got up from her seat "I have to go Edward I have a class in ten minutes"

"I'll walk you I don't have anything better to do"

"Oh how sweet" she said slapping me playfully in the chest "You're such a gentleman"

"I know what would the world be without me?"

We walked out of the café

**Bella's POV**

"He is such an ass" whispered Jacob. I looked up and there was Edward Cullen with a pretty blonde girl they were playing around as they walked out of the café.

"He is isn't he?" I said to him

"Edward bothered you?"

"Yes he wants to make me another one in his list"

"Asshole" said Jacob "Bella please don't tell me you like him"

"No of course not Jacob he's not my type"

Jacob smiled "Thank God...Look I'm going to tell you a story about my ex girlfriend and him…….."

After listening to his story "I'm so sorry Jacob"

"It's okay I'm over it now but I hate Cullen though I hope he goes to catches an STD or something"

"Why? He'll probably infect the rest of the girl student body"

Jacob laughed "True but then everyone will hate him"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Rosalie looking at us curiously the entire time she had been eating lunch silently not wanting to talk to Emmett. While all Emmett did was eat and stare at her, it was quite uncomfortable sometimes.

"Nothing of importance" said Jacob "So Rosalie, have you taken the LSATS yet?"

"No I'm taking the prep course every Tuesdays and Thursdays though and in November I take them. I'm pretty sure I'm going to pass though I already took the practice LSATS and I scored pretty high" said Rosalie proudly. From what I had learned Jacob was an architect major while Rosalie was studying law, she wanted to be a lawyer and Emmet studied Marketing. I spend the rest of the time with them until it was time to get to my next class. I waved good bye and began walking towards my class.

I had arrived at the Student Fitness Center where I would be taking HPE111. Coach Carter would be my teacher I sat down in the bleachers just in time for him to begin his speech.

"I'm Coach Carter and if you want an A in class I expect for the 90 minutes that you're here for you to be always active playing some sort of activity or working out in the gym. No breaks! I will be watching each and every one of you. You do get a bathroom and water fountain break if so…but if you take them everyday I will take out points. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded "Perfect go get changed and start—get your time card slot when you're done and ring it in that will keep track of your times and attendance. Now get going!"

After changing into black sweat pants and a white tank top I walked off to the gym. This girl with black hair and brown eyes approached me

"Hi I'm Angela Webber"

"Bella Swan" I said with a tiny smile "Nice to meet you"

"You too….I was just wondering do you want to play tennis with me?"

"Sure I haven't played in awhile though"

"That's okay I'll go easy on you" she said smiling "I'm in the tennis team"

"Oh God what did I get myself into? Just promise me you won't throw a ball at my head"

She laughed "Promise"

We walked into the indoor tennis courts and began playing. She was good, very good but she was patient as well trying to teach me how to backswing and different maneuvers. After the second game I was finally getting the hand of it; I remembered when I was first introduced to sports by my ex boyfriend—before that I wouldn't even participate in gym. He made me play basketball, baseball, tennis, and swimming—I sucked at them except for the last two. After that I really enjoyed swimming and would go do laps a lot in Forks in the community pool.

**Edward's POV**

I was in the second floor of the fitness center in the Weight room with my friends. I had seen Bella come in but decided to steer clear from her because I had met this girl named Chelsea who was a freshman and very pretty. She kept on flirting constantly with me throughout the Coach's speech all the way into I went inside the locker room to change. When I had gotten into the weight room since its glassed walls surrounding it so you can see the downstairs area where the basketball courts, swimming pool, and tennis courts were I saw Chelsea she had waved at me and even winked. That girl would be a heartbreaker.

"Let's make a bet" said Mike to Ryan, a sophomore "Whoever manages to kiss the most girls at our party Friday night wins $300"

Ryan smiled "Deal. If it's more then a kiss it counts as double"

"Okay" they both shook on it "Edward you're not allowed to participate on the bet but you understand right?" said Mike.

"Of course I would beat both of you in a split second" I said.

"Isn't that your girl over there Edward playing tennis with a freshman" said Mike.

"I have so many you're going to have to be a little more specific" I said

"Bella" said Ryan

"How do you know she's Bella?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Because it was the gossip of the last few days—how she keeps rejecting you" said Ryan

"Oh" I said and glanced at the tennis courts where Bella and some brunette girl were playing tennis. "I didn't know she played sports good"

"That girl is full of surprises" said Mike watching her very closely, too closely. I smacked him with the palm of my hand over his head "Owe, what the hell was that for?"

"She's mine" I stated loudly and then smiled "At least do it when I'm not looking Mike"

Mike nodded knowing better then to argue with me.

I went back to working out and then just when we had fine minutes left I jogged downstairs entering the tennis room. At first I was just silent watching them play; the brunette was a natural at the game she had to be in the tennis team. Bella looked like she was concentrating very hard. She looked cute when she concentrated. Then I applauded when the brunette missed the ball. Both girls turned around quickly and the brunette blushed.

"Edward, get out of here!" Bella yelled "We're trying to play"

"I'm just watching you play" I said walking towards the middle of the court "You're very good" I said to the brunette "Let me guess you're on the tennis team"

The girl blushed again "Thank you. Yeah I am"

"I'm Edward Cullen nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand

"Angela Webber" I smiled at her again before releasing her hand. When I turned around Bella looked pissed off I guess the girl Angela noticed as well "Well I think I'm going to go….somewhere"

"No he's the one who has to leave" said Bella angrily "he has no right to be here. I'm getting sick and tired of you following me everywhere, I feel like you're a stalker or something. I'm considering getting a restraining order"

I laughed "That's a little extreme"

"Well you're relentless and you're driving me crazy"

"Bella calm down you're face is turning redder then a tomato" I said "I'm sorry that I talked to Angela I didn't know you were the jealous type but now I know better" and I quickly kissed her on the cheek and began walking away.

"EDWARD" she yelled when I turned I saw a tennis ball coming straight for me at a very fast speed the next thing you know everything went black.

Please Review.

I really want to know what you guys think about the story.


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of people are adding this story to story alerts but they're not giving reviews and I would really appreciate if you guys did review….I like knowing what you guys think about the story….plus it makes me happy lol

Enjoy the chapter.

_**Chapter Four**_

**Bella's POV**

I tried to control my anger but I couldn't especially when he said that I was jealous and he kissed me on my cheek!! How dare he?!! I grabbed my tennis ball from the floor and with all my might and strength I hit the tennis ball with the racquet flinging it at him violently. "EDWARD" I yelled and then the idiot turned around obviously too shocked too duck and it hit him right in the forehead causing him to fall on the ground….unconscious. Oh crap, maybe I had gone too far how about if he died or something? I ran up to him and so did Angela both of us kneeled in front of him from what I could see there were people already surrounding us I hadn't even noticed that people were watching. I should've guessed though people have nothing better to do with their lives then to watch everyone else.

"Edward" I said nervously "Wake up Edward"

"He's going to be fine" said Angela in a soothing voice as he checked his pulse "he's still breathing he just blacked out. He'll wake up in a few minutes"

"Thank God, I so do not want to go to prison for killing him" then I got up from the floor and looked at everyone 'The show is over he's alive"

"Wow you're dangerous" said this blonde boy with a cute face smiling at me.

"If Edward can't play in the homecoming game you'll pay for this" said this other guy.

"Whatever" I said. I could care less about football games. Edward had deserved it. I looked at him and his eyes were still closed he almost looked innocent. Almost if it wasn't for the fact that even though he was unconscious he still had that stupid smile implanted on his face.

"Mike I'm calling an ambulance" said the guy who talked to me before "and the police to get her locked up"

Could he do that for real?.....Oh, no he could I could go to jail for this…Renee and Charlie would not be happy and even though Alice and Emmett do dislike Edward doesn't mean they won't care if something bad happened to him.

"You're exaggerating John" said the blonde boy named Mike. "I'll make him wake up" then Mike grabbed this girl's bottle of water and spilled it all over Edward's face. Edward opened his eyes sitting up and wiping the water away from his face.

"What the hell?" he coughed "My head is killing me!" he said grabbing his head

"You have to call the cops and get that maniac arrested" said John.

"Right…" said Edward smiling "She attacked me with a tennis ball" Oh no I am going to prison, kiss my education good bye. "A girl attacked me with a tennis ball and knocked me unconscious no one has ever done that before. Where is she anyways?" he said with that stupid crooked smile of his.

"There" said Mike pointing at me. I could feel the spectators looking at me it caused me to get a little uneasy. Edward slowly got up and shook his head at me

"You know you just make me want you more you do know that right" he said in a way that made me feel like he was proud of me. I wanted to gag I mean seriously??!!!

"What?" I asked him surprised I was sure that my mouth was hanging wide open "You need therapy Cullen"

"Love you too darling" said Edward smiling. Then Coach Carter walked in looking at the scenery

"What is going on over here? I go for a few minutes to get something to eat and everyone is in the tennis room. Why is everyone in the tennis room?" he asked us.

"Well…" said John but before he could get anymore Edward elbowed him in the gut

"You see Coach Carter, Bella and Angela were getting so competitive playing tennis that it was getting quite entertaining that people began to watch you know how it is coach"

"Oh….." said Coach Carter "Well then everyone change class is over"

Slowly everyone began walking away I could hear the whispers though this was so embarrassing and what surprised me was that Edward had saved me now he was going to want something from me. I think I rather got suspended from school then have to do anything with him. I walked to the changing room and changed quickly getting out of there where Edward was waiting for me with his arms crossed leaning on the wall.

"Hi love" he said all happily "Thanks to you I have a huge bump"

"Awe poor baby" I said rolling my eyes

"I think you should give my boo-boo a kiss"

"I rather shoot myself" I snapped.

"That could be arranged" said Edward smiling at me "You could at least say thanks for not pressing charges or ratting you out with Coach Carter. Or for the fact that even though you humiliated me yet again I'm not treating you like shit"

I sighed and it took all the strength in me to say this "Fine thank you Edward, happy?"

"Ecstatic" he said "Take a walk with me Bella"

"I'm busy"

"Too busy to spend one hour with someone who could have a concussion and who saved you from spending a few years in jail"

"Yes" I stopped walking "Look Edward I said thank you and some part of me does appreciate that you did all those things but it doesn't mean I owe you anything. Do you understand that?"

He nodded "Yeah I'm not retarded Bella I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite girl"

I snorted "Please Edward every girl is your favorite girl….just go to your house and leave me alone"

"I am…..its right behind Palm Halls. I'm the president of a fraternity"

"Am I supposed to smile because you're in a fraternity?"

"Well most people should….I mean it's a very important thing I have connections and power, girls love a man who plays sports and who is in a fraternity."

"Maybe I don't"

"You're so odd Bella Swan….but if fits you. I like it a lot"

I rolled my eyes "I can only stand so much conversation with you and I just passed the limit" then I ran away from him—pretty childish but I was tired and I just wanted to shower and relax.

**Edward's POV**

After my encounter with Bella I walked over to Zeta Kappa Phi and walked into their house—their door was usually always unlocked these girls thought that there was no danger anywhere. Most of the girls in this sorority were stupid and looking for a rich husband to marry if you asked me. I had slept with some of the girls from here and all of them were very good at sex and horrible at conversations; when I said stupid I meant a rock was smarter then these girls and since a rock can't really do anything, it must mean that these girls are DUMB AS HELL.

"Edward" said this blonde girl named Tracie embracing me into a hug "How nice of you to come visit us" she grabbed my arm and led me into the living room and made me sit down with her on the sofa.

"Is Lauren here?" I asked.

"Yes she's upstairs in her room actually"

"Well I have a study session with her so I should get started" I said getting up from the sofa.

"Of course" said Tracie raising her eyebrow with a smirk "Remember wear protection"

I just nodded and walked away from there quickly running up the stairs and entering Lauren's room without even knocking. She smiled when she saw me and threw herself into my arms kissing me passionately.

"I thought you weren't going to come" she whispered when she pulled away from me.

"Well I'm here aren't I" I kissed her nose softly.

She smiled "Yes….Yes you are" then our lips pressed together.

After having sex with Lauren and leaving pleased as I always did after being with her I walked to my fraternity house and took a shower. Then after that I went downstairs and grabbed something to eat from the fridge when Emmett came into the room frowning. I didn't need to ask Emmett had been moping ever since Rosalie left him.

"Dude you look horrible" I said "You should come with me tonight to a bar we can get drunk and get ourselves a pair of ladies that'll cheer you up"

"Edward I could never do that to Rosalie"

"You guys are not together anymore" I reminded him for the millionth time.

"You don't have to remind me" he sat sitting down and crossing his arms pouting—sometimes Emmett could act like a big baby "I miss her Edward so much I would do anything to be with her again"

"Anything?" I arched my eyebrow "I could talk to her if you promise to help me out with Bella"

"Anything except for that I've been hanging out with Bella and she's so sweet I would never do that to her or Alice" said Emmett.

"Well then that's not everything so you must not love her that much"

Suddenly Emmett pulled me by my shirt out of my seat. My feet were practically dangling the air and I gulped, I couldn't help it I mean what would you do? I mean Em is huge after all "You're such a bastard Edward I do love Rosalie but I would never do anything so repulsive to get her back I'm not some sick bastard like you. Sometimes it makes me sick to be your cousin" then he stomped out of there.

"At least he didn't hit me" I whispered.

In the night, a couple of friends and I went to a bar played some pool and got a little drunk celebrating our first day back in school. Like expected I brought back a girl I had met back to the house….

The following morning there was an annoying ringtone playing something in Spanish

"Turn if off" I mumbled with my eyes closed—Come back sleep, please come back.

"Sorry" the girl whispered as she turned off her phone "I should go I have class in like an hour"

"Hmm"

"Well…" she said

"Well what? Don't you see I'm trying to sleep" I said snapping my eyes open.

"God Edward you're such an asshole!!" she screamed right in my ears. I growled annoyed good-bye sleep now there was no way I could fall back asleep now. The girl jumped out of bed and began putting on her clothes on quickly then she left slamming the door loudly. I tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible—so I decided to shower and do something. When I was looking at myself in the mirror while I shaved I noticed I had a bump on my head and smiled, it would remind me of Bella maybe I was getting a little too obsessed with her I mean she did hit me on the head and all I could do was smile that a girl had actually had the guts to put me on my place. That made me realize that I had to have her and soon….

It was ten in the morning quite early for someone who doesn't have a class until 1:25 I decided to skip breakfast for now and went to the Fine Arts building. I pulled out a key from my pocket that I had copied from the janitor after paying him $500 dollars so I could sneak girls into it well at least that's what everyone assumed and yeah it was partially true. But there was another reason as well I could play the piano freely with no one ever noticing that I Edward Cullen like to play the piano. I had played ever since I was 6 on my mother's practically forced it upon me; in a way it relaxed me playing the piano. I entered the music room and began playing with the keys trying to figure out what I should play then I decided to play one of my favorites Kiss the Rain by Yiruma.

**Bella's POV**

I had just left my MAT135 class—I hate math. But right now the first few chapters would be review of high school math something I didn't do so great at which is why I'm stuck on MAT135 I'm supposed to be taking MAT141 but there was nothing left to do now about it. The teacher told us that all of our homework and quizzes would be done online on something called a Course Compass. I didn't think that was such a good idea I liked to procrastinate a lot and reminding myself to log into my laptop to do math homework was going to be a challenge. I was just about to walk outside of the Liberal Arts building when I saw it was raining and hard. That was unbelievable a few minutes ago it was sunny—I so wasn't going to get wet I had a white shirt on I decided to take the long way and walk through all the buildings until the Student Center then I would run to Palms Hall. I had my I Pod and was listening to one of my mothers collection of classical music something that I had picked up when I began to like when I had been with her…..When I began listening to Kiss the Rain it was such a beautiful song and once I had cried listening to it. Then my phone vibrated and I un paused my music. It was Rosalie she said if I wanted to meet with her for ice cream and talk to her. I responded saying I'll meet you in the Dipping Dots in 20 min. then I began hearing Kiss the Rain that was strange I hadn't un-paused my I POD or had I? I checked my I Pod and nope it was still in pause….Where was that coming from...Whoever was playing it, knew how to play and very well. I listened to the piano until I heard it coming from inside this room. I peeked through the small window of the door and saw only a shadow of someone on the piano. I stood there with my eyes closed just listening to the music and the meaning behind the song until that person abruptly stopped. My eyes snapped open and I ran to the corner when I heard them getting up the door opened and I waited to see who magnificent pianist was.

But my phone began vibrating again and I didn't want that person to see me they would've known I was listening in I'm pretty sure that was the reason why the person opened the door and hadn't stepped into the halls yet. So I took off walking quickly but quietly out of there and then I heard the door close again. I would be back to listen another day and hopefully I'll be able to hear the beautiful melodies of that person again.

I had run all the way to Palms Hall after I stepped out of the Student Center and quickly went inside the dorm room. Alice was in class now and would be until 12:50 after that the group would all meet for lunch at 1:30 in Antonio's pizzeria. I grabbed a jacket putting it on as I raced downstairs I was already late for meeting Rosalie. Rose and I had gotten closer over the past few days she really was the perfect girl, with beauty and brains. I finally made it inside Dipping Dots where Rosalie was sitting down eating a banana split. I ordered an Oreo sundae and went over to her. I sat down

"Sorry I'm late I had to run back to the dorm to grab a jacket"

"Its okay" said Rose "The rain will probably end soon, this always happens the rain comes down hard and in a matter of minutes the sun is shining again"

"This place is so different from Forks over there it used to rain all the time"

"How depressing"

"It was most of the time but after awhile I got used to it—it became part of my routine like brushing my teeth but I think the only reason why that even happened was because my first kiss was when it was raining."

"Awe, how old were you?"

"I was 16"

"You didn't kiss anyone till you were 16?" she asked surprised "Why you're so beautiful"

"I was never interested in anyone and I was too shy but he saw through that and took time to get to know me and made me feel so alive, so in love. He was my only boyfriend"

"What happened to you guys?"

I tightened my grip around the cup and closed my eyes "Andrew and I we went to Mexico once it was for Memorial Weekend. That night when we got there we went to this club and…..this guy he wanted to steal our wallets and my necklace we were giving it to him but I guess the guy freaked out or something and he fired the bullet at Andrew. There was nothing the doctors could do he was in coma and after a few weeks his mom pulled the plug on him, he was brain dead."

"Oh My God Bella" she grabbed my hand lightly squeezing it "I'm so sorry how traumatic that must've been for you."

"It was but I knew Andrew wouldn't want to see me all depressed. He would want me to continue living my life just like he had showed me. I'm okay with it now….at first I was so angry that he died that he had left me but now I'm at peace with it you can say. Everything I'm doing is because of him he showed what love and happiness truly meant"

Rose gave me a comforting smile "Do you think about him sometimes?"

"Sometimes yeah….I' am never going to forget him he was my first love after all he'll always have a special place in my heart." I sighed sadly "Rose now that you heard my story I have to ask you a question"

"Sure anything"

"You love Emmett and he loves you…..imagine if one day something happened to him and you lost him forever. How would that make you feel? That you lost all that time with him because of a silly fight maybe he didn't say sorry but maybe that's just Emmett. When you love someone you accept them the way they are no matter how bad it is"

Rosalie didn't say anything for awhile and I waited patiently just eating my ice cream

"Thank you" she whispered "You're right Bella thank you for opening my eyes…..I guess I forgot all about that, that love is unconditional. I'll talk to Emmett in lunch and I'll be honest with him about my feelings"

I smiled "I hope you guys are very happy together"

Rose and I walked back to my dorm room where we were supposed to meet Alice.

"I have something to tell you" said Rose "You're going to jump of excitement"

"But you have to guess it" I added

"You won the lottery? You saw Chad Michael Murray? Or you're finally forgiving Emmett?"

"The last one!" said Rosalie smiling "Bella convinced me"

Alice jumped up and down excitingly just like Rose had said. I laughed. "Group hug" said Alice. The three of us hugged each other "I can't believe this finally I've been waiting a month for this to happen and we all owe to our best friend, Bella Swan"

I smiled "I'm just happy that my big brother is not going to be depressed anymore"

The three of us linked arms as we walked over to Antonio's pizzeria on the other side of the campus. When we got there the place was crowded students where everywhere.

"It's kind of slow today" said Rosalie

"Slow I feel like I can barely breathe with how much people are in here" said Alice fanning herself with her hand. Just like Rose had predicted the rain had stopped and the sun was shining

"Trust me it's slow today" said Rosalie with a smile

"There they are!" I said as I saw Emmett waving frantically at us.

We walked over to where Emmett and Jasper were—they were talking about the upcoming football game and how Edward better win—not team but Edward even though Emmett was in the team as well. I nudged Rosalie and glanced at Emmett I wanted her to talk to him already.

"Em" said Rosalie softly "Can we talk outside?"

Emmett was surprised but he quickly composed himself "Sure"

They both walked out and left….Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. "So what is Rosalie going to tell him?" asked Jasper.

"They're getting back together" said Alice happily "Now all we need to do is find you a man and then we can go on triple dates"

"Alice I already told you, no setting me up please"

"Have you met someone who caught you interest?" asked Jasper

"I've met a few guys but I don't know yet…."

"Like Jacob" said Alice smiling "Or that other guy Michael"

I smiled "They're both really nice guys"

"But, which one do you like better?" Alice asked "Personally I think Jacob and you would make a cute couple because he's so sweet and you seemed to be really comfortable around him."

"I don't know which one I like more" I replied honestly

"I think you should invite Michael out with us so we could see what type of guy he is and if he's right for you" said Jasper "We all know Jacob and Em and I were talking and it looks like he is interested in you."

"I'll invite him to go out with us one day maybe for dinner or something" I said

"Who are you inviting to dinner?" asked Rosalie smiling and right behind her was Emmett who was smiling so huge that I thought his face was going to pop. They were holding hands

"Congrats" I said with a smile "Told you Em"

"Rose told me this was all because of you" he said "Thanks little sister" he hugged me.

"Okay don't change the subject Bella who are you going to dinner with?" asked a very curious Rose as she sat down next to me.

"Michael" I responded

"Hmm well all I'm going to say is if I don't approve you can't go out with him" said Emmett "I can't let some idiot go out with my beautiful little sister" I smiled

After dinner Jasper and Alice went back to their dorm for some alone time and Rosalie and Emmett stayed in the pizzeria talking. I decided to go back and start on some math homework

"Are you Isabella Cullen?" asked this blonde girl

"Yeah"

"Stay away from Edward Cullen"

"Trust me I try but he's the one who can't stay away"

"That's because he's spoiled and has to get whatever he wants" she said "You might be his next one night stand or his little friends with benefits but you'll never be what I am"

"And what exactly are you?" I asked clearly amused. Did she seriously think that she was something more then just his hoe on the side?

"I'm his future do you understand that?"

"Does he know that?" I asked her.

"He will…soon" then she stormed away flipping her blonde hair. I rolled my eyes. Please get over yourself men like Edward Cullen don't change for anyone.

A few days passed and it was finally Friday—tonight was the Alpha Delta Gamma's party which was supposed to be one of the best parties of the year. Apparently if you weren't cute enough or had connections you weren't allowed to enter the house. I didn't want to go anywhere where Edward would be especially since he was hosting the party but everyone else had begged me to go with them saying I didn't want to miss this.

I had just finished my Biology lecture class—for almost 3 hours I sat there listening to the monotone professor talk about the Cell Cycle. It took all the strength in me not to fall asleep and I kept popping M&M's into my mouth to keep myself awake. I made myself a mental note to bring coffee for every lecture meeting, a large one with tons of sugar. I walked into the Fitness Center it was time for gym hopefully Edward wouldn't bother me today but I knew he would he was more stubborn then I was. I saw Angela and walked up to her

"Hey Angela"

"Hi Bella"

"So what are you playing today?"

"I'm not sure….Today I have a game so I can't play tennis. But what do you want to do maybe we can do something together?"

"Um….do you want to go swimming?"

"Yeah that's fun"

We waked in to change and put on her bathing suits then walked over to the gym carrying our towels. "Looking good Bella" said the blonde haired boy from the other day. Someone else whistled but I would just glare at them. I dipped my foot into the pool it was so warm.

"It's perfect" I told Angela. Angela jumped into the pool and I dived into it. For a little while we were just wading around but then I saw Coach Carter and we both began to swim laps.

"Can I ask you something" said Angela

"Yeah sure"

"Why is Edward so insistent with you?"

"Isn't he always insistent when it comes to having another girl?"

"No he actually isn't—after a while he becomes bored and goes with somebody else but so far you had almost a week and he's still interested"

"I don't know maybe he sees me like the biggest challenge or something"

"Maybe" said Angela "Oh wow look at him go"

I looked at the bleachers in the corner of the gym there he was with some girl making out with her.

I rolled my eyes "I swear he's screwed with at least a thousand girls. Every second he's with some other girl. It's disgusting to watch"

"Girls love Edward Cullen you have to admit he's pretty irresistible"

"But that's just the exterior so what if he's hot it's what's inside that matters"

Finally Gym finished and I walked out of the locker room and just like last time there he was waiting for me with his arms crossed. I shook my head ignoring him walking right past him towards the dorm were Rosalie, Alice, and I were going to have some girl time until the party.

"Bella if I would've known that you were going to ignore me right now I would've bothered you in gym at least last time you talked to me for a little bit until you ran away from Me." said Edward. I decided not to even talk to him just ignore he'll get annoyed and leave. "BE-LLA" he said sounding it out like if was two separate words very loudly. "Oh come on talk to me—say something. If you want you can call me a pig again" I sighed and walked even faster but he easily kept up "Bella it's getting annoying say something" I smiled it was working. "Oh so that's what you want for me to get annoyed so that I could leave you alone well it's not going to work you just make it more interesting for me."

"You're frustrating just go away" I whispered to him.

"Finally something" he said with a smile "Are you mad because I was making out with that girl—Mike told me you were looking at me and you looked pissed"

"Oh please I wasn't angry that you were kissing her I'm just angry with you, you're a sexist pigheaded. I don't even understand how girls fall for your game, you're an idiot"

"An idiot?" He said slowly "How am I an idiot?"

"Look at you Edward right in front of my face you made out with that girl like if I didn't even exist someone smart enough would at least pretend that he's changed and that's completely in love with me so that he could have me quickly but no not you. So you are an idiot" I told him.

"So let me get this straight you rather have me lie to you and make believe that I have changed, that I love you so much that I'm not going to play around with any other girl then be honest" said Edward with a smirk "and just tell you that I just want to have sex with you, at least I'm not really playing with you it's not my fault that the girls so easily come too me now is it?"

I didn't know what to say he had a point there, the girls did chose to sleep with him to let him treat them as if they were nothing; at least he did have the decency to say what his true motives are. Looks like Edward Cullen had one virtue. I bit my lip "I guess you might have a point there Edward but that still doesn't make it right"

He flashed me his half-crooked smile "That's all I wanted to hear….and maybe you shouldn't feel sorry for those girls because the only reason they want me is because I'm the quarterback, and I'm popular and handsome, and wealthy, and president of a fraternity just think about that Bella" then he walked away from me leaving me stunned.

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the story alerts!

Thank you for reviewing a-may92 

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's POV**

When I reached the dorm I could hear the loud music coming out of the dorm room. I opened the door and found Alice and Rosalie sitting cross legged in their pajamas. There was a huge make-up set and every possible color of nail polish on the floor. I saw that on Rosalie's side there was a stack of old magazines. I smiled happily this was going to be a fun day, just us girls relaxing.

Alice didn't have class on Fridays so lucky her and Rose only had one morning class at 9 then after that she was free. I was the only one who had two classes. _Reminder: Next semester try not to get a class on Fridays. _

"How was gym?" asked Rosalie with a small smile "Did Mr. Cullen bother you again?"

I told the girls what happened "I just….I never thought about it like that you know, I guess those girls are just as guilty as Edward. I mean that doesn't make Edward a better person or anything but he's right….at least he's honest."

"They are, they're a bunch of hoes" said Rosalie "Girls use him sometimes even more then he uses them which is why I don't mind being around Edward like everyone else in our family does. Edward can be fun and cool when he wants to be even though most of the time he is a complete asshole but that's just who Edward is."

"Yeah he can be nice" said Alice quietly "But that still doesn't mean you should trust him Bella"

"I know that Alice and I don't feel like being friends with him anyways" I said. Alice nodded and I could see that she relaxed a little bit. After our little conversation we began reading magazines and talking and dancing around like fools around the room.

**Edward's POV**

It's been a week and still no advances with Bella, not even one closer step she still hated me and thought so lowly of me. I didn't know what else to do to have her—I knew I wasn't going to make believe that I had changed because that meant giving up sex and girl's for awhile and I definitely could not do that. I should just leave her alone but I couldn't something about her pulled me into her and no matter how hard I tried to forget about her—I couldn't. All I could think of was how it would feel to kiss her or be with her. I was like obsessed with being with her.

At least tonight I would get a chance of being around her. I had made Mike investigate with Emmett; Mike was my personal investigator now trying to find out everything about Bella, the people she talked too, and her classes. Apparently the only people who would be my competition were Jacob Black and Michael Brown. If I had to I would make Michael Brown stop talking to her easily but Jacob Black was another story; he would enjoy having stolen my obsession from me it would be his revenge. So I had to be very careful with him.

I was wearing a white 5C jersey shirt with some jeans and walked downstairs where everything was set up for the party. To have a fun college party you needed the right music and tons of alcohol, and girls of course. I had made Eric set up stations where people could play Beer Pong, Flip Sip or Strip which is one of my personal favorites.

"Remember $10 to enter" I told my fraternity brothers "I don't care how pretty and how they promise to have sex with you later on they MUST pay. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded "Again remember the times you must do door duty—if anyone talks about wanting to enter the fraternity tell them about the meeting and make sure that they don't disturb me with questions."

Everyone nodded and I smiled hoping that tonight I would make progress with Bella Swan.

The party finally began at 8 pm when the doors were to be open and there was already a line forming. I smiled; our fraternity always made the most money, did the most charity, as well as had the best parties. That was all due to me I worked my butt off to make sure our fraternity was the best I guess it was due to the fact I was competitive and I felt responsible for them.

"Mike, tell me when she's here and whose she's with" I said while I held Tanya's hand.

Tanya laughed "Oh you have it so bad, it's kind of cute in an obsessive way"

Mike nodded smiling "Yeah Edward it really is" he said as he walked away.

"What is he like your sick puppy?" said Tanya pointing towards Mike "He does everything you say. I bet if you tell him to jump off a building he would do it…that's so pathetic."

"He's only doing it because it's convenient for him he's getting major points for doing this small favor for me. He doesn't have to do door duty plus he wants to be vice-president for the spring term so he's trying to get on my good side to get my vote"

"Oh of course he had to be getting something out of this or I would've thought he was gay….but the real question is Emmett going to let him take his position?"

"Emmett doesn't even care about being president or not all he cares about is his girlfriend Rosalie. I'm sure he won't mind that Mike is running against him hell who knows he might even let him take the position so he could have more time with his soul mate" I said as I rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong I did like Em ((sometimes when we actually got along)) but it was difficult being around with him when all he ever thought of was Rosalie, it got irritating after awhile. It was the same reason why I couldn't try being nice with Jasper either he was TOO MUCH IN LOVE with Alice, it was sickening to be around them.

"I thought you liked Rosalie" said Tanya confused.

"I do like her….its just that his whole life revolves around her. It's like if she isn't happy he isn't happy what's with that? I mean does he really have to think about her the whole time?"

"You have so much to learn about love my dear Edward" she said as she tapped my nose gently.

"Maybe when I'm 30 I'll take a few stabs at it until then I'm just going to have fun" I smiled at her and leaned in closer to her "and at the moment I want to have fun with you" so I led her to the dance floor where we began grinding on each other to Grind on Me by Pretty Ricky.

After awhile Tanya left me to go dance with other guys and I just drank, flirted, and danced with other girls. I was getting a little anxious she wasn't showing up how about if she didn't? No, she had to show up Em was here, and since him and Rose were joined to the hip the others had to be coming. Finally Mike tapped me on the shoulder

"She's here"

I smiled "With who?"

"Who's here?" asked Lauren who was with me at the moment.

"She's here with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper" responded Mike.

"Oh of course that one" said Lauren icily "Edward you're not going to leave me, are you?"

"Sorry…" I pulled away from her "but the heart is calling"

She glared at me and hissed—I wanted to laugh. "Edward Cullen you can't just ditch me for her I'm twice the women she will ever be and with everything I have done for you, you could at least spare me one hour"

"I should go" said Mike trying to get away from the tantrum that was about to happen. Everyone knew better then to mess with Lauren unless they wanted to hear her shriek and scream for an hour or so about the most stupidest things in the world.

"Lauren don't you dare throw a tantrum I swear if you do and if you mess this up you can just ignore me because I definitely will. Now excuse me but I have important business to attend to"

She screamed and I shook my head walking over to the other room where there she was. She looked beautiful her hair was straight with soft curls on the end and she was wearing this Midnight Blue dress that accentuated her figure very well.

"Hello" I told them.

"Edward" said Jasper and Alice distantly.

"Hi Edward" Rose gave me a hug "This party be better then last years or I want a full refund"

"It will be, you won't be disappointed Rose I always throw the best parties much better then Black's parties" I told her then looked at Bella who was glancing everywhere well except for my direction "You look beautiful Bella like always" I said with my crooked smile.

She looked at me nodding "Thanks" then grabbed Rosalie's arm "Come on let's find Emmett he has to be around here somewhere"

"You owe me a dance" called out Rosalie before entering the living room.

"Sis you look adorable" I said with a smile.

"Thank you Edward" said Alice with a small smile. Then she sighed and looked at me in a pleading manner "Can't you just leave her she's not interested in you and will never be. She's way too good for you Edward"

"Thanks for thinking so highly of me little sister"

"Your welcome" she said pouting "Come on Jasper let's dance"

Jasper nodded and they both walked away—I knew I was losing her more by trying to get with Bella but I wanted Bella so much and Alice was never the person to hold grudges so she would eventually forgive me.

I walked over to where Rosalie and Bella were with Emmett getting some drinks. I saw that Bella smiled delighted when Em handed her a Shirley Temple and I put it into my memory that it was probably one of her favorite drinks.

"I think that we should play a little game" I said as I approached them

"What kind of a game?" asked Rosalie with a small smile—she was always up for anything most of the time. Last year she beat me at Beer Pong and ever since then my respect grew immensely for her.

"I was thinking Flip, Sip, or Strip"

"Hell no" said Emmett putting his arm protectively around Rosalie "My girlfriend is not going to play that game"

"What's Flip, Sip, or Strip?" asked Bella innocently.

"It's a lot of fun I played it a few times last year…well actually Em and I played it a lot last year" said Rose basically "All you do is flip a coin and while it's in the air, call heads or tails. If you guess right, pass the coin to your right. If you guess wrong pass the coin to your left, and take something off your body or drink a shot. Now if you guess right, you can flip the coin again if you want and if you guess right again you can pass the coin to anyone you want. If you guess right 3 times then you get your article back."

"So Bella want to play?" I asked her leaning in closer to her.

She took two steps back wanting to further the distance between us. She shook her head and took a sip of her Shirley Temple "No way"

"That's right sister Eddie over here is just up to something dirty like always" said Emmett with a huge smile "Come on let's go with Jasper and Alice"

"You guys are such chickens…" I looked over at Rose and she was looking towards the dining room and I smiled Thank God for party girl Rose "...I know Rose wants to play"

"You really want to play?" asked Emmett looking at her. Emmett knew the answer though back in the old times they used to play all the time not caring if they ended up in their underwear or not.

"Well yeah Em it's a lot of fun and I'm so good at the game I barely lose any clothing remember when we used to play it all the time last year. It was so much fun! We used to beat everyone"

Emmett sighed I knew he would do anything for his Rosalie plus I knew some part of it did enjoy the game and the view "I guess we can play then"

"Great!" I said smiling "You should run along to the playpen were I'm sure they'll give you a color book to keep yourself busy Bella"

She bit her lip—I wondered if she knew that she was teasing me every time she did that and that every time she got mad, she just looked hotter.

"Fine I'll play" she growled at me. I smiled pleased with myself and Em shot me a dirty look

"Right this way then" they followed me as I led them to the dining room where the game was supposed to be held at.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Jasper

"We're going to play Flip, Sip, or Strip" said Emmett

Jasper smiled "Really? All of you..." he shook his head and smiled at me like if he knew all along I would be planning something like this. See, he had the same mindset I had?

"What's that?" asked Alice curiously. Jasper leaned in to her ear and explained the game to her quickly. Alice blushed "Oh Wow….You're going to play _that_ Bella?"

Bella nodded "Yeah why not?"

"Let's play Jasper" said Alice pulling him behind us. My little sister was going to play this game—she would never play such a game. I guess she was doing it only to make sure that I didn't try anything with Bella. I led them inside the dining room were a game was already going on I whistled loudly and everyone turned around

"Oh Edward you're going to play!" said an excited Jessica Stanley

I shook my head "Sorry the game is over for now…..if you could exit the dining room please"

Everyone groaned and began putting on their clothing quickly. I looked at my sister she was wearing jeans and some top so she wouldn't lose everything as quickly as Bella or Rosalie who were wearing dresses. Looks like Em was thinking the same thing because he abruptly left and returned with two jackets and scarves handing them over to Bella and Rosalie.

"Thanks" said Bella putting them on.

"That's cheating" I said complaining

"Just shut up and let's begin" said Emmett. I grabbed the quarter from the desk and I could see Bella was fidgeting around a little bit probably wishing she wore jeans and layers of clothing. I wondered if she was a virgin….

"Ok I'll explain the rules with more detail for Alice and as review for everyone else" said Jasper holding Alice's hand. He began explaining of course he knew how to play I've been doing this with him ever since we were in high school crashing college parties. We were experts.

"So who's going first?" asked Em

"I'll go first" I told them "Let's get in a line now"

"Oh no you don't" said someone opening the door "I want to play too"

I turned around and there was Tanya and Mike standing in the doorway. What the hell was Mike doing bringing her here?

"Tanya you can play the next round" I told her.

"Oh come on let me play Edward don't be so mean" she begged me.

"Fine" I mumbled "Into a line then"

"I want to play too" said Mike. I nodded a little irritated and Mike went into the line as well.

Tanya smiled at me "Thanks…..I'll go second if nobody else wants to go"

"Since Bella and Alice haven't played maybe the first time we'll just go through the line instead of going left or right depending on who wins" said Mike.

"Yeah that's actually a good idea Mike" I said.

So the line went me, Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Mike, Alice, and Jasper.

I flipped the coin and called out "Heads" then caught the coin and laid on my palm

"What is it?" asked Tanya. I opened my palm and it was Tails I could really care less what it was

"Tails" then I unbuttoned my shirt quickly and threw it to the ground

"You could've thrown your chain first" Alice pointed out. I smiled at her.

I shrugged my shoulders "I'll use that for later"

"My turn" said Tanya grabbing the coin from my hands and flipping it in the air quickly "Tails" and then she caught it "Tails" she smiled showing it to everyone then handing it to Emmett. Emmett flipped it onto the air and called out Heads then caught it—it was Heads. He then passed it to Rosalie

"Heads" she threw it onto the air and caught it "Tails damn it" then she took off her scarf seductively playing around then slung it across Emmett's neck kissing him softly on the neck.

"Let's keep it PG-13 now" said Tanya laughing.

Rosalie giggled "Here you go Bella I hope you lose so we can be even"

Bella smiled "Wow thanks Rose" then she flung it in the air please let her lose please let her lose, was all I kept repeating on my head. "Heads" then she caught it and closed her eyes and mumbled "Tails" I smiled and she took off one of her earrings.

"Sorry sweetie it's both earrings" said Tanya looking at her sympathetically

"I thought it was just one article of clothing"

"Sorry Bella but Tanya's right" said Jasper. She frowned and took out the other earring as well "I'll hold them for you" Bella nodded and handed them over to him and he shoved them in his pockets. Mike went and he lost taking off his sneakers.

"Okay…." Alice giggled "Tails" then she caught it "Tails!!" she said happily. Jasper sighed relieved as I did too. I did not want to see my sister half-naked or anything that was just plain weird. It was Jasper's turn and he did the same thing and missed, he took off his watch. Then Jasper threw the coin at me

"Okay now it really begins, if you get it right you pass it to the right if it's wrong you pass it to the left." Then I threw it into the air called out Heads and I got heads so I passed it to the right which meant passing it back to Jasper. Jasper did the same thing and he got it so he handed it to Alice and so on and so on…

It was my second time now if I got it right I could pass the coin to anyone I wanted too which would be Bella of course. I called out Heads again and it was Heads.

"So who do you pick?" asked Mike trying not to laugh—he already knew who I would be picking.

Alice shook her head disappointingly "I think everyone knows already so just hand it to her"

"Okay Bella here you go" I threw it at her and she caught it frowning.

She did it calling out Tails and she got Heads. She took off her jacket she had already lost her scarf in the previous round. Just two more times one for her dress and the other one for her necklace and I would get what I want. She handed it to Rosalie who again won

"Emmett babe" she said giggling. Emmett went and he lost so he took off his shirt the previous time he had taken off his watch. Now it went back to Tanya who had lost the previous time and had taken off her bracelet. She went and lost again but she didn't seem bothered by the fact and took off her necklace now.

So the game went on and on and now Bella only had her dress left because she had lost everything else including her shoes which meant take a shot or end up being left in her lingerie. Bella already was pretty tipsy she might even be drunk I couldn't tell because she was really quiet throughout the whole game. I was up to my boxers but I had won a third time but decided to retrieve my chain instead I didn't mind being almost naked. Tanya was on her bra and mini skirt while Rosalie was still in her dress and shoes because she had decided to take a shot instead. Meanwhile Jasper was winning he had on his jeans and a wife beater and was completely sober but my little sister unfortunately had taken off her shirt thank God she was wearing a spaghetti strap under and was taking shots for the rest of the times when she was allowed to, she had drunk 2 shots already and I didn't know how much she could take she was so tiny. Mike was left in his boxers too as I was and Emmett still had his boxers, a chain, and sneakers.

It was Bella's turn she looked like she was turning green she obviously wanted to give up. She threw the coin into the air and called out Heads but unfortunately luck wasn't at her side today and she got Tails. She covered her face and whispered "Shot" Mike handed her one and she gulped it down.

"Oh honey you're going to puke" said Rosalie "you have such a weak stomach"

"Ugh don't remind me" said Bella "I'll quit when it gets too much for me"

Rosalie lost again but this time she took a shot I knew the shot wouldn't even affect her yet—she knew how to drink. Then Emmett went he won and passed it back to Rosalie who just laughed about it. This time she won so it went back to Bella who groaned. She went and lost and since she couldn't take a shot anymore I smiled Bella would have to take off her dress. Ha-Ha.

"I'm going to take off my pin" she said as she took out a small pin that was on her hair.

"That doesn't count!" I said loudly

"No way, you have to take off your dress" said Mike siding with me.

"Yes it does! It's an article so it counts…." Said Rosalie defending her BFF "…and the next person who wants to argue with me I'll give them a black eye."

No one said anything else after that….

"I quit" announced Tanya when it was her turn even though she had won "It's getting too boring for me but I'll see you guys later" She kissed my cheek and left quickly.

"Anyone else want to quit?" I asked them. They shook their heads, too competitive. We went a few more times when Jasper put his hands up

"Alice and I are done" said Jasper as he held tipsy Alice.

Alice looked like she was about to protest when Jasper gave her this look she sighed and walked out with him before giving one more look to Bella but she nodded and stayed put.

I was apparently very lucky at the game because I had managed to get another piece of clothing back which was my jeans it was getting kind of chilly in here. The game continued on and on and Rosalie only had her dress now left and since she had taken a shot last time she was going to have to take off her dress

"Oh, no" said Emmett crossing his arms "Rosalie quits"

"You can't do that" said Mike

"Do you want to die?" asked Emmett giving him a deathly glare

"Sorry" mumbled Mike looking at the floor obviously afraid of Emmett I mean I would be too Emmett was pretty strong and big. He could easily kill someone if he wanted too.

"Fine she can quit" I said. Rosalie kissed Em on the lips and sat down on the floor putting the rest of her items back on. Then the door opened and Tyler came inside smiling like an idiot. He was drunk.

"Man the people are complaining that they can't play" said Tyler slurring his words "Plus there are other things you can do to see Bella naked"

"All right game over" announced Emmett "Looks like you didn't get your wish after all"

Bella giggled and walked over to put on her shoes and tripped but Mike caught her by the waist

"Thanks cutie pie" she said and then sat down on the floor putting on her shoes while Mike observed her every movement.

"Mike" I hissed. Mike looked up and left quickly out of the room. I bent down to Bella and handed her the necklace "Here you wouldn't want to forget this"

"Oh right" she smiled "My mom gave it to me for my Sixteenth birthday" she was trying to put it on but it wasn't working out well for her. I went behind her and put it on her, her hair smelled like strawberries. "Thank you Edward" I helped her get up and she easily took my hand.

"Thanks for helping her up but I'll take care of her from now on" said Em giving me this serious look. Like seriously what was I going to do rape her? Did he really think that lowly of me?

"At least let me help you walk her to her dorm she can barely stand on her own too feet"

"Let him Em he isn't going to rape her" said Rosalie tugging him.

"Fine" said Emmett uncertain "She better get back safe and sound in one piece"

"Yes sir" I said while I helped Bella out of the room.

We were walking back to her dorm and she kept on rambling about silly things.

"Did you know that I always wanted a brother but my parents got divorced when I was 7 and after that my mother made me go with her to Phoenix, Arizona I lived there till I was 15 then she got re-married so I decided to go live with my dad. Even though I hated Forks so much"

"Then why did you move in with your dad?" I asked curiously.

"Because Phil plays baseball so he travels a lot and my mom would have to stay with me and I knew she missed him and was unhappy even though she didn't show it."

"That was a very noble thing to do" I said with a smile.

"Yeah but it was the best decision I've made in all my life"

"Why is that?"

"Because I met him….because I finally experienced life…"

"Who's him??"

She giggled "Oh I think I'm going to throw up" then ran to the grass and threw up. I wrinkled my nose and walked over to her and held her hair as she vomited. I wanted her remember that you want her; you can do this. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried my best not to throw up. Then she turned around to look at me and put her head on my chest "Ugh I feel sick….."

"We're almost to your room" I said softly to her. She looked up at me and smiled "You look like you're going to throw up"

"I hate the smell of vomit" I told her.

"Oh" Then I put one of my hands around her waist "Don't touch me like that"

"Bella I'm trying to help you I promise no moves tonight"

"I don't trust you" she pushed me well tried too and I just laughed

"I don't have time for this so you can complain tomorrow" then I picked her up bridal style

"Put me down!" she yelled.

"Nope" I said smiling as I walked into the back entrance of Palms Hall. I couldn't let an RA see us or Bella would get in a lot of trouble for being intoxicated. I walked up the stairs with her and she kept on insisting that she could walk

"Shut up Bella or someone will hear you. Remember you're 18 not 21 it's illegal to drink"

"Actually I'm 17" she said "I don't turn 18 till September 13"

"Oh that makes it even worse you're a minor"

"Hmm"

We finally made it to her room and I opened the door and set her down on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her caressing her hair.

"Not so good I'm never drinking again"

"I don't think you should either you're no fun when you're drunk"

She laughed "and you're nicer when I'm drunk"

I smiled at her and leaned in closer to kiss her even though she wasn't even noticing me which was better for me. I've received compliments for my kissing technique as soon as I kiss her, she would forget immediately of how much she hates me. Then she stood up from the bed so quickly and ran into the bathroom. I sighed loudly damn it just when I was about to kiss her. I went back and held her hair for practically gagging then carried her back to her bed and tucked her in.

"Go to sleep Bella"

"Yeah…." She whispered closing her eyes "Thanks Edward"

"No problem"

As I waited for her to fall asleep I watched her carefully learning every detail of her face she was simply beautiful you know not that whole fake beauty where if you didn't wear make-up you looked butt ugly but a natural beauty. After a while I leaned and kissed her on the forehead and then grabbed her key and left to get some supplies for the morning.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up my head was ringing and I felt like dying I felt sick to my stomach and nauseous all rolled up into one combination. Then I saw a bouquet of lilacs and freesias with a small golden box right next to it. I smelled the flowers and sighed—they were my favorite flowers. Then I opened the box and inside was a pack of Advil pills and a cold bottle or orange juice and there was a small note written in very fancy penmanship

Good Morning Bella,

I hope you like the flowers I think they fit you perfectly well and describe you completely. Oh and don't worry nothing happened last night just in case you don't remember. ;)

Yours truly

Edward Cullen

I couldn't help but smile at this little thought who knew Edward Cullen would do this for me. I didn't really remember much of last night I remembered playing that game though just a few pieces of it and Edward walking me home and me rambling on and on about my life. Then I remembered the way he held my hair up when I was throwing up…How embarrassing! I covered my face and groaned—I took the two pills with some orange juice. This feeling better go away soon….I took a long warm shower and put on some jeans and a violet colored tank top when I walked out of the bathroom there was Edward with a tray of breakfast in front of him. He gave me his signature half-crooked smile

"Um how did you get in here?"

"The same way I got in to leave you your presents" he said "with you key Bella"

"Oh" I walked over and sat down on my bed next to him "Thanks for everything with last night you know not trying anything and…..for the flowers, and the pills, and…..breakfast as well."

"I'm glad I can do something right with you"

"You're not so bad Cullen" I said with a small smile "there just might be a soft spot in you after all"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself now I would've done that for anyone"

I snorted "Sure you would"

"Okay maybe not….but you're Alice's best friend and Emmett would kill me if I tried something when you were drunk he warned me actually and you know he is pretty big and I don't want to die yet"

I smiled "Never knew that you were a coward"

"I rather be a coward then a suicidal idiot"

I laughed "Okay…." I began eating my breakfast and I could feel him observing my every movement which made me a little self-conscious "Could you stop looking at me I can't eat when you stare at me it's uncomfortable"

"Oh sorry" he got up from the bed and began walking around the room "You have a lot of movie collections"

"I like watching movies"

"The Bourne movies?" he asked pulling one out

"Yes it's one of my favorites"

"A lot of girls don't like action movies"

"Well I do"

"You're so different" he whispered "I like it"

"You're not going to start are you?"

"Not yet…..ten more minutes"

I shook my head "Wait, where is Alice?"

"She's in Jasper's dorm in the fifth floor" he responded "and Rosalie is with Emmett still in the fraternity those two were dancing all night long till the party was done."

"I don't know how they can drink that much"

"They're used to it Rose and Em are party people"

"Rose looks so serious sometimes and she's so intelligent"

"She is when I get older she's going to be my official lawyer"

"If you can afford her"

"I can afford any lawyer in the country right now I have a huge bank account remember I'm rich"

"Right" I said "So let me guess you're in college because your parents are forcing you or something because you don't seem like the college type"

He turned serious "Actually I'm going here for free"

"For football" I guessed.

"Not just for football but for academics Bella again too quick too judge just like Elizabeth from Pride & Prejudice I actually have a half-scholarship for academics and the other half for football. Also I was an honor student in high school I graduated with a 3.8 GPA love"

"Oh" I blushed, stupid me maybe I do need to read Pride & Prejudice again "Sorry you're right I shouldn't judge you. Then what are you majoring in?"

"Biology I want to be a doctor"

My mouth dropped open "Really? Me too"

"I know" he smiled "I found a lot of information about you Miss Swan"

"Like what Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Fine well at least tell me what kind of doctor do you want to be?"

"Cardio or neurologist"

"Wow" I was speechless

"How about you?"

"Pediatrician"

"You like kids?"

I nodded "Yeah they're so cute"

"And annoying" added Edward with a smile

"How could you say that about yourself Edward, you were a kid once?"

"I was annoying though" he said honestly "Every kid has to be once in awhile. What were you like as a kid?"

"I was very quiet actually and clumsy" I giggled "My mother made me take ballet lessons so that I could become graceful it didn't work out so well and I was dismissed."

He smiled "If you were as clumsy as you were last night then I could see why"

"Hmm…..funny" I said rolling my eyes "So why are you still here anyways don't you have someone to screw?"

He laughed "Actually I don't need to make appointments with one I just go up to her and BAM….you still think I'm mostly responsible for sleeping with so much girls?"

"You could say no"

"True….but where is the fun in that? Ok I admit I like sleeping with a lot of women sex is an important part of my life not the women. I'll be honest I don't care what people think of me as long as I'm happy"

"Are you really happy Edward? I mean going from girl to girl when the only reason they sleep with you is because of who you are….they don't even know you at all just what they heard"

He stayed quiet for awhile "Yeah I'm satisfied I don't want to fall in love. Love doesn't exist"

Finally I was getting somewhere with Edward Cullen he didn't believe in love maybe someone broke his heart once and that's why he thinks all girls are trash.

"How come you don't believe in love?"

"I rather not talk about this"

"Did someone break your heart? A girl cheated on you or something?"

He smiled but it wasn't like his usual smiles, it was a sad one and for a second there I wish I hadn't asked the question. For the first time he looked a little vulnerable.

"Something like that" he responded "I have to go"

"I thought you said ten minutes!"

He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did, so he was running away from me he didn't want to talk about this. "Why you want me to stay longer with you?"

"No that's not it it's just that you're avoiding my questions"

"You avoid a lot of mine. Bye Bella" he left and closed the door.

I sighed and went on my computer to start on an essay I was working on it for awhile when Alice came inside she looked sicker then me.

"How's the hangover?"

"Not so good….I think today I'm going to stay in bed and rest" She sat down on her bed Indian style "Sorry for not even telling you that I was staying in Jasper's I didn't see you after I left"

"Oh um" I wasn't sure if I should tell her about Edward "Well we kept on playing and then I got a little drunk and Edward walked me to our room"

Her expression turned serious and worried and then she glanced up at the flowers "Oh My God you slept with him didn't you?"

I shook my head "No Alice!"

"Then why did he get you flowers? My brother doesn't do that not even with his main girl"

"I don't know Alice that's something you would have to ask him really….but nothing happened last night I swear he was actually behaving pretty good but I think it's because Emmett threatened to kill him or something."

"Oh sorry" she bit her lip "Anyways I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor tomorrow"

"Sure what is it?"

"You see my dad called me this morning and he told me something huge and….tomorrow I was supposed to go with Jasper to help him with this project but I can't I have to go visit my dad tomorrow and I was wondering if you could help him"

"Yeah I don't mind Alice."

"Okay thanks" she smiled gratefully at me "Now all I have to do is tell Edward"

"Oh you're both going?"

She nodded "Yep….if I can convince him to go"

"Huh?" I asked a little confused

"Well um my dad he has this girlfriend her name is Esme she's so sweet and kind and well my dad is going to ask her to marry him tomorrow and he wants me and Edward to be there but the problem is Edward doesn't like her."

"Why not? I mean you said yourself she's sweet"

"Edward is difficult"

"You got that right" I said with a smile "Are you happy that they're getting married?"

Alice smiled "Yes very….I can't wait for her to get married with my dad they love each other so much I know she'll make him really happy and he deserves to be happy after everything."

I wanted to press more on the information but Alice yawned and lied down on the bed

"Good night I'll wake you up for some dinner"

Alice nodded and closed her eyes "Good night"

When I couldn't work on my essay anymore I went downstairs to get Alice and I some dinner when I saw Michael he waved at me telling me to come over. I walked over to his table where he was sitting with a group of guys

"Hey Michael"

"Bella" he said with a smile "Where are you going with all that food?"

"It's for me and Alice"

"You both eat a lot for such small people…..I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me Sunday night?"

I smiled "Yeah I would like that….just call me and tell me what time"

He smiled "All right I'll see you later"

I nodded and left happily—Michael seemed like a pretty good guy who knows maybe I could fall in love with him. I went back to our room where Alice was still sleeping I gently nudged her

"Hmm" she rubbed her eyes "What time is it?"

"5:30"

"Oh wow it's late" she yawned and got off her bed "You brought me dinner"

"Yeah I thought it was a better idea then eating downstairs where there are those bright lights and all that noise"

"Good idea" she smiled and went off to brush her teeth.

After dinner Alice began working on her homework and I walked over to Rosalie's dorm in the fifth floor because she had texted me. I knocked and went inside where she and Emmett were laughing as they watched American Pie.

"Lil sis" said Emmett with a huge grin "You're alive"

"Yes I am" I gave them both a hug and sat down on the computer chair while Rosalie paused the movie "So what's up Rose?"

"Well Emmett over here wanted to make sure you were really fine because he doesn't believe that you could tell the truth through texting but again like I said before….She's fine I told you, Edward isn't that much of an ass"

"You never know nowadays" said Em pouting "I was just protecting her"

"And it's really sweet big brother but really Edward behaved like a gentleman"

Emmett snorted and Rosalie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior.

"Anyways I also wanted you to come up to invite you to Disney World next weekend"

"I would love to go I haven't been there in years" I said with a smile

"Perfect" said Rose happily "I already asked Jasper he said he was in and I know Alice is going to be super excited when she finds out."

"We're going to go on all the roller coasters" said Emmett "even if I have to force you"

"Don't worry there will be no need for that I love roller coasters"

We talked for a little while longer about Disney World and stuff and then I walked back to my dorm. I was surprised to see Edward and Alice there hugging. Alice pulled away and I could tell her eyes were watery and Edward just hid his face from me.

"I'll go" I announced about to close the door

"No Bella go ahead it's late anyways" said Alice forcing herself to smile

"I'm just going to take a shower then" I grabbed a towel and entered quickly to the bathroom turning the hot water on.

**Edward's POV**

Alice had texted me saying it was an emergency that I go to her room right now because she was disabled. So I stopped playing basketball with the guys and went home quickly to take a shower then jogged to Palms Hall. For a second there I thought Alice was going to murder me or something because I had helped Bella but I was surprised to see that she was alone in the room and she seemed nervous.

"Alice" I said as I sat down on Bella's bed "What's wrong?"

"Edward, please don't get mad" she said with this look on her face that told me I was going to be pissed off. I took a deep breathe trying to remember that I had to control my temper. "Promise me you won't this is important, this is going to change our lives radically"

"Well why don't you tell me first what it is?" I asked her cautiously.

"Edward please"

I sighed "Fine I won't get mad at YOU but whoever else is in this maybe"

She sighed annoyed "Dad wants us to visit tomorrow"

"Okay tell him I have plans already" I said. That was easy, I thought it was going to be life-changing that wasn't so bad. I could always ignore going to visit Carlisle nothing major I hadn't seen him in awhile and if I could I would keep it up all the way to Thanksgiving.

"It's important though he's going to ask Esme to marry him tomorrow and he wants us to be there" said Alice quickly then she closed her eyes waiting for the eruption…slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me worried. I was surprised myself that I hadn't gone crazy on her and started yelling or worse throwing things around but I was too shocked to do anything "You're not going to throw something? Scream?"

I shook my head I couldn't believe he was getting married again—hadn't he learned from the first time? I closed my eyes and then I felt Alice hug me….I didn't hug her back I just stood there.

"Please Edward she makes him happy I know the first time sucked but she's different"

"That's what they all say" I said bitterly "How could he do this to us?! She's just like her, her behavior even the way she looks….I' am not going tell Dad to go to hell"

"Edward she isn't Mom!" yelled Alice with watery eyes "She isn't going to hurt us Edward she really cares about Dad and she's nice to us even when you treat her like shit she's still there. You have to let go off the past Edward"

"I won't" I growled.

"I never understood why you hated Mom so much I still don't understand Edward I mean yeah she ended up to be a total bitch but….there's more to it isn't there?"

"I don't want to talk about this" I told her as I crossed my arms "I'm not going and no one can make me go"

Alice shook her head "Please Edward for me…go for me you can't let me go by myself or would you actually be that mean? I know we hate each other sometimes but you're still my brother"

I bit the inside of my cheek until I tasted the blood—I had to try distract myself with physical pain instead of emotional pain then I went up to her and hugged her tightly "I love you Alice no matter what I do you're always going to be my little sister…"

"Then you'll go" she whispered

"Fine I'll go but I won't be a good sport" then I leaned away from her and sat back down on the bed putting my hands up covering my face. Alice didn't say anything else but I felt her put her hand on my back and rub small comforting circles.

"Edward" she said softly after a while. I looked up at her and I could see the curiosity and the fear in her eyes—she wanted to know why I hated mom so much she knew there was more. In the inside I always knew she doubted the reasons why I hated her. It wasn't just the fact that she had abandoned us in the beach because she felt like it was the only way to escape just leaving us there even though I was only 10 and Alice was 8. Or the fact that Alice had seen her get into her car and ran after her confused and scared and ended up getting hit by a car of the fact that even though that woman who gave birth to us saw everything she didn't stop her car, she just kept on driving.

"Alice please don't" I said shaking my head fighting the tears "please Alice don't make me remember" Then we hugged again and this time I hugged her back with the same intensity she was hugging me and we stood like that for awhile.

Someone opened the door and then I heard Bella's soft voice I quickly turned my head away I didn't want her to see me like this—I didn't want anyone to see me like this. This was embarrassing I hated when people saw me like this—weak.

"I'll go" she said.

"No go ahead it's late anyways" said Alice

"I'm going to take a shower" she said quickly and rushed into the bathroom turning on the water so she couldn't hear our conversation. That was so like Bella.

"You don't have to tell me now Edward I can wait" said Alice "until you're ready"

I nodded "I should go I'll pick you up at 2 okay"

"Okay" she grabbed my hand "Thank you Edward"

"For what?" I asked her.

"For finally letting me in I haven't been like this with you in awhile"

"I'm sorry about that I just find it easier this way"

"I forgot that you're a person too and that you have feelings and a past….and that maybe you're hurting more then I ever was"

I gulped loudly "Don't think about that because I'm fine" I flashed my signature smile "Good night Alice sweet dreams"

"Good night brother" I kissed her on the forehead and left quickly out of there to a bar. I needed to forget about all of this; I wish someone would hit me with something over my head so I could forget about my past.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for reviewing **Jess Loves Twilight and for everyone else who added my story to their favorite alerts. 

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! It's 11 pages lol

**Chapter Six**

**Bella's POV**

I came out of the bathroom after a long warm relaxing shower hopefully by then Alice and Edward would be done talking; I had never seen them actually act like siblings and it surprised me so much. I kind of thought they hated each other but I guess even though they didn't get along they still loved each other no matter what. They seemed so sad and even though Edward immediately hid his face from me I suspected he had been crying or close to it. The curiosity was killing me I wanted to know why Alice and Edward had so much sadness in their hearts. When I came out the lights were turned off so I quietly changed in the dark hoping not to wake up Alice. I knew that I couldn't ask her what they talked about because it was their business and I would feel like I was intruding on something personal. I quickly went to sleep after pondering on what was behind their sad faces?

The following morning Alice and I were awaken by the door knocking. I grumpily got out of the bed cursing the demon who had awakened us and there they were Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper looking at me all happily.

"What do you guys want?" I asked grumpily wishing I was back in bed. It was early, way too early like 9 in the morning early.

"Who is it?" asked Alice getting up from the bed. I could hear her yawning as she walked towards the door.

""Our family" I responded. That's what we called each other now family even though I was the only one who wasn't related to any of them by any means but that's what I considered them. We all shared a bond that brought us together, it was like we were meant to be friends.

"Oh God" said Alice "I'm going to take a shower then" she ran into the bathroom so no one could see her in her pajamas or with morning breath. I had to laugh even though she was half asleep she still cared about her looks. That little pixie!

"Come on we're going to Denny's" said Emmett after picking me up into the air and spinning me in circles. I shook my head and rubbed my face I knew they weren't going to let us go back to sleep because they were just like that.

"Give us 30 minutes" I said after taking a deep breath.

"Fine but hurry up because I'm starving" said Emmett patting his belly

"You just ate a bagel with cream cheese" said Jasper smiling obviously amused by how much amounts of food Emmett could eat in one day "I'm sure you can wait at least an hour more"

"My baby eats a lot" said Rosalie kissing his cheek "He needs the energy to keep up with me and football"

"Okay now…." I said shaking my head at how freely Rosalie and Em talked suggestively about their sex lives "Why don't you guys wait downstairs?"

"Fine" said Emmett as he ruffled my already messy hair "30 minutes or I come here and take you both the way you are"

"Okay then shoo" I said kicking them out of the room. I heard Rose laugh as I closed the door.

I went to my phone and saw that I had a missed call from Michael. I called him back and he said if 8 were good for tonight? I told him yes and he told me he would meet me in the fountain and to dress comfortably.

In Denny's we were all eating and talking like always when…

"I have an announcement to make" said Alice

"What?" everyone asked Jasper and I stayed quiet; I was sure it was about her father's engagement. I knew that Jasper had to know already because he didn't say anything like I did but also because he had grabbed Alice's hand.

"Well my Dad is going to ask Esme to marry her tonight and they want Edward and I to go to the house tonight. Dad is inviting all of their close friends and during dessert time he'll propose to her"

"Wow Congrats" said Rosalie smiling "He took so long to get married and he's so handsome and such a nice man if I didn't have Em I would've totally hit on Carlisle"  
"Eww" said Alice giggling

"That's just a little bit weird Rose he can be your dad" I said with a small smile. I don't understand how could anyone be interested in a man who must in their forties?

"But he isn't and if you saw him you would think the same thing" said Rosalie. Alice and Edward were beautiful so his father must be too—I wondered if he looked more like Alice or more like Edward. I glanced at Emmett who was still quiet he was looking at Alice and she was looking back at him; it's like they were having a secret conversation then Emmett nodded. It was all so weird; the mystery and the secrets were killing me and the weird thing is I wasn't this nosy.

After breakfast we returned back to the dorm were Rosalie and I helped Alice get ready. In the end she ended up wearing this beautiful light pink Natane tube dress.

"I'm a little nervous" said Alice as she fidgeted with her dress.

"Why?" asked Rosalie

"I don't know it's just weird I mean how about if she says no?"

"Didn't you mention that they have been together for 2 years now I don't think she would that would be a little strange if she did" I said

"Yeah plus they're like in their 40s I'm pretty sure she wants to get married and have a family and all that sort of stuff" added Rosalie

"Yeah I guess I just can't believe I'm getting a mom" said Alice playing with her bracelet.

"Everything is going to be fine you'll see" I said to her as I hugged her. I could tell she was nervous she was playing around with all of her accessories today. Then someone knocked on the door it was probably Edward and there he was he seemed uncomfortable. It was different seeing him like this so vulnerable and out of place when he was usually cocky and a smart ass. He was wearing some jeans with a red buttoned up shirt. He looked pretty good today.

"Damn Edward" said Rosalie as she eyed him up and down "Are you trying to seduce the future Cullen?"

Edward didn't laugh or even smile even though I was giggling; he was definitely not in a good mood. Alice laughed nervously then hugged Rose and I quickly I guess she wanted to get this over with or save Edward from Rosalie's wrath or vice versa. It looked like Rose was going to say some smart comment or something so I squeezed her hand and gave her a 'look'. She sighed and crossed her arms pouting like a baby.

"I'll be back before midnight and I'll tell you girls everything tomorrow" said Alice as she grabbed her small pink purse.

"Have fun" said Rose

"You too girls" said Alice looking at me. She winked and I knew that was a sign for good luck with your date tonight.

"I'll wait up for you" I told her as Alice began walking towards the door "Bye"

"Bye Alice….Edward" said Rosalie in a polite tone but I could sense the frostiness of it when she mentioned Edward's name. Edward didn't even look at us not even for one nano second he continued to look down at the floor but at least he felt polite enough to nod in our direction as he was leaving with Alice trailing behind him.

"What's up with him?" asked Rose sitting down on my bed

"Who knows? But it's best that we didn't say anything or Alice would be the one paying for it"

"How? Because I really wanted to tell him a few words" said Rose crossing her ankles "I mean I'm the one who treats him the best out of everyone and he can't even be polite and say hello or even give me a little smile. It's not that hard. Jerk!"

"I didn't want you to tell him anything because then Alice would be stuck with him in the car with him with his extra bad mood if you would've told him something for almost an hour"

"Oh yeah true"

"Well I got to go to help Jasper then get ready for my date…so I should get going"

"Okay if you want I'll help you get ready for your date"

"Really? Thanks" I said with a huge smile. I really needed someone to be with me to help me get ready "…then I'll meet you back here at 6:30"

"Okay chao" said Rosalie giving me a hug before leaving.

Time passed quickly I helped Jasper with his project and it made us even closer; he was a really nice guy he even told me a little about his past and how he and Edward used to be best friends; HUGE SHOCKER FOR ME. I couldn't imagine Edward and Jasper being friends—they were so different. Then he explained to me how he used to be a bad boy just like Edward and that when he got closer to Alice he fell in love with her and when Edward found out—he punched him and didn't talk to him after that.

"_Wait a second! You and Edward? Friends? How?" I asked practically falling out of my seat. How could someone as nice as Jasper be friends with someone as evil as Edward?_

"_Well in high school we were best friends….we thought the same way basically we were young and we wanted to have fun and experience life to the fullest. We would always be partying, drinking, just having fun……We hooked up with a lot of girls and I never felt bad for hurting any of them I guess that's why Edward was so angry with me when I told him that I liked his sister." _

"_I bet, even though Edward doesn't look like he cares, he cares about Alice" _

"_Oh yes he does!" said Jasper looking out towards the window. It looked like he was remembering it like it was yesterday "He gave me a black eye that lasted almost 2 weeks and never spoke to me again unless he had too. He was so angry with me that I had chosen to change and become a better man for Alice. He thought I was being a pussy or something." _

"_So he was mad that he lost you to Alice?" I asked him as I scratched my forehead. I was a little confused by that last statement. Did he care that he was going out with Alice or was it because he had left Edward? _

"_Pretty much but that's what he told me after Alice and I had been going out for three months before that he just hated my living guts because he thought I wanted to get her into bed with me."_

"_Did you?" I asked curiously. _

"_No, when I first met Alice I thought she was really adorable and everything but I didn't like her right away. She was forbidden, guys don't really have rules like you girls do but one thing is for sure you never fall for a friend's sister……. It took some time Rose kept making us all hang out together so I got to know her more and more until I couldn't stop thinking about her." _

"_How did you ask her out?"_

"_I've always been straight forward so one day when we were all at a party I decided to do it because I felt like it was perfect timing. Edward was going to go over this girls house so he needed me to take Alice home…..when we got to her house I walked her to her door and told her straight out that I liked her a lot and that I had never felt this way before and that I wanted to take her out on a real date." Jasper chuckled "Then Alice surprised me by telling me what took you so long? Then she kissed me. After that, we were like two peas in a pod. She's my soul mate." _

"_That's so cute Jasper" I said with a sincere smile "I'm really glad that the both of you are together you truly do make her happy. Every time she's around you she's practically glowing"_

_Jasper smiled "She makes me so happy Bella because of her I'm the man I am today. I wanted to make her proud of me so I worked my butt of in school to get my grades up. I stopped ditching and being a smart ass so I could get into a good college. I want to give Alice everything I can"_

"_I'm curious about something Jasper every time Edward is around no one ever treats him nicely well except for Rose and sometimes Em but everyone else treats him like if they hate him. Do you guys hate him?"_

"_We don't hate him we're just fed up with him. He's always expecting me to screw up and break Alice's heart so that he can beat the crap out of me. It gets annoying after a while sometimes I wish I could just punch him straight in the jaw…..but I contain myself because of Alice….and because a part of me knows that Edward can be a nice guy when he wants to be."_

"_I can't imagine Edward being nice to anyone" _

"_He can. I knew there was always something eating out of him you know like he was one of those tortured souls or something…..but we didn't talk about it. We never talked about anything serious just girls and more girls….."_

"_So then how do you know he was nice? If you guys never really talked about anything important"_

"_Because one day at school I was pissed off at this teacher who gave me an F even though I did the research paper but she was only failing me because I had given her an attitude. So I got mad and I spray painted bitch and all these other comments on her car. Well let's just say if it wasn't for Edward taking the blame I would've gotten kicked out of the school." _

"_Oh wow that was nice"_

"_Yeah he had connections because of his father so he only got suspended for two weeks and he had to pay the damages to the car which was easy for him because he's rich. Plus there are little things that he used to do that proved he was an actual human being." _

"_Do you think Edward will ever change?"_

"_Maybe if he chooses to but for now I don't think so…..maybe if someone motivated him he would do it or at least try to but for now we're all stuck with the jackass version of Edward Cullen." _

After having that interesting conversation with Jasper I went back to the dorm room to get ready. Rose helped me get ready and I ended up wearing some light blue jeans with this white Mallie Halter Top. Rosalie had curled my hair and put on some light make up on me, I looked pretty good. I thanked Rose and then went downstairs to meet Michael.

"Wow you look beautiful" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it softly "I'm the luckiest man in the planet right now"

I laughed "Well you look really handsome I guess that makes me the luckiest lady"

"Guess so" he smiled and winked at me and led me to his black Mercedes Benz convertible "We're going to the pier"

"Cool I haven't been there yet"

"It's kind of kiddish I guess but I love being in the pier. We can go on the rides and play in the arcade and maybe we'll walk around the beach if it's not that chilly"

"Sounds like fun to me"

That night was incredible it was so much fun—Michael was so easy to talk too and he was just a complete sweetheart. He had won me a huge Stewie from Family Guy because I told him it was on of my guilty pleasures watching that show and then Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. We ate ice cream and some pizza and went on all the rides; it was so much fun. It was 11:45 when I got home that night. He walked me to my door

"I had a great time" I told him

"Me too….you're fun to be around"

I smiled and he smiled back at me and then we leaned closer until our lips meant. The kiss was nice and so sweet then he pulled away slowly smiling at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe we can eat lunch together"

"Yeah I'd like that" then he kissed me on my cheek "I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Tomorrow….Sweet Dreams Bella" he smiled at me one last time and left. I happily entered my room and changed to my pajamas Alice would be here any moment. I wondered how was her night??

**Alice's POV**

I walked silently behind Edward until we reached his car we entered it and he began driving quickly like usual. I wanted to tell him something, something to cheer him up so he wouldn't feel that sad or angry but I didn't know what to say. Last night had been different from the other times we spent together; he had actually opened up to me and I knew that was hard for him. When we were stopped by a red light I looked at him he was gripping the steering wheel pretty tightly and his free arm was rolled up to a fist.

"Edward" I said softly

"Yeah"

"If you're going to act like this all day maybe it is better for you to stay here"

"Now you say that" he said laughing bitterly "When we're on our way and I already canceled my plans now you realize that I really don't want to be here"

"I…I'm sorry" I whispered I wasn't expecting that much hostility. I guess he noticed because he sighed and switched to driving with his left hand while his right hand grabbed my hand

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to explode on you" he said softly "This is just really hard for me coming here seeing Dad and her…and just everything"

Dad I thought. He hadn't seen Dad in ages and now that I think about it if we were all together Dad would ask him questions and Edward would respond and then shift the conversation to someone else. Even for my 18th birthday where I had this huge bash at this club—Edward was on the opposite end away from Dad always….But how could he not like Dad? Our dad was the best he always so compassionate so forgiving and he loved us unconditionally. I wish Edward would just tell me what he knew? Because he knew more then I knew that was for sure…

We finally reached the Cullen Mansion—I loved being here especially my room. It was painted pink with a fuzzy pink rug the theme was Pretty in Pink. Everything was pink. I had this huge closet that was almost the same size as my room filled with every outfit for every occasion and accessories and lots of shoes. Edward parked the car and got out slowly delaying out entrance into the mansion.

"Edward hurry up" I said getting a little annoyed

"Going" he mumbled trailing behind me as I practically skipped to the door. Before I even knocked the door was flung open and there was my father. Carlisle Cullen was in his early 40s and was always the best looking father; when I was little the girls all had crushes on him and it grew worse as I grew up it looked like my father would never grow old and ugly. He had blonde hair and green eyes but not emerald green like Edward's but a lighter shade. He smiled at us and pulled me into a tight hug

"Alice" he said softly in my ear "Sweetie you look beautiful"

"Thanks Daddy" I said smiling "So where's the ring?"

He pulled out a Tiffany box and opened it carefully inside was a beautiful diamond ring

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked.

"She'll love it" I said "It's amazing daddy she's such a lucky woman to have you as her future husband. You guys will be great together"

That's when Carlisle finally glanced at Edward "Son you have no idea how happy I am that you decided to come"

"Yeah" said Edward. I nudged him in the ribs and he groaned "Congrats"

"Thanks Son" he said a little oblivious to what had just happened "Esme will be here in an hour she thinks we're just celebrating our two year anniversary with some friends of ours."

"When are you going to pop the question?" I asked him

"During dessert—I'm going to put it in her dessert and when she sees it I'll kneel and ask her hand in marriage" said Carlisle smiling.

"Awe how cute" I said with a huge grin. I loved happy endings and romantic events they make me so happy and hopeful that love does exist—that one day I'll be doing these exact same things with Jasper.

"Hopefully she won't choke" mumbled Edward sarcastically. Thank God Dad was so nervous that he didn't even hear him or maybe he chose to ignore that comment.

Dad and I talked while Edward was silent in the couch watching some reality TV show in MTV. Edward kept on sighing when Carlisle ever mentioned how great Esme was or something related to her. I swear I was going to slap Edward as soon as my father wasn't paying attention. It was like the lord heard my players because Carlisle stood up

"I'll be right back I'm going to check on dinner"

"Edward" I hissed "Be nice"

"I am being nice"

"Grr" then I slapped his arm as hard as I could "No more slick or sarcastic comments, this day is extremely important to daddy so be the little liar I know you can be and pretend you're happy"

He grinned giving me a dirty look "Is that happy enough for you princess?"

"Yes" I hissed him.

The time passed and people began showing up I didn't know most of them but I smiled politely which all of them and even tried to make conversation. When someone addressed Edward he smiled his stupid signature smile and nodded and talked a little bit if he had too other then that he was in his own little world deep in sadness. I could tell he was thinking about something bad; he had that look when mom left us and when I woke up from the hospital that same sad frustrated look. I wanted to hold his hand but I was afraid he would reject it. I saw him eyeing the bottle of champagne a lot. Then finally Esme appeared she was wearing this beautiful black dress and looked so pretty. Esme was a beautiful woman and a widow; her husband had died in a car accident 7 years ago.

"Alice, Edward" she said surprised to see us

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her neck "I invited them but it was a surprise"

Esme smiled "Oh Alice you look lovely"

Esme and I hugged "You look beautiful too" I told her "How's work?"

Esme was an architect and she was amazing; she had re-done our mansion and that's how Carlisle and Esme met. "Great I've been promoted and I'm assigned with this important couple's dream house. I've been working pretty hard on it trying to get it finished"

"That's great Esme I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job"

"Edward, how are you?" asked Esme now.

"Perfectly fine" said Edward forcing himself to smile at her "How are you Esme?"

Esme was surprised by his kindness "Great Edward I'm really glad you came"

Edward nodded and then began talking to this old man across from him about sports.

Finally dinner came an hour later and I had seen Edward drink already three cups of champagne I knew it wouldn't affect him like it would affect me but I was still worried he would end up drunk and ruining tonight for Carlisle and Esme. So I made sure to stay by his side constantly. I smiled at my dad as the waiters brought the dessert cart into the dining room. When Edward saw it he stole the glass of champagne from the lady next to him; I watched in horror as he drank it I mean the lady could be sick or something. I watched closely as Esme began to take small bites of her cheesecake until she finally gasped. Everyone knew already what was going to happen so they all stood silently as Carlisle smiled and kneeled in front of her

"Esme my dear, would you marry me?"

Esme smiled and put her hand on her mouth and nodded "Yes, Yes I'll marry you"

Then they kissed and everyone applauded as Carlisle slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh my Esme we have to plan everything" said Charlotte who was Esme's best friend

"Just do it as soon as possible" said Carlisle while he kissed his fiancée's forehead.

I got up from my seat and grabbed Edward's hand forcing him to come with me to congratulate. He tightened my hand and I wanted to scream of how hard he was doing it—jerk.

"Oh Esme I'm so happy you're going to be my new mother" I said embracing her into a hug.

"Me too…I promise I'll try my best to be a good mother or even a friend I'm just glad that I have the opportunity with you and Edward since I never had children."

"Edward what do you think about the marriage?" asked Charlotte.

"It's great" said Edward

"Yes it is…" said Carlisle "Well let's continue on with dessert and talk about marriage preparations'"

"Well since you want it as quickly as possible we could go a wedding in January" suggested Charlotte as everyone returned to their seats.

"How about late December?" said Carlisle.

I giggled "Daddy someone is in a hurry what matters if it's only two weeks"

"Trust me a lot" said Carlisle looking at Esme "I want her to be my wife as soon as possible"

Esme smiled "We'll do it in December then……December 15"

"I have finals December 10-17 I don't think that'll work around my schedule" I told them "Oh and can I be one of the bridesmaids because I just love weddings"

Esme and Carlisle nodded "That'll be great Alice you can even help Charlotte and I plan it and concerning the date then December 23"

"That's a really good date; it's like a Christmas present" said Charlotte smiling. The waiter returned with a bottle of champagne and asked if anyone wanted a refill.

"I want one" said Edward—Carlisle shook his head as he saw his one drink it in one motion and then asked for yet another refill. I was definitely driving tonight.

The dinner party was finally over and I was kind of happy I wanted to get Edward out of there as soon as possible. While we were talking about wedding plans in the living room Edward was about to say something and I had to step on his foot with my heel to stop him. None of the guest noticed but Carlisle and Esme did—I saw Esme frown but she quickly hid it with a smile.

"Call me and we'll get together" I told Esme giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Of course I'll call you sometime next week so we can talk about colors the only real friend I have is Charlotte so I'm going to need two other bridesmaids…I'll have to think who I want"

"Okay that's fine" I told her.

"Drive home safely" said Carlisle "You are driving Alice right?"

I nodded "Duh daddy you think I'll put my life on the line for him" Then Edward appeared from the kitchen were he was probably getting yet another drink. How did he drink so much and not get as sick as me? I grabbed Edward's hand "We should get going its late and tomorrow we have class"

"Of course Good night kids" said Carlisle "Call me more often Alice"

"I will daddy" I hugged him "Well good bye"

"Good bye Alice, Edward" said Esme

"Yep adios to all of you" said Edward laughing as we walked to the door "Such a lovely pair"

When we got inside I yanked his ear as hard as possible

"Ouch damn it Alice for such a little person you got freakishly amount of strength" said Edward

I smiled "Thank you it was quite fun hitting you" He took out the car keys and passed them to me "and I thought I was going to have to argue with you for the keys"

"I might be an ass but that doesn't make me an idiot" he said as he sat down on the passenger seat. I quickly climbed the car excited to be driving Edward's car he never allows anyone to drive his precious car. "Just don't hit anything Alice"

"I won't"

**Bella's POV**

In a few minutes Alice would show up and I kind of felt in the mood for a papaya milkshake so I left her a note telling her I went to get us some drinks. I knew she liked chocolate milkshakes so I would bring her one. I put on a hoodie over my tank top and walked downstairs and ordered two milkshakes. That's when I saw Edward outside walking looking at the ground—he saw me through the window and waved me over. I didn't know if I should or not but I decided to go he had been nice to me this morning. When I approached him I could tell he had been drinking he smelled like champagne and a mixture of beer. Again, he had that tortured expression.

"Hi Edward" I said softly "How was the dinner?"

"I don't want to talk about the dinner Bella"

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah that bad…..My sister is all excited though so I guess that's a good thing"

"Yeah she really likes Esme" I told him.

"Esme…..Esme…." said Edward "My dad loves her so much he's going to be blind about everything again"

"Again?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"Yeah again" he said softly. For one second I thought Edward was going to start crying and I was beginning to panic I mean what would I do? Do I hug him? Would he even let me? Then his whole mood changed radically and I could see the cockiness coming back to him. I saw Edward stare pass me and I turned around and there was this blonde pretty girl walking. I shook my head "You are hopeless"

He smiled "Yeah I am….but I need someone tonight and since you're not up for it I have to spend time with someone else"

"Or you could just not have sex when you feel like crap"

"Then what would I do?"

"Deal with whatever is going on in your life"

"I like the sex option more" said Edward with his crooked smile "It's much more fun"

"Well then you should get going she's walking pretty fast"

"Yeah I guess I should. Good night my beautiful Bella"

"Good night Edward" He winked at me and then ran to catch up with the girl. I watched him go and I began to feel sorry for Edward Cullen.

I went back into the hall and paid for the two milkshakes then went back upstairs where Alice was already in sweats and a spaghetti strap. We hugged

"For you" I said handing her milkshake over

"Oh thanks you sure know how to spoil me"

We lied down in my bed as she began telling me everything that had happened at dinner. Throughout the story Alice mentioned her worry for Edward and how much he had been drinking.

"Alice, how did your mother die?" I asked suddenly—I was too curious at that point.

She looked a little surprised by the question "Um….She isn't dead at least I don't think she is"

"Oh your parents are divorced?"

"I never told you this but my mother abandoned my father and us when I was little"

"Oh Gosh I'm so sorry for bringing this up"

"I don't like talking about it but its okay Bella my whole life is quite confusing sometimes"

I wondered if that was the reason why Edward slept around with so many women. We talked for a little bit more I completely changed the subject after that I didn't want to make her sad by talking about it—it shifted to my date with Michael and helping Jasper out.

**Edward's POV**

The following morning I woke up at around 8 am and left Lauren's house to go to my own bed. Class didn't start till 10:30 so I could probably go back to sleep if I really tried hard enough—my head was hurting a little bit but other then that I was physically fine. Meanwhile my emotions were going crazy—I wish I could take sky diving lessons to get my mind off things.

When I got home Mike was waiting for me he looked nervous and had that sorry look. Did I really look that bad? Maybe I should just lock myself up in my room until I felt like Edward Cullen one of the most popular wealthiest and hottest guys in campus.

"Man Edward I didn't know until it was too late I'm so sorry" said Mike talking quickly.

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"About Bella"

"What about Bella?" I asked leaning my head more to the right, a trait I did when I was completely lost. "Speak clearly Mike I have a hangover"

"Oh" said Mike and he began speaking slowly and enunciating every word "Well you see last night around 10-ish or so I found out that your Bella was on a date with this guy named Michael."

"What? You found out that late!!" I wanted to punch Mike his only duty was to observe Bella carefully and to report to me and he had already messed that up.

"Sorry" said Mike "Anyways I was waiting for her to come back and she eventually did with Michael and well….sorry about this but they kissed. I don't know if they're officially going out yet but I'm going to find out in like 2 hours. I have class with the kid"

"My Bella kissed that guy!" Then I snapped throwing all my anger and frustration towards Mike punching him right on his left eye knocking him into the ground. Mike didn't look surprised though I had temper problems sometimes and when I got angry I would throw things at people or hit them.

"I am really sorry but I have a way to make her stop going out with him"

"Which is?"

"Michael wants to join the fraternity he'll do anything to be on it. We were talking about it last class if he doesn't make it let's just say his father will be very pissed so we tell him either he stops going out with your Bella or he'll never be in our fraternity"

"You idiot there is another fraternity in this university he could easily rush for that one"

"He wants to be in ours—it's the best."

That relaxed me a little bit and I smiled and even helped him off the floor "Fine but if that doesn't work you'll have bathroom duty for the rest of the year as well as every other punishment I could think of. Find out what dorm number and hall he lives in. I'm going to be visiting him personally"

"Yes Edward"

I left to go to my room too pissed too go to sleep. Bella was going to be mine and no one was going to ruin this for me. Nobody.

The day passed slowly and I was finally in my last class for the day Chemistry 100 which was just a lecture course. I hated the professor though he always tried to humiliate someone and talked so fast during lecture rambling from one subject to another that it was always too hard to concentrate. Finally the class was finished and I walked out. There was Mike was waiting for me.

"Well…." I said

"Mint Hall" said Mike "421"

I nodded and walked away on a mission. When I reached his room I knocked on the door and the guy who I was assumed was Michael was definitely surprised to see me here.

"Are you Michael?" I asked in a serious tone.

He nodded "Yeah aren't you the president of Alpha Delta Gamma" the way he said the fraternity's name was with honor. I smiled this was going to be a piece of cake.

"I am my name is Edward Cullen can we talk?"

"Sure you want to come in?"

"No that's fine it looks like you have company anyways" I said as I heard someone type away on a laptop "I'll go straight to business with you Michael you leave Bella Swan alone and promise not to go out with her anymore and I'll give you a spot on my fraternity"

Michael's eyes widened this was the last thing he was expecting. He scratched his head and rested his arm on the door "Um….Why can't I go out with Bella? I really like her"

"Because I want Bella so therefore she is off limits to everyone until I'm through with her"

"Oh" the guy looked like he wanted to defend her honor but he stopped himself—I smiled I would get what I wanted eventually.

"Yes so what do you say?"

"So if I don't see her then I have no chances of joining your fraternity"

"None at all but if you stop seeing her you'll go through the hazing but that's only because of tradition you're spot will be there though waiting for you, you have my word"

"Well…..if I have no other choice then yeah I guess I'll do it."

"Good choice Michael" I smiled "Now no one better know about this agreement especially Bella do you understand that?" He nodded "Well then I'll see you next week for rush" I began to walk away

"Wait…"

I turned around slowly if he changes his mind—I'll punch him too.

"Yes"

"Bella is a nice girl there aren't many girls like her just keep that in mind"

"I will…" then I walked away again to my favorite spots the music room. I knew that Bella in a way was different then most girls she definitely had a lot more respect for herself then most college girls and she wasn't a complete and total useless dummy like Lauren or Jessica. She was strong and determined and in way reminded me of Tanya's character which was a good thing….but most importantly Bella Swan was the only girl who had rejected me for the longest time and I couldn't have her ruining my stats, now could I?

**Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and all the story alerts ******

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

When I had woken up that morning Michael had texted me saying if instead of lunch we could have breakfast together because during his break he needed to work on a project with his partner. I told him yes of course and I quickly got ready and put on what Alice had laid out for me on the bed. It was beautiful it was a light blue capsleeve lace top from Forever 21 with some light blue jeans.

"Awe have fun with you lover boy" said Alice as I walked out smiling to meet Michael. I went downstairs to meet him and saw that I was a little bit early but to my surprise he was already there sitting down eating some pancakes. He got up from his chair and gave me a hug and then kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled at him and sat down across from him.

"So I was thinking maybe on Tuesday night we could go on another date" said Michael after we had ordered out breakfast.

"Okay…" I smiled "What do you want to do?"

"How about bowling?"

I laughed remembering the countless accidents I had gone through when I went bowling with Renee when she was going through her bowling phase. "I'm a dangerous bowler"

He chuckled and looked at me amusingly "Dangerous?"

"Yeah last time I almost hit someone with the bowling ball and let's just say after that I'm not allowed to bowl anymore…..I really suck at it maybe we should do something else"

"No way! I want to see you….I guess I'll be ducking when you go up to bowl…" I slapped him playfully on the shoulder "Sorry but I don't feel like dying at such a young age."

I frowned and crossed my arms "I would never hurt you purposefully"

"I'm sure you wouldn't Bella but accidents do happen and I like having ten toes" he said with a playful smile.

After having breakfast with him he walked me to my math class. I wish I could've stayed with him and learn more about him then to go inside there. Math was just starting and I was already having trouble understanding the problems. I should've taken MAT034 it was high school math and would've been so easy but no to major in Biology you have to go all the way up to Calculus.

"I'll text you" I told him "after I get out of math class"

"Why not during math class?" he asked me.

"Because I can barely keep up as it is"

"Oh I would help but I don't have to take math for my major"

"Lucky you" I said "Well I should get inside"

"Yeah don't want you to be late" he kissed me on the cheek "Have fun"

"Oh I definitely will" I said sarcastically as I opened the door.

After math I had a huge headache. I would have to get myself a tutor for math or I would fail that class, we were going to have a quiz next week so I would need one know. This girl from my math class told me not to even bother with the Tutoring Center because the tutors never have enough time to actually teach you a lesson and you practically are struggling to keep their attention because they're trying to help everyone else at the same time. So that meant only option I would have to find a cheap tutor because I didn't have enough money to pay for a real one—I just needed to find someone.

I decided that I needed to relax and remembered about the pianist who was playing so perfectly and decided to go through there to see if the mystery person was playing. When I reached the hall I heard the melodies this time he was playing the River Flows in you. I smiled and closed my eyes as I sat on the floor cross-legged to listen to the masterpiece. When the person stopped playing I snapped my eyes open getting ready to run if I had too but luckily he began playing but this time I didn't know the song at all but it sounded very depressing and then the notes went angrier and angrier. Usually something this disturbing I would change the song but I stayed and listened to this person's grief. I glanced at my clock I had almost been here for 30 minutes listening to the person play and it only felt like a few minutes. I really wanted to meet the mystery person I wondered what would happen if I knock? Or should I just keep the illusion?

I decided that an illusion was way better and got up it was time to get to my next class Bio lab. When I got there I sat down on a stool while the professor discussed what we would be doing on today's lab which would be watching slides through a microscope and we had to guess which phase in the Cell Cycle were they going through. I took out my notes from BIO lecture and began flipping through the slides most of the time it was very easy

"Hi" I glanced up and there was this brunette girl and dark brown eyes with tan skin, she gave me a small smile.

"Hey" I said with a small smile.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

I nodded "Yeah why?"

"Just that a lot of people are talking about you"

"About??"

"You and Cullen—the way you treat him and stuff it's really funny"

"Oh" I didn't know what else to say….was this girl one of his lovers? Maybe, she's really pretty.

"Yeah I was just curious so I had to ask you're definitely a hero for a lot of girls in campus for standing up to him. Not a lot of girls have that courage or that restraint to say no to Edward Cullen"

"So I've heard….What's your name?"

"Leah Clearwater"

After Biology I went over and met with the group to eat dinner in the café.

"So lovebird where is your boy toy?" asked Emmett

"I don't know I texted him but he hasn't texted me back I guess he's busy working on that project" I told them with a small frown.

"Honey" said Rosalie "You better make sure he realizes that you're way more important then some project"

"Yeah it only takes like 10 sec. to text back" added Alice

"Losing brownie points" said Jasper smiling.

"Guys stop it! It's not like we're going out we went out on one day that's it" I said defending Michael. I knew he had an excuse and even if he didn't it didn't even matter we weren't together or anything like that.

"But you like him" said Rose

"Yeah I'm starting too but that doesn't mean anything Rosalie"

"It means something in my world" said Emmett "If he doesn't treat you right I'll kill him"

"Em" I said shaking my head "I don't want you going to prison for killing some guy"

"Well if he hurt you he deserves it" said Emmett.

"Yeah and we'll totally help" said Rosalie smiling

"Yeah we can all wear black outfits it'll be so much fun" said Alice.

"You guys are impossible!!" I said laughing.

After we ate dinner together the couples went their separate ways and I decided to head back to the dorm to cram my head with mathematics.

"Bella" I knew that voice by now and I turned around and there he was smiling at me

"Edward"

"Where are you in such a hurry too?"

"To learn algebra"

"Algebra?" he arched his eyebrow and his smile got bigger "You can't do algebra"

"Nope" I said shaking my head.

"But it's so simple I mean there is only correct answer it's not like science where it gets all complex"

"Well I like science better" I told him.

"If you want I could help you I'm taking Pre-Calculus right now and I got an A in Algebra"

"Really? An A" I asked him.

"Yeah if you don't believe me we could personally speak with Termine she loves me"

"That's my professor…well I don't think you could tutor me I'm sure Alice wouldn't like it and I can't really afford you as a tutor anyways unless $5 an hour seems good to someone as rich as you"

"I would do it for free since it is for you" said Edward "and Alice doesn't have to find out it can be our little secret"

"I'm not going to lie to my best friend…..I rather tell her the truth"

"Then you'll let me tutor you?"

"I don't know….I mean it's you"

He laughed "Why thank you…how about if I promise not to hit on you while I'm tutoring on you, then would you agree?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know I would have to think about it"

"Oh come on you need me and I'm for free. I don't mind being used by such a beautiful girl"

We walked into Palms Hall now and went inside the elevator---Should I let him tutor me? I mean I don't like the guy most of the time he's a jerk and a pig but I really am desperate plus he did prove to me that he can be nice and then there's that whole I feel sorry for him feeling.

"Fine I guess I have nothing to lose"

He smiled "Thank you, you won't regret it"

"I better not. But we start now"

"Now?" He glanced at his watch biting his lip

"If you have something else to do then go" I told him

"No, no you're more important" he said quickly.

"Okay" I opened the room and took out the materials I needed. "I need help with all of this"

"This is the first chapter Bella"

"I know" I said a little annoyed "it's supposed to be the easiest or whatever but I still don't understand it so instead of criticizing me, teach me"

"All righty then, a little feisty I see" said Edward.

The rest of the afternoon I spend with Edward Cullen what impressed me the most is that he knew exactly like he was talking about and sounded so smart, I felt even stupider. Sometimes he would talk with math terminology that I would just nod even though I had no idea what he was saying and he would end up smiling like if he understood that I was completely lost and explaining it in a much more simpler manner. I had to admit Edward Cullen knew his material and he kept his promise and didn't try any moves on me.

"Good job Bella" he said smiling at me "Homework is officially done"

"Finally" I slammed my book shut "Thanks you're a pretty good tutor"

"I know what can say I'm good at everything" I felt like that had double meaning to it by the way he had smiled at me and raised his eyebrows. "And don't say that I'm not supposed to flirt with you because we're done"

"Right….then you should get going"

"That's really nice of you Bella just use me and then kick me out. We really are made for one another my beautiful Bella if you would just realize that"

"Out" I said pointing towards the door with a small smile. Edward wasn't that bad I guess.

He got off from the chair "So mean…"

Then Alice walked in and looked at Edward then at me then at Edward again before giving him a deathly glare "Why are you bothering her again?"

"I wasn't I was helping her with her math homework" said Edward

"He was—I was desperate and he's free"

"Well looks like you're done tutoring her so you can go Edward" said Alice.

"Fine….nice seeing you sis….Later Bella" He looked at me and winked and then walked away closing the door on his way out.

"Are you mad? Because I really need help with Math and no one can help me and he's actually pretty good I actually understood something today" I said.

Alice sighed "Go ahead let him tutor you. Edward already lost you're with someone already someone way better then my brother"

"Yeah about him….he hasn't texted me back at all."

"He hasn't?" Alice arched her eyebrow "That's just strange I mean its 8:45 already"

"Yeah…..I guess I'll just look for him tomorrow"

"Yeah I guess….he better have a good explanation though"

"Hope so"

**Edward's POV**

After tutoring Bella I went straight to Lauren's sorority house where I'm sure she was furious. I had promised her to help her plan the Black and white party that our brother and sisterhood were planning.

"Where the hell were you? I've been waiting for 2 hours" yelled Lauren.

"Sorry I got caught up with time"

"Time? Time? What the hell is important then me?"

Everything else I thought. I smiled and grabbed her hand "Oh come on don't think of it like that Lauren I was really busy helping someone I'm really sorry but we can start now"

"Where were you?"

"Somewhere" I tried staying polite but she was really insistent.

"Exactly where though Edward and don't lie to me because I will find out"

"Fine I was with a girl"

Lauren threw her pen across the room "You ditched me for a girl? I'm way better then any other girl you ever slept with we're perfect for each other Edward when are you going to realize that"

I sighed sitting down in a chair knowing this was going to be a long night "Lauren I already told you I don't want a girlfriend and I don't care about you like that. I just want you so please get that stupid fantasy off your head"

"No, because it will happen, Edward one day you'll realize it"

"It won't and you're getting on my nerves so we should start with the plans"

"Who was it?"

"None of your business" I said through clenched teeth. I had a fun relaxing day with Bella and here she was ruining my day with her stupid thoughts.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

I got up "This is useless if we're not going to talk about the party planning then I'll leave" She shrieked and I plugged my ears—God could this girl be any more annoying. "Guess that's a sign to go from now on Tyler will be helping you plan the party. Have a nice night Lauren" As I walked away I heard her scream even louder.

When I got back to the fraternity I noticed that all the fraternity brothers were in the living room and Emmett was standing in the podium. Last time I checked meetings had to be scheduled through me I mean I was president for a reason so what if I haven't been the best these last few days I could still do my job—I crossed my arms at the arch of the doorway waiting for an explanation it better be a good one.

"Edward I'm not trying to steal your thunder if that's what you think" said Emmett

"Then what exactly are you doing?" I asked him

"We were all waiting for you I have something important to say and since you're never home I thought this was the best way to do it"

"Fine then meeting adjourned talk"

Emmett smiled "All of you already know that I have a girlfriend Rosalie well we're pretty serious and I want to do the pinning tradition with her."

I smiled "Wow I wasn't expecting that one"

"You're going to marry Rose" said Tyler "Why you already sleep with her what's the point of pinning her unless you want to get married"

"Dude you want to get married! You are only 20" said Henry laughing.

Emmett growled "I love Rose and I'm not saying I want to get married now but soon yeah"

"You're crazy" shouted Tyler taking a sip of his beer

"Hey all of you shut up" I commanded and I walked over to Emmett putting my hand on his shoulder "Congrats Em! Anyways since we're a fraternity we will support his decision no matter how dumb we think it is everyone got that? Em pick the date when you want to do the ceremony and everyone will be dressed and attend like the brothers we are" I said.

"Okay I'll get back to you on that" said Em

"Now to change topics" I said "Our next community project is coming soon so make no plans for next Sunday we're going to be going to the hospital"

"Oh man I have a date that night" complained Tyler

"Well looks like you're going to have to re-schedule" said Emmett "Unless we happen to miraculously finish early but I doubt that. Remember for our football players that we do have practice every day this week"

Some people groaned in response to that.

"All right anything else you guys wanted to talk about?" I asked them.

"Well yeah tomorrow is the meeting for all possible candidates and I just wanted to know what our jobs were going to be?" asked Mike.

"Right…." I said slowly "I'll have a sheet posted up tomorrow morning by the fridge I have to think about it and the rules I expect everyone to read it tomorrow. I'm tired so I'm going upstairs so meeting adjourned"

Everyone went off to their rooms or back to the living room or kitchen some even left somewhere outside. I went upstairs to go to my room I had some homework to do and I just wanted to sleep in my own bed tonight alone. I know big shocker there!

"Eddie" said Emmett from behind me I didn't even bother to turn around

"Emmie" I said annoyed sheez it so hard to call me by my name.

"Did you just call me Emmie? That's a girl's name" said Emmett

"Well then stop calling me Eddie"

"Fine" he grumbled "I just wanted to say that it's tough but I'm sure Esme will turn out to be a pretty good wife and stepmother"

I sighed "Sure"

"Yeah and you shouldn't give Carlisle or Esme or Alice such a hard time"

"Yeah"

"And for a person who wants to be a doctor and is president of the fraternity you should learn how to be more verbose in bad situations"

"I am" I growled "Can I go to my room now or is there something else you need to say?"

"There is so much stuff but go ahead get some rest it looks like you need it"

"Yeah…Good night Emmett"

"Good night Edward"

I entered my room and took out my phone there were 3 missed calls from Lauren and 5 text messages from her begging me to take her back and that she was completely sorry. There was also one text tom Tanya telling me that she wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow. I quickly texted her back saying yes and started on my homework.

The following day I woke up earlier then usual because I had this strange dream or nightmare it was weird—I was lost walking and walking but it was like I was going nowhere and then there was this light and I tried chasing it but I just couldn't. Like I said strange.

I took a shower and got dressed and headed down to Palms Hall to visit Bella. I lightly knocked on the door and was surprised to see that someone had opened it so quickly and it was in fact Bella her hair was wet she looks like she had just gotten off the shower she looked quite adorable.

I smiled at her "Good Morning Bella"

"Um Hi Edward what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help with you math homework you see I was thinking last night that if I over viewed the lesson you would learn the next day that maybe just maybe you'll understand it a little better when Professor Termine teaches is that way I can just review with you what you didn't understand"

"I see….It sounds like a good idea Edward but I have to eat breakfast and then head straight to class plus I don't have math today but tomorrow and…"

I interrupted her "I don't know if tomorrow I can help you I have Student Council meeting tomorrow after class and then after that I have to stay longer talking with the Director of the University and some other people about the Homecoming Dance we do every year very long process."

"Oh" She bit her lip hesitantly "I guess then today even though I kind of wanted to do something but I guess it can wait. Education does come first…just give me like 5 minutes" Then she opened the door wider to let me in I walked in and I could hear that Alice was showering. Bella sat down on a chair in front of the dresser and began putting on some make-up on her even though she didn't need it at all. She just had that natural beauty to her….now that I think about she is probably one of the most prettiest girls I had ever seen.

"We'll just eat breakfast while I tutor you I wouldn't want you to faint during class"

"Okay Edward" Then she brushed her hair quickly and put on some flip-flops and grabbed her tote bag "Alice" she called loudly

"Yeah"

"I'm going to eat with Edward for math okay"

"All right" she yelled back "Tell that dummy I say hi"

"Hi Pixie" I yelled back at her I could hear her giggling in the shower. "Shall we?"

"Guess so"

When we reached downstairs everyone was staring at us guys were giving me thumbs-up thinking that I had finally slept with her if only they knew that I was not even close. Bella got some toast with hash browns and bacon while I got pancakes and bacon then we grabbed a table in the corner near the windows.

"All right so all you have to do is make these two equal so that you could cancel the denominator"

"Right…" She did what I said slowly taking her time and I just watched her forehead crease together as she thought what to do next "Don't tell me I want to get this" she looked adorable when she was thinking hard. After 20 minutes of me tutoring her I decided she needed break

"We'll stop here I don't want to overload you with info"

"But I was just getting the hang of it"

"We'll do some on Wednesday just try and do the homework and the problems you don't get I'll help you with"

"Okay" she shut her book "and thanks again"

"You don't have to thank me for doing this I told you I don't mind helping you anything to get a little closer to you Bella"

"Edward" she said "why can't you realize that I'm not going to fall for you"

"Because you eventually will I can be patient when I want to be"

She rolled her eyes "I hope you enjoy disappointment Edward because you're never going to have me and you know I don't understand why you even want me I'm not that special"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I'm just a regular teenager Edward I'm not a genius, or a runway model, or funny I'm just pretty ordinary"

"You honestly don't see your self very well then you're everything but ordinary you're beautiful Bella and feisty and you're smart maybe not in math but you're smarter then most girls here. You're also stubborn like me and….did I mention you're beautiful"

Bella laughed "Yes you mentioned that already….but that doesn't make me special Edward there are many other girls who are beautiful and feisty and smart"

"Maybe but I'm not as interested in them as I am with you"

"But you're not interested in me Edward you just want to sleep with me there's a difference"

"Okay I admit there is but…..why won't you? I mean you'll have a good time"

She shook her head smiling "Because I'm not going to sleep around with some guy and because I don't like you"

"You don't even think I'm handsome or anything?" If she didn't think I was good looking that would really hurt me ego I mean she must be blind or a lesbian then if she doesn't realize that much.

"Well you are handsome you know that better then anyone else and you always use it to your advantage but looks aren't everything there's more to love then looks"

"But I don't want love I don't need it"

"Maybe you do need it and you just don't want to admit it"

"I don't"

"Sure whatever you say Cullen"

"I don't Bella we've talked about this before I like having sex with girls that's it no commitment no nothing…that's me and that's who I will always be. I'm not going to change for some girl who's probably some gold-digger or a whore"

"Not all girls are like that" she said in a serious tone.

"So they say but how do you know if they're really telling the truth"

"And how do you know if they're lying if you don't even give them a chance"

"Well…I don't and I don't want to know"

"Do you think I'm a gold digger or a whore?"

"I don't know maybe"

"What?" she asked outraged.

"Well I'm being honest you could be I mean the people who look the most innocent are always the one who betray you the hardest"

"Is that what you expect of me?"

"I don't know" My brain was telling me that she would eventually let me down just like every other girl that she would prove to be no different but there was a small tiny part in my guy that told me she wasn't the same.

"So you want me so much that you're willing to take the risk of me being one of those things and hurting you just because you want to have sex with me"

"I'm not taking the risk because sex is just sex and letting you in is completely different just because I have sex with you doesn't mean I care about you and suddenly your actions affect me. "

She furrowed her eyebrows like if she was thinking about something very hard and then she sighed "I don't know what to tell you anymore Edward I guess you won't understand what I'm talking about until you actually fall in love then maybe you'll understand what it feels like to be hurt"

"If that happens" I corrected.

"When it happens….I have to go Edward my class is about to start"

"Okay I'll see you around Bella"

"Bye" she walked away.

**Bella's POV**

I walked over to my English classroom and sat down way in the back after a few seconds Alice walked in and sat down next to her

"How was the tutoring session?"

"It was good I learned a lot…." I told her "Edward and I talked afterwards"

"Oh about what?"

"I don't understand him Alice how could he be so….I can't even describe the word of what he is…it's just frustrating sometimes seeing how he behaves"

"Tell me about it I'm sure Edward has slept with more then 50 women"

"It's kind of sad Alice I'm beginning to feel sorry for him"

"Don't" she said "He chose that lifestyle and enjoys it"

"Maybe but maybe he thinks it's the right thing to do for him the easy way out you know like it's the only way he won't get hurt"

"By being a man slut?"

"Yes"

"I think you're thinking too much into this"

"Maybe I am" I said.

After class Alice and I split up she went to her second class and I went to Michael's dorm room I knew at this time he had break and I really wanted to see what was up with him; I mean if he didn't like me anymore then just tell me but don't ignore me like that. I didn't even have to knock on his door because Michael had opened it himself when he saw me he frowned

"Bella I was just about to go looking for you actually"

"Well looks like I beat you to it"

"Yeah you did….Well I guess I should go right ahead and say it I think we should be friends. I had a really great time with you Bella but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet there's too much problems going on right now"

"Don't give me that bull. Michael, just say you're not interested in me"

"It's not bull I really do like you but we can't be together right now my future is depending on it"

"You're such a liar but whatever….just don't talk to me"

"But Bella I want to be friends with you"

"But I don't Good Bye Michael"

"Bella" he called as I kept on walking towards the café. I saw Leah sitting down by herself eating a pizza so after grabbing a pizza myself I sat down across from her

"Hey" I said

"Hey Bella you look a little sad, is something wrong?"

"I hate men" I sighed loudly "Why can't they just cut the bull and be honest for once"

"Michael broke up with you" But it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"How did you know that? I didn't even know you knew him"

"He's my partner for one of our classes" she said slowly "I...um...I think I should tell you something Bella"

"Okay what is it?"

"Well it's about the real reason why Michael decided to break things off with you. You see Michael's dream is to join Alpha Delta Gamma and let's say that Edward Cullen went by his room the other night and told him that you were his and that if he wanted a spot in the fraternity that he had to stop seeing you"

I couldn't believe what Leah was telling me—Edward had made Michael stop talking to me and Michael just listened just like that, what an asshole! I'm glad Edward manipulated that idiot to stop seeing me, that guy did not deserve me one bit. To leave me for a stupid chance at a sorority knowing Edward he won't even keep his word. What an idiot!!

"Um are you okay?" asked Leah worriedly.

"I'm fine just shocked"

"You're not angry with Edward or Michael for doing that to you?"

"Yeah with Michael completely and I am mad at Edward and trust me he'll get something in Gym later on but not as mad as I am with Michael"

"I know what people do for popularity"

"Yeah….Wow….to think I was starting to like him"

"I know you deserve way better" said Leah with a small smile "So what will you be doing to Edward Cullen because I'm fascinated by the things you do to him"

I smiled "I don't know I think I'm in too much of a shock that I don't really feel right now if that makes any sense….He's tutoring me for free and he's good at it I mean I don't know if I can afford to be angry with him right now'

I walked into the Gym lockers and quickly changed and walked over to the Guy's side of the locker room. I sat down cross legged on the floor when the door opened and a lot of guys walked out.

"Edward is sleeping with Bella" Tyler told Mike

"Really?" asked Mike "I thought he couldn't get her"

"He's having sex with her"

"He told you that?"

"Pretty much" said Tyler smiling "That guy can get any girl to sleep with him"

"You got that right" they both continued walking to the basketball courts. I let out a little scream of frustration I couldn't help it he told them we were having sex!!! That does it!!!

After patiently waiting the ASSHOLE himself came outside smiling

"Edward" I hissed as I approached him.

"Oh Hey Bella" he said in a friendly tone. Right, time to take off that cocky smile off of his stupid pretty little face I walked straight up to him and slapped him as hard as I could right in the face.

"DAMN" yelled someone.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the review and all those story alerts. I really appreciate them, they bring a huge smile to my face lol**

**Here's the chapter, it's kind of short but since school ends on Tues. I'll be able to update more often.**

**Chapter 8 **

I glared at him as he put his hand up and mouthed Owe. "What's wrong with you?" he asked surprised as he touches his face. I had to admit he was an awesome actor, he looked like he really had no idea of what he had done.

"You're what's wrong with me!" I yelled at him. I could see people stopping whatever they were doing to watch one of the famous Cullen-Swan arguments. "You told Michael that I was yours and that he couldn't date me. Who the hell gave you that permission to say that I was yours in the first place or to even get into my business, my persona life you have no right"

"I was doing you a favor the guy is a weakling I didn't even have to ask him twice he quickly accepted my offer to leave you alone. See, he's greedy and power hungry just like the girls I was talking about today" he said calmly.

"You know I wasn't even that mad at you because of that, in a way I appreciated it"

"Then why are you yelling at me? Why did you slap me?"

"Because you told your friends that I was having sex with you" I said pointing my finger at him accusingly. He looked at me like I was freaking crazy and shook his head wildly.

"Wait what are you talking about? I didn't say that"

"Yeah you did I heard Tyler and Mike talking….I heard when Tyler said that you pretty much told him we were having sex"

"I swear….." he growled "I told him that we were going to have sex, that you would eventually be mine not that we had had sex. I swear Tyler is so fucking stupid sometimes"

"Well I don't believe you" I hissed.

"Oh come on Bella give me a little bit of credit I have been behaving pretty nice lately"

"So? You're still an ass you can't change who you are just like you told me millions of times….I can't trust you, I'll never be able to trust you Cullen so just stay away from me." I turned around and began walking away from him.

"Bella" he called out to me. But I ignored him; my somewhat friendly relationship with him isn't worth being called one of Edward's girls. I don't want to be just like one of them. I had to stay away from him.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella" I called after her but she just kept on walking towards her friend.

I couldn't believe after all that work and she was finally OK with me the dumbass Tyler had to mess it all up. Oh I swear he was going to pay!! I jogged over to the basketball courts. Finally, I saw my fucking idiot of a friend and I walked towards him pissed as hell.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" asked Mike.

"I'm going to kill you" I whispered to Tyler

Tyler dropped the basketball surprised and looked at me "What did I do?"

"Bella thinks I told you that we had slept together and now she's mad at me" I hissed

"Oh but I didn't tell her"

"She probably heard us when we came out of the gym" said Mike looking at me with pleading eyes hoping there would be no punishment for this.

"I don't care she's mad at me so I suggest you make things better now and go apologize to her!" I said angrily "If she doesn't forgive me I swear Tyler you'll pay for this"

"Okay" said Tyler rolling his eyes "I'll do it now"

I watched Tyler walk slowly over to Bella. Bella gave him one short look then went back to talking to Angela ignoring him completely. Tyler looked irritated he wasn't patient EVER so he tapped her on the shoulder. I walked slowly over there just so that I could hear what they were saying

"What do you want?" I heard Bella say as she crossed her arms

"It was all a misunderstanding Bella I thought that's what he said but I was wrong so lighten up already I mean it's kind of pathetic that you are mad for Edward for saying that. I mean everyone in the whole school already thinks that since you two have been seen together." Said Tyler

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"You heard me" said Tyler "Look just by association you're condemned guilty. I mean you're all cold and mean to him and the next thing you know you're accepting favors for him and eating breakfast with him. Come on"

She bit her lip "Oh, God" then turned to Angela "Is that true Angela?"

"Bella" said Angela softly "Yeah it's true I didn't want to mention it though because I know it's not true. People are saying that's the reason why…..why Michael broke up with you because you cheated on him with Edward"

"So Bella everything is good with you and Edward then right" said the fucking dumbass that I was definitely going to make do toilet duty for the rest of the month.

"No it's not okay this is so….." her voice trailed off. "Let's play tennis I have so much anger right now that I could kill someone" then she grabbed Angela and pulled her away. Tyler shrugged his shoulders and was a little surprised to see me so close.

"I did what you told me" said Tyler taking a step back from me.

"Why did you tell her that?" I asked icily

"Well because…..because it was the truth and I think she should know"

"Tyler" I growled "You just don't want me with her because you thought she was hot and you wanted her didn't you? So you told her what people were saying so she could stay away from me didn't you"

"No" he shook his head "You're just imagining things because you're so obsessed with her it's getting pathetic Edward even Lauren talked to me this morning saying she was worried about you. It's sad, that our president and our quarterback is acting like some pathetic stalker trailing after her when she's clearly not interested in you."

"Oh Damn" said Mike approaching us as he felt the tension.

"Did you just call me pathetic, obsessed and a loser" I said loudly. I could see that the room had gotten quieter now all I could hear was the footsteps of people coming closer to us. Probably wishing that a fight occurred between us—something interesting that would entertain them for five minutes and then they could gossip about it all day.

"Yeah I did" said Tyler defiantly. I was a little surprised I knew Tyler had an attitude problem but he had never disobeyed me or disrespected me like that. "And you know what I think you should let other people have a chance with her I mean if you're not afraid of competition"

"Afraid of competition" I laughed thinking it was the most hilarious thing—Tyler trying to stand up to me I mean seriously didn't he know that I could easily kick him out of the fraternity? He just proved he really is an idiot. "Of who, you?"

"Maybe" said Tyler shrugging his shoulders.

"Please she will never be interested in you Tyler"

"But probably more then you because at least I'm not known for being a playboy"

"Stop it Tyler" said Mike "We're brothers remember"

"No I'm not going to stop" said Tyler "I'm tired of this bull I want Bella she's hot and she's feisty and I like that in a girl so I'm going to ask her out whether he likes or not" Then I couldn't hold it anymore and I punched him with as much force as possible. Tyler touched his lip which was now bleeding "You shouldn't have done that" then he tackled me to the ground.

*************************************************************************

Tyler and I were with Coach Carter in his office were he looked pissed with his arms crossed looking from one to the other. I could tell he didn't know what to do if he suspended us then our football team would pay the consequences and probably lose the homecoming game. Director Jones wouldn't be happy about that and would blame it on Coach Carter himself for having suspended us—I knew this because this had happened before it was my freshman year and I blew up on this smart ass in one of my classes. I ended up breaking his nose and some other things and he left me with a black eye and a few bruised ribs but trust me, he was worse. But Director Jones didn't do anything he turned the other cheek because he didn't want to lose the championship.

From the window of his office I saw people walking slowly through peeking through the window trying to find out something, something that they could pass on to someone else. I swear people had nothing better to do then gossip, that just proved how boring their lives were.

"I don't even know what to tell you both" said Coach Carter finally talking "You both are fraternity brothers, teammates, and friends what the hell happened out there?"

"It was just a little disagreement" I said using my diplomatic voice "Nothing major Coach Carter. We're really sorry for disrupting your class it won't happen again"

"Do you have anything to say Tyler?" asked Carter.

"Nope" said Tyler crossing his arms "What Edward said was right—you know how us boys are we have too much hormones and stuff, our tempers flare sometimes"

"Yeah…" said Coach Carter. I could tell he didn't believe one word that was coming out of our mouths but he shrugged his shoulders and even smiled "I guess there shouldn't be any need to report this since it was just a friendly argument"

I snorted "Yeah very friendly….Can we go now? We have football practice with Bamber in like 30 minutes and he doesn't like it when we're late"

"Of course go on…..and no more friendly arguments kids"

I nodded and got out to walk with Tyler behind me. When we reached the exit I quickly turned around glaring at him "You and I are finished forever Tyler"

"Duh" said Tyler pushing the door open and walking away quickly. I watched him go we'll see how long it takes you to come crawling back and begging to be back on my good side.

I was walking over to the football field dressed for practice with a bottle of water in my hands when I saw Alice running towards me.

"Are you okay?" she said after taking a few big deep breaths "I ran all the way here when I heard what happened. I can't believe Tyler hit you, I thought you guys were buddies"

"We were but not anymore he's my number one enemy and make sure to warn Bella that he's after her. I can't believe that he actually thinks he has a chance with her, I mean she's Bella"

"Wait you guys argued because Tyler likes Bella"

"Yeah"

"Wow" said Alice surprised "You fought with your friend because of Bella?" then she smiled suspiciously "So you were jealous of Tyler"

"What? No" I said quickly—maybe too quickly "He was getting on my nerves he wasn't doing what I was telling him to do. He had never defied me anymore and I just got so angry you know I can't control my temper sometimes"

"I thought you controlled it now" said Alice as a matter of fact.

"So did I but I just blew up okay and I don't regret it Tyler will pay for talking to me like that"

"And for hitting you" added Alice touching my face softly "You should put some ice on that"

"Later it's fine" I said shrugging my shoulders "So who told you about my little fight?"

"Bella"

"Oh"

"She also told me about everything else and let's just say Edward, I'm very surprised I mean I know you're stubborn and you just have to get what you want but I didn't think it would come to that much. You've never done that ever from all the stories I've heard"

"That's because no one has rejected me like Bella has"

"Yeah but you just move on but you haven't with Bella"

"I'm really interested"

"I can tell……but the thing is Edward I think that you might be starting to like my best friend like really liking her because you don't act this way Edward it's so not like you"

"And you would know who I am because…."

"Edward!" she said a little angry.

"Well I'm being honest you don't know me Alice really know me….so look stop assuming things and get back to Jasper or with your best friends and leave me alone" I said as I began to walk away.

"Then why so defensive" she yelled loudly. I didn't need to turn around to know she was smiling.

**Tanya's POV**

All my thoughts were centered around the Homecoming Ball that would be on the day after the Homecoming Game. Being the co-president of the student council along Edward meant we were pretty much in charge for making sure it was the best Ball in history of Ball's. I had spent every free time talking to caterers, going to Party City, planning, budgeting, and listing every possible item that would make this Ball, the best one we ever had. Edward didn't pay too much attention to detail he just made sure that the fundraisers were a success by having his brothers or one of his many admirers sell the items. Edward also took care of the entertainment and the sound system that sort of thing. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Bianca and Leslie blabbing loudly like always and sitting down right behind me in the pool.

"It's kind of sad" said Bianca

"It is, Edward Cullen finally fell in love"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard—something of that importance Edward would've told me wouldn't he? I mean we were very close we told each other everything!!

"Yeah too bad the girl played him just like he has played so many other girls"

"That girl Bella is a legend now….the guys will be lining up to date her" said Bianca "I mean the person who made Edward Cullen fall in love deserves a gold trophy"

"Or a diamond necklace" said Leslie "But you know it's kind of pathetic that after he has sex with her he's all like following after her like some sick puppy"

"I know I used to fantasize about him all the time but now…." said Bianca

I turned around quickly and the girls seemed surprised to see me in front of them

"Oh Tanya I didn't even see you there" said Bianca giving me a sympathetic smile—she knew about Edward and I since she had the room next door to me.

"Where did you here this from?" I said ignoring her fake sympathy…I needed to know if it was gossip or if it's really true?....The last time I did see him he was pretty obsessed with her maybe he did fall in love with her.

"Everyone is saying it" said Leslie "that's what the entire campus is talking about Tanya some girls want to comfort him while very few want to just ignore him, you know they think there's nothing more pathetic then a guy begging for a girls' attention"

"Right…" I said slowly nodding my head "I have to go" I quickly grabbed my sundress slipping it on quickly and my towel and walked as quickly as possible from there. If I want the truth I have to go straight to Edward, he'll tell me.

"Poor girl she must be so devastated" said Bianca. I rolled my eyes and walked even quicker from there to Edward's fraternity house.

"Hi Tanya" said Emmett as he opened the door for me. I nodded at him and walked straight upstairs when I reached Edward's door I knocked on the door and opened it I didn't have time to waste.

"Who the…" but then Edward stopped as he glanced up "Oh Hi Tanya I'm kind of busy"

"I know…I know" I said lying down on my stomach on his bed and putting my hand on my chin "Homework is extremely important to you and I'm not allowed to disturb you…but this is really important. Have you heard what people have been saying about you? About you and Bella?"

He sighed and shut his book slowly "You mean that Tyler and I fought because Tyler wants to go after Bella…..Or the one that they say we're sleeping together"

"Wait, are one of those true?" I asked. I couldn't believe that I had been this busy that I missed all these rumors about Edward.

He shook his head "Well the first one is but I rather not talk about" Then I noticed the bruise on the side of his head. He caught me staring at and touched it "It's nothing really I'm fine"

"There's another rumor going on" I told him.

"I hate rumors'" he said getting up and walking to lie down next to me "So what is it?"

"Well Edward" I said carefully "Everyone is saying that after you guys have had sex that you're in love with her and that Edward has finally fallen for someone….and that you're like totally begging her to keep being with you because after the first time….well she pretty much shun you"

"Oh" He smiled—I loved his smile it always made me smile "That one I haven't heard."

"It's not true is it?"

"Of course not Tanya you know I'm not like that and I don't believe in love just sex"

I shook my head "Oh Edward maybe you should leave that poor girl alone it's obvious she's never going to go out with you and you're just ruining your reputation for her. She's just one girl there are plenty of others who would kill to be with you"

"There's a problem…." Said Edward "I want her, it's like I need her. Everything about her attracts me into her you know she's beautiful, and like no other girl I've ever met. I NEED to be with her…she's like all I ever think of now and until I have her I won't be able to forget about her"

Oh-My-God!! I wanted to scream Edward Cullen was really falling for Bella Swan. It was no rumor, it was the truth. I can't believe that's he falling for her I mean yeah she's pretty but she isn't the most prettiest—Edward always preferred blondes anyways. Wow. That girl must be something special to make him begin to fall in love and he doesn't even realize that. I smiled at him this was a good thing for him—he needs love someone who can be there for him maybe that Swan girl is right for him. I wish I could tell him that he is but I can't or else he would deny it and do something to prove it, something he would regret later on.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for your reviews! You guys are awesome and bring a smile to my face **__****__** lol **_

_**Anyways here is the chapter—ten pages long—yay! Hope you guys enjoy! And please keep on reviewing **_

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Tanya's POV**

Oh-My-God!! I wanted to scream Edward Cullen was really falling for Bella Swan. It was no rumor, it was the truth. I can't believe that's he falling for her I mean yeah she's pretty but she isn't the most prettiest—Edward always preferred blondes anyways. Wow. That girl must be something special to make him begin to fall in love and he doesn't even realize that. I smiled at him this was a good thing for him—he needs love someone who can be there for him maybe that Swan girl is right for him. I wish I could tell him that he is but I can't or else he would deny it and do something to prove it, something he would regret later on.

I put on a huge smile for him so happy that he had finally found love "You're so spoiled you always need to get what you want" I said as I knocked shoulders with him.

He smiled at me—his half crooked smile. It was my favorite type of smile now I always compared it to every guy I met. "I do and I will" he said confidently. He was always confident sometimes cocky but I knew better in the inside he was a vulnerable little boy.

"You said she's different though so are you sure that you're going to make her fall for your tricks?" I asked him. "The girl has rejected you more then anyone I know"

"Because I always get what I want Tanya and she will fall you'll see"

"How can you be so sure after everything though?"

"Because I just am I'm too stubborn and I'll do whatever it takes" he said proudly

"Oh Edward" I said shaking my head "I'll go then and leave you to your precious homework. I wonder what people would say if they knew that the famous playboy Cullen is a geek."

"I think it's more like intelligent" he said smiling "But I was actually studying but I think I've had enough of that for awhile….maybe we could spend some time together" he said as he leaned closer to me. I smiled at him and leaned closer meeting him half-way for one of his kisses.

After a couple times of amazing sex I mean Wonderful Amazing Great sex. We were both just lying on the bed looking at the ceiling and relaxing. I remembered the first time I met him my stupid self was wallowing and depressed and I was wasted; that night I had found out that my high school sweetheart had cheated on me with some girl from his Economics class. I felt so betrayed and hurt I just kept on drinking beer, tequila, and vodka like it was the only thing holding me

Up. During that night, I had met a guy and there I was making out with him in some room in the house when I pull away and start crying. I felt so stupid for doing this I just wanted to go home and cry and eat some Double Chocolate ice cream but no…..that stupid drunk guy wouldn't let me go and he almost raped me if it wasn't for Edward. Edward showed up out of nowhere and beat the crap out of him then he picked me up so gently and I felt so protected. Afterwards he had gone with me to my dorm room I was a mess and he stayed with me all night talking about everything and nothing at the same time; it just felt right.

After some time of a friendship we both decided to be friends with benefits—I was always his main girl but not a lot of people knew, we tried keeping it a secret as best as we could. I knew that Edward was a player I had heard a few things about him when I was rushing but I didn't care. It was just what I needed at the time. I didn't want a relationship especially after everything that had happened but I had needs and Edward could fulfill those very well. I never got jealous, complained, or wanted more out of the relationship with him. I loved Edward but no in the Oh-Marry-Me-Please more like He's my best friend kind of way. We understand each other that is probably the reason why we've lasted this long and I know that there's more to the Edward Cullen the rich playboy jock.

I'll always remember in February when I had just finished having sex with Edward when my phone rang—it was my mother telling me that my grandmother was dead. My grandma was the best person I had ever known. She always dressed in style and acted like some twenty year crazy girl. We went shopping together all the time—I was so close to her. It devastated so much to hear she was gone, and I hadn't even said good-bye. She had a massive heart attack and had died an hour later….I began crying bawling my eyes out and Edward just held me and soothed the sweetest things in my ear until I was calm enough to go to the hospital. He accompanied me and stayed with me for the next few days in Orlando where my grandmother lived missing class for me. Every night after that he would come to my room while I cried and just held me close.

He even wrote me a song—it was so sad and it's one of my favorite's songs now. He had hummed it for the night of the funeral and the following morning he played it on the piano for me. I was one of the few who knew that Edward a great pianist. He helped me so much without him I would've been lost after the death of my grandmother.

After my grandma's death there was a time where I was so depressed that I stopped paying attention in class or stopped going to class all together. But Edward tutored me all the time and I managed to pass with A's and B's I remembered while he walked me to English class, a class we had together, he would explain to me in detail the story that was assigned to us so that just in case we had a quiz, I would get a good grade. I owed a lot to Edward.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of mine while he played with my long wavy hair. These moments were so perfect sometimes that I wish I could fall in love with him, it would be perfect but unfortunately you can't choose who to love, love chooses you.

**Bella's POV**

I was in the library trying to concentrate on learning the different types of epithelium cells there was like what cubodial, stratified, simple meant and how they would look like on a slide. But my mind kept wandering off to Edward and Tyler fighting; for some reason I felt like they were fighting about me, it was just this gut feeling that kept on nagging me. Oh come on Bella why are you obsessing about that? Who cares if they fought about you? Not you!

"Hi lil sis" said Emmett sitting across from me

"Hey Em" I said happily—I needed a distraction badly and he was just what I needed. Em was one of the few people who could really make me forget anything bad or sad that had happened that day. He was just so funny "What are you doing in the library?"

"Checking up on you Rose told me about the fight I just didn't want you to think it was your fault or something because it wasn't Edward has a temper sometimes and he snaps. I'm sure Tyler said something stupid and that's why Edward hit him"

"Oh Emmett I feel like it was because of me….I need to know why they fought" I told him looking at him with a puppy eyed look.

"You want me to find out don't you?" said Emmet smiling.

"Yeah please" I nodded "It makes no sense they were friends"

"Were being the key word because I saw Mike and all he said was the house was going to be divided now those who side with Tyler and those who side with Edward. Of course that's pretty dumb because I'm sure everyone will side with Edward just because he is one of the most 'powerful' students in campus" said Emmett using air quotes when he said powerful.

The librarian passed by and gave us a shut-up look so I leaned closer to the desk and Emmett did the same and I whispered "Ask Edward then ask Tyler I need to know both perspectives"

"Okay lil sis" then he messed up my hair with his hands "I'll do it right now then"

"Thanks Em" He nodded and walked out of there…

After my attempt to study again, I gave up and decided to walk around for a little while. Alice and Jasper were on the beach and then they would be going out for dinner so they wouldn't be back till like 9 or so. Rosalie had told me that she planned on going to the salon to get a dusting and to add more layers to her hair and would be getting a manicure and a pedicure as well. So I was pretty much alone all day unless Em wasn't busy after doing the investigation maybe we could go watch a movie at the Center or something. Finally, Em texted me telling me to head over to his fraternity house and we would talk there; I walked quickly eager to know this new information and knocked on the door, Em opened it.

"Come on let's go to my room it's more private" he said. I followed him silently upstairs to his bedroom and sat down on his bed while he sat down on the small leather black couch.

"So…." I began

"So…." Then Emmett began telling me every single detail that he had learned tonight; I was a little surprised I mean Tyler liked me, Tyler didn't even know who I was, I had never even talked to him unless you count the time he said we should call the cops on me when I knocked Edward unconscious. I mean…..I just didn't get it.

"Ok that makes no sense" I said finally "Guys are so confusing"

"Tell me about it" said Emmett crossing his legs and batting his eyelashes, I giggled "Men are such idiots sometimes they can never talk about their emotions, always have to end up fighting it's just so sad you know"

I giggled again "Em this is serious. I don't like Tyler"

"You hated Edward and look at you guys now, you're actually nice to him"

"That's because he's done a lot of favors for me and he's not that bad of a guy I mean year he's still a player but there's more to him then just that"

"Like what?" said Emmet "Really, enlighten me"

"Okay well he's extremely smart and he has a way of making me understand math which is something that's really hard for me to comprehend. And then there's that part you know that mysterious part that shows that he's human"

"I see" said Emmet grinning "You always see the good in people"

"Yeah probably…." I said glancing at the floor "Want to hang out? I'm bored and alone today and I don't feel like studying anymore."

"Okay video games!"

"Sure I never played them though so you can't make fun of me"

"Deal!"

I nodded and we began playing video games.

I opened the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen were I grabbed two cans of Coke sodas and began rummaging through the cabinets searching for the bag of Lay's, Emmett was talking about I finally found it. Then walked back upstairs and was a little surprised to see a strawberry blonde haired pretty girl walking out of Edward's room. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her even though I was a little uncomfortable.

"Hi" she said looking at me curiously

"Hello" I didn't know what to say to this beautiful stranger in front of me. This was awkward.

"I'm Tanya I'm president of the Alpha Sigma Alpha you must be Bella Swan" she offered me her hand and I reluctantly took it.

"Yean nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand. Of course they're both presidents in the Greek Society why wouldn't they be sleeping together? She looks like a goddess almost as beautiful as Rosalie I thought. "How did you know who I was?" It was a stupid question because nowadays everyone knew my name because of Edward—but I asked the question because I didn't know what else to say.

She smiled at me "Edward talks a lot about you"

"Oh that's kind of rude"

"Why is it rude?"

"Because he's in the room with you and you know you guys are together….and he's talking about me. Doesn't that make you upset?"

She laughed it sounded like a musical symphony of some sort "Oh God you make it sound like we're together or something Edward and I are best friends that's all Bella"

"Oh" I was so embarrassed I wish I could run away to Emmett's room. I just didn't think Edward knew how to have a friend that's a girl, but best friends that was even more surprising she must know him really well to put up with him "You mean he doesn't try anything with you"

She laughed again and touched my arm softly "No wonder he likes you"

"He doesn't really like me though"

"Don't be so sure of that Bella" then Tanya turned around and I watched her go, confused by her words then she quickly turned around "You should give him a chance Bella, he might surprise you" then she smiled at me and walked down the stairs. I went back inside Emmett's room

"Finally you took forever" said Emmett grabbing the bag of chips and opening them quickly

"Sorry I got held up by Tanya"

Emmett was just about to put a chip into his mouth, but stopped quickly "Oh how did that go?"

"She seems nice"

"She is….Edward and her are very close" said Emmett looking at the plasma TV screen.

It was 7:30 and Emmett and I were going to go to Pizza Hut for dinner so we walked out of his room "You know tonight has been fun lil sis you're almost good at playing video games now" said Emmett putting his arm around my shoulder "Next time we'll play Mario Karts since you liked that game so much"

I smiled "And next time I'll definitely beat you"

He laughed "Sure and then the characters will have a tea party with us"

"Bella" said Edward as he approached us "I didn't even know you were here"

"Bella and I are having a brother-sister day" said Emmett "We played video games and now we're going to go to Pizza Hut"

"Can I come?" asked Edward looking at me. He knew it was all up to me and then Tanya's words kept ringing on my mind and I eventually nodded. Emmett looked at me his eyes were full of confusion and curiosity then his eyes twinkled and he smiled. I titled my head a little as I thought about what was behind his look but maybe it was best if I didn't even find out I could just imagine what was going on through his mind.

"You can come" I said. I didn't hate him anymore that was obvious I sometimes even enjoyed Edward's company it was his actions that disappointed me. But maybe Edward and I could be friends; all he has to do is stop wanting me.

Edward flashed me his signature smile "Great let me get my wallet"

We went on Emmett's Jeep Wrangler to Pizza Hut. I sat in the back and I could see that Edward and Emmett did act like family; they began telling me stories of when they were kids and all the mischief they caused around the house.

"Once Edward and I were in his room while Alice was having a sleepover in her room with her friends well we were really bored so we decided to ruin their fun. See, back then Alice used to have this fear of clowns" said Emmett smiling "So Edward and I sneaked into his mom's room and put on make-up and we got some clothes and ripped them apart. Then Edward went outside and climbed the balcony to Alice's room and then I shut off the electricity in the basement. The girls started screaming especially when Edward started laughing evilly through the window"

"Poor girls" said Edward laughing "They screamed and ran all the way downstairs were Emmett was waiting to scare the hell out of them. The girls ran back up the stairs but I was already in the hallway we were just about to chase them when my parents came out of the study room and started screaming at us for making Alice cry"

"It was so worth it though" said Emmett "Alice was paranoid for the next few weeks and was actually giving us the silent treatment for 2 weeks which is a record in Alice's world"

When we got to Pizza Hut we ordered two medium pizzas, 3 drinks, and an order of cheesy bread.

"All right enough about us" said Emmett as he gulped down a piece of pizza "Tell us about the pranks you pulled of in your childhood Bells"

"There's nothing to say I was actually a good kid" I said "Not like you two monsters"

Edward pretended to snore "So boring……" then he smiled "You should take risks now since you had such a boring childhood; I mean, what are you going to tell your kids when you get married? That you sat home and read books for fun"

I gave him a dirty look "And you're going to tell them that you slept with half of the girls on campus"

"Ooo" said Emmett obviously enjoying the little argument that was about to happen "What do you have to say to that Edward?"

"Nothing" he crossed his arms "I didn't mean to offend you Bella I was just joking around"

He seemed so sincere so I gave him a tiny smile "It's okay"

"Awe man I wanted to finally see one of your arguments up close" said Em pouting.

We finished eating and the waitress bought us our check. I pulled out a 20 and was about to hand it to Emmett when Edward snatched it from my hands shaking his head and stuffed it into my opened purse. I just looked at him confused

"He's paying for you" said Emmett.

"No he isn't" I said pulling out my twenty again "You're not paying for me Edward I can pay for myself you know"

"But I want too Bella let me at least do this for you" said Edward taking out a credit card "and you too Em it's the least I could do since you guys pleasured me with your company."

"Whatever thanks man" said Emmett smiling.

"But…"

"Shh!" said Edward quickly. He handed the card to the waiter

"Thanks I guess" I said awkwardly.

"Your very welcome Isabella Swan" said Edward with his signature smile at me. The waiter returned and handed Edward his check and a piece of paper as well

"I hope to see you guys very soon" said the waiter with a flirtatious smile towards Edward before turning around and walking away. Edward smiled and Em snatched the paper from him

"Looks like Eddie boy has an admirer" said Em "She gave you her phone number, two of them"

"Nu-uh" I said stifling a giggle "Looks like she's a little desperate"

Edward took the paper and put it in his wallet "She's not that bad looking but of course compared to the beautiful girl right next to me she would be considered a 0."

I rolled my eyes "Why don't we go now?"

Emmett laughed and put his arm around my shoulder "Oh Eddie you really should just give up it's just too funny seeing you fail."

"Thanks" said Edward sarcastically "I'm glad you're enjoying the show."

We reached the campus.

"I'll see you guys later I got to get going I got a paper to write" said Em

I hugged him and he kissed my forehead "Good night Em"

"Good bye lil sis" he looked at Edward "You better make sure she arrives safetly back in her dorm"

"Yes sir!" said Edward.

Emmett walked away from us and Edward just stood there looking at me. I glanced at him and then shook my head "What?"

"Nothing" he replied softly

"Sure…." I smiled "Well then I'll be going too"

"No wait"

"Yes"

He took two steps to me and now we were face to face; I looked at him as he looked intently at me and then he smiled at me, his signature smile. I knew that he wanted me to back down and break the gaze away first but I wasn't going to let him win.

"Bella" he whispered "I really want to kiss you"

I frowned and took a big step back still looking at him "Edward I don't like you like that"

"I think you could though and even if you didn't. Wouldn't you want to try something different have an adventure or something?"

"And having an adventure consists of being your slut?"

"I wouldn't call it being slutty, more like being my passionate lover"

I rolled my eyes smiling "I better go before my temper strikes"

"Oh Bella at least think about it" he pleaded. I bit my lip trying not to laugh he looked desperate and it was kind of funny. I wondered if he knew that he looked pathetic. Or if he was doing it on purpose? Was this some kind of trick or something? Grr he was so frustrating sometimes.

"Edward" I said slowly "Do you realize how pathetic you look right now?....You're really good at getting girls you know that but not good enough to get me okay so just drop it"

He looked confused and then slowly his face turned serious "Did you just say that I, Edward Cullen, looked pathetic?"

I nodded "Yes"

He scoffed shaking his head "I never look pathetic Bella. I got to go"

"All righty"

He waved then walked away quickly.

"Wierdo" I whispered.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe that Bella called me pathetic! That was a major insult to my ego I mean pathetic and me didn't go in a sentence together unless I was saying it about some guy, but not me. Did I really look pathetic? No, no way!

I was just being insistent with her; I mean I'm going crazy here thinking about her! I do everything possible and still…..no results. I guess I was getting desperate…..This is bad, really bad. I was losing everything because of her—my reputation was going down the drain for chasing after her constantly. Maybe I do need to give up….I hit my head on the dresser of my room a couple of times. I couldn't just thinking about it made me feel this weird ache.

I needed to get my mind off this so I took a quick cold shower and walked downstairs were the guys were playing Wii. I sat down on the sofa taking a few chips into my mouth

"Want a beer?" asked Mike.

I nodded and he threw it at me, I caught it "Thanks man"

"Whoa looks like our whipped president is finally giving us some time" said Tyler walking in with a bottle of vodka.

"Don't start with me I'm not in the mood" I said coldly

"Yeah…..Just thought you'd like to know that Bella and I are going to the Homecoming Dance together" announced Tyler smiling.

"What?" I couldn't believe this she would never accept, would she? Before I had a chance to interrogate him though he walked away and I heard the front door slamming.

"He's lying, Edward he's planning on asking her though" said Emmett. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop on and Microsoft Word but so far he only had like what a paragraph. Wasn't this due tomorrow? I swear sometimes I had no idea how Em was an honor student…I mean he was always with Rose or playing around with the guys "if you want to ask her you should do it quick though like now"

"I can't do it now, she'll never accept" I said

"Well ask her anyways you have nothing to lose anymore. Everyone thinks you're already in love with her so you might as well" said Emmett

"Yeah man, I mean you don't want Tyler going out with her do you" said Mike.

I closed my eyes sighing "I guess not…..but…"

"Oh just do it already!" said Emmett "It's not like I agree with you being with her but seriously you look desperate as hell I think you might be really starting to like her"

"Huh?" I wasn't expecting that one. It was different what people thought but Emmett's opinion was different….I mean he couldn't be serious could he? That I was really starting to like her?

Mike started laughing and that made John start laughing too then Emmett joined too. I laughed nervously and stood up

"I'm going to go out" I said

"Good luck" said Mike

"Yeah I'm going to need it all right" I whispered as I walked outside.

As I walking towards Palm Hall I saw Tanya with a couple of girls in sweats jogging. Tanya waved at me and started running towards me. As she got closer she began sprinting and the next thing you know she tackled me to the ground. We both started laughing as the other girls giggled

"Hello Edward" she said happily

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked her as I tapped her in the nose.

She smiled "Because I finally finished with all the plans for Homecoming Ball and this weekend I will be going to New York City with my mother"

"Ahh no wonder" I said helping her off the ground "When is your mother coming from Paris?"

"On Wednesday but I won't meet until Friday afternoon"

"Oh tell her I say hello….is she actually staying for a long time?"

"Yes" she nodded "She promised 3 weeks"

"That's really good" I put my arm around her shoulder "I'm happy for you Tanya you haven't seen her in awhile and I know you missed her"

"Yeah I did….But she promised she'll have more time for me this time since she won't be working so yeah…" she sighed "Would you like to go out with us one day?"

"Sure….We could go to the country club or something"

She smiled kissing me on my cheek "Thanks Edward…"

"Anything for my leading lady" I said with my signature smile "Well I should go I'm going to ask Bella to go with me to the Homecoming Ball"

"Wow" Tanya said surprised "So how are you planning on asking her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Edward she isn't one of those girls who would kill to have a minute with you. You actually have to think about a special way on asking her to be your date"

"Oh" I didn't know what else to say. I didn't even remember the last time I ever asked someone out on a date, a real one. Do I do it with flowers? Yeah, girls like flowers, why not.

"Yeah" she shook her head smiling "Edward I thought you knew all of this, I mean you are Edward Cullen aren't you?"

"Yes I am but this is complicated….She's giving me a headache" I admitted.

"I wonder why" she said smiling with this mischief in her….I was about to question her when she started talking "Anyways I think you should talk to Alice about this first it's the right thing to do Edward"

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right love" then she winked at me and began jogging away. "Call me okay" she called out as she began running back towards her friends.

After a long debate with what was right and wrong…I finally called Alice.

"Yes Edward" she said a little surprised

"We need to talk its important" I said in a serious tone hoping that she got the hint that this was important to me, well my sanity I mean. If I didn't have Bella I was going to lose my freaking mind.

"Well right now I'm with Jasper we're on our way back to the campus….Give me like 15 minutes"

"Okay I'll wait for you in front of the Palms Hall then"

"Okay….See you in a few"

"Yeah" I hung up and sat down on a bench waiting for Alice to show up. After a long waiting Alice and Jasper showed up holding hands and smiling stupidly at each other. I rolled my eyes and Jasper gave me a dirty look

"I'll text you" said Jasper as he kissed Alice's forehead

Alice nodded smiling "Okay I love you"

"I love you too Alice…." They kissed and Jasper nodded politely at me "Edward" then he walked away.

Alice sat down next to me and went straight to business. That's how things were now that I had drifted off from her but it was for the best being around me wasn't any good for her anyways. "Well what is it Edward?"

"I want to ask Bella to the Homecoming Dance" I told her.

Alice snorted "She'll say no"

"Just give me your approval and I'll change her mind"

"Well you don't have it Edward I don't trust you not one bit and all you want to do is play around with her mind…"

"Alice" I growled "I want her so badly you don't even understand"

"Well I don't care" she said crossing her arms.

"I'm your brother for God's sakes"

"And she's my best friend Edward and I will not let you hurt her"

"Fine then! Forget your stinking approval I was just trying to be polite"

She hissed "Screw you!" then she walked away from me.

I screamed frustrated "Damn it!"

**Tanya's POV**

I shook my head as I watched Edward and Alice begin to argue and then Alice stomping away angrily and Edward lashing out his anger by punching the bench. Owe that must hurt! Anyways, it's my job to re-pay back Edward for everything he has done for me….I jogged to the east entrance of Palms Hall and ran as fast as I could upstairs making it just in time because Alice had just walked away out of the elevator. She looked surprised to see me….considering I never really have talked to her before.

"Alice" I said with a small smile

"Tanya" she said slowly waiting I guess for me to start up the conversation.

"Look I know you think that Edward doesn't deserve Bella and that he's a player and an idiot sometimes but…..I don't think you see what I see"

"And what exactly do you see?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Edward is beginning to fall for Bella I mean really fall for her and he doesn't even know it yet."

"That's a lie. He probably convinced you to come over here and try to talk me into that nonsense. Edward doesn't care about anyone but himself"

"If you only knew Alice….Edward loves you so much more then you think, he's always protected you Alice and you might not even notice it but he does. He never talked to me about this, everything he tells me is in confidence I'm breaking our confidentiality because I want Edward to be happy and I think that Bella could be the answer to his prayers"

"I don't believe you" she whispered. But I could see the doubt starting to form in her eyes; I was a good reader of people.

"But it's the truth when has Edward ever been so obsessed in getting a girl? When has he made such an utter fool of himself that he's beginning to lose his reputation, the reputation he's worked on for years Alice? Or for the fact that all he does is think about her constantly?"

She gulped "I….Edward doesn't know what love is he…He….Oh, God are you serious?"

I nodded "Yes Alice but you can't tell him this if anyone ever tells him that he's in love with Bella he'll run like a coward he doesn't want to fall in love because he doesn't believe in it. He thinks love is overrated and a complete lie"

Alice took a big deep breathe "This is just too hard to believe I mean….Bella and Edward…together? That's crazy! Especially when Bella doesn't give a damn about Edward"

"I know but if Bella saw the real Edward trust me she would fall for him. He's an incredible guy under that layer of tough asshole"

"Um and how would you know this?"

"Edward is my best friend"

"But you sleep with him"

"So?"

"You don't have feelings for him but you have sex with him"

"Yes….it's called friends with benefits Alice. I see Edward as a very good friend but that's it nothing more, and if he wants to be with Bella then I'll move out of the way and just become his good friend"

"So what exactly am I supposed to do? I mean why are you telling me this?"

"Tell Edward he has your permission and convince Bella to go with him to the Homecoming Ball after that only destiny will decide if they were meant to be together or not"

"But how about if he hurts her?"

"How about if she hurts him?"

Alice stayed quiet pondering on what to do; I could tell she was struggling. I grabbed her hand

"Alice I know this is hard but trust me Bella has a greater chance of hurting Edward then he does…He's practically gone now from all reach of playerism"

Alice smiled a little bit "I do want my brother to be happy even if he is a stupid moron"

I smiled "Thank you Alice for doing this….I just want what's best for him and right now the only thing that's good enough for Edward is Bella"

Alice nodded "I can't guarantee you anything though with Bella she's quite stubborn"

"I understand that just try that's all I'm asking" I told Alice "I should get going the girls are waiting for me downstairs"

"Okay….Bye Tanya"

I waved back at her and jogged down the stairs. Part-One was complete: Get Alice on my side now all I had to do was make sure Edward didn't screw anything up.

_**Again please review. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone!

Here's a chapter for you its kind of short but I wanted to post something for you guys today since I haven't updated in awhile. So here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave reviews their very important to me. Thanks 

**Chapter 10**

**Alice's POV**

When I entered the room there was Bella drinking a chocolate milkshake and it looked like she was doing some homework. She was so responsible unlike me—I had so much homework and here I was about go leave again but this had to be done—I was still a little uncertain about all of this but I would trust Tanya's opinion she seemed like a nice person. Plus, there was some part of me that thought that maybe Edward did like her plus it made sense—Edward's behavior, his brawl with Tyler, his obsession….

"Hi how did it go with Jasper?" asked Bella as she glanced up at me.

"Great like always" I hugged her and then sat down on my bed and began tracing patterns on my quilt. I was trying to think of a way that Edward and Bella could be together under my supervision of course to see if Edward was really interested in her or not. I smiled "I was wondering if tomorrow night you wanted to go to a club, you know the group it'll be fun"

"On a school night?" she asked.

"We're not in high school anymore Bella we can do whatever we want. We're grown ups now" I said smiling then just in case she was going to say no I brought out my puppy eyed look that I had gotten from Edward when I was a child "Please come with us"

Bella smiled and I knew I had won! "Fine I'll go"

"Yay!" I grabbed my cell phone "I'm going to text everyone else then"

I quickly texted the message _Club tomorrow? The whole group? You in? _

"Okay" she said as she flipped through a few pages. I see she was really into her studies but clothes were always more important then school at least to me. So I got up and grabbed her book, she looked at me confused.

"Get your jacket we're going for a late night shopping spree" I said grabbing mine from the closet and putting it on.

"What? Oh, no Alice please I'm tired let me just stay here just get me whatever and I'll wear it"

I smiled mischievously I knew what Edward liked in a girl so that should make this process a whole lot easier of course I wasn't going to let Bella dress all slutty either but just really sexy. So Edward could fall for her even more then he already has "Really? Anything huh? Okay I'll get Rosalie to come with me then" I said handing her back her book.

"Wait!" She yelled at me as I began walking towards the door. She better not change her mind or I'm going to have to drag her there tomorrow.

"Yes" I turned around slowly and I could see the panic in her eyes; I smiled at her warmly, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Remember that I'm your best friend and that you love me, so don't get anything too crazy now"

"Of course not" I said innocently "I'll be back in 2 hours"

"Yeah….okay….Have fun" said Bella rolling her eyes. She knew me well enough to know that I was going to get whatever I wanted for her.

"I definitely will Buh-hye for now" I giggled and left the room again.

I walked upstairs to Rosalie's room I didn't even bother to knock thank God Emmett was not with her she looked extremely tired though. She was lying in her bed just watching television that was a miracle she usually was with Emmett all the time. Oh yeah she had that thing today…

"Hi" I said as I lied down in bed with her "I have something to tell you"

"Spill" she said with a small smile. So I quickly began telling her everything Tanya told me as I said each word Rosalie's eyes opened wider and wider. I was pretty sure soon they would pop.

"So I need you to go shopping with me and we have to get Bella something that'll make Edward die" I said with a smile.

"Wow" said Rosalie "Edward and Bella? Edward really likes Bella?....I swear these are the last days of the world, everything is crazy"

"I know tell me about it. I never expected this one but Bella is special I guess she could make Edward change"

"I guess so…" she sighed "But how about if Tanya is lying?"

"Please don't say that I'm trying to believe in her I need to believe in her…..Edward has been acting pretty strange lately"

"I don't know about all of this but I'll help and if she's lying and has teamed up with Edward I'll murder both of them for you"

"Thanks" I smiled at her "You're the best!"

"I know" said Rosalie smiling "Well let's go I really want to get some sleep"

"Okay"

We both left to the mall were I found the most hottest thing for Bella to wear.

**Edward's POV**

Yes, this is awkward here I was Emmett eating pizza in complete silence. I didn't know what to talk about with him……I remembered the good old days when Em and I used to be really close but then Em moved and I entered high school and we drifted apart. Sometimes I was tempted to being nice to him, trying to mend the friendship but I chickened out.

"So Eddie who are you sleeping with now?" asked Em.

I looked at him and smiled a little "No one actually. No one has gotten my interest"

"Liar! You're still having sex with Tanya she was in your room come on don't tell me you guys were just talking because I don't believe that bull"

"Fine Tanya and I still have sex but we are just friends"

"How about if one of the many girls you have sex with gets pregnant? Have you ever thought about that?"

"Is Rose pregnant?"

"What? No! Where did you get that from?"

"Because you and Rose have a lot, a lot of sex I mean you guys can't keep your hands off of each other for a minute so I don't know why you're talking to me about this"

Emmett glared at me "God sometimes it's really impossible to talk to you, you know that"

"I know" I took a bite of my pizza. Then quietly added "I use protection all the time but if a girl was ever to get pregnant I would be scared shitless and………I wouldn't know what to do."

Emmett nodded "I know being a father that's a pretty big thing it makes it even worse when you don't even like the girl, or can stand her."

"Yeah" I said quietly. Emmett and I phone buzzed at the same time. We both picked it up

"Hmm" said Emmett. I read mine and my mouth just dropped open, didn't Alice just tell me to screw myself and now she was inviting me to go with the group which includes Bella to the club. Who the hell understands chicks? "Did Alice just sent you a text?" asked Emmett.

I nodded "Yep"

"Well are you going to go?" I shrugged my shoulders even though I knew that I was going to go, I would be an idiot if I missed my change to be with Bella maybe then I could ask her to the Ball. "You should go you know it must've been very hard for Alice to ask you to go with us….it's not like she can stand you."

"I know no one can stand me because I am a dick you don't need to remind me……but yeah I'll go" I said as I got up from the stool with my plate of pizza in the hand. "I'll talk to you later"

The following morning, I was walking towards my first class when Michael intercepted me. I gave him a-what-the-hell look and tried to go past him but the guy grabbed my shoulder

"We need to talk" said Michael.

I smiled "We have nothing to talk about Michael and I suggest you stop touching me before I break your nose."

He quickly put his hand down "We had a deal. You broke it……Mike just told me that I'm not allowed to join the fraternity because I don't have the qualities for a member."

"You don't" I told him calmly "You see I was testing you to see if you had enough character to stand up for your relationship with Miss Swan or if you would allow someone to buy you off. Unfortunately you chose to be the dick and give up something so beautiful and sweet so now you must pay the consequences…"

"You lied to me!" he growled. "If I would have known I would've chosen Bella"

"Well too bad you didn't now you lost her"

"We'll see about that."

"She'll never forgive you"

"Again we'll see if she doesn't" then he stormed away from me. Great, now I had to worry about this idiot trying to get back with her Bella better be smart enough to say no to him.

Later on in the day, I was walking towards my HPE Class when suddenly I heard my voice being yelled at their top of their lungs. I turned around and saw Mike.

"EDWARD!!" yelled Mike as he sprinted towards me.

"What the hell Newton?" I asked him. He was all sweaty and disgusting and he looked like he had run a marathon or something.

"Three guys so far want to ask your girl out to the Ball" said Mike in between breaths "I ran as fast as I could when I got out of my class I would've texted you but my phone died."

"Which ones?" I asked in game mode. No one was going to steal Bella away from me, she was mine. Whoa did I just say mine? That's a little possessive Edward now, she's……..awe what the hell she is mine until I don't want her anymore.

"Some guy named Riley apparently he's in your HPE class, Vince Garter, and Henry, the guy you sent to the hospital last year."

"Henry" I repeated. "He wants to go out with Bella? He's only doing it to make me furious I guess I'll just worry about him the other guys pay them off give them whatever they want so they won't ask her to the Prom."

"Pay them off with what?"

"Favors"

"Favors" repeated Mike like if he didn't understand what I was saying

"Papers, Exams Answers, Money, everyone has a price okay now go do it now!" I said loudly and clearly for him to understand.

Mike nodded "Yeah Edward" then he ran away again. I walked towards HPE and changed quickly so that I could see Bella. I jogged around the Gym but I didn't see her but then I saw Angela she was playing volleyball with a group of people and finally I saw Bella she was in the corner with some tall guy that had the whole punk image going on. He had to be Riley.

"Can I play with you guys?" I asked as I strolled into the courts. The girls smiled at me obviously I was going to play with them.

"Sure" said one of the two guys "Cullen you can serve first"

"Ok" The guy threw me the ball and I catched it. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and there was Bella still with the Riley character talking…they seemed to be really into whatever they were talking about so I threw the ball softly towards Bella. It her in the leg, she looked down at it and then back at me. Wow. She just went straight to me, that was very nice for her. It could've been someone else or an accident…..I shook my head

"Hi Bella" I said in a friendly tone "We're going to play now so could you please step into the formation? Thank you." I didn't even wait for her to answer just turned back around to look at the rest of the team who was looking at me very curiously.

"Cullen" she said in a sweet voice

"Yes" I said not facing her. I was afraid I was going to get slammed with a ball again. So I waited, but she didn't say anything then I smelled her scent of strawberries and freesias behind me. I gulped; What was she doing?

"You forgot something" she whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly and turned around. She gave me a small smile and handed me the ball then patted my shoulder

"Edward you really suck at volleyball last time I checked the people on the other side of the net were the enemies not me" she said "or the guy I was talking too"

She walked towards Angela. I sighed and then set the ball to serve. I smiled when I saw that Riley was on the other side. God loved me! I hit the ball with as much force as I could and……..oh yes it hit him straight in the gut that's what he gets for not paying attention and for ogling my Bella. Some people laughed and Riley blushed

"Whoops sorry guess you should pay attention" I told him. Riley glared at me but then smiled mischievously at me. I guess war was on. The game continued like this….any chance I got the ball would be spiked to any part of his body and most of the time it was a success. Bella kept shaking her head but I could see she thought it was somewhat funny because I saw a smile playing in her lips even though she tried to look disappointed in me every time our eyes met. After the game, Bella came up to me (Yes me, for the first time it was her after me!)

"You didn't have to hit him so hard Cullen" said Bella softly "Who knew? You were the jealous type" she said in a teasing voice. But I couldn't help but wonder was I jealous?

I laughed "What can I say? You're just too interesting for me to share with anyone else"

"Actually I wanted to thank you Riley was being a little creepy"

"What do you mean?"

"Like he knew a lot of stuff about me, it's like he was stalking me or something and he kept putting his hand on mine or touching my shoulder but it just felt weird and creepy….Angela says that's he's a weirdo so you pretty much saved my life."

"I did?"

"Yeah the kid is scared to death now with all the hits you gave him I'm sure he won't even glance at me ever again."

"Well then I think that deserves some type of gift"

"Like what?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. Was she flirting with me?

"I'm sorry are you playing along with me?....." I asked her cautiously "Why?"

"I'm just in a good mood Edward that's all…….I got to go meeting Alice and Rosalie to go out to some restaurant place that they wanted to try."

"Right have fun then"

"Yep"

"Wait….can I get a kiss on the cheek for saving you from your stalker?"

Bella's face turned serious but then she sighed "Fine" she kissed me on the cheek so quickly that I barely felt her lips brush my cheeks but that was all it took to set my body on fire. I wanted more, oh so much more……that if it wasn't because I was trying to be successful at this I would've grabbed her and kissed her right here in front of everyone.

"Bye Edward"

"Bye Bella" I said quietly as I watched her go.

It was Night time…..

I was dressed and ready to go when Mike called me over from the living room.

"What is it? I'm kind of in a hurry" I told him impatiently. I didn't want to late knowing Emmett he would probably leave my ass if I was even a minute late.

"Victor says he won't ask Bella if you give him 500 dollars"

"Done" I quickly replied. Bella was worth that and much more.

"Really?" asked Mike "Wow"

"Anything else?"

"I couldn't talk to Riley though his schedule is a little harder because he doesn't live in campus and he was only here for HPE today so….I'll try again tomorrow."

"With him I want you to use a different tactic"

"Oh" said Mike slowly "Which one?"

"Fear. Tell him if he ever even glances at Bella I'll fuck him up"

Mike's eyes widened and he smiled "all right I'll tell him that. What are you going to do about Henry?"

"I'll worry about Henry later I'm going clubbing tonight so I won't be back till late probably"

"Okay have fun Edward"

"Yep thanks man…..and I owe you big time for all of this" I said awkwardly. "I promise I'll make it up to you sometimes soon"

"I'll keep that in mind" said Mike smiling.

"Okay…..well good night"

"Good night"

I walked out of there towards Emmett's jeep.

**Bella's POV**

I had gotten out of the shower and began to blow dry it when Alice knocked on the door

"Yeah Al" I said

"We're going to curl your hair!" she yelled "It will make you look extra good with the outfit I got you"

"Okay" I said a little uneasily. I liked hanging out with the group they were my best friends after all but it was a little uncomfortable being the third wheel and all. I sighed I really need to find a guy. After I blow dried my hair, I walked into the room were Alice and Rose were. Rose was already dressed in a red Tonia dress and her hair was in pin straight with a bump. Alice was wearing a zebra print V dress with a black accent belt and black heels. I was wearing a brown beaded baby doll dress with heels.

"Come in, we're meeting the guys downstairs" said Rose

We walked downstairs were the guys were Emmett whistled at us and we giggled. I was surprised to see that Edward was with them. Alice didn't tell me he was coming and from what I know Alice could barely stand her brother most of the time.

"Hi guys" I said

"Babe, I love the animal print on you" said Jasper as he kissed Alice on the lips

"You should see what's underneath" whispered Alice but of course since I was next to her, I heard.

"Alice, watch your surroundings" I said quietly. Alice laughed

"Opps sorry" she said with a giggle

"I can't believe you're going to be spending the night with us Edward" said Rose

"I thought I could grace all of you with my presence tonight" He said as he looked at me.

"Enough talk….let's get going" said Em as he grabbed Rose's hand. We began walking when Edward suddenly appeared by my side.

"You look hot" he said with a grin

"Thanks" I said. Then I remembered his fight the other day and I had wanted to ask him when I was with him in the Gym "How's your face doing?"

He smiled and touched his cheek "It feels fine you can't even tell I got hit anymore after you kissed my booboo"

I smiled but decided to ignore the question "Then you must have bad eyesight because I can still tell" I pointed out. Edward rolled his eyes

"So since we're the odd ones out, why don't you be my partner for the night?'

"I don't know Edward I wouldn't want to give you hope now"

"I'll behave the whole night. I promise"

"I don't know if your promises mean anything….What did you do with Michael?"

"That's a random question. Why do you care?"

"No just curious"

"Well he showed up in the meeting and I pretended like I didn't know him. Then Mike told him the sad news that he won't be receiving a letter to our first act of hazing"

"I knew you were going to do that"

"Did you?"

"Yes he should've known you couldn't trust you" I said "which is why I can't trust your own promises Edward you proved that to me"

He sighed "But I'm telling you the truth I'm not lying this time Bella"

"But how do I know that?"

"Like you said, sometimes you have to take a chance"

"You remember things I tell you"

"I remember everything you say or do"

"Stalker" I said with a smile

He smiled at me "What can I say? You're too beautiful"

We climbed into the car.

We arrived at Hold & Cold fifteen minutes later. After waiting in line, we finally got inside to the club.

"I'll go get us all drinks" said Emmett. He kissed Rose on the lips then disappeared into the huge masses of people dancing on each other.

"There's a booth!" yelled Alice close to my ear. I mouthed Owe and Edward chuckled behind me. I turned around and glared at him but he gave me a puppy look, so I sighed and gave him a small smile. I was starting to see that the whole puppy thing was a Cullen trademark. We all sat down in the booth

"This place is amazing!" said Alice "We should've come here ages ago"

"Want to dance?" asked Jasper

"Of course hun" said Alice. She got up and looked at me with a weird smile "Bella, Edward dance I know you guys aren't friends but you guys are okay now….so have fun with each other all righty"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. This was shocking; really shocking.

"Cool" said Edward grabbing my hand immediately "Let's go! I want to see if you look even more of a goddess when you're dancing"

I reluctantly got up and followed Edward to the dance floor. I turned around and there was Rose looking at us with a smirk and then Emmett coming from behind her with a round full of drinks. I turned back around and led Edward lead me to the middle of the dance floor.

"So do you even know how to grind?" asked Edward close to my ear.

"Do you know what's personal space?" I asked as I took a step away from him.

"Can't you ever answer a question?"

"Can you?" I asked him. We both sighed at the same time and smiled; Wow this was different we were getting along even joking around with each other, sort of. "Yes I can dance okay but if I feel like you're becoming too touchy feely with me I'll punch you square in the jaw understood?"

"Yes Miss Swan" said Edward putting his hands on my waist and bringing my closer to his body. We both began swaying to the music and after a while when I felt like he was behaving…..I rested my head on his chest and began really showing him what I had. I knew this was probably going to torture the kid but he deserved it for every time he ever mad me angry so I began grinding him slowly and seductively and I heard him gasp. He was probably having a heart attack if only I could see his face but if I did I might start laughing right in his face. I put one of my hands behind myself and hung it over his neck bringing his face closer towards my neck. He squeezed his grip on my waist and I smiled. Ha Ha poor Edward Cullen.

"So you think you can play with me just like that" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cullen" I said softly. Then he put his hands on my thighs and pressed himself closer to me. I gasped surprised by his boldness "Edward behave now"

"Oh so you're the only one who can do this…" he whispered. He forced me to turn around and grabbed my hands putting them around his neck. His eyes looked so intense like if he was trying to look into my soul or something….it was weird to explain but I couldn't look away from his lustful eyes. I didn't know what the hell happened but we just kept staring at each other intensely while we grinded on each other. I had to admit this was the most sexiest thing I've done in awhile.

"Bella" he whispered as he leaned in closer to me.

"Edward" I whispered back softly.

Please Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow guys thank you guy so much for adding this story to your favorites or the alerts. A special shout out to those who reviewed you guys make me want to write more and more lol

XxEternallyYoursxX, Sam, Izzy, aurélie,

Doesn'tWeAllLoveTwilight

You guys are the best! Please keep on reviewing and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Also, this one is fast paced so it's one whole full week because I wanted to get to the Homecoming Ball already! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

_Fuck me_. Bella had scooted herself closer to me and I could every inch of her beautiful body on me. Was she trying to kill me? Here I was trying to behave and she was making it really difficult for me. Then she brought my face closer towards her neck and I fucking lost it. She smelled so good—like strawberries. Ugh she was doing it on purpose, I was sure of it. Damn her!

"So you think you can play with me like that?" I whispered seductively into her ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said innocently. I smirked and brought her even closer to me so that she could feel how hard I was. She gasped "Edward behave now"

"Oh so you're the only who can do this…." I whispered. I turned her around and was about to tell her something else but I forgot. Her brown eyes were staring so intensely at me I couldn't help but stare at her back; I felt this surge of electricity go through me, it was weird.

"Bella" I whispered as I got closer to her. I knew she was probably going to slap me maybe even kick me in the groin but whatever it would be worth feeling her lips on me. I brought one hand up to her cheek and stroked it softly. She didn't frown or push herself away from me yet so maybe it was okay, maybe she was liking it, maybe she would kiss me back……."You're so beautiful"…..I leaned in closer and then I froze. Maybe if I kissed her, she would freaking hate me and never talk to me again, maybe if I thought with my brains and not my balls for once then maybe she would like me enough to have sex with me. It was like that quote from somewhere _Good things take time…_

So I spun her around and she laughed surprised and I brought her back close to me but not close enough to feel any part of her body. She smiled at me

"Let's get something to drink"

"Ok…." She fanned herself "It is a little hot in here"

"Yes it is" I said admiring her ass as she walked in front of me. We walked back to the booth and sat down while Rose and Em made out with each other. Bella coughed loudly and they reluctantly separated

"Weren't you two dancing?" asked Rose "You guys seemed all hot and heavy, so what are you guys doing here?"

"Wow Rose I didn't know you hated us that much" I said. I grabbed a beer and uncapped it and took a sip "…but the real question here is what are you two doing here? You might as well have stayed in bed if you're going to be attached by the mouth"

"Can't" replied Em with a frown "We drove you guys here, so therefore we have to wait"

Rose kissed his cheek "Come on Em let's dance"

Bella waved at them go and turned to me "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How many girls have you slept with?"

I coughed chocking on my beer and Bella patted me really hard on the back

"I'm fine and you don't have to hit me so hard you know"

Bella's mouth formed the perfect O then she put one hand over her lips and said super innocently "Oops" I couldn't help but smile she was too adorable sometimes I just wanted to kiss her forehead or something. Wait, Edward doesn't kiss foreheads that's too…..intimate. Ugh, what the hell am I saying? I downed the rest of my beer as Bella watched me waiting for my answer.

"Well um let's just say I lost count back in 11th grade"

"What's the last number you remember?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why not?"'

"Because I don't have too stop being so nosy" I said with a teasing smile. I couldn't tell her I would like a fucking whore even though she already knew I was one but I shouldn't confirm that to her either. "How about you?"

"That's none of your business" she took a sip of her drink "Maybe we should dance again"

Her evasiveness was different this time….I leaned in closer to her with the biggest grin on my face

"Are you a virgin?" I asked her. Bella looked at me and shrugged her shoulders going back to glance around the club. If she was a virgin, I would be the most happiest man in the world that meant that I would be the one to be her first, you never forget the first, ever unless you were fucking drunk like I was but that's different. "So you're just going to avoid mine as well, if I answer yours would you answer mine?"

"Nope I'm not that curious Edward"

"Ugh" I closed my eyes and leaned back to rest my head on the chair. When I heard someone's voice close to my face

"Hello" said a women's voice.

I opened them to find a brunette girl with big boobs and way too much make-up standing right in front of me giving me the perfect view to her breasts. I sat up and smiled politely at her at least I think it was her because her facial features were pretty manly reminding me of a transvestite.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked scooting closer to Bella so she could think I was with her; there was no way I was flirting with that "thing" even I had standards to who I slept with.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to dance me with honey buns"

"Honey buns" repeated Bella quietly. I looked over at her and she was biting her lip so she didn't laugh. She looked at me and mouthed 'Winner' as she pointed towards the freakish looking woman.

"Unless your girlfriend minds" said the woman glancing between me and Bella.

Bella opened her mouth but I quickly began explaining that I was definitely not interested of course with nice words "Actually she would mind and we were going back to the dance floor right now but thanks for asking. It was nice meeting you have a good night and bring a sweater next time you might catch something like that."

The girls' eyes widened and Bella began laughing her ass off. The girl glared at me and then stormed away.

"That was hilarious! I thought you were totally going to go with her" said Bella with tears on her eyes. She had a beautiful laugh that made me just want to join her but I tried to stay with a straight face.

"She looked like a transvestite" I said slowly

"Awe poor Eddie!" she pinched my cheek and it hurt a little but at least she had touched me that was a sure sign I was going somewhere with all of this "Come on as your girlfriend I have to make you feel better so let's go dance."

"We could go somewhere else" I said in a seductive manner. She put her hands on her waist and I laughed "It was a joke calm down Bella."

"It better be" she whispered.

After a night of dancing and joking around with everyone we all went back to Miami U. It was 3:15 am when we got there and everyone was freaking tired as hell. Damn, I got a 9:00 class tomorrow too this is going to suck….

"That was fun we have to do it again soon" said Alice quietly.

"Preferably on a weekend I don't know if I'll be able to wake up at 8 for class I'm so sleepy" said Bella rubbing her eyes. She yawned and I smiled again she was too adorable. I put my hand around her shoulders

"Bella do you want me to carry you because I don't mind" I whispered in her ear.

"Edward I'm too tired to come up with something mean to say so….." She stuck her tongue at me and then rested her head on my chest. Do I sound like too sentimental if I say I felt like a lucky guy at the moment, because I did? If felt strange but I felt so proud having her on my shoulder like that…..too bad no one could see that she was mine though.

We arrived at the Palms Hall and Alice managed to scoot away from Jasper and to my left side. She waved me down and I leaned lower so she could whisper in my ear

"Ask her to the dance already. She's tired as hell and she'll probably say yes she's nicer when she's tired trust me I know this from experience big brother" said Alice. I looked at her and smiled at her—surprise #1 Alice being nice to me. Hopefully surprise #2 would be Bella saying yes to me.

"Thank you Alice"

"No problem" she said with a small cautious smile. Then she skipped back to Jasper's side.

"Good night everyone!" said Emmett loudly. I think he was the only one who wasn't tired as hell like everyone else. He picked up Rosalie bridal style and began walking towards the fraternity.

"I'll walk you girls to your room" said Jasper.

"Um I want to talk to Bella alone first" I said

"Okay" Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and took him out of sight quickly.

Bella yawned and then looked at me "Edward what is it? I'm tired as hell. I got like four hours of sleep left."

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the Ball with me on Friday. I know we haven't gotten along but tonight was fun and we have those rare occasions were we do play nicely so please Bella go to the dance with me. I swear I won't make any moves or anything you can try to trust me Bella....and I can…." I was blabbering, I know but I couldn't shut up. For some reason I felt like if she rejected me this time it was going to actually hurt….I needed her too accept, I needed her to say yes to me…..

Bella put one of her fingers on my lips and I immediately shut up.

"Stop talking God I would hate to see you getting nervous you would probably talk for like five freaking minutes…..I'll go with you to the dance ok just stop talking and let me go to sleep ok"

I grinned from ear to ear "Thanks Bella"

"Uh-huh" she waved at me "Good night"

"Good night, sweet dreams"

"You too" she mumbled. Then she went inside Palms Hall and I walked like a freaking idiot with a huge ass smile to my room.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm and groaned. I was never ever going to go to the club on a school night I felt like shit and I just wanted to go back to sleep. I sighed and looked at Alice who was happily asleep…..Damn her; she didn't have class till noon today. I grumpily got out of bed with my toiletries and took a cold shower so that I could wake up. After that, I scrunched my hair with some gel and hair spray and put on some comfortable jeans and a mint green blouse that looked really cute. I grabbed my bag and headed off to get a large coffee and a bagel with cream cheese.

When I reached the cafeteria and I saw Edward sitting with a blonde boy whose name I think was Mike Newton. I stopped walking as I remembered that I had accepted to go the Ball with him. I bit my lip I wasn't sure about this at all. He took advantage of me I could've said yes to anything last night, well morning, just for him to shut up. I just wanted to go lay in bed and sleep……well there was no choice now I mean I had said yes already that would look messed up and Tanya did say to have patience with Edward…..so I guess I'm going to the Ball with him. All I'm saying is he better behave.

I got my coffee and bagel and was going to walk to my class to eat it over there when Edward called me. I sighed and walked over to their table

"Good Morning Bella" said Edward in a cheerful ass mood.

"Why are you so….so happy?" I asked as I sat down on the chair next to Mike. I nodded at him and he waved shyly at me back.

"Because last night was fun and I have a lovely date for the ball, why else" said Edward

"Hmm yeah….right….." I yawned and took a sip of my coffee.

"You do remember that I did ask you right?" asked Edward.

"Yes" I said quietly

"Do you still want to go with me?" asked Edward. I looked up at him and saw a bit of nervousness in his eyes so I smiled at him; he was trying to be good, so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes it's fine Edward I'm not really into those Ball things anyways and it's just what 4 hours…I think I can stand you that long" I said with a small smile to let him know I was just playing around.

He smiled back at me but it didn't reach his eyes "Wow thanks Bella how sweet of you"

I sat up "I should go I'm going to be late for class"

"Oh okay……I guess I'll see you around."

I nodded "Yep….bye guys"

"Bye Bella" said Edward.

**Edward's POV**

It was Thursday and it was pouring like crazy today. I walked into the Admissions Office because the Dean of Miami U wanted to see me. After a long boring conversation on how he expects me to take him to victory he finally let me go. I was about to leave the building when I saw this older woman staring at me; she was probably in her mid 40's and had short blonde hair, she kept on looking at me and I was about to ask her why she was staring when she broke into a huge smile

"Oh My God it is you Edward Cullen" then suddenly she pulled me into a hug.

"Um Hi…." I said patting her back awkwardly "Do I know you?"

"I was your mother's best friend when you were younger, don't you remember me? I used to take you to the playground when your mother had to go out."

I froze; Shit, I remembered her now well not her but that she was an accomplice to my mother's dirty little secrets. I pushed her away quickly without trying to hurt her

"I have to go"

"No wait! How've you been? You look so handsome, I see you still have your mother's hair color I thought it would disappear as you grow older but it's still there that wacky strange shade." She ruffled my hair and I felt like throwing up…..

"I…….Um….." I didn't know what to say so I just ran out of there. Then I heard someone calling my name and running after me it took awhile for me to realize it was Bella Swan. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down but the visions kept hitting me and hitting me. I felt like I couldn't breathe and the next thing you know Bella is hugging me tightly….I hear a sob and then I realize that I'm crying. Shit, I'm crying in front of the girl I'm trying to have sex with, how pathetic. I try pulling away from her but she won't let me.

"Shh Edward it's going to be okay……everything is going to be okay" she whispers into my ear. Her voice is so soft, so innocent, and worried that I don't fight it anymore; I just let her hug me back and try to pull myself together and act like a man. The tears stop coming and then I chuckle

"I'm fine Bella you can let me go now"

She reluctantly pulls away from me "Edward I saw what happened. I am so sorry it must be horrible to see someone who reminds you about your mom."

"She isn't my mom. I don't have one" I replied icily

"Oh Edward" she says softly. You could see the pity in her eyes and I can feel myself getting more pissed off by the second.

"You don't need to feel fucking sorry for me you, you know. I'm fine I was just surprised and something got in my eye that's all" I said loudly at her.

Bella shook her head but then nodded she wasn't surprised at all by my somewhat outburst "Okay, or maybe the rain was just all over your face"

I look up at the sky and smile bitterly. The rain, it's fucking pouring out here and I forgot all about it; I look down at my clothes their all drenched in water and then I look over at Bella she's wearing a black leather jacket but her jeans are soaked.

"Sorry for getting your clothes wet" I mumble.

"It's okay Edward" she says "You know you could talk and I could listen"

"Or we could just have sex"

"Or we could play pool" she suggests. I laugh, I was definitely not expecting that one. I had expected her to slap me or curse me out and then leave me alone like any normal person would do….but she wasn't everyone else she was Bella, she was completely unique from everyone else….it was kind of scary, that she was so full of surprises. I didn't know what to expect from her.

"Pool" I repeated.

"Yep" said Bella with a small smile "Jazz and Em taught me and I'm really good so what do you say?"

"Really?" I sigh knowing that she's only doing this because she feels sorry for me but eventually nod. I wanted her company, I needed her company and this was just something I was going to have to accept "Ok let's go play pool"

"Okay then"

Bella and I walk in silence back to the fraternity house and that's exactly what I need now just silence. She had seen me break down and that couldn't happen again; I'm Edward Cullen I don't break down I have sex with girls that's who I am and that's who I'm always going to be. No girl will ever get that close to break me like she did, I swear it.

It was Friday night; the night of the ball. I was dressed in a suit looking pretty good I tried making my hair look appropriate but it wasn't working with me so I just gave up. I was a little nervous for some reason and I couldn't even tell why. I couldn't wait to see Bella and I had even gotten there extra early.

When I had gotten to the Ball room everything looked perfect and well-themed. I knew if Tanya was in charge things would be great because she was just that talented; There she was with a pink dress she waved at me. I gave her my signature smile and turned around so that I would be able to see Bella when she came in.

Finally, she entered with her group of friends. I couldn't believe how beautiful Bella looked as she walked into the ballroom. As soon as I saw her all I wanted to do was hold her close to me and tell her how lovely she looked and how she made me feel. Whoa, made me feel? I shook my head as I walked over to her.

"Bella you look beautiful" I said with my signature smile

"Thanks Edward you look good too" she said.

Emmett coughed obviously annoyed that I only had eyes for Bella "Hi cousin"

"Hi" I said to Jasper and Emmett then I glanced at Rose and Alice "You girls look very pretty"

"Thanks Romeo" said Rosalie smiling "Come on Em I like this song"

"Let's go too Jasper" said Alice tugging Jasper's hand "You guys have fun now. Edward I expect you to behave like a complete gentleman"

I nodded "I will Alice"

Alice smiled and then left….That was weird since when was Alice nice to me when it concerned her beautiful best friend or even nice to me…..I expected it to go away but it hadn't something was up between her…..

"Would you like to dance Bella?"

"Sure" I offered her my hand and she looked at it like if it was infected with some sort of disease. I smiled at her this is why I liked her; no matter what she treated me like she always did, what happened yesterday was forgotten in her mind.

"Bella for us to dance I kind of need your hand"

She sighed and gave ma a tiny smile "Fine Edward" and she grabbed my hand I felt this warm nice feeling when I was touching her hand that I wanted to pull away from her. Oh, God maybe I shouldn't have drank a bottle of beer before coming here I'm finally touching her and I feel like pulling away. What the hell is wrong with me today?

We walked to the middle of the dance floor and I stopped completely confused on were my feelings were taking me today; I mean I always thought about Bella I had gotten used to that but ever since yesterday something had changed….but what?

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied something was not fine, something was wrong "I'm going to put my hand on your waist now, don't slap me"

She laughed "Go ahead Edward…..I'll be placing my hand around your neck"

"Oh please do" I said smiling at her.

She shook her head and we began dancing slowly to the music. After awhile I guess she got comfortable because she rested her head on my chest and I just leaned in closer enjoying this moment. Who would've thought I, Edward Cullen, enjoying just being this close to a girl? I loved the way she smelled I wish I could keep her this close to me forever. Whoa, did I just say forever?

What is wrong with me?!! We danced for maybe an hour when I started getting parched so I leaned away from her

"Bella I'm thirsty would you like something to drink?" I asked her.

"Yeah okay" she said pulling away from me.

"All right I'll be right back"

I walked over to the punch table and poured some into two cups; I wondered if anyone had spiked it like they usually did I guess the gentleman thing to do was to warn Bella that it might be spiked with Vodka.

"Well, well, I would've never expected this" said Lauren approaching me. She looked like a hoe she was wearing this really short strapless black dress with my favorite types of shoes "the fuck me shoes" I gave her a small smile out of respect for the good all times but that was it….

"Expected what?" I asked

"You're in love with her" said Lauren in a surprised tone it sounded even a little hurt "I can't believe this…..you were supposed to fall for me not for that stupid brunette. She's not even that pretty"

I couldn't believe that Lauren had just said that I was falling in love with Bella….She really was stupid, I mean seriously me falling in love with that someone? Hell no.

"Lauren I'm not in love with anyone" I told her

"You're not? Then how come you look at her the way that I look at you"

"That's not true" I said shaking my head. I do not, do I? No, no there's no possible way, no chance that I could love Bella; I don't love her or any other girl well except for Alice but she doesn't even know that.

"Yeah it is….you don't even know that you do, do you?" said Lauren "I won't let her have you though you're mine Edward and I'm going to do everything possible to get you back" then she stormed away. But I was speechless now…..

I glanced over at Alice and Jasper who were dancing closely together. The way that they looked at each other, those simple glances that meant everything to them. Could I honestly feel that way for Bella and not even know it? Could I really be falling in love with someone? No, that can't happen I will not fall in love with anyone ever. I will never be that weak. Never.

"Edward" said Bella softly as she approached me.

I looked at her, I mean really looked at her for the first time. She was the most amazing person I had ever met in my life that's why I couldn't leave her alone because I was falling for her. I hadn't even noticed that I was, I wanted to punch myself for being so stupid for allowing myself to get that close to her. I had to do something, something to keep her away from me.

"Yes beautiful" I asked her forcing a smile in my face when in reality I just wanted to get drunk. I couldn't believe this, I just couldn't.

"You….Are you okay?" she asked me again.

"Yeah I'm fine now that you're with me again" I said handing her a cup

"Um okay" she took a sip of the juice "Do you want to dance again?"

"Yeah let's dance" I grabbed her hand and ignored the feelings that I had felt before, no more of that. I'm stronger then that. I was going to make sure that the old Edward came back starting this moment.

**Bella's POV**

I was walking with the group towards the Ballroom, I was a little nervous. I couldn't believe my date had ended up being Edward Cullen, I still couldn't believe I had said yes to him. The weird part was that Alice was fine with it…she even seemed a little happy which was quite strange since before if I was even near him she would get angry. She even made me extra pretty today I was wearing this beautiful midnight blue gown that that was strapless and my hair had been curled and put up with some pieces of hair coming down my chin.

I walked inside and glanced around the ballroom, it was decorated quite elegantly. Then I saw him he was wearing a black suit and looked really handsome. He gave me his signature smile and walked towards me. I smiled at him as he approached me.

"Bella you look beautiful" he said. At least he wasn't eyeing me down, that was a major improvement maybe this night won't be as bad as I thought.

"You look good too" I told him.

"Hi cousin" said Emmet smiling

"Hi" he said distantly glancing at the girls "Alice, Rosalie You girls look very pretty"

"Thanks Romeo" said Rosalie "Come on Em, I like this song"

"Let's go too Jasper" said Alice tugging Jasper's hand towards the dance floor "You guys have fun now" she looked at Edward "I expect you to behave like a complete gentleman"

Edward smiled nodding "I will"

"Would you like to dance?" asked Edward.

"Sure" I said. He offered me his hand and I just stared at it.

Bella for us to dance I kind of need your hand" he said smiling at me.

I sighed "Fine Edward" and I grabbed his hand as he led me to the dance floor. His hands were big and warm and kind of sweaty. I wondered if he was nervous; I mean why else would he be sweating? I didn't want to say anything though…..that would be rude and he would probably get uncomfortable with me.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked him as I glanced at his face. He seemed like if he was torn between something.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said "I'm going to put my hand on your waist now, don't slap me"

I laughed "Go ahead Edward…..I'll be placing my hand around your neck okay"

"Oh please do" he said smiling at me. I shook my head and tried not to giggle as we began dancing slowly to the music. Edward was a magnificent dancer I felt like I was floating around the dance floor. I was glad that he didn't try moving his hand down from my back or try anything with me. So I decided I could trust him for now….I smiled as I rested my head on his chest closing my eyes just listening to the song and the beat of his heartbeat….It was going pretty fast and he smelled really good. I wonder what cologne he used.

Just when I was getting into the mood of the song, Edward pulled away slowly.

"Bella I'm thirsty would you like something to drink?" he asked me.

"Yeah okay" I said pulling away farther from him so he could move to the punch table.

"All right I'll be right back"

I watched him go towards the punch table were a blonde girl approached him; she looked furious and surprised about something. It looked like they were arguing and then Edward's face turned extremely serious. I wondered what they were talking about. I mean we were friends now, I could ask him. Then I remembered that was the same girl who told me to stay away from Edward. I saw her storm away angrily and decided to approach him.

"Edward" I said softly. He looked like he was in shock or something. I wanted to poke him but I think that would make him furious. So I decided against it.

"Yes beautiful"

Wow, he doesn't sound mad. He actually sounds like his old self, the guy that was a player there.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Twice now.

"Yeah I'm fine now that you're with me again" he said as he gave me a glass.

"Um okay" I took a sip of the punch it tasted funny but I ignored it. I was a little worried about Edward what the hell has she told him that would make him so pissy? So himself? "Would you like to dance again?"

"Yeah let's dance" he grabbed my hand leading me back to the dance floor. This time though his hands began slowly moving around my back in circles.

"Edward what's wrong with you?" I asked again.

"Nothing, love why?" he whispered in my ear.

"Because you're acting like……It's just you promised you wouldn't hit on me and…"

"Bella, shh" he whispered in my ear again "Just enjoy the moment. We'll talk about that later"

"As long as you behave"

"I am behaving. I think you're too paranoid"

"Paranoid?"

"Yes paranoid love. Have I told you how beautiful you look I just want to eat you all up"

"Hmm yeah thanks" I mumbled. What the hell did that blonde tell him to make him act like this? It makes no sense. I'll be as patient as I can, it's not his fault. "I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom" it was the first thing that came into my mind.

"Okay I'll be waiting….I'll miss you while you're gone"

I forced a smile and nodded and walked into the bathroom. I sighed loudly and then Rosalie came inside the bathroom a moment later. She must have seen it happen and came straight in here.

"Hey what's wrong? You practically ran into here" said Rosalie taking out her lipstick and applying some on "Did something happen with you Edward?"

"Edward is acting weird"

"How?" asked Rosalie smiling.

"Well he's acting like a player"

"Okay" said Rosalie slowly "Isn't that how he always acts?"

"Yes but he has been behaving but then he talked to this blonde chick and now he's acting like a player I don't know what to do because I want to be his friend but I can't be his friend if he's going to try to get with me, knowing me I'll snap and punch him."

"Hmm maybe he's uncomfortable he's never had a friend that's a girl before."

"You're saying he doesn't know how to act around me?"

"Exactly!"

"But Tanya is his friend" I reminded Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled at me and explained this like it was the most obvious thing in the world "No Tanya is his main girl they've been together for a long time now since freshman year."

"But…." I titled my head to the side confused "She lied to me then she said she was just his friend"

"Really? That's strange….." Rosalie bit her lip and I could tell she was thinking about something

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" she said quickly "I should get back to Emmett now"

"Rosalie please tell me if you know something"

"It's nothing just relax and be patient with Edward okay…..trust me" then she smiled at me one last time and walked quickly out of the bathroom. I took a deep breathe and applied some lip gloss when the bathroom door opened again. I almost shrieked when I saw Edward coming in here with a bottle of vodka and smiling mischievously.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is the girl's bathroom!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to spend sometime with you alone"

"And this is the place to do that at?" I asked outraged.

"It's dangerous because anyone could come in at any moment and see us, I like the thrill"

"Edward, let's get out of here"

"Oh come on let's stay" he took a sip of the vodka "Want some?"

"No thanks" I replied bitterly "What is with you? What did she say to you to make you act like this?"

"Awe so sweet, you were watching me" he said as he moved closer to me "You know Bella I've been wondering for days what it's like to kiss those yummy lips of yours and now I'm finally going to have a taste."

That's when I snapped and I slapped him "God Edward you're really an ass" then I shoved him away from me as hard as I could "I can't be your friend Edward you're too screwed up it's like one moment you're actually a decent guy and then the next you're some playboy."

"I'm not a decent guy Bella I'm always going to be a player I think you were expecting too much from me" he said quietly. I looked at him at least finally that stupid smile was off his face.

"Maybe I did expect too much from you. Maybe I thought that there was more to you then meet's the eye but I guess I was wrong. I won't make that mistake again. Good Bye Edward" I left him there and walked back to the party, I was going home I didn't want to be here anymore.

I saw Alice she was whispering to Rosalie about something while the guys were sitting down in a table talking. That's when I saw Jacob Black coming to me, he looked quite good.

"Hey Jacob" I said when he was a few feet away from me. Even though I was pissed I wasn't going to let him know that; he had warned me constantly that Edward was a fucking asshole but I guess I had faith in him…..he just….Ugh, stop thinking about that bastard!

"Bella you look amazing!" he said with a huge smile "Please tell me you came alone"

I laughed "Well as of now, I'm alone. Did you come with someone?"

"Nope and now I'm really happy that I didn't"

I smiled at him "Do you want to dance?" I asked him. I was going to stay I couldn't let some guy ruin my night especially someone as evil as Edward.

"Yeah I was just about to ask you actually" then he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced for two songs when he spoke again "You mentioned you were alone now, did you come with someone else?"

"Yeah I came with Edward" I said quietly

"Edward Cullen?" he seemed shocked "Wow I wasn't expecting that one I thought you were different then the other girls."

"I am which is why I told him not to talk to me again I thought we could be friends but I was wrong"

"Oh, just friends." He smiled happily now "I thought you guys were together, together"

"Oh, no"

"Good" then spun me and I laughed "You're a really fun date"

"Oh so now I'm your date?" I teased

"Yes you are"

"You didn't ask me though"

"Bella Swan would you like to be my date tonight?"

"Definitely Jacob Black"

We smiled at each other and went back to dancing all night.

It was 11:45—the dance was going to end in fifteen minutes some people had already disappeared into the other parties that were being held that night. Jacob and I had a great time together just laughing, dancing, and having fun. It was nice.

"Hey lil sis" said Emmett approaching me with a frowning Alice "I see you're having a lot of fun"

"I am" I said smiling "What's wrong Alice?"

"Oh nothing I'll tell you about it later" she said "Are you coming with us? Or is Jacob walking you back to the dorm?"

"I don't mind walking you back" said Jacob.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you back in the dorm"

"Okay I'll wait up for you so we can talk" said Alice.

I nodded "Bye guys!"

"You better be a gentleman Black or I'll kick your ass" threatened Emmett

"Of course she deserves the best" said Jacob smiling. Emmett nodded and walked away with a sad Alice. Did she have a fight with Jasper? Because normally he would've been with her.

"I had a great time with you Bella we should hang out more often" said Jacob

"Yeah we should, you're a lot of fun" I told him honestly. I was going to give him and anyone else a chance I mean if I gave the playboy of the University a chance, then why not everyone else? Plus, Jacob was a gentleman, he was so caring and so care-free and I liked that.

Please Review!

I know some of you guys don't like Jacob in the Twilight Saga (even I don't) the only times I actually liked Jacob was in Breaking Dawn well sometimes and when he was saving Bella….or had something funny to say…but he's going to be somewhat of a main character in the story, at least right now I think so….


	12. Chapter 12

**I 3 how all of you guys like this story, you guys have been adding my story to your favorites or alerts every time I log-in there's someone new….so thank you guys so much for your support! **

**A special thanks to Jess Loves Twilight, Stacy, **Doesn'tWeAllLoveTwilight, aurélie, romav1

Thanks for reviewing, you guys are awesome!!

Also, I'm thinking about writing a new story, it doesn't have a name yet I'm still trying to think of a good title but it'll be all human. I might start it in two weeks but I'm not sure because I'm going on vacation in 3 weeks to DR….soo yeah but basically it's about Bella and Rose they're sisters and Rose is considered the bad child anyways she gets into a lot of trouble and their put into the Witness Protection Program and two people are going to take care of them…..try guessing who? Anyways….tell me what you guys think about the idea?

And without further do, enjoy the chapter guys and please remember to keep on reviewing!

Thanks!! : D

**Chapter 12**

**Edward's POV**

After Bella left had stormed out of there, I snapped and punched the glass shattering it into pieces I didn't care that my hand was bleeding or that it hurt like hell, I was too busy being angry with myself for caring about her. How could I have been so stupid?! I wanted to punch myself right now but I decided not too because it would ruin my perfect face and I would need it because starting tomorrow morning I would get back to being me. I would be the fucking handsome bastard that I was; I had a lot of girls to make up for, for the past few days when I've been acting like a complete stupid fool.

I walked out of the bathroom and there was Tanya with a group of girls outside the bathroom chattering as soon as she saw me she hurried to me and shook her head as if she was disappointed in me.

"Oh Edward what did you do?" she asked softly.

"Nothing" I replied coldly. I knew it wasn't her fault but I didn't care right now; I was fucking miserable because I had broken all the rules that I had abided by ever since I could remember.

"Edward it's me Tanya remember……come on I'm taking you to the hospital"

"I don't need to go the hospital Tanya I'm fine I'm just bleeding nothing is broken"

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Because I know, my dad is a doctor okay"

Tanya arched her eyebrow which meant she was getting irritated with my bitchy behavior. She put her hands on her waist and I knew that meant trouble "Let me take you to the hospital Edward or I swear I'll make a scene right now"

I sighed irritated right now I just wanted to be alone but of course Tanya didn't believe that people could be alone when they're going through something "Fine" I growled.

Tanya smiled "Come on Romeo…."

I followed her outside silently until we got inside her blue Chevrolet Corvette ZR1. I didn't even think about slamming the door, this was car too precious for that. I totally wanted one of these but I already had two cars so I knew Carlisle wouldn't get me a third one for my collection.

"Now tell me what happened? I thought you were supposed to be with Bella tonight and acting like the complete gentleman that I know you can be"

"I was but I decided that I had enough of her" I responded after a minute of getting my thoughts together. I didn't want her to know that I had failed; I wanted to keep this to myself that's what I was good at.

"Really? Are you sure you've had enough of her?" she asked not believing anything I was saying.

"Yes" I said hoping she would drop it already. I was thinking of putting on my moves on her to get her to shut up, some sex would be good right now.

"You realized it didn't you?" she asked quietly

"Realized what?" I asked confused.

"That you're falling for her" she said as a matter of fact, like it was the most normal thing in the world. That's when it hit me, she knew the entire time! How could she do this to me, I thought she cared about me?

"What? You knew this entire time that I was in danger of falling for her and you did nothing! You just stood there and let it happen I thought you were my friend. How could you do something like that to me? After everything I have done for you you're such an ungrateful bitch" I yelled at her. She winced closing her eyes and taking three big deep breaths. I knew she was trying to calm down (she's had experience with my outburst) and I knew I shouldn't have said those words to her, she didn't deserve it but I couldn't I was mad thanks to her I had fallen for someone.

"Edward Cullen if you ever talk to me like that ever again I'll snap you in two" she said in a sweet voice then she bit her lip "Don't you realize Edward I care about you a lot and I wanted to see you happy I couldn't have told you because you would do exactly what you're doing now pulling her away from you. You're scared that you're going to get hurt so you block everyone who has a possible chance of making you get hurt like before. But honestly Edward do you think she deserves that? She has been nothing but sweet, patient, and considerate with you after everything you've done to her. Don't you think she's at least worth the doubt?"

I took a deep breathe and then looked at her hoping that she could tell I was sorry for calling her a bitch "I'm sorry Tanya I shouldn't have yelled at you like that you're not an ungrateful bitch" I mumbled to her.

"And?"

"And you're right if you would've told me I would've done exactly what I'm doing now but that doesn't mean that I'm going to do the opposite later. I don't want a relationship and I don't want to fall in love, I'm happy the way I am"

"No you're not" she gritted through her teeth which meant she was annoyed with me.

"Yes I am"

"You're not Edward but I guess you just have to realize that in your own time. I just hope it's not too late and Bella ends up with someone else, someone who isn't afraid to be with her……like Jacob Black perhaps"

I growled and I felt my blood rise at the mention of his name and Bella's name together…. "Why did you have to mention him?"

"Because he's interested in her Edward but he's not sure if he should try talking to her or not he's waiting for the right moment to make his move. Did you know that he's flying solo tonight? And I suppose that Bella is alone now, and since she's so beautiful I'm sure guys are lining up dance with her."

"Stop it" I whispered. Didn't she realize that I was getting fucking jealous at just the mention of Bella being with someone else? She probably knew, she was doing it on purpose she was trying to make me see something, but I wasn't going too. Hell, no.

"How about if she realizes that one of those guys is her dream guy? What are you going to do then? Could you stand seeing her with someone else?"

"Tanya" I warned

"Come on Edward snap, tell me what you really are feeling….do it. I double dare you too"

I glared at her "I don't like you right now"

"Good because neither do I you're acting like a big baby"

"No I'm not" I instinctively crossed my arms and then I smiled a little; she was right, I was.

Tanya smiled "You're not?"

"Maybe a little…." I chuckled "Okay maybe I am. I don't know this is too melodramatic for me"

"Yeah maybe….now answer my question"

"I don't know how I would feel" I said. Honestly I knew I didn't want to see her with anyone else no one was good enough for her not even me. Especially, me but none of these guys around here would be able to appreciate her.

"Liar" she said smiling "Just wait till she gets herself another man and then you'll see what I'm talking about."

"She won't get another man I'll just kick their ass or threaten them it always works"

"Now, now you're forgetting that it doesn't work with everyone like for example Jacob Black"

"Stop mentioning him."

"I only mention him because he is a possible candidate you need to be ready for everything if you're going to just sit back and watch her with another guy."

I growled again at her and whispered "I hate you"

"Love you too buddy" she said smiling.

We reached the hospital. I was just glad that Carlisle wouldn't be anywhere near here since it was so late at night. He was probably with his dear Esme eating dinner or going to some art museum boring things that she liked…..even though he hated. It was a good thing he wasn't here because I didn't feel like explaining to him that I punched a window because I like some girl. But I guess I was unlucky today because there he came through the emergency doors and as soon his eyes met mine, his expression turned worried and serious. He quickly walked over to me

"You've got to be kidding me" I whispered to Tanya. Tanya touched my shoulder and smiled kindly at Carlisle. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. What happened to you?" he asked looking at my bloody knuckles.

"Nothing" I looked at Tanya "Look for a doctor please"

"No I'll do it that way we can talk……follow me"

"Dad I don't need you…"

Carlisle interrupted me and with a stern voice "Follow me Edward"

I groaned knowing he wasn't going to let this go so I put my big pants on and silently followed him to a room

"I'll be in the waiting room" said Tanya closing the door. I mouthed her 'stay' but she chose to ignore me it, Meanie. Carlisle took a few things from the cabinets and put on some gloves. He sat down on a stool in front of me

"I'm going to check if it's broken tell me if you feel any pain"

I nodded and I winced as soon as he touched it "Owe"

"Sorry son well it's not broken but you do have a few glass shards that I have to take out."

He began taking out the pieces of glass from my hands and I just watched him to do it, I didn't feel like talking not to him. This was all his fault if he would've been strong the first time I would never have such a low opinion on love or women, or him. But he had ruined everything for being so weak. I hated him right now.

"Son" he said softly "Why did you punch a mirror?"

"It's none of your business" I replied bitterly

"Yes it is Edward I am your father I have a right to know what's going on in your life."

"I don't want to do this right now I just want to get out of here and forget this day ever happened. I want to get so drunk that I don't feel anything…..this is your fault!"

"My fault? What are you talking about Edward?"

"Nothing!"

Carlisle sighed and I guess he realized what I had meant "Oh son, I wish you could just forgive me or understand me at least."

"I'm not talking about that Dad" I lied to him. I was talking exactly about that but I didn't want to talk about it why doesn't anyone understand? I'm fine.

"I think you are, I'm sure you are. You need to let things go and move on with your life Edward. I know what you do I've seen it and heard it. You can't keep running away from love"

"I can do whatever I want"

"That's what you think but when you fall in love with someone no matter how hard you try to be away from that person, something will always pull you back to that person."

"Well that hasn't happened to me yet"

"One day it will and I would hate to see you suffering if you lost her"

"I'm not you Carlisle" I said standing up he was done I was all bandaged up "I will never be you."

"Son" he called out but I ignored him and left out of there. "Come on Tanya I want to go to a bar"

Tanya nodded and we walked out silently to the car and straight to the bar.

**Bella's POV**

I entered my room and there was Alice and Rosalie in their pajamas waiting for me

"Hey girls what's up?" I asked them as I sat down on my bed.

"We're so sorry Bella we ruined your night if it wasn't for Jacob you would've been miserable" said Alice looking at me with regret.

"What are you girls talking about? It wasn't your fault that Edward is a jerk"

"Yeah but we let him be one to you. He made us believe that you were something more to him then just a fling" said Rosalie. She glanced at Alice and then Alice nodded then she looked back at me "You see Tanya approached Alice and told her that Edward was falling for you she sounded so honest that we believed her. That's why we've been trying to set you guys up so you could guys could talk and stuff….We are so sorry"

"Wow" I said taking a deep breathe "Look girls it wasn't your fault Tanya and Edward are really good actors….It's fine so don't worry about out." I told them with a small smile. It didn't really matter anymore, Edward was going to be out of my life; I was not going to let him ruin my life.

The following morning I was with the group eating breakfast

"Anyways I was talking with Esme this morning and she asked me if I knew of two people who would like to be her bridesmaids and I said yes of course and thought of you two…" said Alice looking at Rosalie and I "So what do you girls say will you do it?"

"Yeah that'll be so much fun" said Rosalie smiling "I love weddings you get to dress up and eat free food."

"Oh babe we are so meant for each other" said Em as he grabbed her face and gave her a passionate kiss.

I laughed shaking my head "I'm in too"

"Great" said Alice smiling "We have to meet Esme tomorrow after school for dinner"

"Awe I'm going to walk my Rose down the aisle" said Emmett kissing her nose. Rose smiled and lay her head on his shoulder "You better catch the bouquet of flowers"

Everyone looked at Emmett not expecting that at all. Whoa was he planning on asking her to get married??

"Emmett, are you getting married soon?" asked Jasper slowly

"Not now but soon with this beautiful lady right here" said Emmett kissing Rosalie's hair. I glanced at Rosalie and she was smiling super big I couldn't help but giggle "I love Rosalie and I would love to be with her forever"

"Awe" said Alice and I in unison

"Jasper would be the best man and my lil sis over here she could be the flower girl"

"Yay!" I said acting like a little girl and clapping my hands.

"Ewe there's the ass himself" muttered Rosalie glaring in his direction I suppose I didn't even bother to turn around I didn't want to look at him.

"Don't even bother guys he's pathetic and he will always be the biggest ass in the planet" said Alice shaking her head

I glanced at Alice and I could see she was frowning from last night's conversation I could tell that she had really believed that her brother could change and yet again she was disappointed in him.

After breakfast, everyone wanted to go to the beach but I told them to go on without me that I wanted to jog a little first and then I would meet them later in the night with Jacob. That's when I saw Tanya jogging with her stupid clique of blonde friends, I began sprinting towards them.

"You" I replied icily

Tanya looked a little surprised to see me but she smiled at me and stopped running "Yes Bella" I stopped jogging and just glared at her. I was so angry for putting this bull on all of us; it wasn't just because of me because she had hurt Alice and I loved that little pixie friend of mine.

"How could you do something like that to Alice? She believed and you tricked her to help your Edward who doesn't even give a shit about you!"

"Oooo" the girls around them said.

"Girls, shut up" said Tanya rolling her eyes at them. Then she grabbed my arm but I pulled it away "Bella do you really want these girls to hear everything? It'll be all around campus in less then 5 minutes."

She was right and I definitely didn't want that so I nodded and growled "Fine" we walked a few feet away from them so that they couldn't hear us but they were definitely watching us intently. I'm sure that girls had majored in lip reading so they would get the gist of the conversation.

"Look Bella I meant no harm I really was doing it because I thought he liked you but I guess I was wrong. I really am sorry though I didn't mean to harm Alice she's been through a lot."

"You're too good of a damn actor"

"I'm not acting Bella I meant no harm to any of you. It was an honest mistake"

"You also lied about sleeping with Edward"

"I had too I didn't want anything getting in the way of you two being together. I'm sure if you would've found out that I've been with him for a long time that you would've thought he was a sleezball or something or you wouldn't have trusted me. But let me just say this, the Edward of the past few days is the real Edward not the one who plays with girls and acts like a dick."

"Sure" I replied sarcastically "I'm done listening to you."

"I understand completely I do….I would do the exact same thing if I was in your place I mean who wants to get hurt by the school's player?"

"I didn't like him like that so it didn't really matter"

Tanya shrugged her shoulders "If you say so….." then she jogged back to her friends were they began following after her.

I walked back to my dorm and there was Jacob eagerly waiting for me. He smiled at me super huge and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey you're early" I said as we pulled away.

"I couldn't wait any longer" said Jacob smiling

I smiled and opened the door "Come in…..I just have to take a quick shower and then we can go"

"Okay" said Jacob sitting down in the bed

"I'll be out in like 10" I threw him the remote control and he caught it "or less"

"Don't worry take your time" said Jacob turning on the television.

I took a quick shower and put on my midnight blue bikini and put on some booty shorts with a blue tank top and white flip flops and walked out of the bathroom. Jacob was laughing he was watching SpongeBob Square pants.

I smiled "SpongeBob? What are you 6?"

Jacob nodded "I like little kid shows they're funny"

I shook my head "Come on let's get to the beach maybe I can make the little boy a sand castle" I said as I pinched his cheeks.

Jacob laughed "and I want an ice cream too a big one"

"Okay" I giggled "Do you need me to hold your hand too?"

Jacob nodded "Please!"

I laughed and grabbed his hand. It was warm and it felt nice, Renee always used to tell me you could tell a lot about holding a guy's hand just by what you felt. I smiled just thinking about it maybe I could Jacob a chance. We walked holding hands all the way to the beach and laughing like little kids.

**Edward's POV**

My eyes opened wide as I felt all the alcohol and junk food about to explode out of my mouth…..I ran into the bathroom and threw up everything that I ate yesterday. I coughed and then threw cold water at my face and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush that I always left in Tanya's room. When I walked back into the room, Tanya was already awake shaking her head at me smiling.

"Oh Edward you could at least put on some boxers if you're going to roam around the house naked"

I cockily smiled at her "Oh come on I bet you wish I was like this all the time"

"Why? There's nothing interesting to see"

"Really?" I climbed into the bed straddling her and kissed her softly on the lips "Hmm I guess I'm going to have to prove you otherwise"

"Does your hand still hurt?" she said grabbing it and kissing it softly.

"No it's fine" I said looking down at her "Now back to business" I said with a seductive smile.

"No Edward not yet" said Tanya with a serious expression "Are you really going to go back to how things were before? Do you really think you can?"

I lied down on my side of the bed already ready to hear one of Tanya's long monologues. I couldn't believe that after amazing sex she could tell me that I had to be with Bella. "Yes Tanya and this is the last time you ask this question. It's getting overrated. Now you have to promise me something."

"What is it?" she asked

"If Bella or Alice or anyone asks….you say you thought that I had real feelings for her but I was just pretending and I didn't have those feelings for her. She was just a challenge. Got it?"

"That's so wrong Edward…..Imagine the pain, Alice must be feeling right now"

"Please don't remind me I feel like an ass already but it has to be done" I said. In the inside I wished Alice one day would forgive me; maybe when we were older we would be able to act like true siblings.

"Or you can just accept you true feelings for Bella and live happily ever after" suggested Tanya. I quickly shook my head

"Or not" I said "Now promise me it!"

"Fine I promise but I don't agree with your decision"

"I can live with that" I smiled at her now "Now let's back to business"

But before I could even climb on top of Tanya she got off the bed quickly wrapping a sheet around her body "Actually this morning I have breakfast with my sisters and the girls who are possible candidates' for the sorority so you have to get going."

"Ugh you're so mean sometimes"

"I have to be Edward or else you would get more spoiled" she kissed me "You can come back tonight if you want."

"Then I'll be here around midnight" I said with a smile.

I went to my fraternity house and took a quick shower and changed into some jeans and a white shirt and then walked over to get some food. Then I saw Bella well the back of Bella I could see Emmett glaring at me though and Rosalie just looked pissed. I could tell Alice was sad just by the way she was slouching in her seat I bet she felt guilty for letting this all happen. I wished I could explain to Alice what happened but I couldn't because that meant talking about the past and that was something I wasn't ready to do.

Then I saw a beautiful blonde girl and I smiled as I approached her

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen" I said with my signature smile. It's time to go back to the real me.

"Hi I'm Stacie" she said smiling at me

"Do you want to eat with me outside?"

"Sure I would love too"

"Perfect"

We both walked outside and sat on a bench and began eating our breakfast. She was blabbing on about something about her major and a professor she hated while I just thought about how screwed up my life was…..and how majorly unhappy I was beginning to feel.

After going to Stacie's dorm and having sex with her, I left happily well not really but as happy as I was going to get nowadays. That's when I saw them—Bella and Jacob they looked they were having a really good time and they were holding hands. I wanted to snap Jacob's neck and grab Bella and just kiss her and tell her that I liked her. I felt so conflicted, I can't believe I'm the jealous type…love sucks. No, not love, remember an obsession that's what you have to keep telling yourself sooner or later you'll believe it.

The following day I was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Mike he was talking to me about every single detail that had happened last night with Jacob and Bella. I had sent him to spy on them I thought I could deal with not knowing what went on between them but I was wrong…I needed to know for some reason it made me feel better. Until I found out how close they were or how much they laughed and hugged each other, then I wanted to punch someone.

"Please don't hit me" said Mike covering his face when he saw the look on my face.

"I'm not going too" I growled grabbing my glass of orange juice and throwing it across the room were it shattered to pieces "Clean that up! Someone can get hurt"

Mike nodded "Okay…..Edward, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I yelled then I took a few deep breaths to relax myself and then I groaned feeling bad for the first time of how I treated Mike. Shit. "I'm sorry Mike thanks for telling me I'll clean it myself. Just leave me alone"

"Um I really don't mind cleaning it"

What the hell? The real Edward Cullen doesn't give a shit about anyone. So let him clean it, he wants too it's not like I'm making him.

"Well if you insist…..I owe you one Newton" I said as I patted his back

"I'll remember that" said Mike smiling. I gave him a small smile and then walked out of there. I went back upstairs but I guess today just wasn't my day because I ran into Tyler

"Cullen" he said with a weird smile

"I'm not in the mood" I said as I pushed past him

"You know it's kind of weird how stalkerish you've become sending Newton to spy on Bella and Jacob…But she sure did look hot on that bikini didn't she?" He sighed "Sooner or later Jacob's hands will be touching every part of her body….that soft skin of hers….and she'll be screaming his name and not yours."

I couldn't hold my temper especially on him not anymore; he had made me snap when he mentioned Bella and Jacob like that. I grabbed him by his neck and pushed him towards the wall chocking him along the way.

"You wouldn't kill me" he said quietly smiling like if he was enjoying being chocked.

"I don't know I've been losing my mind lately" I said loudly.

"Edward let go of him right now!" said Emmett pushing me out of the way and holding me back "Have you lost your mind?" yelled Em.

"Yeah I have" I replied bitterly "Stay away from me Tyler I wouldn't mind killing you"

Tyler laughed "I'm not afraid of you, so bring it on Cullen."

"Get out!" yelled Emmett to Tyler and he left out of there. "What is wrong with you?"

"Everything…..I need a drink" I said as I walked into my room. Emmett followed behind me I could see that he felt sorry for me and that just made me feel worse, so I grabbed my miniature bottle of Scotch and began drinking it.

"It's only 12:24" said Emmett glancing at his clock "I think you need help"

"Who doesn't?"

"Is this because of Bella?"

"No" I said loudly "My life doesn't revolve around her you know she's just some girl that I wanted to screw nothing else…..she wasn't important, she isn't important."

Emmett smiled "Are you proving that to me or to yourself?"

"I….Get out!" I yelled at him and Emmett's booming laughter spread throughout the halls as he walked back to his bedroom. "AHHH" I threw the first thing I saw across the room and flung myself into the bed putting my IPod on, loudly so I couldn't even think.

In the night, Tanya and I were going to go to her house for dinner with her parents. I know, I know Edward Cullen doesn't do dinner with parents? But Tanya is a complete different story, her parents see me as Tanya's best friend that's all. I was actually comfortable around them and I loved Tanya's mother, Angelina she was beautiful and funny. She treated me like if I was her son. I was dressed in some jeans with a nice green buttoned up shirt. I was walking along the campus to the parking lot were I was supposed to meet Tanya when I saw Esme walking towards me. I can't believe this what is she doing here?! I forced myself to smile when I saw that she had seen me

"Oh Edward…I didn't think I would be seeing you" said Esme as she kissed me on the cheek "Well you're all dressed up, do you have a date tonight?"

"Just going to dinner with my friend Esme" I said politely "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to dinner with Alice and her two friends they're going to be the bridesmaids in the wedding since I don't have many close friends."

"Oh…..Bella and Rosalie?" I asked. I was sure it had to be them Alice didn't know a lot of people.

Esme nodded "Yes. Do you know them?"

I nodded "Yeah Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend and Bella……well she is Alice's best friend"

Esme titled her head a little and I gulped—did I say something in a wrong tone or something? Relax, she doesn't know, really know at least, she barely knows me. Correction, she doesn't know me at all. "Hmm…well do remember that you're going to be apart of the wedding too since you are Carlisle's son. You'll probably walk down with Charlotte or Bella." She smiled when she said Bella's name and I wanted to scream NOO but I tried my best to stay calm and secure.

"Please, let me walk with Charlotte, Esme" I said. I was pretty sure that I sounded like a beggar but I didn't care I can't spend time with Bella anymore—that's dangerous. "Bella and I don't get along and it'll ruin the whole wedding if you put us together."

Esme smiled at me again, her smile growing wider "Don't worry Edward you can walk with Charlotte then….I should get going I'm supposed to meet the girls outside their dorm hall so we can go eat at this Italian restaurant that Carlisle recommended."

"Oh…Well have a nice night Esme"

"You too sweetie" she kissed my cheek again "Bye Edward" then walked away.

**Bella's POV**

The girls and I were outside Palms Hall waiting for Alice's future stepmother to arrive. I was wearing a black tunic top with some skinny jeans and black ballet flats. I was really excited to meet Esme she sounded wonderful from the things Esme told me.

"I don't understand why we couldn't meet her in the parking lot" said Rosalie as she glanced around the front of our campus "it's a waste of time for her to walk all the way over here if we're leaving right away to the restaurant."

"Yeah Alice, why don't you call her and tell her we'll meet her there?" I asked Alice.

"She's probably already on her way. Esme is very punctual" said Alice grabbing her cell phone from her purse "Never mind…..there she is" she put her cell phone back in her purse and began walking towards a beautiful women with caramel colored hair and light brown eyes. They both hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale, I'm Emmett's girlfriend and one of Alice's best friends" said Rosalie smiling at Esme as they shook hands. Then Esme looked at me with a curious smile like if she knew who exactly I was.

"Then you must be Bella it's very nice to finally meet you" I shook hands with her and smiled at her

"It's nice to meet you too Esme" I told her.

"Well then let's get going I'm starving" said Alice.

We were at the restaurant eating and talking about wedding details and college life. Esme was a wonderful woman she was so sweet and caring; she would make a wonderful replacement mother for Alice. I hope Edward would accept as her well, because she seems really sensitive and hopefully Edward will finally get over all that anger he has inside….Wait a sec. why do I even care if he feels better? He's an ass.

"I need to use the bathroom" announced Alice as she got up from the chair

"I'll go with you" said Rosalie. They both walked away leaving Esme and me alone. I was just about to ask Esme a question about the wedding when she shocked me with one of her own.

"Why does Edward want to stay away from you?" she asked.

"Um…." I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say—I didn't want Esme knowing about the behavior of her future son in law. I wanted to her to have some hope that Edward would change and accept her so I chose a diplomatic answer "We just don't get along"

"Nonsense, you can tell me the truth Bella. I have never seen Edward so nervous and actually begging me NICELY for you not to be the person he walks with down the aisle. He would rather walk with my best friend who he hates……something is wrong….or maybe even right…" she smiled again that same smile when she had introduced herself to me "Please, tell me Bella I promise that I won't tell anyone not even Carlisle, I just need to know."

"Well…." I paused trying to choose my words carefully "You should know how Edward acts already" Esme nodded "Well let's just say he wanted me to be one more in his collection and he made everyone think that he was in love with me or changing….or something…..I don't even really know the whole situation was confusing."

"Oh I see…..but he wasn't in love then?" asked Esme

I shook my head slowly "No, he's just very good at getting what he wants….Wait that came out wrong because Edward never even got to kiss me or anything like that. I never liked Edward like that either…..I just saw him as a friend but he fooled me too. I thought he was better then what….then what I….thought he was…"

"I don't think Edward is what he appears to be either Bella he's just been through a lot. He's a very strong boy and he just doesn't know how to deal with the past very well…..I think you would've been good for him, you would've changed him for the better."

I smiled "Thank you Esme I appreciate that a lot but it wasn't meant to be. Plus, if he had fallen in love with me that would've been bad because I don't feel that way about him you know."

"If you truly think that then I guess it was for the best "said Esme with a small frown.

The rest of the night was good we continued talking more about wedding details and we all decided to meet in two weeks to try on dresses. Esme had chosen blue for the color of the bridesmaids since it was Carlisle's favorite color.

The following day, Alice and I were getting ready for our classes. I decided to wear my booty denim shorts with an aqua colored laced trim cami and a pair of flip flops and I left my hair wavy while Alice was wearing this white embroidered top with light blue jeans.

"Oh Alice, I forgot to tell you Jacob invited the whole gang to go a talent show tonight, after dinner? It's in the student center" I said as I grabbed my tote bag.

"Cool, I love talent shows. If I would've known I would've signed up for it"

I smiled and was curious on what secret talent Alice had up her sleeve "what would you have done?'

"I have no clue….." Alice put her had on her chin as she pretended to think "Oh, I know I could sing I used to do that when I was little and I think I have an okay voice because the shower head doesn't complain"

I giggled "You're so silly….let's get going so that you can see your lover"

Alice smiled and quickly grabbed my hand "Jasper!" then she practically was dragging me downstairs to the café. We quickly grabbed some food and looked for the group. We sat down

Alice and Jasper kissed "You look beautiful" whispered Jasper in Alice's ear. Alice smiled at him

"Oh I love you so much Jasper" she said as she kissed his cheek

"It's a little early for that don't you think" I said. I was happy that they were all in love and everything but I felt a little strange I was like the third wheel. Maybe, I do need a boyfriend.

"You'll be doing the same thing as us when you find someone special" said Rosalie

"Or worse….it's always the nice ones that are the freakiest" said Emmett

I blushed and Rosalie hit Em in the back of his head "Em! Be more respectful!" hissed Rose.

I was in HPE 111 now, and I was kind of dreading it I didn't want to see Edward but now that he had finally realized that he was never going to get anywhere with me, maybe he would ignore me completely. I sure hoped so.

Angela and I were going to the tennis court to play a few matches. We quickly began playing and talking about our weekend.

"…and I met the most cutest guy last night his name is Ben. He's so sweet, we sat down and talked for hours we have so much things in common."

"Did he ask you for your number?" I asked smiling. It looked like everyone was falling in love.

Angela nodded happily "Yes, he texted me this morning. He didn't even wait that stupid 3 day rule that I hate so much."

"I know what you mean if a guy wants to call you why wait so long? It makes me feel like they just forgot about me…..I rather have a call the day after that shows that he thought about you when he woke up and that he really does like you…I never follow any dating rule, they're stupid."

"Yeah they are" said Angela as she swung the ball towards me really hard. But luckily, I was quick enough and was able to swing it right back with enough force to the other side of the court. I was getting better at this game. "There's Edward" said Angela. I turned slowly around and there he was in the second floor overlooking the gym. At least, it didn't look he was staring at me, that's always a good sign. I followed his gaze and he was staring down at the pool were I noticed there was a lot of girls swimming. Pig!

"He's so gross" I mumbled

"I thought you guys were getting along now"

"Nope not anymore….I'll tell you later what happened because right now I'm in a good mood and I don't want to ruin it by talking about that whore."

Angela smiled "Okay"

After Gym, I walked out of the locker room and there was Edward leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. I stopped and froze…..Oh, God and I thought he was leaving me alone? But there he is, waiting for me.

"I thought you were smart enough to leave me alone" I said as I glared at him

He smiled "Bella, the world doesn't revolve around you I'm waiting for someone else"

"Oh" was all I could say. Then I began walking quickly away from him. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid of course he probably has his new pick, a girl who would say yes to him, a girl who would play his stupid games.

Please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for keeping up with the support and for adding me to your story alerts and favorites.

Thanks for your reviews:

crazykatwp, skyreader, aurélie, tadyxx, Dani Munro, Doesn'tWeAllLoveTwilight, & Jess Loves Twilight

12 page chapter! Hope you enjoy :D

Chapter 13

_**Bella's POV**_

Previously:

_After Gym, I walked out of the locker room and there was Edward leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. I stopped and froze…..Oh, God and I thought he was leaving me alone? But there he is, waiting for me._

"_I thought you were smart enough to leave me alone" I said as I glared at him_

_He smiled "Bella, the world doesn't revolve around you I'm waiting for someone else" _

"_Oh" was all I could say. Then I began walking quickly away from him. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid of course he probably has his new pick, a girl who would say yes to him, a girl who would play his stupid games. _

Ugh stop thinking about his stupid self!! What the hell is wrong with you? I promised myself I would slap my head every time I thought about Edward. Good…_Oh, no I just thought about him!_ I hit myself on the head and winced…maybe I shouldn't do it that hard I wouldn't want to get brain damage. Shit, someone just saw me they probably think I'm a Looney bird.

I quickly went to the dorm room and began doing some homework to get my mind off things when Rosalie and Alice entered the room all excited and were smiling like fools. They look all flushed and I smiled those two had been with their loves.

"Did you girls just leave your boyfriends?" I asked them smiling.

"No" they both said in unison in a dreamy state. They both sat down on Alice's bed and sighed loudly. I swear I was about to combust if they didn't tell me what was going on…..

"Then why do you have that after sex glow?" I asked. They looked at each other with these stupid smiles on their faces then Alice began jumping up and down on her bead.

"Because we just met this new transfer student from Paris!" squealed Alice with a huge grin on her face "He's so…delicious, Bella you have to meet him! If I wasn't with Jasper, I would be all over him"

"He has these amazing ice blue eyes that just….dazzle anyone" said Rosalie hopping onto my bed like a three year old "…and he's amazingly handsome. He looks like a model, I swear"

"And those muscles…." Said Alice biting her lip

"Whoa girls, calm down now" I said laughing "He must be perfect then"

"Oh he is, he was so charming and everything and his fucking accent is so sexy…..he made me so wet just hearing him" said Rosalie "….I can't wait to see him again"

"Remember that you girls have boyfriends whom you love a lot" I reminded them as I laughed at their new obsession with the foreign exchange student. I couldn't wait to meet this kid I never have heard Alice and Rosalie gush about some boy other then their boyfriends of course, he must really be something.

"We know, but it doesn't mean we can't appreciate the hotness coming out of that boy" said Alice. Then she smiled evilly "Plus, I think he would make the perfect boyfriend for you!"

"I haven't even met him" I said

"He's hot!!" yelled Rose "That's all that matters"

"There's more to a relationship then looks" I pointed out.

"Ugh but he's perfect he really is" said Alice "You have to meet him, you would totally like him"

"We'll see" I said

It was time for the talent show and it was being held in the Student Center. I was surprised that there was so much people here, I didn't think a lot of the students would go to a talent show, I guess I was wrong. The auditorium was completely filled there had to be more then 300 students in here…..There was no way we were going to find the guys but then I saw Emmett waving frantically at us, and smiled all he had to do was stand up and we would notice right away that it was him. So far, I have not met one person who is bigger then Emmett. We walked over to Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob who were sitting down in their seats each of them had a bucket of popcorn.

"Hi guys" I said as I sat down next to Jacob. Rose and Alice took their seats next to their boyfriends and gave them a kiss on the lips.

Jacob gave me a huge smile "Bella, you're going to love this. Most of the people who are in the talent show have no talent whatsoever, it's so funny."

"So that's why there are so much people here?"

"Yeah this is the most funniest shit ever" said Jasper "I just wish the Director would let us throw vegetables at them…." He sighed sadly and Alice patted his knee smiling.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the entire auditorium went silent. I looked back at the stage and there was Tanya holding a microphone. She was talented? She was probably going to show everyone her maneuvering skills in bed. Whoa, Bella why so mean….she did explain everything it's not really her fault. Anyone could've mistaken Edward's behavior….

"Welcome everyone to the 12th Annual Talent show" said Tanya smiling at the students. I could hear a few whistles and I rolled my eyes "We have a lot of different contestants today, all of them are unique and talented in their own way but only one can win the trophy for Best Talent, the judges will choose the final three contestants and then you will decide 1st place. Well I guess there's nothing else to say….so let the first act begin, the Uni-cyling juggalist everyone!"

Everyone clapped and Tanya walked offstage. Some music that reminded me of being in a circus began playing and then suddenly this really skinny boy riding a unicycle and carrying three plastic bowling pins began going around in circles and juggling the bowling pins at the same time. When that ended Tanya returned

"And now everyone, the Jester" said Tanya. She quickly walked away and a cute guy dressed in a polo shirt and some jeans walked out "Hey everyone…..So one night a police officer was stalking out a particularly rowdy bar for possible DUI violations. At closing time, he saw a fellow tumble out of the bar, trip on the curb, and try his keys in 5 different cars before he found his. Then he sat in the front seat fumbling around with his keys for several minutes. Everyone else left the bar and drove off. Finally he started his engine and began to pull away. The police officer was waiting for him. He stopped the driver, read him his rights and administered the Breathalyzer test. The results showed him a reading of 0.0 the puzzled officer demanded to know how could that be. The driver replied, "Tonight I'm the designated decoy."

Everyone laughed and the Jester continued ""A guy walks into a bar, sits down and says to the bartender, "Quick pour me twelve drinks." So the bartender pours him 12 shots and the guy starts shooting them really fast, one after another. The bartender says to the guy, "Boy you are drinking those really fast." The guy says "Well, you would be drinking really fast too if you had what I've got." The bartender says, "What've you got?" The guy says, "75 cents."

Everyone laughed again as the Jester continued telling us the most funniest jokes when he was finally finished I had tears coming down my face and my stomach was killing me from laughing so hard. After that, there was a poetry reading, some weird type of alternate ballerina dance maybe I don't know it was just plain weird, and then three boys sang an N'Sync song. Wow, was all I could say.

After the talent show, I walked over to the coffee place inside the Student Center and ordered a Hot Chocolate while everyone else waited for me outside. Then someone with a French accent ordered a Cappuccino. Could that be the dream guy Alice and Rose were talking about? Curiosity got the better of me, so I turned around and gasped. Oh My God, they were right? HE IS SOOOOO HOT. This has to be him, he's perfectly good looking. He was tall, lean, and muscular with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes….and I couldn't help but think about running my hands through his perfectly muscled chest. It wasn't too muscular and I liked that, it was perfectly proportioned.

"Are you okay?" the French man asked me. _Oh God, he did have an accent and a sexy one too!!_

I nodded stupidly and then cleared my throat "Yes, I'm fine" was all I could say. Damn it, he had caught me staring….how embarrassing.

He smiled so I guess he wasn't angry at me for ogling at him maybe he was used to it by now "You looked like you were off into space or in shock" he said.

"Yeah I was thinking about something…..Sorry it must've looked like I was staring at you"

"Its fine I wouldn't have minded anyways" he gave me this cute small smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Bella Swan" I said pulling my arm out to shake his hand.

"James" he grabbed my hand and held it up and kissed my hand. I thought I was about to melt right there, I need to study abroad in France and meet sexy French boys. I smiled at him again and he smiled back at me.

"Bella, come on we're leaving' yelled Jacob from across the room. I looked at Jacob and he was eyeing us curiously. I turned back and looked at James, he was frowning now.

"Well I should get going MY FRIEND is waiting for me" I said making sure to enunciate clearly the friend part. I did not like Jacob like that but I definitely was interested in this James fellow.

"Oh" he smiled then "Well then you shouldn't keep your friend waiting. I'll see you around Bella"

"Yeah….." I was about to walk away but I decided to take a risk here "We should hang out one day, maybe get some lunch or something"

"I would love that Bella"

"Okay….do you want my number then?"

"No that's fine. I'll look for you….I don't even have a cell phone anyways, I have to buy one"

"The campus is pretty big though"

"If a guy really wants a girl, he'll do anything to see her again at least I will"

I smiled---AWE was all that went through my head "Okay….Well then I hope, I'll see you soon"

"Sooner then you expect… Bonne nuit Belle" (In English: Good night beautiful)

I smiled at him _Oh, God when he speaks French I just want to throw myself around him _"Good night James" I waved at him and walked away feeling in a bubble, he was charming and French….and perfect.

I walked outside were the rest of the group was waiting for me.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Jacob with a frown.

"You look all flushed" said Rosalie with a small curious smile.

"She totally met someone!!" yelled Alice.

"Did you meet someone?' asked Emmett in a protective tone "If you did, I want his full name and social security number just in case"

I laughed at Emmett's big brother behavior "His name is James….and he's the French guy of my dreams!"

"You met the French guy? The completely gorgeous French guy?" yelled Alice jumping up and down "I knew you would like him…..so, details!"

"I don't like him already" said Jasper crossing his arms jealously.

"Babe, I love you and only you' said Alice giving him a quick peck on the lips then turning her full attention to me as Rosalie did too. I quickly told them all the details

"Awe, he's a keeper" said Rosalie

"A French guy" said Jacob shaking his head "He probably just wants to have sex with you"

"How would you know?" asked Alice

"Because he's a foreign exchange student and most international students are…..loose" said Emmett. I was a little surprised that Em had been not so detailed and called him a straight out whore or something "I don't think you should talk to him….he might even be worse then Edward"

"Ha!" I snorted

"I think Bella has a right to get to know him" said Rosalie "He seemed like a really nice person when Alice and I met him and Bella can take care of herself, she is an adult after all"

"And if anything were to happen, we would kick his ass anyways" said Alice

"Thanks girls!" I said with a smile.

**Edward's POV**

I hate her. I fucking hate Bella Swan! All she's been doing is twisting my life upside down and making it a chaotic mess. I loved my life, it was perfect at least for me it was and now because of her, I felt like I was 12 years old again, vulnerable and scared. Damn her, why can't she just drop out of college and off the face of the planet?

I hit my head on the concrete wall closing my eyes. The images of her and Jacob laughing and then he whispered things to her ear during the talent show, made me want to rip his head off. I wanted to kill him—I hated this fucking feeling. Edward Cullen was never jealous of anyone but that girl had to ruin everything. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. To make matters worse, there she was flirting with some guy in the coffee shop and she says she's a saint. She's just like every other girl, maybe she just didn't want me for some reason unknown to me still, but she was an easy and stupid just like every other girl.

I was standing behind the Student Center with my head laid back on the concrete wall just cursing her out in every possible way possible when I heard someone come up to me.

"Edward" said Tanya. I opened my eyes to look at her, she seemed worried. Great, she was worried about me. I hated people sympathy.

"I'm fine" I told her before she even asked me.

"Edward, you look pissed" said Tanya grabbing my hand and leading me somewhere "I've never seen you like this Edward. I'm worried about you, I mean you see the girl talking to a guy and suddenly you go crazy on me"

"I'm fine" I growled

"You're definitely not fine" she snapped "You should've known this was going to happen, Bella is a beautiful girl, and any guy would do anything to be with her. If you weren't such a coward, you could be with her right now instead of Jacob or James."

"James? That's that guy's name…..Who is he? What year is he?" I asked.

Tanya smiled "You look cute when you're jealous" she ruffled my hair "Edward, James is French there's nothing else to say, that explains it all"

"French?" I repeated slowly. Of course, every girl loves a French guy, in their stupid heads they think that a French guy would be better then an American one, something about their accent and their looks, makes them go crazy. I thought Bella was supposed to be different, but that just proves that she really is like every other girl. But damn it, I wished I was a foreign exchange student and I hated myself for even thinking about that. "I hate European men"

"Only because you're jealous" said Tanya with a smile "He likes her that was obvious he was totally checking her out when she was leaving and since Bella looked all giddy, I give them a few days before they go out."

I winced and felt an unbearable pain that I had never experienced it wasn't as bad as when I was younger but it was different and painful in its own way. God, I hate Bella Swan! I wonder if I could buy off James and make him leave her alone so she could be alone for the rest of my duration in Miami University or until I forget about her but I'm going with the second one because I have to forget about her and soon.

"Unless of course you decide to do something about" said Tanya with an even bigger smile. I glared at her; she was doing this on purpose so I could snap well I guess I just have to prove her wrong. I smiled at her, my signature smile and kissed her lightly on the lips, when I pulled away she was definitely surprised. Ha just goes to show you I am still the same person.

"And why would I do something like that?" I asked her "I'll be back to my old self in awhile you'll see. I have to go Tanya, the brothers and I are going to a bar tonight."

"Oh Edward, you really are stupid" she called out to me as I walked away from her. Maybe I was, or maybe I was smart enough to do this—to save myself before it got worse.

I walked over to the fraternity house the guys were all outside drinking beer and acting like men. I smiled picking up a glass and pouring some Vodka and some orange juice.

"Are we leaving already?" asked Ryan. He was always impatient when it went to going out but he was the only person who I knew who could beat anyone at a shot competition.

I nodded and drank it all in one gulp. Then an idea hit me something to make this night more interesting for everyone and of course to get my mind off that life-ruiner "Of course I have a proposition, the person who gets the most girls gets a $100 and the person who gets the least girls buys all the drinks next time we go out."

"Looks like Eric better bring his credit card" said Mike laughing.

Eric glared at him but then frowned. He had no moves with the girls, none whatsoever, but he was smart and easy to be around most girls would consider him the best friend, not the passionate lover. Poor guy!

Emmett came to the backyard from being away from his master the Oh so beautiful Rosalie. He grabbed a beer and sat down on the stair

"Hey guys" said Emmett

"You're coming with us, right?" I asked him.

"I don't know" replied Emmett

"A vice president should hang out with his brothers and not leave us for his girlfriend all the time" I replied coldly "…..if you don't want to be part of this just say it and I'll replace you easily"

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch because I actually have someone who likes me back" hissed Emmett. He obviously enjoyed bringing up the Bella topic a lot it was like he knew that could set me off but of course I just took the cocky way out of it.

I laughed "I'm sorry I think you're mistaken because every girl likes me"

"Not every girl" replied Tyler with a smirk "There is one, you never got….the Beautiful Bella"

Stay calm, Edward you will not him or Emmett. Bella isn't important, she's a life-ruiner who you hate….You will not snap, no one can ever know how she makes you feel.

"That's because there is something wrong with her brain, or maybe she's a lesbian" I said. I knew that wasn't true at all the way she batted her eyelashes at James and smiled at him proved she loved men just not me. Damn, I hate her.

Emmett's booming laughter erupted "she's not a lesbian, she was talking about some guy tonight and it looks like she really likes him. I think she just didn't like you"

"I think we should get going already" I said changing the subject

"Are you going to come?" asked Tyler. I rolled my eyes, so Tyler was going to play nice with Emmett so he could learn more about Bella. How do you kick someone out of your fraternity again?....Hmm, I'm going to have to read that stupid ass book now.

"Fine I'll go" said Emmett after everyone was looking at him intently.

We arrived at the bar, and I quickly began to scan the girls. I decided to wipe out the blondes first and if I had no choice, then I would go for the brunettes. I don't want to be with anyone that reminded me of Bella in some way. There were some pretty good looking girls here, I quickly got into my player cocky ass attitude and walked over to my first prey. I had already gotten 6 girls to kiss me….I'm pretty sure I was winning tonight. I saw Emmett, Tyler, Ryan, and Eric playing pool across the room. I saw Mike making out with some brunette chick in the corner of the bar. I ordered a scotch on the rocks and walked over to the pool table

"I already kissed 4 girls" said Ryan when he saw me.

"7" replied Tyler. I almost chocked on my drink, he was beating me!!

"You already know the answer for me" replied Emmett crossing his arms.

"1" said Eric glumly. I patted him on the back sympathetically. Poor kiddo, maybe if he flashed out all his parents money the girls would pay more attention to him.

'It's okay, you still have a few hours left" I said "Well I'm going to look for more girls….Ah, look there's one" I said as I pointed at this beautiful brunette that was wearing a black dress that left little to the imagination. Well she was brunette but a hot one and I could do this I've been doing great all night.

Emmett came up to my side and whispered lowly so no one else could hear "A brunette…She reminds me of Bella with her long wavy hair and she has the same complexion. Nice pick" then he walked back to resume his game. Bitch. But I couldn't let him know that it affected me so I strolled down to the brunette girl and in a husky voice "Hello can I buy you a drink?" When she turned around I made sure to have my signature smile waiting for her. The girl turned around to look at me and checked me out twice when her eyes met mine, she smiled seductively at me.

"Of course handsome" she said flipping her hair "I'm Rachel"

"Edward. So what do you want to drink?"

"A beer is good" she said as she crossed her legs slowly.

"Two beers" I said to the bartender as I handed him some money "Keep the change"

The girl arched her eyebrow at that gesture "Guess someone is loaded or showing off"

"Guess so" I said. I opened my beer and took a sip of it "So what is a girl like you doing all alone?"

"Something" she said with a sly smile "How old are you?"

"Why? Does it really matter?" I asked her.

"No but I am curious"

"I' am going to be 20 soon" I said "And you?"

"I'm 21" she said with a smirk.

"Really? You don't look that old I thought you were like 18 or 19"

"Looks can fool you"

"That's always true"

"You know I hate talking, it's so boring and predictable" she said as she put her hand on my knee "You're adorable and I like you so why don't we get out of here?" she asked me.

"Sounds good to me"

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar. I looked over to my brothers who were looking at me smiling. Mike gave me thumbs up while Emmett just shook his head disappointed in me probably.

We reached her apartment which was only a block away from the bar. From our small dirty conversation here I could tell she did this often. She was a slutty hoe just like me; there would be no emotional attachment or anything like that, it was perfect, just what I needed.

"Want a drink?" she asked me as she took out her high heeled shoes slowly never keeping her eyes off of me.

"No thanks"

"Suit yourself" She went to the kitchen and returned with a small flask of Vodka. She sat down on the sofa and began drinking it while I just stood there watching her. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Right" I sat down on the sofa and then grabbed the flask from her hand "Why don't we do something else?"

"Hmm" then she kissed me. She was a really good kisser and I knew she had to be good in bed too. There was just no way someone so passionate couldn't be good in bed. "Edward" she whispered when she broke away from my mouth. She started giving me butterfly kisses around my neck but I couldn't think of the pleasure of that….all I could think of was, the way she said Edward it sounded just like the way Bella said it. That's why I thought it was hot because it reminded me of the way Bella said my name. Shit. I can't believe that I'm doing this; I pulled her away from me quickly and I could tell she was not happy

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked offended.

"I have to go" I got off the sofa quickly and ran my hands through my hair. Shit, Shit, Shit…..

"What? You brought me all the way here to kiss me and then leave….What are you gay?"

"No I'm straight I love girls" I said quickly. I felt stupid and I swear I never felt more like a girl in my life….I was confused, and an emotional wreck.

"Then why don't you come and finish what you started?" she asked. She got up and put her hands around my neck.

"I can't' I whispered closing my eyes. God, how could I not do this? I sleep with Tanya all the time and that girl from the other day too…..how come I can't sleep with her?....Oh, I know because she wasn't fucking Bella Swan, because Bella was fucking invading my life and there was no way out of it these……feelings…..ugh I shuddered just thinking about it…….these feelings for here were going to be there no matter how much I hid it, no matter how much I acted I didn't care, I cared.

"And why not?" she asked getting irritated. I took a deep breathe and looked at her. She was pretty but she was no Bella, there was never going to be anyone like Bella…..I was…..I was…..I was….I was in….love….with her.

"I…..I'm in love with someone" I said for the first time in my life out loud. I couldn't believe I had admitted this but it was the truth I think. I mean this is what happens when you're in love I guess it's like the movies. I just made myself a movie character, great I thought to myself sarcastically.

The girl smiled at me obviously not bothered by that at all "You have a girlfriend?.....I don't mind it's just sex….." She stared at me for a really long time and then her mouth turned into a perfect O "Awe you really do love her, you don't even want to cheat on her with me….." she sighed loudly "Well what is a girl to do? But you seriously are going to regret not being with me, I could've given you the best night of your life but oh well" she sat back down on the sofa sitting Indian style "I really wish you luck with your lover girl"

All I could do was nod, I felt like the biggest idiot in my life. First of all, because Bella wasn't even my girlfriend and I couldn't sleep with her which was weird because I could have sex with Tanya and other girls but noooo just because I remembered that Rachel said my name like Bella and I freeze like a freaking idiot. She got up again and led me to the door, I turned around to say good bye and sorry again when she surprised and hurt me with her words.

"Just so you know I'm double jointed" then she closed the door on my face. I felt like crying for what I was about to miss---maybe if I got really drunk I could come back here and not feel bad for being with her.

I returned back to the dorm and took out the huge bottle of Vodka and two beers from the fridge. I sat down on the sofa while watching a freaking movie about a dog…..I drank and drank and drank till the guys came back. They were all shocked to see me here early, trust me I was still in shock that I was here.

"Whoa looks like someone's night ended early" said Ryan.

"Just leave me the hell alone, any of you guys start with me and I swear I'll break your noses" I said loud enough so that everyone could hear and knew that I meant fucking business.

"Ok-AYY" said one of the guys. I could hear them walking away probably to the dining room which we used a video room it had a pool table and a pinball machine.

"What got you in such a glum mood?" asked Emmett. I glanced at him he was leaning in the doorway looking at me

"Nothing"

"Something is definitely wrong you look like shit I haven't seen you like this in a long time"

"I just realized my life is shit that's all"

"What? The girl sucked in bed or something?"

"It's not about sex, it's about something more then just sex Em…..it's my fucking life"

"Your whole life is about sex Edward it always has been ever since I can remember……" said Emmett "Look man I don't know what the hell is going on with you but seriously you know that even though we aren't close anymore you could still talk to me….I'll tell you the damn truth and I won't shit around with you and sugar coat it."

I sighed "Thanks but right now I want to keep this to myself"

"I knew you were going to say that because you always do" said Em….He sighed "Good night Edward"

"Good night Emmett"

It was late, really late and I was fucking drunk as hell and I had no freaking clue how I got here but I was here and I was going to tell her how much I fucking hated her…..and how much I was madly in loved with her. I wanted to get it out in the open so I could move on with my fucking life.

I began pounding on the door loudly. I didn't care if I woke up the entire dorm I was too drunk and angry to care. Finally the door opened and Bella looked adorable as hell. She was wearing black sweat pants and a white tank top. She looked up at me confused but I could tell with the way her eyebrows were furrowing that she was irritated that I woke her up. Oh, well I can't sleep anymore because of her so she shouldn't be able too either.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here? Do you know that it's 2am!" she yelled at me.

"I don't fucking care!" then I walked inside the room slamming the door on my way in. I noticed that Alice wasn't in her bed….it was just me and Bella alone. Her bed was only a few feet away from us…

"What the fuck? Get out of here!!" yelled Bella

"No, I have to tell you something!" I yelled. I was determined nothing was going to stop me from telling her how I felt.

"Can't it wait till morning?!"

"It is morning"

"You know what I mean dickhead"

"No, I hate you Bella Swan! You're ruined my fucking life, I had to reject probably the best sex in my life because I couldn't get you off my fucking head!!"

"What?" she whispered.

"You heard me, I hate you! You're like a fucking mosquito that won't leave me alone. It's like you bewitched me or something and all I can do is think about you"

"You're drunk Edward you don't know what you're saying" she said calmly.

"I know I'm fucking drunk!.....I need to get you out of my mind so I can get back to my perfect fucking life were you don't haunt me"

"Well then do it already! You're fucking insane Edward get out before I call security!"

"I can't" I whispered

"Why not?"

"Because I can't, don't you think I've tried….."

The room went silent and I swear I couldn't even hear anything not even a cricket and there are tons of things around here. Bella was either completely confused and was waiting for me to continue or was in fucking shock…..what do you do when people go in shock again? Shit, I forgot.

"Edward…..are you trying to say you have feelings for me?" she asked quietly.

I laughed and then chickened out thinking of a much better way to end this maybe if I finally had her I would be able to forget about her "What? No I just want you that bad. You shouldn't think that highly of yourself like you could actually change me….." I shook my head "I just need you."

Bella scoffed but I saw that smile she was relieved "You're such an ass……I thought you gave up"

"Well I did but I need to do something to get you off my mind….and I think I know what I need to do"

"What's that? Throw yourself off the building because the window is right there" she said pointing towards the window.

I smiled at her "No I need to be with you"

"What?" she backtracked a few spaces probably assuming the worst, like if I could ever hurt her I would never hurt her, never.

"I'm not going to rape you Bella" I clarified that for her.

"Well you did just say…"

I walked over to her quickly and grabbed her by the waist pulling her close to me. I looked at those ordinary brown eyes of hers but too me there was something more it was like I could see everything through her eyes. I could see myself being with her, holding her hand all the time, and just kissing her forever and that wasn't me. I needed to save myself and quickly because I can't be the person she needs me to be; I'm always going to be messed up and I'm always going to have issues.

"Edward" she threatened when she saw me getting closer to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise…..just one kiss" I whispered to her.

I didn't wait for her to respond but I smashed my lips onto hers and began kissing her aggressively or passionately I didn't know…..but she stood there she didn't push away or answer me back. Then I realized that I didn't want this to happen, not like this at least and I softened the kiss and pulled away from her.

"Now that you got what you wanted, leave" she said coldly

"You let me kiss you"

"Because you're psycho Edward and I'm starting to think that you really lost your mind. I don't know what made you like this, but everyone thinks that there is something more to you then the badass player and maybe there is…..but I can't wait for that guy to show up Edward." She walked over to the door and opened it "Good night Edward"

"Bella…" I whispered.

She shook her head "I'm tired Edward just leave….we can talk another day"

"But Bella….I…..I am….." She looked at me now and I could tell that she was disappointed in me and tired of me…..I sighed and realized that there was no other fucking way around this even though she hadn't responded to me I loved every second of feeling her soft lips to me…..I was going to have to honest with her "I am crazy Bella. I've lost my mind and I didn't even know I lost it until now. I'm pathetic I just forced you to kiss me because I thought that would be enough, but it isn't. I don't event think sex would be enough not even a million times……because I want you all of you every day of my life. I do want your body but I want your heart more…..this is so wrong, but I love you Bella Swan and I can't get you out of my fucking mind even if I tried"

Bella's eyes widened and for a second there I thought she was going to start laughing saying I was a good actor but she didn't. She just looked at me and I guess she believed me because she sighed and rubbed her face with one hand. Slowly, she closed the door. Whoa, was she going to kiss me or something? But then I looked at her face again, and I knew she wasn't she was going to do what I did to every single girl. Payback was a bitch.

"Edward, I….."

I put one of my fingers on her lips "Please don't do it……I know what you're going to say. It's what I told every single girl who thought they could be with me."

"I'm so sorry" she whispered

"No you're not I've been a complete ass with you. I understand why you don't like me hell I don't even like me sometimes"

She walked over and sat down on her bed "Edward, you might care about me a lot but you don't love me I'm sure of that because if you really did you wouldn't have treated me like shit at the dance. You wouldn't have hooked up with other girls afterwards…..When you love someone, you do everything to make them happy. I mean we were friends or beginning to be at least, you had a small change Edward you could've made me change my opinion about you but…..but you just acted like a complete jerk….that makes no sense"

"Bella" I said softly "When I found out that I love you it was the night of the dance. I couldn't believe that I had fallen in love with you and that I hadn't noticed until someone finally pointed it out to me. I was afraid and angry with myself for falling for you. I know this makes no sense, but I didn't want to fall in love ever. You can't understand because…..you don't know me. But I do love you trust me when I say that I do love you and I think I had to say it, that way I can get over you and get back to my old ways"

"You're so confusing"

"I know…..don't forget to add asshole to it." She smiled a little "Please Bella, don't tell anyone what happened tonight I just needed to tell you but I don't want anything to change. I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I want you to keep on ignoring me and hating me"

"Edward…" she said softly. I didn't want her to talk I just needed her to listen to me so interrupted her

"Just promise me….I'll believe if you say it, I know I can trust you"

"I promise" she whispered

"Okay" I walked over to the door when she called my name. I turned around and there she was watching me with such an intense gaze like if she was trying to figure me out.

"Why do you act like this? Why are you so confusing? Why….why are you so scared?"

"I had a shitty life" I responded. That sentence should explain everything I wasn't going to talk to her about it that wasn't something I did.

"I know your mom left you, is that why?"

"There's more to it"

"Would you tell me if I asked?"

"Probably not no one knows the whole story…..it's to painful to talk about" I looked back at her and she was still looking at me. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and sighed. I don't know how much minutes passed but when she finally said something that surprised me

"Edward, can't we be friends?"

"No, that never works" I said quickly. Honestly, I would kill to be her friend but I couldn't do that to myself that was going to make things worse then what they were already.

She gave me tiny smile "Guess you're right. Then I guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah" I smiled at her "Good night Bella"

"Good night Edward"

Bella's POV

When Edward closed that door, I just stood there motionless just staring at the full moon I was in complete shock. Edward Cullen loved me? At first, I thought it was a joke but his eyes looked so pained, so desperate, so confused, but they were full of love. I knew it was no joke…..and I didn't know what to say. He loved me….and I had to break his heart because I didn't love him……most of the time I hated him. What was I supposed to say?

I was so confused—He just wanted to tell me like if it was something of no importance that he loved me. Then he told me that he needed to do this so he could get over with his life. He was like no other boy that was in love…Usually boys tried to impress the girls but he didn't. He told me straight to my face that he needed to go back to his playful ways…..I felt so bad for him….I wanted to hug him and help him somehow but I just didn't know how. Whatever happened to him…..left him broken and afraid.

I couldn't sleep much that night all I could think about was Edward and how pained he look last night. It was 6am but I knew it was useless I was not going to be able to go back to sleep. So I took a long warm shower and then blow dried my hair. I put on some jeans and a black tank top and applied some make-up. After that, I walked around campus just thinking about everything.

I walked into the music room were that person played those beautiful melodies. I had hoped that he/she would be playing and I would be able to just listen and relax. When I got there though there was no music playing and the door was locked. I saw a janitor mopping nearby so I walked over to him.

"Good morning sir" I said politely

The janitor smiled at me "Good morning sweetie. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could go inside the music room."

"Do you play?"

"Um" I bit my lip nervously "Well no but I really want to go in there. I'm not going to do anything bad I swear I just…..that place relaxes me that's all."

"Well I guess you can go….." He took out a chain full of keys "There must be something special about that place because you're the second person to ask me to go in there that's not a music student."

"Really?" I asked him hoping that this would help me solve the piano person mystery.

"Yeah except the last person actually paid me to make him a key"

"Um does he play the piano?"

"I don't know I didn't ask questions the kid looked sincere when he said he wasn't up to anything phony so I made him the copy."

"Oh" I said quietly "There's a person who plays the piano sometimes during the afternoon, is he a music student?"

"No the piano students use the music room in the mornings. On Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays that must be someone else then"

"Like the kid who you made a copy for?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and opened the Music Room "I guess…I mean no one else has a copy to the room unless it's the music professor."

"Do you remember the name of the person you made a key for?"

"No he didn't tell me his name and it was a long time ago probably in the beginning of last year. I don't remember much about him just that he looked like one of those male models you see in magazines."

"A male model?" I repeated "Did you see his face?"

"I don't know it was dark I could barely see his face but I think he had green eyes."

"Green eyes" I whispered. The only person that I know with green eyes is Edward Cullen. The man looked at me and I smiled at him "Oh well thank you"

The janitor left quickly after that.

I walked over to the piano bench and sat down and traced the outline of the piano. This was all too much—there was too much mysteries, too much secrets, and confusion…..Could the pianist who plays beautiful pieces be Edward? The asshole Edward…..well I guess I should strike out the asshole because he isn't it all the time…..and I have to admit there has to be more to Edward then his looks and jerk/player attitude. Oh, God I covered my hands with my face this was so frustrating!!! Who the hell is Edward Cullen? I mean the real Edward Cullen.

_**Please keep on reviewing!! **_


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for your reviews: Holly Whitlock Hale, Doesn'tWeAllLoveTwilight, crazykatwp, Jess Loves Twilight, Tomboy Bella, romav1, aurélie, skyreader

Please Keep reviewing!!

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I walked over to the piano bench and sat down and traced the outline of the black piano. This was too much—it was so confusing. Could it be Edward?...........Who was Edward Cullen? I mean the real Edward Cullen.

I called Alice. I knew it was impulsive and probably crazy I mean there were probably more then 500 kids with green eyes in a university this big but it was a hunch. I wanted, no needed, to know if Edward was musically talented and Alice would be the only person who really knew.

"Hello Bella" said Alice happily

"Hi Alice I guess I didn't wake you up"

"No, I woke up like half an hour ago because Jasper an 8:00 class…..but I am surprised that you're awake this early. Is everything okay?"

"Alice, I need to ask you something but I don't want you to ask questions or anything like that. It's just a question."

"Um okayy this is weird but okay what's the question"

"Is Edward musically talented?"

There was a pause on the other line and then finally Alice answered "He was….he used to play when he was little. I remember that he was really good and Dad and her….they were really proud of him. But he stopped playing a long time ago Bella……"

"Oh" I said quietly. So he did play before, does that mean that he does now? Ugh.

"Yeah….You know he wrote me a song it was this pretty fast paced song it was supposed to describe me perfectly. He played it for me on the last birthday before she left us."

"Thanks for telling me this Alice"

"Yeah no problem" said Alice. I knew she wanted to ask why but she contained herself and for that I was grateful "Well then I guess I'll see you later"

"Yeah bye Alice' I hung up the phone.

I was on the Student Center café with Alice and Rosalie. I could tell that Alice wanted to ask me what was that phone call about but I wasn't going to budge. I needed to find out who the real Edward Cullen was…..maybe I could help him and that way he could be happier. Maybe we could be friends later on, when he forgot about me of course. I was so completely lost in my thoughts that I wasn't hearing the conversation that Alice and Rose were having about Edward.

"…and when I went to Emmett's house this morning, I saw Edward" I looked up at Rosalie now she had my full attention "and the poor guy he looked like shit. I had never seen him like that he looked all depressed and tortured soul or something. He didn't even try to pretend that he was happy, it was strange."

Alice looked at me and then looked back at her plate her face was serious "I guess I should go talk to him then I mean it has to be something serious if he looks like that. Usually my brother pretends that it doesn't matter, that he doesn't care but I know better then that. He's probably getting drunk as we speak, that's the way he deals with the pain." Then she looked at me again "Do you want to come with me Bella?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Alice. Your brother and I don't get along at all and I'm sure he won't talk about his personal stuff with me around. I'll just stay here and get some studying done"

"Oh please Bella come with me!" begged Alice "You can stay in the living room if you want I just need someone with me please." She gave me the puppy eyed look and I forced myself to smile

"Okay Alice I'll go with you" I told her. Alice suspected something that's why she was asking me to come with her. She wanted to know the truth and I couldn't tell it to her, I couldn't tell it to anyone without breaking my promise to Edward.

Alice smiled "Thanks Bella, you're a really good friend." Alice got up from her seat "I'm going to get a sundae I'll be right back." She left.

"Is there something going on here that I don't know about" said Rose.

"Not that I know of"

"Are you the reason why Edward is like that?"

"No!" I said louder then I in tented it to come out. Rose arched her eyebrow and smiled "Sorry it's just that I…..it's not me. Edward is probably going through something okay…..but Edward doesn't even like me okay he…..he just wanted to use me remember that."

"Yeah" said Rose smiling. She took a spoonful of her yogurt into her mouth.

Alice and I were walking towards Edward's fraternity house. Alice knocked on the door and then Tyler opened the door. He smiled at both of us, but made sure to smile extra big for me.

"Good Morning beautiful ladies" he said

"Hi Tyler" I said

"Tyler" said Alice with a quick nod "Is Edward here?"

"Yeah he's in his room" said Tyler then he looked at me again "Do you want to come with me to the kitchen Bella while Alice and her brother talk?"

"Sure" I said.

We went to the kitchen and sat down on a stool. It was uncomfortable Tyler kept on looking at me and I just kept pretending that the small television on the counter was the most fascination TV show I had ever seen but then he coughed and began speaking

"I know we don't know each other that well but maybe we can go out to the movies or something?" asked Tyler with a sly smile.

"Um I'm sorry I can't" I said as I circled circles with my fingers on the table.

"Oh, why not?"

"Because I like someone else" I found myself saying. Tyler looked like the persistent type and maybe if he knew that I was not interested then he would leave me alone. In a way, it was true though I was attracted to James. He said he would find me? But I still haven't heard from him. Oh Bella it's been less then 24 hours.

"Who?"

Someone else" I repeated.

"Let me guess Cullen"

"No it's not him it's someone else"

"Hmm I'm patient I can wait"

"No Tyler, just move on to someone else…." I got up from the stool "I'm going upstairs"

**Edward's POV**

I was in my boxers only lying down on my bed with my I Pod on listening to the most depressing songs in the world. I had actually downloaded them through that—I felt like shit. I finally realized that no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't going to forget about her by sleeping with every girl in the world. I needed to do this proper way—wallow and slowly move on with my life. I felt like a girl right now—I never thought this would be happening to me.

There was a quiet knock on my door. It couldn't be any of the guys because they would just walk inside of my room without even knocking so it must be a girl. Definitely not Tanya, she doesn't knock like that. Maybe it was Bella…..Oh, God please don't let it be Bella. I felt like an idiot for going to her room like that last night and acting like a vulnerable little boy. I wished I would've done it when I was sober so I wouldn't have a said a few things that I didn't want her to know.

"Come in" I said quietly. The door opened and there was Alice, she gave me a small comforting smile and then closed the door. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

Alice sat down on my bed "Edward, what's wrong? Rose told us you looked horrible and you do….Did something happen last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it Alice"

"I'm your sister you can tell me anything"

"No I can't"

"Edward please tell me what's wrong" she begged. I decided that I could give her half of the truth but I definitely was not going to tell her anything about Bella. No one would know about this.

"Nothing I just finally realized that I need to change my lifestyle. I can't be sleeping around with every pretty girl that I see…..I need to change Alice."

Alice smiled and kissed my cheek "Oh brother you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that….but why the change? Did you meet someone that you really like?"

"No" I whispered "This is just for me, I need to do this for myself"

"Oh well that's really good Edward. If you want you can hang out with us that way you won't get tempted so much I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind. She doesn't look like she hates you anymore"

"Hmm"

"Yeah and I think she likes this French guy she met….which is so good for her because she needs someone that loves her and can treat her like a princess"

"Yeah she does"

The door knocked again

"Come in" I said

It was Bella she looked beautiful today. She was wearing a black tank top with some jeans it was casual but she still looked radiant as always. Her hair was in a messy bun, it was cute. She looked at me briefly and I could tell she felt sorry for me. God, how miserable could I feel.

"Hi um….I'm going to go Alice I can't stay downstairs with Tyler I'll kill myself"

Alice giggled "Oh yeah sorry about leaving you with him you can stay with us if you want"

"Um I don't know" said Bella looking at the floor

"Alice, why don't you get us some ice cream from downstairs to celebrate?" I asked.

"Okay" Alice jumped out of the bed happily and left Bella and I alone. There was an awkward silence and I didn't know what to say and she obviously didn't either. This was uncomfortable, and I felt bad for making her feel uncomfortable so I nodded my head.

"Bella"

"Edward" she said looking at me and holding her gaze at me.

"Last night I was drunk and I…" I didn't know what to tell her, I wanted to explain to her everything because I'm pretty sure I had shocked the hell out of her last night.

"You lied??" I almost smiled, almost. She looked so hopeful that I might've lied to her.

"No I didn't I do care about you it's just that I…I'm sorry that I'm making you uncomfortable with this whole situation. Just forget that I ever told you anything last night…..I'll get over you don't worry. In a way I think you expected you to reject me…..you're good Bella and you deserve better then I could ever give you and…"

Surprisingly Bella walked over to me and sat down on my bed and grabbed my hand…her hand was so soft, I wanted to hold her hand forever. God, I was becoming such a girl!

"Edward, I know you're better then what you appear to be. I just wish I could help you somehow" she said slowly as she was trying to chose her words carefully so that she didn't hurt me anymore…well she already did but at least she was trying. She truly was an amazing person.

"You did…you finally made me feel what I've been doing to hundreds of girls ever since I was 13. I'm not saying that I'm going to change drastically but I'm not going to play around anymore with any girl anymore….maybe only Tanya because a guy does have needs" I said with my signature smile hoping that she wouldn't see me as a pathetic loser anymore.

Bella shook her head smiling "Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Anything except for why I'm like this"

Bella nodded "Why did you hurt Alice? Why did you hook-up with her friend if you knew that would hurt her?"

"Um….you always surprises me with your questions. But she only became friends with Alice because she wanted me I didn't realize it at first until I had sex with her one night while I was drunk and she told me. I told her to go to hell and that she sucked in bed and that I didn't want her talking to Alice anymore. Her response was fine it's not like I liked her anyways. The bitch was just pretending……"

"Oh wow does Alice know this?"

"No I think it's better for her to think that I corrupted her friend then to let her know she was being used."

"You love Alice a lot"

"Well she is my little sister after all" I said as I stood up and released Bella's hand. I was trying to change and everything but having Bella in my bed and looking so damn pretty….I don't know if I would be able to resist "Can I ask you something now?"

"Sure"

"Do you like the French guy?"

"How do you know about him?" she asked quietly

"That doesn't matter" I said "Are you going to answer my question"

"Edward, don't you think it's best if you don't know….I mean, you're just hurting yourself more and I don't want to hurt you. I feel bad…"

"Tell me, I need to know" I pleaded with her hoping that at least my puppy eyes and pout would work on her. Apparently it did because she sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Fine….I like him okay. He's cute and seems like a fun guy. It's nothing serious though I don't know him but I want to get to know him….." said Bella. It was quiet for a few seconds when she asked "Why do you like to torture yourself?"

I titled my head confused what the hell was she talking about? Who likes to torture themselves? No One. "I don't….I just wanted to know so I could be prepared"

"You're lying. I think you like it when people disappoint you more that way you can always have a reason to be angry with people. That way you can never let anyone come close to you…"

I didn't know what to say maybe she did have a point or something….she usually did. So I responded with the only thing that seemed like a reasonably answer "Maybe" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Edward" she got off from the bed and came closer to me "Let me help you….Maybe if you let all of your feelings out then maybe you'll feel better."

"No Bella….you can't help me and I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. I want to be alone, tell Alice that I fell asleep and that I'll hang out with her one of these days."

"Edward"

"Bella, please" I begged her "Just leave me alone"

"I can't…..I feel bad and…."

"I don't need your sympathy!" I yelled at her. "I want you to be with me because you want to be, not because you feel sorry for me or because you feel bad…..Get out Bella please….before I say something I'm going to regret later on"

Bella nodded and walked away closing the door.

"Arrgh" I grabbed a stapler and threw it across the room.

**Alice's POV**

I brought a gallon of ice cream and three spoons with me when I saw Bella with her eyes closed resting on Edward's door. Seriously, what the hell was going on here? Bella was acting strange and Edward was finally going to act like the brother I always wanted. Something is going on between those two….

"Bella, why aren't you inside? Is Edward changing?" I asked.

"He says he's sleepy and is going to take a nap Alice"

"Oh" I frowned "I guess next time then. I'm so happy Bella, Edward looks like he really wants to change, isn't that great?"

"Yeah" she nodded and smiled "I really hope he does"

"Me too I've never seen him so sincere about changing. This is the best news I've heard in awhile I really hope that he does."

Bella smiled at me "Yeah that would be nice. I think I'm going to go to visit my mother drive to Jacksonville and I'll be back before classes on Monday."

"Oh wow that's spontaneous"

"I miss her a lot Alice. I was talking to her this morning and she wants me to visit and we don't really have anything planned this weekend. Or do we?"

"I guess you forgot about Disney World" I told her. She was so excited to go maybe even as excited as me and she had forgotten? Something is definitely going on in that mind of hers.

Bella hit her head playfully "Oh right I forgot about that...I guess I'll just go next weekend then"

"No if you want you can go we can go there next weekend it looks like you really need to go visit your mother. I understand completely Bella"

"No that's fine it wasn't that urgent" said Bella with a small smile "You know I wanted to go to Disney World I just can't believe I forgot like that……I'm going to go for a walk around campus for awhile and I'll meet up with you later ok"

I nodded "Okay Bella text me if you need me"

"Okay"

I watched Bella leave and then rushed into Emmett's room were he was lying down on his bed with Rosalie resting her head on his chest.

"Guys something is seriously going on between Bella and Edward!" I yelled as I jumped into the bed. Rose and Emmett looked at each other and nodded their heads

"You're right Ali something is going on, we need to do something about it" said Rosalie "I think Edward might have fallen for Bella accidently and now he is all depressed"

"He looks like shit and he didn't sleep with the girl from the bar he was home before us" said Emmett "He's acting differently too there are minor changes but I can tell, I know Edward better then anyone else."

"We need to ask Tanya, she's his best friend" I told them.

"She won't betray Edward she loves him" said Rosalie "We need to do this on our own"

"But how do we get Edward to talk to us? We've never been close to him" said Emmett

"There is one person who he might talk to" I said

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Jasper they were best friends at one time, maybe if Jasper really tried Edward would open up to him" I told them. It was a crazy idea and who knows if Jasper would even help but it was worth a shot. I needed to know what was wrong with my brother and fix it…..because if he really was going to change and if it was for Bella then I needed to make sure that he was happy with her.

"I don't think Edward would tell him anything Ali" said Rosalie getting out of the bed and walking around the room "Jasper and Edward had too much problems before and they were never really friends just buddies that went out and partied together, the only person who is close to him is Tanya….unless we get Edward drunk then he might spill the truth"

"I don't think it'll work it's almost impossible to get Edward drunk" said Em

"We have to try something!" I said punching the bed frustrated "He wants to change; my brother doesn't change for anything I need to know what's going on."

"Why don't we just ask Bella then?" asked Em

"Or better yet let's get Bella drunk she'll sing like a canary she can't even hold four shots of tequila in her system" said Rosalie with a smirk.

"I don't know Bella might get mad at us if we were to do that to her" I told them.

"Well then that leaves us nowhere" said Rosalie.

I sighed and lied down on the bed with them as we continued to fire up ideas.

**Edward's POV**

I took a shower and put on some jeans with a white T-shirt and went downstairs. I could hear the guys laughing and joking around in the living room but I kept on walking towards the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and saw that there was barely anything

"Crowley!" I yelled loud enough for Tyler to hear me.

"What do you want Cullen?" asked Tyler as he walked into the kitchen a minute later.

"You were supposed to go grocery shopping yesterday."

"Oh right I forgot"

"Well looks like someone is going to go on a grocery trip now then"

"I'll go later"

"I said now. Don't forget I am president and you still have to obey me"

Tyler crossed his arms "I'll go later right now we're doing a Rock Band competition and I'm in the lead so I'll go later on tonight. I'm sure everyone will be fine with waiting a few hours before I get some food. We'll just order pizza or something"

"Are you going to pay for the pizza?"

"Yeah whatever just let me get back to my game"

"Fine I'll order it then"

"Okay" called Tyler out as he left the kitchen. I picked up the phone and ordered ten large pies of pizza and 4 two liter Coke, Sprite, Minute Maid, and Root Beer. Then I ordered 50 pieces of Hot Wings. I smiled I hoped Tyler had enough cash on him.

After that I walked over to Tanya's sorority house. I knocked on the door and she opened the door she kissed me on my cheek and hugged me.

"How are you feeling cowboy?" she asked.

I smiled at her "Not so good. I hate my life right now…..I never thought that I could feel this way."

"Come on let's talk in my room" she grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom. We sat down on the bed cross legged and I began telling her everything, I never felt so free after telling her all of these things with Bella. She held my hand all the time and nodded most of the time keeping quiet which was weird because Tanya always had something to say.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" I asked her.

"Edward, I understand that you love her and everything it's just that I'm still shocked that you want to change because of her. Don't you see, she's the best thing that ever happened to you? And you're going to let her walk out of your life. Fight for her, woo her in, make her fall in love with the real Edward, the one that I get to see, the one that I love, if you don't you'll lose her to James and trust me you don't want to lose her to him."

"What do you know about him?"

"I've heard some rumors and none of them are good Edward but that's not the point right now the point is what are you going to do about yourself?"

"I….I said I was going to change I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling anymore. If I can't have Bella at least I want to make Alice happy……I'll be nicer to people…..but when it comes to Carlisle I can't forgive him."

"And why not?" she arched her eyebrow "The reason you hated him all your life was because of THIS and now you know exactly how he felt, and you can't understand his pain, his love for your mother. You have to forgive him; you out of everyone else should understand what he felt."

"I can't he ruined our lives" I whispered.

"Well get over it Edward stop being such a baby, no one's life is perfect it's time for you to start being a man instead of a little boy. Grow up Edward Cullen for once and for all because if you want to get on with your life and become a better person you have to get over your past first."

"Wow Tanya you've never talked to me like that"

"I'm getting tired that's why. You're a great guy and people should start seeing that Mr. Cullen"

"Thanks Tanya" I kissed her forehead "You're the best friend a guy could ever"

Tanya smiled at me "I know"

I was walking back to my room when I see Alice skipping towards me. I smiled when she approached me.

"Finally Edward I've been looking for you everywhere" said Alice in a happy mood. I knew something was up she was too excited she could barely stand still. I gave her a cautious smile and shook my head

"Alice what's up?" I asked her.

"Oh I have such good news you are cordially invited to come with me and the group to Disney World. We're going tomorrow morning and I'm not taking no for an answer mister"

I didn't want to be around Bella but I wanted to make things right with Alice and I could tell she wanted me to go so I pretty much had no choice. I would go and just try to avoid Bella as much as possible maybe I can even make amends with Jasper and Emmett and we could all be close friends like we used to.

"Well then since I have no choice I would love to go to Disney World with you guys."

"Great! We're going to leave at 8 am I'll bring bagels and coffee so don't eat breakfast just be there at 8 sharp in the parking lot."

"I'll be there at 7:59 then and I want a plain bagel toasted with cream cheese and two creamers and 9 sugars in my coffee."

Alice scoffed "I'm your little sister not your personal slave Edward I will bring a bag full of creamers and sugars and you can put it in them yourself."

"I guess that'll have to do" I said "Who's driving?"

"Emmett is of course you know he loves to drive and he'll get us there in half of the time anyways with his crazy driving."

"Alice you do know that all of us won't fit in his car right? It only seats five"

"So I'll just sit in Jasper's lap we'll be a little squished but that's okay you don't mind being that close to Bella?"

"Of course not Alice why would I?" I said with a cocky grin.

Alice gave me a small smile "I know you don't Edward that's why I'm doing this."

I gulped. Wait, did she know? Did Bella tell her? No, she wouldn't do that to me. Maybe I'm just over-thinking these things.

"Well I got to go see you tomorrow" said Alice quickly. She kissed me on my cheek and ran away.

**Bella's POV**

It was 6 am when Alice woke me up by jumping into my bed and screaming loudly Disney World right in my ear. I jumped out of my bed and fell on the floor hitting my butt hardly.

"Owe" I whispered with my eyes closed still. I was so tired, last night I could barely sleep with all the thinking that I had done about all of this crazy mess.

"Oops!" said Alice "Sorry, are you okay?"

I nodded my head and opened one eye "I'm fine Alice…..just get in the shower I'll be up in a few minutes"

"Okay but don't go back to sleep now missy" said Alice as she ran into the bathroom. I sighed and closed my eyes again going back to sleep for a few minutes. Someone kept poking my arm and I opened my eyes and there was Alice in a robe

"Wake up Bella we leave in 40 min."

I nodded and got out of the floor "You know the floor isn't that bad to sleep in"

"Hmm that's interesting….I think someone hit their head a little too hard"

"Ha funny" I said as I grabbed my towel and my toiletries "Did you pick out my outfit?"

"I was just deciding what to pick actually…..but hurry up I don't want to be late"

"Yes commander" I walked into the bathroom. I took a nice warm shower and came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around my body. Alice was already dressed with make-up on and everything.

"Here put this on and quickly!" she said as she pushed clothes onto my hand. It was a pair of booty jean shorts and a light blue tank top. I put them quickly on and blow dried my hair. I quickly put on some mascara and eyeliner and some lip gloss. "I'm ready"

"Good let's get going now!" Alice grabbed my hand and two plastic bags at the same time and pushed us both out of the dorm room.

When we got to the Jeep, Em and Rosalie were already there making out.

"Get a room!" yelled Alice loudly.

Rose pulled away "We were but we were going to be late if we stayed for another round"

"Oh God" I whispered. I hugged Em and Rosalie "You two better not make out in front of the little kids in Disney World you guys are going to traumatize them."

"Or teach them a lesson or too" said Emmett with a grin.

"Where's Jasper and Edward? In two min. they're going to be considered late" said Alice checking her watch "Em did you remember the coffee?"

"Yeah it's inside the car" said Em

Then Edward showed up and I looked at Alice. She smiled immediately as soon as she him. I guess things were going to change now, Edward was going to be with us all the time now. "Hey guys" he yawned and I smiled _it was cute_.

Alice hugged him "Hello brother! This is going to be so much fun we're going to go on all the rides"

Edward smiled at her "Just don't puke on me"

Rosalie laughed "You puked on Edward before?"

"Last time we went" admitted Alice a little flustered "He was 11 and I wanted to go on this thing that went around in circles and I told Edward to make it go faster and he did….and then I threw up on him. I felt so bad"

"I felt worse, all I know is I'm not sitting next to you"

"Thanks you know." Said Alice "I already got over my motion sickness you would've known if you went with me to Disney World last year"

"Yeah sorry about that"

"Its okay I knew you were busy back then" said Alice as she patted his back.

"Sorry my alarm clock died" said Jasper when he arrived.

"It died" repeated Alice "Ugh I knew I should've slept over or at least called you, you're always pressing the snooze button I don't know how you get to your classes."

"Neither do I Ali" said Jazz. He put his arm around her shoulder "So let's get this show on the road I want to go on Space Mountain"

"No the Slush Gusher!" said Emmett.

"Oh wow I haven't been in that ride in forever" said Edward.

Rose linked arms with me "And we are going to go on the Summit Plummit Bella you're going to love that ride."

"She's going to get scared when she sees it" said Em

"No I'm not I like thrill rides"

"It's actually a water ride" said Alice "it's fun but really high"

"I can handle it" I said confidently.

We got into the car and Edward gave me a small smile when he sat down next to me.

"Everyone comfy?" asked Emmett.

"I am really comfortable" said Jasper as he placed a kiss on Alice's neck, she giggled.

"Oh God Jasper she's my sister" groaned Edward.

Emmett laughed "If you're going to hanging with us from now on you better get used to it you should've seen them last week they were making out passionately in the back seat of…."

Alice slapped his head and blushed a little "Emmett shut up and pay attention to your beautiful girlfriend and the road."

"Fine" said Emmett

The entire car drive we played I see and sang a few songs. It was funny and I could tell Edward was relaxing as the time went by and felt more comfortable being around all of us especially me.

We went to Epoct Theme park first. We were in the line for Test Track.

"It's four per car" said Jasper.

"Well you guys don't mind sitting together do you?" asked Alice.

"Of course not" said Edward quickly. I nodded. While the couples were whispering in each others ear I leaned closer to Edward

"So is this ride any good?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say so a topic about a ride that was always a safe subject. He gave me his lopsided smile

"Yeah it goes really fast you'll love it" he said quietly.

I nodded and looked at my feet. Maybe this wasn't going to work out I didn't know what to say I felt so unlike myself "Good"

"Yeah it looks like we're going to be stuck together for all the rides partner"

I smiled "Yeah please tell me you don't scream"

He chuckled "No I don't, I suppose you don't either"

I shook my head "No, I hate when people scream so loudly in my ear I want to unfasten their seat belt so they could just fall out of the ride."

Edward opened his mouth wide and I laughed "Bella Swan I did not know you were like that"

"What can I say? I have a lot of pet peeves."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Maybe things were going to be not weird after all.

We went on Rocking Roller Coaster, Space Mountain, and now we were in the line for Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror. Honestly as soon as I saw that high building I freaked out I hated rides that just dropped like that they scared the hell out of me and I always felt like my stomach was going to come out of my chest. But this one, made the other one seem like a playground.

"Isn't it high Bella? It drops from all the way to the top till the bottom pretty crazy huh?" asked Emmett with a huge grin.

"I don't know if I want to go on this" I said quietly.

"Told you she would chicken out pay up" said Emmett. Jasper gave him a five dollar bill

"You guys betted on this!" I glared at them.

Rose laughed "Bella it's actually not what it seems"

"Don't ruin it for her!" said Emmett.

I frowned "You guys all suck"

Edward leaned into my ear "Bella it's not scary I promise you it isn't, you don't even drop all the way you'll see what I mean just trust me."

I looked at him and smiled. I trusted him somewhat and I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt but if this ride scared the hell out me, he would pay. It was finally our turn and we sat down

"Oh My God what was I thinking" I said as the ride began to go up quickly.

"Relax" whispered Edward. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly "Squeeze as much as you want"

"Thank you" I mouthed to him. The first drop came I bit my lip and squeezed hard but then it just stopped and I was like "That's it?"

"Told you so, this is the way it's going to be till we get to the bottom" said Edward

"Attraction Ruiner" yelled Emmett.

"You were scaring the shit out of me for this Em I'm going to murder you" I hissed at him. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

When the ride was over I jumped on top of Emmett

"Jerk!" I yelled as he continued laughing. He managed to grab me and put me down on the floor

"Sorry I thought it was funny if it makes you feel better I did the same thing to Rose and Alice the first time they went on it."

"It's true it's tradition" said Alice.

"You guys all suck" I said crossing my arms and sticking out my tongue at all of them.

"Hey I warned you" said Edward

"Right everyone except for Edward sucks" I said "Come on Edward let these people suffer alone while I buy you a snow cone"

Edward smiled like a little kid "Yay I want a blue one"

I smiled at him and it made no sense how easy it was to be comfortable with Edward and at the same time uncomfortable with him. We walked away from them as each of the couples went their own separate ways. Edward and I were walking along the Italy Pavilion in silence. Ever since we separated from the rest of the group neither of us has dared to talk and I definitely wasn't going to start it. I was uncomfortable with this whole situation for some reason I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bella" he whispered.

"Yes Edward" I looked at him and he was looking at me with such intensity that gave me the chills all over my body.

"I want to be friends with you"

"Huh?" I said. I was confused I was not expecting that one when I had asked him if he wanted to be friends he had said no and now he wanted to be friends.

"Yes I want to be friends I thought about it a lot and I can tell that there's no point of us not being friends when it looks like we're going to be stuck with each other since I'm okay with Alice and everyone else now….so what do you say?"

"Are you sure Edward? I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Yes I'm sure"

"Okay Edward we can be friends" I said with a smile.

He smiled at me and gently touched my shoulder "Thank you"

**Edward's POV**

I missed them, all of them hanging out with them. It felt right and I missed Emmett all those silly mischievous times we spent together. I missed my little sister; I missed being the guy she could look up too.

Disney World was fun, a lot of fun and I think that things are all right with me and Jasper now. He smiled and even talked to me about his mom Delilah and his future plans so I think that means we're good now. Being with Bella was absolute torture and a blessing at the same time and I realized that I didn't want to stop talking to her and maybe that was the most stupidest thing I had ever come up with, but it was true. So I had asked her to be friends with me and she accepted and by her doing that made me a very happy guy. I would probably suffer later on with this decision but for now, I needed to do this.

We spent the rest of the nights going on ride after ride. We were on our way back home now it was midnight and everyone was exhausted.

Bella yawned and looked at me "Great tomorrow we have classes"

"Yeah I'm going to be tired as hell…….I forgot to ask how are you doing in math?"

"Oh that…..I was doing okay but I have fallen a little behind again"

"It's just that I'm not there to help your simple mind understand the complexities of college algebra"

She smiled and playfully slapped the back of my head "Math is hard but I can beat your ass in science any day"

I snorted "Bella I'm taking Genetics right now, aren't you like taking BIO101?"

She glared at me "If I was in your Genetics class I could totally beat you"

"Sure you can"

"Shh" whispered Emmett "Everyone is sleeping except for you two nerds"

"I'm a sexy nerd though" said Bella with a small smile. She was right about that she was smart and sexy two lethal combinations. She was the women I was in love with but I couldn't have. It was like that quote from Toto as soon as forever is through, I'll be over Bella

"Yes we all know that Bella" said Emmett rolling his eyes.

I smiled at Bella and bumped shoulders with her "You should get some sleep we're still thirty minutes away…..my shoulder is yours to use."

She smiled at me "Thanks" and rested her head on my shoulder. I watched her go to sleep and she looked so angelic and peaceful and I sighed because I could see myself being with her forever.

Bella's POV

It was the following day and I grabbed some breakfast with Rosalie.

"You and Edward looked pretty cozy yesterday"

"We're friends now Rose"

"Well that's good" said Rose. "Did you know that most friends end up being in a relationship together?"

"Oh Rose you're impossible" I said smiling.

"Only because I'm right plus too prove my point you're smiling"

"Only because you're crazy"

"Sure whatever you say Isabella"

I was walking towards the music room after my first class I was going to try to see if the pianist was there or not when someone ran up to me.

"Bonjour Isabella" said James. I smiled at him he looked really good today; he was wearing a black fitted shirt with some jeans. I smiled even more when I noticed he had kept his promise, he had found me. So he was interested after all.

"Hi James"

"You look beautiful as always"

"Thanks" I blushed a little "You look good too"

"Oh you're just saying that because I told you a compliment"

"No really I'm being serious. The color black looks really good on your pale skin"

He smiled at me "Thank you. Are you walking to class?"

"Actually I just got out of class how about you?"

"My class doesn't start for thirty minutes….would you like to walk with me till then?"

"Sure I'd love too"

"Great" he grabbed my hand "So tell me more about yourself Bella"

"Well I'm a Pre-Med major and my parents are divorced. I'm an only child and I have a pretty dull life if it wasn't for my friends."

"Yes Rose and Alice I met them last week those girls are quite interesting"

I laughed "What do you mean by interesting?"

"Just that they are straightforward"

"Oh yes they are" I said "So what about you?"

"I lived in France all my life till last week I wanted to come over here and see if I'd like it so far I'm loving it I'm in the presence of a beautiful girl so what's not to like"

I smiled "Does that mean you're planning on living here?"

He nodded "Yes for now, yes."

We continued talking until it was time for my next class. James was one of those types of guys that always made an impression and always had a great story to tell; he was exciting, adventurous, and a badass. It was fun being with him and I wanted to be with him but honestly I couldn't see anything serious but who knows? Life is full of surprises.

I walked towards my HPE class and jogged over to Angela's house. She smiled at me

"So tell me everything about Ben! Is he a good kisser?" I asked as soon as I sat down on the bench beside her. She blushed and nodded vigorously

"Oh Bella I really like him! He took me to Miami Beach and we went to the beach and he taught me how to surf….well tried" she laughed "I really sucked but he was patient so he made it into a lot of fun afterwards we had a picnic in the beach. Then we walked along the pier all night going to the rides and stuff. It was so romantic he kissed me when we were in the top of Ferris wheel."

"Awe I'm happy for you! Ben sounds like quite a catch."

"He is…..he asked me out for another date tonight we're going to go to this Chinese Buffet"

"Wow he can't stay away from you!" I smiled at her "I'm sure that kid is going to ask you to marry him soon"

Angela laughed "I wish because I wouldn't mind at all Ben has every quality that I like….He's smart, sweet, considerate, and determined."

"I'm glad you found your man and if Ben is all those things then he won't let you go away so easily Angela and if he ever hurts you, you just tell me and I'll sucker punch him."

"Edward Cullen is coming towards you" said Angela. I glanced up at Edward and there he was coming towards me, I smiled at him and he gave me his signature smile.

"Um I thought you guys hated each other?" asked Angela

"We did but everything is good now. We're friends"

"Wow I think I need like a blog for you two, you guys are hard to keep up with" said Angela

"Hey Bella" said Edward "Angela"

"Hi Edward" I said

"Hello" said Angela "I'm going to change I'll see you in the lockers" she quickly got up and left.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked Edward

He shrugged his shoulders "Kind of but I drank two cups of coffee already so I think I'm good for the next few hours."

I laughed "That's what I should've done but instead I had a papaya milkshake"

"Hmm papaya milkshake that's one of my favorites"

"Really? Mine too" I said a little surprised. So we had stuff in common "What's your favorite potato chip?"

He chuckled "Wow that's random but it's Doritos"

"They're okay but I love Lay Classics"

He wrinkled his nose "Those make me thirsty"

The whistle blew "Come on Bella we're going to be late."

"Yeah" I got up "I'll see you later"

He nodded and walked off to his side of the locker room while I walked to mine. I walked into the locker room and I could feel everyone looking at me again. I guess this was the price to pay if you were friends with Edward Cullen but…….it was worth it. At least I hoped it was.

_Please Keep on Reviewing! _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you for supporting my story with your adds to favorite story and the alerts and for all of those who review: **_Samirabws, Doesn'tWeAllLoveTwilight, princessjustine, vohangilalao, crazykatwp

_**IMPORTANT: **_

_**I'm going on a trip to Dominican Republic and I don't know if I will have internet connection if I do I'll post a chapter once a week. If I don't I'm sorry to everyone but you guys will have to wait till July 17 when I return back home. **_

_**Also, I'll be starting a new story when I come back but I'll talk more about that later. **_

_**Please keep on reviewing!**_

_**CHAPTER 14**_

A Few weeks had passed….

I could tell that Edward had really changed. At first it was just subtle changes like spending breakfast time with his family, Rose, Jasper, and me every day then he started to hang out with the guys more often. He would spend quality time with Alice just them two catching up or learning more about themselves…..I was so happy for Alice she was always smiling now. She kept saying that her life was absolutely perfect now and I would smile at her because I was happy for my best friend. She had the love of her life, her best friends, her brother, and her father was getting married to a very sweet woman.

Edward was making no mistakes at all, he wasn't messing up. He kept his promise to change—he wasn't sleeping around anymore. Something that made the girls of Miami University surprised and even frustrated. Some girls tried to change the new Edward, they would try to seduce him so much that it was really pathetic but Edward didn't break at all. He was stubborn. He was slowly becoming the man that Alice needed him to be, the one I felt more and more comfortable with.

Edward and I had slowly become friends and I felt like I could trust this new Edward. Our friendship was something that had become important to me almost as much as my friendship with Alice or Rose. It was different though with the girls I would chat for endless hours but with Edward sometimes it was pure silence. Other times, we would talk but it was always something important, well important to one of us, like for example Edward was really passionate about his studies and so was I, or Edward loved listening to music any type of music…….when he told me this of course I just had to ask if he played any instruments. His face turned serious and sad and he said he didn't anymore that he hadn't played since he was younger. That confirmed that he wasn't the talented pianist; it was probably better that way though. If he had known how obsessed I was with finding out the identity of the pianist he would've become hopeful that my feelings would change and I didn't want to do that.

Sometimes I would catch him staring at me though and that proved that he still felt some feelings toward me which made my heart ache. I didn't want him to suffer because of me especially when I cared about Edward Cullen.

There I was walking with Rosalie to the café were the rest of the group was waiting for us. Rose was in a glum mood for some reason and wasn't speaking much this morning.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked her for the third time since I had met up with her in the water fountain to walk together.

Rose sighed and looked at me "I don't really want to talk about it right now"

"Okay" I grabbed her hand squeezing it lightly "If you want to talk I'm here for you, you know that right?" She nodded. I racked my brain to try to change the subject so that she wouldn't keep thinking about whatever was racking her brain "You know Thanksgiving is coming up soon. I love thanksgiving, I always spend it with Renee and Phil it's so much fun."

Rose smiled at me "Me too. Thanksgiving is awesome in my house. My parents have this huge dinner party with all of my family and friends, and when I say all of my family I mean all of them. There is like more then 30 people in my house and the food is delicious."

I laughed a little "For me, it's just us three and Renee always tries cooking the most craziest things for Thanksgiving usually it ends up being the most disgusting thing I've ever tried in my life but Phil and I always make food on the side so when Renee stars crying on how she ruined our Thanksgiving…we pull out the turkey" I said with a huge smile.

Rose laughed "That's funny. Are you closer to Phil or your father?"

"Well I love both of them but in different ways. Charlie is my dad he'll always be my dad and I love him a lot because we're so much alike…..but Phil is…..I don't even know how to explain it" I smiled remembering the moments that we spent together like when he tried to teach me how to play baseball and I ended up knocking him out unconscious with the bat, or those rare special occasions when I feel so close to him when he's there for me "It's like he's a father to me but in a more friendlier way kind of like a big brother/father….its hard to explain."

"That must be cool having two fathers…." Said Rosalie sadly

"Well you have your Dad though" I told her quietly. Now that I remembered I didn't really ever hear her talking about her Dad….ever. I wondered if he was dead, no she would've told me that wouldn't she?

"Yeah but it's like I don't really have him sometimes he's always busy with work. It's hard to spend one hour with him….even a phone call……." She paused and then quietly said "You know he's getting a divorce from my mom"

"What?" I asked and tightened my grip on hers "Is that why you're so depressed?"

Rosalie nodded and I hugged her "I am so sorry that must suck"

"That's the worst part it doesn't…..I'm happy that he's finally leaving us. He only makes my mom unhappy and I feel so bad I mean he's my dad and I'm happy that I'm never going to see him."

"Oh Rose it's perfectly fine for you to feel that way you just want the best for your mom and you"

"I guess" Rose smiled at me a little "Let's not talk about this anymore…..don't tell anybody please I don't want them to know yet."

I nodded and asked her "Em doesn't know"

"He does. I spent last night in his room I just couldn't be alone…..I'm just not ready for everyone else to know. I'll tell Alice later"

"Okay"

"Do you think Edward will be sitting with us today?"

"Doesn't he always now?"

"Yeah true" said Rose "You know he still cares about you right? It's obvious every time he looks at you his eyes turn to mush" she lightly knocked me with her shoulders "You should give him a chance Bella he might surprise you."

"He already has" I said quietly "I'm really proud of him but I'm talking to James now you know that"

"Talking being the key word…he's still going out with other girls you should too" said Rose. It was weird but after Edward had become closer to all of us, Rose and the guys had been hinting for me to give Edward a chance and to forget about James even though Rose was totally into the idea of me going out with the French cutie. Things with Alice were complicated when it came to this issue, she wouldn't say anything like everyone else but I could tell she wanted it just like the others, maybe even more but I guess she was being a supportive friend.

"Not interested" I said quickly.

"Girls!!" squealed Alice as soon as she saw us. Jasper put his hand on Alice's shoulder trying to calm her down and she sort of stopped jumping on her shoulder but it looked like she was trembling. I sat down next to Edward and winked at him; he laughed and nodded towards me since his face was stuffed with pancakes.

"What's going on now Alice?" asked Rose after she gave Emmett a kiss.

"The costume party for Halloween is tomorrow and we still don't have our outfits" said Alice as if this was the worst thing in the world "So don't make plans for tonight because I got us an appointment with an A class designer whose going to make us look awesome."

"That sounds expensive" I said as I stole Edward's orange juice

"Heyyy" he said with his mouth full. I laughed pointing at his face and took a sip of it anyways

"It's my gift to my favorite girls in the world okay and I won't take no for an answer you have no idea how much I had to beg and threaten this lady for an appointment on such short notice" said Alice with that serious expression which meant there was no way she would let you deny her offer.

"Fine…..Thank you Alice" I said.

Edward grabbed a rolled up napkin and threw it at me. I glared at him

"That's for stealing my drink" he said.

"It's not like I'm sick or anything" I said. He crossed his arms pouting and I sighed "Would you like me to get you a papaya milkshake while I get my breakfast…my treat?" I offered him. He gave him his lopsided smile and nodded eagerly. I laughed "Okay" I got up and got myself French toast and a fruit salad and his papaya milkshake. Apparently Edward was crazy about them more then I was and had an obsession with Carvel Ice Cream cake….Anyways when I sat back down on the table the guys were talking about their costumes

"I'm going to be Scream" said Emmett with a huge mischievous grin. I felt sorry for all the people he was going to scare tomorrow night.

"No babe, be the Hulk instead" suggested Rosalie

"The Hulk?" repeated Emmett.

"Yes, you're huge and muscular just like him plus I can just imagine you all green looking please" begged Rosalie with a pout.

"Fine Hulk is it'" said Em. Rosalie gave him a big long kiss and everyone turned around because that was just Rated R.

"Then jazzy you should be scream then" said Alice after a while.

"Me? Why? I was going to dress up as a Civil War soldier" said Jasper with a small pout.

"But hun you would look so sexy with an axe on you" said Alice giving him kisses on his neck

"No way Ali I'm going to be a soldier no matter what" said Jasper. He looked so determined to get his way.

"Ha" I snorted. _Please, Alice always get's her way no matter what._

"Don't be so sure of yourself Jasper is obsessed with his civil war stuff just as much as he loves Alice….it's a tie" said Edward in my ear.

"I'll bet you a brownie" I said confidently. I mean come on it was Alice for God sakes she got whatever she wanted always.

"Deal" we shook hands. Then we went back to watching Alice beg Jasper with her ways.

"But Jazzy baby please do this for me, I'll do anything for you" said Alice with a flirty smile. I hid my smile as I saw Jasper gulp and then bite his lip. Rosalie giggled

"He's so going to cave" she whispered.

"No" said Jasper but it was barely above a whisper.

"But Jazzy…." Alice leaned in to Jasper's ear and began saying something…..Jasper blushed super hard and I never saw a guy turn so red before in my life. Emmett's booming laughter started and then after awhile all of us was laughing except for Jasper of course. Alice leaned back into her seat with a cocky grin and crossed her arms "I think I just won."

"Jasper, did she really win?" I asked just to clarify for betting purposes.

Jasper looked at Alice up and down and then nodded "Yes, she definitely won."

Edward shook his head disgusted "That's just plain gross I don't even know what the hell my little sister said she was going to do…ugh I think I just lost my appetite." Edward pushed his plate away and Emmett grabbed it and began stuffing down the food.

"Thanks Ali" said Emmett "So ladies, what are you sexy mamas going to dress up as?"

"I was thinking a fairy since I'm just so tiny" said Alice "and I was thinking that Rosalie could be some type of sex goddess devil because she definitely has the figure for it….and I was thinking Bella could be….."

"Whoa you're going to decide what we're going to be?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes I am" said Alice nodding her head.

"Wait what did you pick for me?" I asked Alice.

"I'm stuck between naughty school girl or an Alluring angel type"

"I think you would look super good as a school girl…..you got that whole innocent look but you're still sexy lil sis" said Emmett.

I nodded and smiled at him "I see. Thanks Em I guess….I don't know which one I should pick though."

"I think you should pick something more original" said Edward "I mean you would look hot as hell in either one but that's obvious because you're beautiful but…..a lot of girls do the angel, the nurse, and the whole school girl thing."

"Edward has a point there" said Jasper.

"I'll just ask Madame Pierre" said Alice "She's a genius she should think of something."

"Okay" I said. Everyone finished eating and as always everyone left except Edward and I. Edward always helped me with Math every morning it was a routine for us; After that he would walk me to class except for on Tuesdays, Edward and I would go to Denny's since we were the only ones with a 9:00 class and everyone else had a later class. So, Edward and I were pretty much two peas in a pod now; in the beginning there were tones of rumors that we were sleeping together, that we were dating, but now things had calmed down a little bit.

"Ugh I hate my English professor I swear he doesn't like me! I always look like I'm sleeping in his class but it's not my fault he talks about the weirdest things ever" I complained to Edward.

Edward chuckled "Watson is an easygoing guy just try to do the readings because he is going to ask you all sorts of questions….also remember to make sure your essays are really good that's what makes most of your points for your grade."

"Sure it all comes easy for you Mr. Smarty pants who only gets A's in all of his classes" I growled at him.

"You know sometimes you remind me of a kitten" he said with a small smile.

"A kitten? Why?" I asked titling my head a little to the side. A cat? They're cute but cats scare me their eyes just look so evil sometimes.

"You got a temper of a kitten but you're as cute and as sweet as one"

"Oh great now I'm a kitten" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"A sexy kitten" said Edward with a crooked smile.

"Well thank you Mr. Cullen" I said smiling at him.

After class, I was walking towards the parking lot were Rose and Alice would be waiting for me when I saw James. He waved at me and I waved back but I kept on walking. He was with another girl and she was laughing and you could tell she was in flirting mode and I didn't want to disturb or anything. See, the thing about James was that he was totally good looking and his accent drove me crazy, he was also so laid back and charming it was hard not to fall…..but the more time we went on the occasional dates, the more I realized it was physical attraction. We hadn't kissed or anything though, we were just taking it slow. I wasn't in a hurry to be in a relationship anyways—I wanted to be sure before getting into one.

"Bella wait up!" called James. I stopped walking and looked back at him, he was running towards me and did I mention that he looked like a model as he ran towards me. I smiled at him when he reached me and kissed me on my cheek. "Bella, why didn't you come up to me?" he said in his sexy French accent.

"Because you were busy I didn't want to disturb"

"I'm never too busy for you; you should know that by now" said James. He grabbed my tote bag and put it around his shoulders "So where are you off too?"

"To Rosalie's car we're going costume shopping for the party tomorrow"

"Ah the party, I can't wait to see you in your costume you're going to look sexy"

I smiled at him "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"Not yet still thinking about it…..and you?"

"Don't know yet either…..but I don't think I really have a say on it since Alice is coming with me."

He laughed "Probably not but she has good taste, the clothes she wears are always in fashion and I swear I have never seen wear anything twice."

"That's true Alice is very fashion crazy."

We reached the entrance of the parking lot and we stopped walking. He smiled at me and caressed my cheek "Beautiful Bella promise me a dance tomorrow"

"Of course" I said with a smile

"Even two" he asked and I nodded. He smiled at me then "Ok then how about five?"

I laughed "You can have as much as you want James."

He grinned from ear to ear "That's what I wanted to hear" he kissed my cheek "I'll see you at the party, I'll look for you."

I nodded "Okay, thanks for carrying my bag"

"Anything for you Bella" he handed it over to me and winked at me before turning around to leave. I watched him go and then sighed and walked over to Rosalie's red BMW convertible. There she was with Alice; they were both wearing sunglasses and smiling at me all excited. I sat down on the back seat

"We saw James and you" said Rose "you too look pretty cozy…when are you going to jump in bed with him my dear?"

"I don't know how you could resist not kissing those sexy lips of his still" said Alice.

"Oh guys" I said shaking my head "It's hard but he hasn't tried anything….and I'm not going to maybe he's just a flirt."

"Bella he wants you" said Rosalie as she backed out of the parking space "trust me, he looks at you with desire like he wants to jump you right there and then maybe you're not flirting with him enough or sending him mixed signals."

"I don't know" I replied.

"Tomorrow night at the party you will flirt shamelessly with him understand?" said Alice.

"Yes mother" I replied in a sickening sweet voice.

The following night it was the Halloween Bash. All morning people had been handing other students candy and small presents you could win if you went to the pumpkin eating contest, the pumpkin carving contest, or the haunted hay ride.

The costume had been chosen last night thanks to Edward for the bright idea. Last night when we had arrived at Madame Laurie's boutique we were still trying to decide on what I should wear. I glanced around at all the pre-made costumes when I smiled

"That's my costume!"

Alice and Rosalie gasped while Madame Laurie nodded in approval.

"You have wonderful taste my darling you're going to look drop dead gorgeous in that" said Madame Laurie.

I smiled "…yes its sexy isn't it?"

"Yeah you're going to have all eyes on you my little playboy bunny"

"It's not playboy" I said

"Pretty much hun" said Rose

"….and we owe it all to Edward he gave me the inspiration"

"How?" asked Alice and Rose in unison.

"He called me today a kitten, a sexy kitten" I said smiling.

So here I was dressed as a Sex Kitten. A black chandelle trimmed mini dress with pink satin bows and Marabou trimmed ears. I put on a pair of black Jimmy Choos peep-toe pumps that Rosalie had loan me. I had loose curled my hair and done my make-up and I looked stunningly sexy.

"Shit Bella you are on fire!" said Rosalie as she touched me and pretending to sizzle. I laughed

"Well thank you Rose but you look sexy too Em is going to have a hard time staying away from you" I said.

"That's what I hope" Rosalie winked at me. Alice came out looking beautiful as a fairy dressed in violet.

"Awe Ali you look so cuteee" I told her. I hugged her

"Thank you" said Alice smiling. She linked arms with both of us "Ready to party?"

"Of course" said Rose. We walked down outside the Palm Hall and boys whistled as we walked down. I felt like I was in the top of the pyramid right now.

We arrived at the Student Center there was streamers everywhere and fog and all these hallowed decorations. Pumpkins carved as celebrities were in each table and there was a headless person taking pictures of everyone.

"Smile ladies" the man told us as he saw us. We all smiled at the camera while the man took us a picture. Rose quickly filled up this small piece of paper and then handed it to him.

"Look for the green man" whispered Rose. We all laughed and began looking for Emmett. But there were just too much people and the fog did not help at all. The atmosphere was perfect it was eerie and mysterious Tanya had done a good job.

"Boo!!" yelled Scream.

We all laughed and Scream dropped his axe on the floor and picked up Alice twirling her around and then kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Ali you look adorable"

Alice smiled "and you look perfect as Scream"

"Where is everyone else?" asked Rose.

Jasper looked at Rose and then at me "Wow ladies you guys are trying to kill someone"

Rose and I shrugged shoulders. Jasper grabbed his axe in one hand and Alice in the other and led us to Emmett. Emmett was sitting in a bar stool talking some guy dressed in the old time classic gentleman type of suit. He had black vintage pants and a white buttoned up shirt with a vest and a black loosed tie and a black top hat.

"Babe!" called Rose out. Emmett got up quickly and whistled

"Damn Rose you look hot! Are you sure you don't want to ditch the party already?'

Rose slapped him across the head "I just got here and you already want to take me to bed you're so not getting any tonight."

"Oh come on Babe I was just joking….."

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow smiling at him

"Ok I was half-joking half-saying the truth but only because I love you."

Rose tapped his nose playfully "I know" then they kissed.

"Edward Anthony Cullen is that you?" I asked surprised when I saw a piece of bronze hair sticking out. He turned around and gave me a half crooked smile that I swear made me smile instantly. He looked so handsome and it…..it just fit him the whole 1920's look. "You look so perfect in that outfit, you look really handsome."

"Thank you" he looked me up and down and bit his lip "Wow Bella a sex kitten? You really took what I said seriously"

"Yes I did" I said with a smile. I turned around slowly to give him a full view "Do you like?"

He nodded slowly and licked his lips before glancing back at my eyes "Oh yes I do"

I laughed and grabbed his hand "Come on Edward let's go dance"

"Sure whatever you want"

We danced for a few songs when James came in dressed as a vampire.

"Bella there you are! I've been looking for you all around campus" said James.

Edward took a step back and his smile had disappeared completely. He looked so serious I wanted to lift his lips up to form a smile. Why did James have to show up now? "I guess I'll see you later" said Edward.

"Yeah" I said quietly watching him turn around "Bye Edward"

He nodded but didn't turn around instead walked quickly away from both of us. I watched him go till I felt James grab my hand and kiss it affectionately

"If I didn't know better I would say you have something for him"

"He's my friend James that's all"

"I know" he said confidently "Come on I have a surprise for you"

"Okay…….what is it?"

"You'll see"

He grabbed my hand and led me to a table were there was a white box with a black bow on top of it. It was medium sized and I was excited to open it but at the same time cautious James loved to joke around and he would be the one to pull a prank.

"Open it!"

"Yeah right then something pops out and scares the hell out of me I don't think so" I said crossing my arms.

He chuckled "Oh Bella just trust me"

I looked at him for a long time then sighed "Fine' I opened the box and gasped it was a small pumpkin with a carving of me. It looked just like me, all the details were perfect, my heart shaped face, my lips, my big eyes, and my small nose…..this was AMAZING!!

"Wow" I whispered "It's beautiful James no one has ever done anything like this for me ever, did you carve this?"

"Yes I'm an art major after all"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly "Thank you James"

"Your welcome Isabella I had a feeling you would like it"

"I promise to keep it as long as I can"

"You better it took me hours to get it perfectly done" he said. Then he closed back the box "Now would you like to dance with me?"

"Didn't I promise you a dance?"

He smiled and led me to the dance floor. It looked like luck was James's side because a slow song came on and James brought me closer to him and I put my hands around his neck resting my head on his chest.

"You're so tall" I whispered.

He chuckled "….and you're so tiny I could probably carry you with one hand"

"I'm not that light!"

"Oh Bella I wish we could stay like this forever"

I looked up at him and arched my eyebrow "Really? Forever?"

"It was a figure of speech Bella you always ruin my romantic comments you know that"

"Sorry I guess I'm a just a realistic sometimes"

"It's okay I'm a very patient man and I want you and I will wait for you"

"Thank you" I simply said. I didn't know what else to say to that. I liked James but I didn't_ like_ him and I was sure my feelings weren't going to change maybe I could do some sort of friends with benefits with him. I mean this is college after all people do that all the time.

**Edward's POV**

I was leaning on the wall just watching Bella and James dance. I was jealous crazily jealous of him right now; I wanted nothing more to have Bella in my arms right now looking at me so intently like she was doing now to him. Why couldn't she like me? I had done everything possible to become the man that she deserved to be with but I still got nothing……well I did get her friendship and its obvious she loved me in a friend type of way……but it wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough…..she would never be with me.

"Eddie! Is that you?" asked Lauren Mallory.

"Hi Lauren" I looked at her and she was dressed as Superwoman. "You look nice"

"Thanks Eddie….." she smiled at me and batter her eyelashes "You look hot Eddie, you have no idea how much girls want to approach you right now but they're all afraid of this new Edward."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah you reject all of them you only have eyes for the brunette now which is kind of sad considering she doesn't even give you a minute"

"Is there something you needed?" I asked coldly.

"Just you"

"Well that's not going to happen anytime soon so you should leave"

"Oh so touchy does talking about Bella make you mad?" she said in a small voice pretending like if she actually cared. Why did I ever sleep with her again? Oh right she was easy. God, I wish I could take back some moments from my life.

"Lauren get the hell out of my sight before I drag you around with your lasso" said Rosalie. I didn't even know that she had been so close she smiled at me and then glared at Lauren "What the hell are you waiting for? Do you need me to repeat me it?"

Lauren shook her head. Lauren was afraid of Rose, Rose was feisty and she would deck someone in their face if they messed with her. Lauren quickly darted away and then Rose laughed

"Stupid little bimbo like I would ruin my manicure on her stupid ass face" said Rose.

I smiled shaking my head "Rose you are one malicious little girl"

"And you are one heartbroken little boy Edward you really need to tell her how you feel instead of keeping it bottled inside you're just destroying yourself like that."

I wanted to tell her that I had but that would just make me feel worse then I already felt so I nodded

"I want too but I don't think I can……she doesn't love me and if I tell her she wouldn't want to be friends with me again."

"I get that Edward I do it's just that I want you to be with Bella then our whole group can stay inside the family"

I smiled at her "Rose thanks that means a lot….."

"What you guys up too?" asked Alice.

"Oh nothing just talking here" said Rose. She glanced around the room as best as she could with all the fog and asked "Where are the Scream and the Hulk?"

"The guys went to the bathroom together" said Alice "I think they love each other more then us so far they have spent more time goofing off with the guys and scaring everyone then dancing with us"

"I know but Em will pay for it tonight when we get back to the dorms" said Rose with an evil smile.

"Oh so will Jasper" said Alice

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked them hoping to change the subject.

"Actually Edward, Jasper is taking me out on a date tomorrow and Bella is going to visit her parents so tomorrow is a day off for all of us" said Alice.

"Oh I didn't know she was going"

"Yeah well her mom pretty much told her that if she didn't visit her this weekend she was going to come here herself and kidnap her…." Said Alice "….you know since she promised her mother she would go three weeks ago and then had to cancel because of her bio exam."

"Yeah I remember that" I told them "I wonder what her parents are like"

"Bella talk's only good things about them so they must be pretty special" said Rose.

I glanced back at Bella but saw that she wasn't there anymore and neither was James I felt my stomach drop and my heart tighten…..they had probably left together. She was probably kissing him right now. Ugh.

"You okay there you got paler then usual" said Rose.

"Yep just dandy" I said forcing myself to give her a lopsided smile and I even tipped my hat to her.

"If you say so" said Rosalie not believing it for one second.

"There you guys are I've been looking everywhere for you guys" said Bella. I smiled immediately she hadn't left with him like I had thought.

"Where's James?" asked Alice.

"He's dancing with this girl now….." she leaned on the wall next to Alice "….ugh Tyler is such a pig"

"What happened?" asked Alice.

"What did he do?" I quickly asked.

"I was looking for you guys when all of a sudden he pops out of nowhere scares the crap out of me and then grabs me by the waist and pushes to him he said I looked sexy as hell and all this other crap"

"Ew" said Rose "Please tell me you managed to slap him"

"Worse then that he grabbed my ass and I kicked him right where the sun don't shine"

"What? He touched you?" I practically yelled pissed off.

"Edward calm down" soothed Alice. She quickly went to my side putting her hand on my back and began rubbing soothing circles like that were going to help. Tyler was done for; he was going to pay for this and I knew the guys would help me out.

"Yeah don't worry Edward I'm sure he won't bother me again" said Bella with a small smile. She cupped the side of my face "You don't have to worry about me so much you know I can take care of myself"

I inhaled taking in her freesia and strawberry scent and managed to give her a small smile "I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back" I said quickly and walked away before they could stop me.

I saw Jasper and Emmett outside the bathroom laughing so hard that I thought they were going to fall in the ground as soon as Em saw me he quickly went to my side

"Eddie I just scared the crap out of this small girl it was so funny she screamed so loud" said Emmett as he slapped his knee.

"I thought she was going to cry…….we should get jobs doing this" said Jasper. He looked at me and his smile disappeared "What's wrong with you? You look pissed"

"Tyler was harassing our Bella, he grabbed her ass"

"WHAT?" yelled Emmett. He quickly turned red and internally I smiled because that meant one thing someone was going to get their ass beat tonight.

"Yep he's a disrespectful dickhead" I said angrily.

"He needs to be taught a lesson" said Jasper smiling mischievously. He made a fist and pounded it to the palm of his other hand "…a good one too for touching our Bella like that."

"So do I lead the way?" I asked them.

"Duh" said Emmett and Jasper quickly. I smiled and led them to the DJ booth were I had seen Tyler talking so some redhead and there he was with his arm resting on the table and the other one was trailing down the girls arm. Emmett quickly grabbed the girl by her waist lifting her off the ground and placed her gently two feet away

"This is for your own good trust me" said Emmett.

The girl's eye widened and then she stared down at Emmett but he never took her eyes off of her. She nodded slowly then I guess she believed him and turned around leaving the area. Tyler looked pissed and was that fear I saw in his eyes. Then Emmett turned around to face him

"You little shit you touched my sister's ass!" he yelled.

"I….you have a sister?" asked Tyler confused.

"Bella is like my sister and you know what happens to people who mess with people I love?' said Emmett. He grabbed a can of sofa and squished it throwing it at Tyler's chest "They get squished!"

"I…..I….um…..I'm sorry I didn't know that you…..that you guys…..well I did…..but I'm sorry" said Tyler as he stumbed quickly through his words. I thought it was time to step in and I put my hand on his shoulder

"Sexual harassment is a big thing nowadays……we definitely wouldn't want our fraternity's image to get degraded because of your behavior we might have to have a hearing about your place in our house." I said smoothly.

"What?" asked Tyler. He laughed and smiled at me "because I grabbed a girls' ass you can't get me suspended for that or kicked out…..I'll call the Dean of the University"

"Who do you think he'll side with though? His quarterback or just another football player?' asked Jasper.

Tyler was going to open his mouth but then shut it quickly. Then Emmett picked him up lifting him up into the air and quickly began jogging towards the exit door. Jasper and I laughed as we head Tyler scream like a little girl. See what I mean when I say I don't mess with Emmett? He can be scary. We were outside now and Emmett threw him to the floor hard

"Ouch! That fucking hurt" yelled Tyler.

"Not as much as it hurt Bella's dignity to be treated like if she was some cheap whore" hissed Jasper. Tyler slowly got up and looked at us

"You guys touch me and I'll call the cops" he said quietly. I could tell he was freaked out and I loved every single moment of it then Emmett laughed

"Going to call the cops? Who knew you were also a coward?' then Emmett punched him knocking him back down to the ground.

"Emmett!!" yelled Rose. We turned around and there were the girls with shocked faces but I could see that even though they looked kind of pissed they weren't.

"What Rose? Want to join the party?" asked Emmett.

"You could get in trouble for this" scolded Alice.

"We're just having a little bit of fun rough housing that's all just like he rough housed Bella" said Emmett.

Bella looked at me "You did this" I shrugged my shoulders and she gave me a small smile "Well thank you for defending my honor even though this really wasn't necessary"

"Oh God!" groaned Tyler "You must be a good ass lay if you got all these guys protecting you"

"Oh No he didn't" whispered Rose. Rose went straight up to him and punched him right in the nose

"Awe shit!" yelled Tyler. He began pacing and groaning as he touched his nose "You broke it you stupid bitch!"

"What did you just call my girlfriend?" asked Emmett.

"No" Bella ran to Emmett and went in front of him placing her hands on his chest "That's enough Emmett I don't want any of you getting in trouble because of me"

"But we're enjoying this" said a smiling Jasper.

"Still……go back to the party I want a minute alone with Tyler" said Bella.

"But…" I was trying to protest when she gave me the look so I shut my mouth and slowly walked back into the Student Center with everyone else.

"What do you think she's going to do?" asked Alice.

Bella returned a minute later with a smug smile on her face

"What did you to him?" asked Emmett curiously as was everyone else.

"Have you ever used a taser on someone before?" said Bella. We all gasped as Bella stuck her hand on her small dress and took out a taser and smiled evilly "Dad gave it to me as a going away present" then she grabbed my hand "Come on the night is still young and I have enough energy to last me till midnight"

I followed her to the dance floor and leaned close to her ear "How come you never used that on me when I was being a dick with you?"

"Because you were just being an ass but I think I knew would never physically hurt me" she admitted to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We spent the rest of the night together with the group or alone dancing and having fun.

**Bella's POV**

It was seven in the morning and I was so tired I just wanted to go back to sleep but it was time to visit Renee and Phil I had missed them completely plus last night had been totally worth it. Edward and I had so much fun together and he even taught me how to do dances like the washing machine and some other old dances from the parent era.

I had reached my car when I heard my name being called out. I smiled and saw Edward there jogging towards me.

"Edward what are you doing up so early?"

"I just wanted to say good bye and give you this" He took out a CD case and I took it holding it up in the air quizzically wondering what was inside of it "It was from when I played the piano it was some songs I used to do I thought you would like it since you looked really interested."

I smiled beaming at him even though a part of me was sad because I immediately thought that he was doing this because he cared about me…..and I bet this was hurting him. "Thanks Edward" I hugged him "but you didn't have to wake up so early to give it to me"

"Well it's a long drive and it makes it easier if you have something good to listen too"

"Well thank you again I'll definitely listen to it, it was very sweet of you" I told him a little uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say or how to be around him sometimes when he did things like this or when he looked at me a certain way.

He nodded "Well then I guess I should let you go"

"Yeah" I hugged him again and he hugged me back tightly "Take care Edward"

"You too Bella drive safely and text Alice when you get there so we can know you got there safely"

"I will text you Edward and tell you myself" I kissed his cheek quickly and he seemed shocked but I couldn't resist that was something really sweet to do and he had woken up early….and sometimes I just couldn't resist being this close to him. That was the crazy part to all Edward business was that I wanted to be near him sometimes "Well bye Edward"

"Bye Bella" he whispered. I climbed into the car and turned on the ignition and I could see Edward watching me all the way until I left the school parking lot and I smiled.

I reached my mothers house after a an hour drive. The house was beautiful and painted a mint green with a small garden on the side. I parked the car on the sidewalk and grabbed my bag when I heard the door being swung open and saw my mother.

"BELLA!!" said Renee loudly as she ran towards me. I opened my arms out and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Oh honey you look so beautiful!"

"I've missed you Mom" I whispered.

She pulled away from me and smiled tenderly at me "Oh honey it's been way too long. You haven't been here since Spring break that's more then six months."

"I know Mom I'm sorry but now that I live in Miami I'll come visit you at least once a month I promise."

Renee put her arm around my waist "That's the best news I've heard all day!"

I saw Phil jogging towards us from the backyard. He was all sweaty he must've been working out or mowing the lawn "Bella!"

"Hi Phil" I hugged him not caring if he was sweaty or not and he kissed my forehead "How's baseball going for you?"

"Good, good. But right now I'm on break till March then practices starts again right now I'm just relaxing with your mother." Phil grabbed my bag from me "Let me take this"

"Thanks"

"Well come on let's go inside. I made you some lunch" said Renee.

"Okay because I'm starving"

We were eating hoagies and talking about Miami University. I told them how much I liked it and all the new people that I've met.

"How about the boys? There must be tons of boys that are interested in you, you're so beautiful and sweet and so smart" said Renee.

"I don't like anyone right now. I did go on a date once with this guy though but it didn't work out" I said "It's hard to find a decent guy especially in college when all boys want to do is play around."

"That is true sweetie but I know you'll find someone very special soon" said Renee.

"There must be other suitors though Bella" said Phil

"There are" I said quietly. I didn't want to talk about Edward that would be weird to explain to my mother and Phil.

"Well tell us about them!" demanded Renee "Maybe one of these boys are your soul mates and you're just too picky to realize."

I smiled "Well there's this foreign exchange student named James he's from France"

"Oh, no Bella you cannot go out with a French guy" said Phil in a fatherly stern voice.

I giggled not understanding what it was with men saying that "Everyone says that Phil but he really is a nice guy"

"That's what they do until they get you to bed then after that you meet the real guy."

"Isn't that every guy though?"

Renee smiled "Does this James guy treat you well?"

"Yes he does. I've only hung out with him a couple of times we haven't been on a date or anything but he's very charming."

Phil snorted and Renee laughed again

"Oh Phil don't be so protective Bella knows how to take care of herself very well"

I smiled at her "Yes I do. You raised me well…you both raised me well."

Phil smiled at me "Any Americans' interested?"

"Um no" I said quickly.

"Hmm" said Renee. She looked at me and I looked back at her hoping that she would just drop the subject but of course Renee was Renee "Bella why are you lying to us? What is he an ex-convict or something?"

"No Mom it's just too complicated and long to explain so can we please talk about something else" I told her. "Do you have any new hobbies now?"

"Yes I'm taking jazz classes with Phil every Tuesday nights it's a lot of fun Bella you would like it." Said Renee but I knew from the look on her face that she would ask again about the American boy who liked me.

Please keep on reviewing!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Reminder:** I'm going on vacation to DR for one month. I won't return till July 17 and I don't know if I have internet connection over there, if I do I'll try posting at least once a week but if you don't see any new updates, then sorry I can't get any internet.

((If you guys want to make me really happy I would like at least 15 reviews when I log back in….I'll keep my fingers crossed lol)

Thanks for your reviews: chanelle, , Elizzie-3, vohangilalao, crazykatwp

And also thanks to all those people who added me to their favorite story or alerts. You guys are awesome, so much more people are reading my story!! :D

**Chapter Sixteen **

It was ten o' clock and I was sitting in my old bedroom just lying down on the twin bed relaxing. My old room was a good size with a bookcase that had my old favorite books like the Baby Sitters Club and any other mystery book that I could find my hand on. There was a lot of pictures of me and my family or my friends thumb tacked on a bulletin board along with awards that I had received.

Phil, mom, and I had watched a comedy movie after dinner and then went to the Ice cream parlor near the house to get my favorite ice cream. It was a lot of fun and I wish I could stay here longer; the good thing is for Thanksgiving I'll be here for four days. I couldn't wait. I remembered about Edward's CD and grabbed it out of my duffel bag and put it into my CD player. I pressed play and sat down on my bed waiting for it to start…. But after almost a minute I heard nothing.

"What the heck?" I whispered. I got up and pressed forward and then play but again there was only silence. I frowned "Damn the CD didn't record"

"Something wrong sweetie?" asked Renee. I glanced at her she was in the doorway looking at me curiously.

"Oh nothing the CD my friend gave me it doesn't work I'll just get him to make me a new one when I get back home."

"Him?" said Renee with a small smile.

"Yes mom him"

"Well what's his name?"

"Edward…..Edward Cullen"

"Isn't your best friend's last name the same thing?" she asked.

"Yeah mom they're siblings Edward is a sophomore and so is so his cousin Emmett, the one I told you about the one who goes out with Rosalie my other best friend."

"Right" said Renee slowly. She sat down on my bed and patted the side next to her. I walked over and sat down. This was going to be a long conversation I was close to my mother but talking about boys was not an easy subject for me. It was just weird telling my mother all the details she wanted to hear. "So how come I haven't heard anything about Edward? You two must be pretty good friends if he made you a CD."

"umm….well" I bit my lip I wasn't sure how to explain this to her without her getting excited about someone like Edward liking me "It's a recent friendship and he's really sweet and fun to be around he has the same major as me…..he wants to be a doctor too."

"Oh that's good you must have a lot of things in common then"

"Yes, yes we do"

"Is he cute?"

"Mom" I groaned putting my head down on the bed "I haven't changed you know I hate still talking about these things with you or Dad."

"But I'm your mother Bella" she stroked her fingers through my hair like she used to do when I was little and crying "….and you haven't had a boyfriend ever since him and I want you to be happy…..I've always worried that you never really gotten over him. Those times were really bad…"

I interrupted her "Mom please let's not talk about him. I'm fine Mom really therapy really helped and I'm better now…..I've got friends and you and Phil and Charlie even though he is in Forks….I'm happy."

She smiled "Okay honey but answer me is he cute?"

"Ugh" I smiled at her

"He is then and by your smile he must be really really cute"

"Okay mom he is happy!?"

"Yes very happy" she smiled even bigger "He makes you happy I can see it in your eyes"

"Mom, we're just really good friends, that's all……I actually have to call him and ask him what's up with the CD…."

"Oh" Mom got off the bed quickly "Good night sweetie, remember to wake up early tomorrow we're going to the park."

"Yes mom good night sweet dreams"

She smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead and then walked over to the door. She closed it and I got my cell phone and pressed Edward on my contacts. He quickly picked up in the second ring

"Bella" he breathed

"Hi Edward"

"So what did you think of the CD? Did you like it?"

"Actually it doesn't work its complete silence"

"Really?" he sounded disappointed.

"Yep"

"Damn I wanted you to listen to it…..I guess I'll just make you another copy when you get back home"

"Okay because now you got me really curious"

"I was 12 so it's not even that good"

"Alice said you were a prodigy and you even composed a few songs for her."

"Yeah but it was kiddish stuff nothing really amazing to gloat about…….I probably can't even play now it's been years since I touched a piano."

"I think you should do it again I'm sure you would be great at it, you're great at everything after all"

He chuckled "Maybe one day I'll try it….."

"Edward" said a female voice.

"Oh that's Tanya, her family and I are going on a midnight glow in the dark golf tournament so I got to get going…"

"Oh wow that sounds like fun…..I guess I'll see you tomorrow night"

"Yeah good night Bella"

"Good night Edward….bye" I hung up the phone. I sighed.

It was the following evening and I had just arrived at Miami University. I parked my car and took out my duffel bag from the trunk and began walking towards the dorm room. I had a lot to do tonight I had to study for a Math exam that I was going to have tomorrow and I also had promised the girls we would eat Cold Stone tonight. When I opened my dorm room there was Jasper and Alice making out in the bed, he was lying on top of her.

"Shit….sorry" I whispered closing the door quickly. I dropped the duffel bag on the floor and sat down cross legged on the floor. I was mortified and thankful at the same time that they were still fully clothed or else I would've never been able to look at either of them in the face without blushing. Now I'm not saying I'm a virgin because I'm not but I'm still pretty conservative about these things. I closed my eyes and remembered him ever since last night he had been in my mind just small memories that changed me in different ways from what I was…..without him I wouldn't be the person I was now. I felt bad, I hadn't really thought about him lately. The door opened and Alice gave me a small smile

"Sorry I didn't think you would be back till way later or else I would've put a sock on the door knob or something"

"I probably would've opened the door anyways you know how slow I am sometimes" I got off the floor and we hugged "I just need to drop my bag I can study in the library so you two can continue what you were doing"

"No it's fine Bella we can leave so you can study in the room" said Alice. We walked in and Jasper gave me a nod

"Hi Bella" he said softly.

"Jasper no need to be ashamed I know you two can't keep your paws off of each other" I told him "…it's not like you're Rose and Em who always at it"

Jasper got off the bed "Yeah that is true but still…..that must be embarrassing to come into."

"It's okay" I threw my duffel bag in the corner and grabbed my textbook, a notebook, and a pencil "I'll be going now guys have fun……text me when we're going to Cold stone okay"

Alice nodded "thanks Bella"

"No problem" I said with a smile and waved at them before closing the door. Remember: Knock the door before opening it.

I had studied for a good hour when my phone rang. The area code was from Forks but I didn't know the number I quickly picked it up

"Hello"

"Hi Bella its Sue Clearwater do you remember me?"

"Of course Sue how are you?" I said surprised that she had been the one calling me. I had never really spoken much to her I knew she was friends with Dad but that was pretty much it. I hoped nothing happened to Charlie.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm fine just studying right now…" I let my voice trail off should I just come out and ask her why she was calling me or was that rude? Thankfully I didn't have to wait any longer because Sue finally began talking

"Bella I know this is weird calling me but I just wanted to tell you that Charlie hasn't been okay these last couple of days"

"Is he okay?" I asked immediately.

"Well we think so…..he's in the hospital he's going to be taking some tests until tomorrow I just thought I should let you know. He wanted to keep this a secret but I think you have a right to know…"

"Do you have an idea of what he might have?"

"The doctor says his sugar is really high he might have diabetes"

"Oh God! Is he near you I want to talk to him?" I asked concerned.

"No honey I'm in the waiting room right now I told him I would stay with him all night even though he tries to act all tough I know that he's probably just as worried as you and me."

"Please Sue call me tomorrow as soon as he gets the results I need to know if he is fine"

"Of course I will"

"Thank you so much for being there with him"

"Where else would I be? I care about your father very much"

Whoa. Was she admitting to having feelings towards my father? Wow wasn't expecting that one. Well they both are alone and there really aren't a lot of people living in Forks so I guess it makes sense that they would end up together.

"I'm sure my dad really cares about you too you're a wonderful woman Sue"

"I hope he does" she whispered. I heard someone call her name and she said something to that person "Sorry it's my son he brought me something to eat….it was nice talking to you Bella"

"You too take care of yourself"

"I will and you do the same…..good bye Bella and I'll call you tomorrow"

"Thank you…..Bye" I hung up the phone and closed my textbook. I wouldn't be able to study now I'm going to be stressed out about Charlie. God please don't let him have any disease he can't take care of himself that well you know that……this would kill him.

"Hey girl" said Rosalie. Alice waved at me and sat across from me

I gave her a small smile "Hi Rose, Alice"

"What's wrong?" asked Alice. She reached for my hand "You looked so happy an hour ago and now you're all sad."

"My dad is getting some tests done he might have diabetes"

"Oh wow…..you just have to stay positive I'm sure he's going to be fine." Said Alice

"Yeah your Dad is a strong man from the things you told us and even if he did get sick he would be able to handle this Bella" said Rose.

"I really need a Love it of Chocolate Devotion right now!"

Alice smiled at me "Ok let's go get you some ice cream then"

We went to Cold Stone and ate ice cream and talked a little about the wedding and a few things that we wanted to do this week.

It was 1:30 am and I couldn't sleep. I was worried about the math exam I had tomorrow and I was even more worried about my father's health. I didn't like the call that I got from Sue Clearwater at all. I sighed I couldn't sleep and staying in bed was not going to help. I grabbed a black hoodie and put on some flip flops and as quietly as possible left the dorm room. I needed to walk around and relax. For some reason, I ended up in the Music building in the inside I knew why; I hoped that I would find my musician so that he/she could play one of those beautiful songs and I could finally relax.

I smiled when I heard the pianist playing a fast paced tempo song. I didn't know what it was but I was just happy to hear the mystery person play. I was surprised when I saw that the door was open it was completely dark and I couldn't see anything at all. I took a deep breathe and walked into the room quietly but I ran into something.

"Owe" I said. I heard the piano keys slam and then I heard a soft chuckle "Sorry I….I didn't want to interrupt you if you want I can go."

There was no answer but instead the person began playing again. So I took that as a no it didn't mind, and began walking well trying to walk towards the piano were the stranger was playing the beautiful melodies. Finally, I managed to get there; I felt the person staring at me but I wasn't afraid that the person would do something to me; I felt safe. The person stopped playing again and the silence was a little awkward so I said "Hi I'm Bella"

I heard a big breathe intake "Please sit down" said a man's whisper. Wow he was a guy; I wondered how he looked. I shook my head blushing a little and then felt someone's hand on my arm. I let him guide me towards the chair and sat down and I could feel his shoulder on mine. "Just listen" he whispered again. I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me as he began playing the piano. The song sounded like some sort of lullaby, it was beautiful and I didn't know why but that song made me feel so safe, like if I was at home or something…..and I started to cry. He stopped playing I was about to tell him to continue when I felt his arms pull me into a hug. I let him and buried my head on his chest as he held me.

When I finally managed to stop crying he kissed me forehead

"Was it that bad?" he whispered in my ear.

"No" I laughed shaking my head "It was perfect. I guess I just have too much things going on right now and that song was so beautiful I just……Ugh I'm sorry"

"No it's okay' he whispered. Damn, why didn't he talk, I wanted to hear his voice.

"The song is incredible, did you compose it?" I asked him trying to see if he would slip up and finally use his voice.

"Yes"

"You're very talented"

"Thanks" he said. He leaned further away from me "I should go"

"Why?"

"It's better this way"

"Why?"

"You're too beautiful for your own good" he whispered close to my ear.

I didn't know what compelled me to do this but I pressed my lips onto his. I felt like I was in heaven; like I was flying or something but just as I was really getting into the kiss he pulled away. He groaned and kissed my forehead "Sorry" then he got up quickly and ran from there. I stood there shocked for a moment then I snapped, I walked up to the door and turned on the light switch. I glanced around the room, it looked like nobody had been here, and he had left nothing, nothing that could tell me who he was. I walked back to the dorm in a haze and went back to sleep.

"Bella wake up!" I felt something soft hit my head "Who the hell were you dreaming about?"

"What?" I groaned. I opened my eyes and looked at Alice angry that she had woken me up from that dream. That dream about the pianist with the most softest lips in the world….

"You were dreaming about some guy Bells, who? You mentioned piano too" said Alice grinning at me.

I blushed "Oh, that. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No I was awake awhile ago……So stop avoiding the question and tell me who were you dreaming about?.....It was James wasn't it?"

"Umm" I didn't know if I should tell her it was James or if it was someone I didn't even know.

"Hello, answer me" said Alice impatiently. She put her hands on her waist and looked down at me.

"I don't know who he is" I whispered. I might as well be honest I had to tell this to someone or I was going to explode.

"Huh?"

"Sit, it's a long story."

Alice sat down on my bed and crossed her legs "Well start because everyone is waiting for us breakfast already….."

"Okay I'll say it quickly then" I said quickly. I began to talk fast and kept looking at Alice to see if she understood everything I was saying and she was……She kept widening her eyes and smiling at me, nodding, or shaking her head sometimes. I took a deep breathe when I finally finished and waited for her to tell me something. She hugged me tightly

"Oh My God that is so romantic! You have got to find out that is!" she said all excited "I'll totally help you we'll ask people if they know anyone who can play the piano."

"No I don't want anyone knowing about this okay I'll find out on my own."

"But…"

I put my hand up "No please Alice don't….okay I don't even know if he's interested in me or if he just kissed me because I was crying or whatever so let's keep this between us."

"Ugh fine but you better tell me if things change" she said.

I nodded and grabbed my towel and toiletries "Ok I'll just take a quick shower and we'll go"

"Okay I'll pick something cute for you to wear"

"Thanks" I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then I put on some jeans and this black satin braided V-neck top with some black ballet flats. "Ready" I said as I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it into my jeans. We both walked down linked to the cafeteria were everyone was already there waiting for us.

"You guys are super late today" said Emmett. I waved at Edward and he smiled at me but he was looking at me strangely like if something was wrong or something. I would have to ask him about that later when we were alone.

"Blame it on Bella over here she was exhausted and was a pain to wake up today" said Alice as she sat down on Jasper's lap. She kissed him and smiled mischievously at me, I glared at her threateningly she better keep her mouth shut. I did not want a search party for this poor boy he would probably run away from me.

"I was tired I couldn't sleep last night I was too worried about my math exam that I have to take today" I told them.

"Oh yeah good luck with that" said Rosalie "That exam was a pain in the ass I got a C- when I took that class."

"Oh great you're one of the smartest people I know and if you got a C that means I'm going to get an F."

Edward patted my back "Don't worry we've been studying like crazy I'm sure you're going to pass with at least a B maybe even an A."

"You're just saying that too be nice" I told him

"You're right I am" he said with a small smile. Jasper and Em chuckled "after you eat, I'll review things again with you okay just calm down before you give yourself a panic attack.'

"Yeah Edward is totally right you're making this worse for yourself" said Alice.

"I know" I said

"I think Bella deserves a chocolate milkshake. How about it?" asked Jasper.

I immediately smiled and nodded "Oh Jasper you're the best!"

Jasper laughed and got up to get me a milkshake. When he returned he handed it to me and I kissed him on the cheek "Thanks Jazz you're the best friend a girl could ever"

"Heyyy" said Alice and Rosalie in unison.

"I mean one of the best boy friends a girl could ever have" I said quickly before they got mad at me.

"That's much better Bella" said Rosalie. After we ate breakfast everyone went to their classes except Edward and I. We began studying and he began quizzing on me on all the equations.

"Um Edward"

"Yes"

"When I first saw you today, you looked at me strange. Why?"

"Oh that" he replied quietly. "Look um it was just I was…" he took a deep breathe and began playing with the pen clicking it annoyingly but I didn't say anything "…I…I um I was thinking about something but I don't know……ugh I think we need to talk about that later on, maybe."

"Okayy" I said with a small smile. Edward looked all uncomfortable and I had to admit I loved it when he felt out of place it was so non-Edward like. "Well when you're ready to talk I'm here to listen Edward, always."

"Thanks" he said with his signature smile.

"Bella" I looked at Edward and he had frowned. I turned around and saw that it was James.

I smiled at James and waved at him as he began walking towards us.

"I'm sorry Edward but James wanted me to walk to class."

"No that's fine you're allowed to do whatever you want" he said coolly. I put my hand on top of his and he softened up a little bit, giving me a small smile "Good luck with your test I know you're going to do great Bella."

"Thank you" I hugged him "I'll see you later okay"

Edward nodded. I got up and walked over to James, he put his arm around my shoulder

"I see you're still getting closer to Edward every day"

"Like I've told you before we're good friends now" I told James "and what does it matter if I do get close to him, I am single after all."

"Yeah about that…..I wanted to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go on a date this week?"

"Sure" I told him. We had been in dates before so I didn't really see the big deal of what was with the weirdness with him.

"Maybe I should ugh explain myself more; I mean like a more serious real date…..like a boyfriend/girlfriend date"

"What? Wait, you're asking me to be your girlfriend?" I stopped walking completely I was not expecting that James had been going out with other girls so I thought it wasn't anything really serious.

James nodded "Yes I really like you and I don't want to share you with anyone else, so what do you say?"

I didn't know what to say. Maybe I should give him a try…..who knows if I was going to find the piano guy anyways? He ran from me so he probably didn't like me like that. I did like James he was outgoing and a lot of fun to be around and had a very sexy accent.

"I want to be honest with you James I like you, you're a lot of fun and stuff so yeah I want to try this with you but I don't like, like you at least not yet. So can we just date for now?"

James nodded "Of course whatever you want. I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do Bella."

I smiled as James and he leaned into to me and kissed me; it was weird though I didn't feel that crazy emotion that a girl is supposed to kiss when she's kissing someone special; it was a nice kiss, a very good one actually but there were no sparks. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but compare it to the mysterious pianist. The kiss we shared was unbelievable, mind blowing and plagued my dream my dreams last night but he had disappeared. If it wasn't for that tingly feeling that I felt on my lips I would've just thought it was a very vivid dream.

I pulled slowly away from James. He smiled at me while he caressed my face

"Wow that was just amazing" he said slowly. I nodded and put my head on his chest _it was, it truly was. _But that wasn't the kiss I was talking about but the one from last night, the one that I felt like I was never going to forget.

He grabbed my hand "Well let's get you to math I don't want you to be late"

"Oh yeah the test"

"You will do good I'm sure of it'

I smiled. We began walking when I saw Edward he was standing in the other side of the courtyard leaning against a tree looking straight at me. I felt a pang of guilt when I saw him, I smiled comforting at him but his eyes were sad. I wanted to go back and explain things but James tugged my hand

"What's wrong?" he asked. He glanced at Edward and his grip on my hand tightened "Bella"

I looked at him and forced a smile "Let's go."

I walked into my Algebra class and sat down somewhere in the front. I took out two pencils and a calculator. Oh crap, what if I made the wrong decision? What if I have ruined my chances with the pianist? Why the hell are you thinking about the pianist Bella, you have James and he doesn't mind telling you his name or letting you hear his voice. Ugh, I covered my face I was so frustrated….and sad. Here I was supposed to be that I have somewhat of a boyfriend but I didn't. I had hurt Edward's feelings he wasn't over me yet…and he was trying to change and become a better person. What if this takes him a step back? Oh, God I would never forgive myself.

KEEP REVIEWING!


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back! I had the best time in DR I wish I could have stayed longer then a month, that was the best vacation of my life. But now back to the real world…were I have to work and act like a responsible person…anyways here is your chapter, 12 pages long, hope you all enjoy. I'll try posting another one in the next two or three days.

Thanks for reviewing: vohangilalao, romav1, crazykatwp, rpattzluvr61, lovelylily1,

oX Pixie Girl Xo, Louise Cullen

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Bella had accepted to be James's girlfriend. They had fucking kissed. I punched the old oak tree several times with so much force that my knuckles began bleeding but the pain was nothing compared to the pain that my heart was feeling. I couldn't believe this! I thought she liked me, well not me but the guy I was last night. I closed my eyes and remembered how it felt to hold her, how it felt to finally feel her soft lips, and here she was kissing another guy the day after. So last night had meant nothing to her, she probably just kissed me because she was being overemotional or something….or was in the mood. God, I can't keep feeling like this!

"Edward what the hell?" asked Jasper. He looked concerned and freaked out I was going to have to re-assure him that I was fine or else he would go tell Alice and all hell would break loose.

I forced myself to smile and shrugged saying coolly "I have anger management issues"

Jasper chuckled "You got that right at least it wasn't a human….or an animal. But why are you so pissed that you needed to attack a poor defenseless tree, you know without trees we would die?"

I smiled amused by Jasper's reaction but I had forgotten that about him he was so cool about everything and was always a little weird, good weird though "Of course Jasper how could I be so inconsiderate with a tree?" I turned to face the tree and kissed it "Sorry tree I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Would you like me to bring you a band aid?........So the silent treatment huh? Yeah I guess I do deserve it. I'll come back tomorrow maybe then you'll talk to me." I turned to Jasper again and he burst out laughing. I smiled a little at him and told him "I'm glad you find this entertaining Jasper now I should get going I have to go the nurse's office and check that I didn't break anything."

"Wait" Jasper began walking with me with a stupid grin on his face "I thought we were okay now, so if you want to talk I can listen you know."

"Maybe later" I told him. I never talked about personal things with people; I liked keeping things to myself plus how was he going to understand me? He didn't know how I feel.

"You sure because I give really good advice" said Jasper. "Your sister told me I should've been a psychologist because I don't judge anyone and I'm a very good listener and I'll tell you the truth if you're doing something stupid."

"I bet you do but no thanks Jasper…" then I realized that maybe it was good to have a guy's perspective in this or to tell another person other then Tanya what was happening with me. I could trust Jasper I knew he wouldn't tell a soul if I told him not too "…..actually maybe I can talk a little about what's happening."

"Okay I'm all ears and I promise not to judge."

I took a deep breathe and decided to just skim through the details like if they were nothing that was probably best 'Well basically I'm madly in love with Isabella Swan and she hated me, now she considers me a friend but nothing else and she's going out with that French guy named James, I just saw them kissing so I snapped…..Oh, yeah and I told her how I felt and she felt really sorry for me. That pretty much sums it up, oh yeah and she's the reason why I decided to change."

"Wow" said Jasper slowly stunned. There was a long silence before Jasper spoke quietly "I knew there was something going on with the way you looked at her. I have never seen you look at a girl like you look at Bella, basically you look at her the same way that I look at Alice….but I didn't want to bring it up."

"Well you were right and I'm totally screwed."

"Maybe she was supposed to change you, maybe now you can find yourself a great girl that could love you back just as much as you love her" said Jasper thoughtfully. Now this I liked, Jasper wasn't like Tanya who would do anything to make me realize that Bella was the one and only girl for me, he gave me other options, options that hurt but were more optimistic. From now on, Jasper would be my therapist.

"Maybe" I said. Of course I couldn't really imagine myself being with anyone else but Bella but I wasn't going to tell him that and make myself look more pathetic then what I already am.

"Wait a second! If you love Bella how come you still sleep around with Tanya? And don't say you don't I saw you two nights ago walking out of her fraternity house like at three in the morning" he said pointing a finger at me. I winced not because he caught me because that meant he had been with Alice doing the same thing I had done with Tanya. Ew.

"I still do, Tanya and Bella both know. Bella could care less and Tanya well is Tanya, she's my best friend dude I'm not going to give her up ever…..what I mean is I could become just friends with Tanya but only if I'm with Bella…..I might change but I can't be saint now I have needs you know."

Jasper grinned "This is so complicated, your life sucks dude"

"Tell me about it"

Later that afternoon, after I my hand wrapped up luckily no fractures or Coach Bamber would've killed me…I chuckled as I thought of something every time Bella made me angry or jealous I always ended hurting my hands well more specifically my knuckles. I really needed to find some other bone to hurt because I'm sure next time I will fracture something…I was in my room studying when my cell phone rang. It was Carlisle. I reluctantly picked it up…..

"Yes" I said cautiously.

"Hi son" said Carlisle. His tone was cautious. I bet he was wondering if I really had changed or if I was going to hang up the phone on him before he would bring up why he called.

"Hi why are you calling me?" I asked him. Yes, I know I'm supposed to be all good now, but its small changes and honestly I don't think I can forgive him ever. The memories are too fresh in my mind and the pain is still there…..so yep I can't forgive him.

"Because I wanted to hear your voice son I haven't seen you since I asked Esme to marry me….and I was talking to Alice this morning and she told me you've changed to a better man apparently….and I just wanted, well I wanted to…"

"To see if that would change things between us?" I asked, well finishing it for him.

"Well yes…..I know that you're mad and that you're known for your grudge holding you know that was a quality your mother possessed..."

"Don't compare to me her" I growled at him. He wanted to make things okay between us well he was doing a very shitty job comparing me to that….bitch. Ugh.

"I didn't mean too, I'm sorry I…I…I just want us all to be a family again."

"Tried that twice remember? Didn't work out so well unless you forgot?"

"Edward" said Carlisle in a pained voice "I'll always remember your mother, she was my first love and the mother of my children and no matter how much you hate her, she is still and will always be your mother and my, well my ex wife. Edward you don't understand how much it hurt me to lose her, I just wanted her back why can't you understand that?"

"Because you were so blinded by her you forgot all about us!" I yelled at the phone.

"Edward…."

I cut him off "I got to go and throw up now. Have a nice night say hi to Esme now." I hung up the phone rapidly. I was just about to throw the phone across the room when I froze. There was Bella in the doorway looking at me with a shocked expression in her face.

"Hi" I said slowly as I threw my phone on the bed softly hoping that she hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"Hi" she said quietly. She closed the door and sat down on my bed and then looked at me again "Are you okay?" she asked me. The thing about Bella was that when she asked she really meant it.

"Yep" I said popping the p. I hoped she didn't ask any questions, I don't know if I would be able to not tell her, she was so….understanding.

"You were about to throw your phone, your very expensive phone across the room to the wall" she pointed out with a small smile.

"I'm rich so it doesn't really matter Bella but phones only last me like a month or two anyways"

Bella grinned shaking her head "I can see why"

I smiled, yeah that was the reason why I didn't have a phone for a long time. I sat down on my computer chair because it wasn't safe ever to be close to her every time I was near I just wanted to touch her or kiss her. I looked at her and she looked back at me "So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk about this morning" she said quietly.

"Right…" my smile disappeared "….what did you get on your test?" I asked changing the subject.

"I got a…." Then she smiled realizing what I was doing "Oh, no Edward we're going to talk about this first."

"Why? It doesn't even matter Bella I'm glad that you found someone you like really I am….I was just shocked that's all." I told her. I couldn't tell her that I was the one who she was with last night she might freak out and thing that I planned to seduce her or something. So I had to choose my words carefully.

"Why were you shocked?"

"Because last night I saw you walking out of the Music Building in total dreamland but I guess you were with him" Bella froze then she blushed. I smiled she looked way too adorable when she did that. "See you're not saying anything" I told her.

"Um" said Bella. She shook her head trying to find the right words I guess "I was….." then her whole face expression changed into something I couldn't decipher "Edward, did you see someone come out of the Music building before me?"

"Um I don't know" I said quickly. Shit, she wanted to know who the music guy was but why?

"Think please! You have to remember Edward" she begged me. I glanced around the room trying not to see her, she had the pouty look and that was way too hard to resist. My heart might start talking before my mind in this situation.

"No I didn't see anyone only you" I said finally to her face.

"Oh" she frowned.

"Why?" I asked her curiously. I mean why did she want to know who it was did she like the kiss and wanted more from him? I mean me. This whole thing was getting confused.

"Because……nothing, never mind." She replied. "Now let's get down to business Edward I want you tell me if you're ever uncomfortable with the whole James and I thing…."

"That's not going to make you break up with him, or is it?"

"No but…..I won't touch him if you're there or act all affectionate I swear…..and he doesn't have to hang out with us if you don't want him to be there."

"Actually bring him and be all over him if that's what you want to do" I said after a long period of silence.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"That way you'll hurt me and I'll end up hating you and forgetting all about you so go ahead do that please I beg you" I told her sincerely. The reason why I told her this was because of experience so I knew it would work; I wouldn't like Bella Swan anymore if she kept hurting me and hurting me. There is only so much pain a person can take before they snap and completely hate a person for all the pain their causing them.

"You're serious about this." I nodded slowly "I don't want you to hate me Edward I really like you as a friend Edward…" said Bella.

"But I like you as more then a friend…..and I want to see you as just a friend seriously I do but this is more complicated then I thought….and I just need you to hurt me so that I can stop liking you okay" I said softly. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor. I sighed and kneeled in front of her "Bella, please I promise I won't ever hate you but trust me this is the only way I can stop liking you, I know from experience okay."

"What do you mean?"

"The woman who gave birth to me……she hurt me so much times that I hate her, I hate her so much that if I ever saw her I think I would kill her."

"You wouldn't Edward" she grabbed my face in between my hands "I think it's the opposite, I think she hurt you so badly that if you would ever see her again you would be mad but I think some part of you would want to see her."

"No, that's not true" I said quietly.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"8th grade" I whispered

"That's strange Alice said she was little when…"

"Alice didn't see her. At the time, she was going to boarding school she wanted to try it……I was living with Carlisle and she came back, she…." I stopped. I couldn't believe what I was about to tell her, what the hell was wrong with me? I never told this to anyone and I was definitely not telling it to her….she would understand, she would make me love her more…..

"She did what?"

"I can't talk about this with you" I said grabbing her hands away from my face. I got up and began walking around the room. I could feel her staring at me but I didn't look back at her.

"You never told anyone this have you?"

I shook my head and turned around to look at her. She was frowning, she felt sorry for me….Great, I hate it when people feel that way towards me. So I gave her a huge smile "Nope and I'm not planning on doing it with you, that'll just bring us closer together and I don't want that…..so why don't we go downstairs and see if we find Em and we'll play some pool or something well that's if you don't have any plans with your boyfriend."

She smiled at me and rolled her eyes "I would love to play pool with you guys"

"Ok"

We began walking downstairs and I heard some of my frat brothers hollering over something probably sports please don't let them be watching anything inappropriate. I grabbed Bella's hand and quickly led her past the living room towards the kitchen through the dining room were Emmett and Ryan were sitting in the sofa drinking beers.

"Sis" said Emmett "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to hang out with two of my favorite men in the planet" said Bella smiling "Edward said we could all play pool"

"Oh yeah I'm in" said Emmett. Then he glanced down and waggled his eyebrows Bella and I looked at each other confused then down at our hands. Our hands quickly separated

Ryan chuckled quietly getting up "Well you three have fun I'm going to go watch Forest Gump with the guys."

"Oh that's what they were watching" I said quietly.

"What did you think they were watching?" asked Bella.

"Oh nothing just a baseball game" I said coolly.

"Hmm yeah sure" said Bella sarcastically. Em laughed

"I know what he was thinking" I glared at him and mouthed 'Shut it' but of course when does Em ever listen to me "He thought the guys were watching porn or something inappropriate for your little ears sis" said Emmett.

Bella's eyes widened shocked she was not expecting that she was too innocent sometimes. "Oh that….well thank you for trying to protect my eyes?" she said it as more of a question though and I had to laugh.

We played three rounds of pool and I had won two of them but then Em beat me the last time. Bella was being a sore loser and it was quite funny. We were walking down towards the school's dinner because Em and I were starving.

"Hey Bella you never did tell me what you got on your math exam" I said as I remembered.

"Oh right I got a B+" she said with a huge grin "I was so surprised you really are a good tutor I thought I was going to flunk but then your voice would ring in my mind and tell me exactly what I needed to do."

Emmett smiled "Awe who knew Edward could be such a nerd? I think you should give him something Bella since he made you pass."

"You don't have too Bella" I said quickly. I knew Em had meant that in a different meaning then Bella's mind was processing it by the way Em was smiling mischievously at me.

"No, I want too"

"See? She wants too" said Emmett. He even winked at me and I shook my head then Bella looked at both of us "Ok what's going on?"

"Nothing" we both replied.

"All righty…." She turned to look at me "So what do you want Edward?"

"I can think of a few things he would like from you" said Em.

"I know you can take me out to eat at this sushi place near the beach one of these nights" I said quickly before Em kept playing his little games. I was definitely going to tell Mike to grab Em's toothbrush and clean the floors with it tonight.

"Sushi?" she repeated slowly. I saw her wrinkle her nose "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get after all you are my life saver."

"You don't like Sushi" I said with a small smile. She shook her head "Well we can go to a Chinese place I like Chinese food too"

"No if you want Sushi we'll eat Sushi"

"But I don't want you to throw up and ruin my meal so let's get Chinese" I said.

Emmett opened up his sidekick and read a text message "The gang is going to meet us there for dinner"

When we arrived the place was packed but after a ten minute wait we finally got a booth looks like we were all just going to have to cram in if we wanted to eat together. Rose and Alice arrived first they had their arms linked and were whispering things to each other.

"Hey lil sis….Rose" I greeted them first. Alice smiled at me and kissed my cheek and sat down across from me sliding in with Rose who just sat on Emmett's lap since he was so huge. Bella was sitting next to me.

"Jasper can't come he has to finish a paper" said Alice with a frown "So I'm just going to bring him something to eat later"

We all ordered our foods and began talking when someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" whispered a women. I smiled I knew this voice anywhere plus she did this every chance she got.

"Hello Tanya" I chuckled "You really need to find another way of greeting me"

She hit the back of my head and pouted "Fine next time I'll bring out a knife and jump out of a bush, we'll see which one you like better then"

Emmett laughed at that. I hoped that didn't give Emmett any ideas though he definitely would be the one to do something like that to someone "Tanya would you like to join us?" asked Emmett. I was surprised that he asked her to eat with us since they barely talked.

"Sure why not?" said Tanya. She slid into the seat with me and Bella and we were all pretty squished but Bella didn't complain and I sure as hell did not. "So how is everyone?"

"Perfect" said Rose with a smirk for an odd reason "So Tanya got anything planned for Thanksgiving since you pretty much plan every social event."

Tanya smiled "For Thanksgiving I'm not sure…..I was thinking of having a small fair you know with carnival rides, turkey legs, cotton candy, but I'm not really sure…..most people leave for Thanksgiving anyways so it might be a total waste of money."

"Why don't you do it the night before classes are over?" suggested Alice.

Tanya nodded slowly considering the idea "That would work but I'm still not sure it's three weeks away and I have sorority events and papers due and classes end Dec. 5 so I'm not sure if would work right now in my schedule….and since Edward over here…. " She knocked shoulders with me playfully ".….barely helps me it just makes it more rough"

"I help, I'm really good at raising money and things like that" I told them all. It was true; I always raised the most money out of everyone in the social event organization.

"Yeah but now that you're mister good boy whose going to flirt shamelessly with all those girls and promise them dates in exchange of donations and selling the pizza and cookie dough orders?" said Tanya.

"I got it!" said Alice jumping up and down in her seat "You can auction off people for dates and Edward would be the number one candidate since he is the most popular and "cutest guy" here" said Alice quoting cutest.

"Well I am cute" I said with a lopsided grin. I glanced over at Bella and she was being really quiet just looking out the window. I put my hand on her knee and smiled at her and she looked at me and smiled back at me but then glanced away to Rosalie.

"That's a really good idea Alice you're very creative….you should join the Event Committee you would be really great at it" said Tanya smiling.

"Really?" said Alice all excited and happy.

"Yeah you should do it Alice it would be a lot of fun setting all that up" said Bella finally joining the conversation.

"Babe, are you going to buy me?" asked Emmett.

"Duh and another bitch who tries is going to get fucked up" said Rosalie.

"Oh damn baby I love it when you get so passionate about something" said Emmett and then he planted a kiss on her lips. We all laughed.

"I could get a lot of people to sign up for it….would any of you girls be interested?" asked Tanya.

"My baby isn't doing it she's going to buy me!" said Emmett loudly.

"Ok and Jasper probably wouldn't want me to do it either especially since I want to help out with this whole thing so I'll just buy him"

"I'll do it" said Bella quietly.

"Great!" Tanya clapped her hands "This night is going to be amazing and don't worry Bella I'll try to make sure you don't get a creep…..and I think it would work better if we get anonymous bidders they can call and place their bid along with the people who are going to be their. We can do that this in two weeks and then have the date set for the next night."

"Wow you think about everything so quickly" I told her.

"I know I'm a genius" said Tanya smiling at me "I'm glad I'm having dinner with you guys you gave me really good ideas….and since you helped me so much Alice you're going to be my right hand so I'll need your cell so we can maintain in contact."

I smiled seeing how happy that comment made Alice. She looked really excited about this and I knew she would have fun and meet a lot of people this way.

"Thanks this is going to be so much fun!" squealed Alice. The girls quickly exchanged numbers and arranged to talk during lunch tomorrow.

"Thank you Tanya" I whispered in her ear.

She beamed at me "Anything for you Edward" and I couldn't resist kissing her cheek that was a very thoughtful thing to do and she had made my sister very happy. Dinner was a lot of fun, Tanya was being Tanya, and she was making everyone laugh and telling stories of funny shit that she had been through with the Committee and fiascos that happened all the time around campus. Maybe Tanya could be a part of the group now and we could all be friends.

_**Bella's POV**_

Tanya was the life of the party well dinner but you get my meaning. She had Edward's attention the entire time as he listened intently to everything she was saying and his eyes, his eyes would sparkle ever time he looked at her. And my stupid self kept noticing these things for some reason…..I just felt out of place. Ugh and then Rose kept making it worse by smirking at me or arching here eyebrow at me when I would look at her or try to look at the window…..it was just a frustrating night.

"Dessert?" asked Emmett holding up the Dessert Menu.

"Oh yeah I want a Fudge Brownie bowl" said Rose.

"Actually I'm going to go…." I said. I had texted James during dinner and he told me to come over to his dorm to hang out for awhile so of course I accepted.

"What? But we're having so much fun" said Alice smiling.

"I know but I got to spend sometime with James too you know"

I felt Edward stiffen beside me and I saw Tanya put his hand on his thigh comfortingly and then I felt like a bitch. She was there for him, she was his best friend, she helped me him through the pain that I had caused him and I hated her for some reason unknown to the world.

"Awe shucks! Fine Bella but I want you to call me when you get back to the dorm" said Emmett in a fatherly tone "I expect a call before midnight young lady or I'll call security"

I nodded and smiled at him "Yes big brother don't worry I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

"That's what they all say" said Emmett shaking his head "…before something happens to them."

Rose smiled "Have fun"

"Yeah…." I looked over at Edward and he sighed and motioned Tanya to get up which she did quickly and then I slid out of the booth. Edward was about to sit back down when I grabbed his forearm "Edward"

"Yeah"

Tanya decided to sit down and began talking to the group again about something but I wasn't paying attention I just wanted to make Edward smile again.

"Remember tomorrow our Chinese dinner….you are going to have so much fun teaching me how to use those chop sticks…." Still nothing so I kept on blabbering "….and trying not to get poked in the eye by one of them."

He managed to give me a small smile but at least it was something. I hugged him then

"Take a spoon of chocolate ice cream in my honor"

"I will" he whispered in my neck. His cool breathe made me shiver and I pulled away slowly from him "Good night Bella"

"Good night Edward" I smiled at him. Then I said good-bye to everyone else and left.

I walked to James dorm and the door was open he was there only wearing jeans and a white beater and I almost fainted right then. He looked so good….I smiled at him and cuddled up in the bed with him

He kissed my cheek "You're finally here Isabella I was missing you like crazy"

"I'm sure some hot babe was keeping you company till I got here" I said with a teasing smile but he didn't smile back he looked serious "I was just joking James"

He gave me a small smile and nodded but didn't say anything else. Great, I just made him get pissed. Looks like I have no luck with making guys happy today just mad or sad at me….I sighed.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he replied.

"Ok….so…." I said awkwardly. Things had never been awkward with him before and I did not like it one bit. I hated awkwardness. I was about to suggest watching a movie when he grabbed my chin and kissed me. Of course I kissed him back I mean who wouldn't? But again it was nothing spectacular….but I couldn't give though to that anymore, I just couldn't.

After a make out session, James and I watched a movie cuddling the entire time and afterwards I kissed him good bye with the excuse that I had a lot of homework. It was pathetic but he knew that I was serious about my studies. I walked back to the dorm and into my room and there was Edward and Alice talking.

"Hey guys" I greeted them.

"You're back early I wasn't expecting you till later" said Alice.

"Yeah…but I did promise Em I would be back early…I guess I should call him now" I flipped open my phone and pressed Emmett. He quickly picked up

"Bells! Didn't you just leave like two hours ago? Wow James must suck in bed"

I blushed not expecting that at all but of course this was Em so I should've been prepared "Emmett!" I hissed.

He laughed "What? I'm just saying the truth Rose and I can…"

I interrupted "Enough please! I'm your little sister I do not want to hear these details please…James and I just watched a movie okay…now stop!"

He chuckled "All right I believe you"

"Good…now good night okay"

"All right, hope you have some naughty dreams to make up for James lack of sexual skills"

My eyes widened and I shook my head disgusted "Eww!" then I hung up the phone positive that Emmett was laughing all over the floor right now.

I looked back at Edward and Alice who looked like they wanted to burst out laughing. I picked up my blue towel "Go ahead laugh if you want too….I'm going to shower" I closed the door and then I could hear them laughing quietly.

When I got out Edward had left and Alice was reading a textbook

"You're actually studying!" I said amazed. I had not once seen Alice pick up a book and actually study for a class but apparently she still was passing.

Alice smiled at me "Yep got a mid term for one of my fashion classes"

"Do you need any help?"

"Later you can quiz me but now….tell me how things went with James?"

"They were good" I replied. I took out a brush and began brushing my hair slowly "We watched a movie and we made out…it was good"

"Just good?" asked Alice arching her eyebrow.

"Well you know what I mean" I put down my brush and put my hair into a messy bun. I sat down on her bed across from her "Was it ever weird between you and Jasper in the beginning of your relationship?"

"Define weird" said Alice closing her textbook.

"Like there are awkward moments in your time with him"

"No never" said Alice quickly. She gave me a small smile "Jasper and I were always comfortable around each other it was weird because I could talk to him about anything even though we didn't know each other that well in the beginning….I knew him and I were meant to be even if he was a player and Edward's friend…I could just tell…..Bella, did you feel that way with your ex?"

"No" I replied quietly. Things with Andrew were always great; he was the best thing that ever happened to me. We could talk for hours and never get bored.

"See? Then maybe things with you and James isn't for the long run"

"So it's like a fling?"

"Well I don't know because I don't know your feelings for him but being comfortable around each other is very important in a relationship"

"Yeah it is…." I sighed "I don't know sometimes I feel like I'm running this for myself"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I keep thinking about the mystery man" I admitted.

Alice smiled hugely "Really? That's great news Bella!"

"No it isn't Alice him and I aren't meant to be he's a stranger for God sakes he could have a girlfriend or even this horrible personality and I have no idea because I keep thinking that he's this amazing guy…."

"Oh Bella" she grabbed my hand "Love is complicated it always will be but whoever you are meant to be with….you'll eventually be with him just be patient"

"I know that" I said with a small smile "It's just that this is so frustrating sometimes…..but I'm going to make things with work with me and James because I do like him"

"If you think that's what will make you happy then do it" said Alice as she opened up her textbook again "I'll always be here for you even if I don't agree with your decision"

"You don't like James?"

"It's not that"

"Then…" I said getting off of her bed "You were the one who came in here telling me that he was perfect for me because he was totally dreamy and hot and French and now you don't want me to be with him"

"It's just that you guys are not meant to be together I thought you guys could but I've been thinking a lot about this and I was wrong…I just got really caught up in his looks but you guys have nothing in common'

"We have something in common we're both attracted to each other"

"Do you trust him? Do you want to be with him every waking second of the day? Do you miss him right now? Do you wish that time with him could freeze so you could be with him forever?"

I shook my head and walked to the door "Alice, I'm not in love with him so of course I can't feel those things James and I are just starting this relationship there is no way in hell that anyone can feel that for someone who they just started going out with…."

"If you say so"

"I do I'm being a realist here people don't feel that way for one another after a few weeks"

"Then maybe their not the one"

"Or maybe feelings need to grow over time"

"Maybe" said Alice. She sighed "I should study"

"Yeah and I should take a walk"

"Okay"

I opened the door and walked out of there towards the courtyard. That's when I remembered that was when Sue was supposed to call me. I couldn't' believe I had forgotten what a good daughter I am? I thought sarcastically. I picked up my phone and dialed the number but no one picked up. I'll call later.

I was sitting down in a bench when I heard Emmet's voice from behind the bushes. I peeked through and there was Rosalie and Em, they sat down on the bench behind me with the bushes separating us.

"…so you think Edward is going back to his normal lifestyle?" asked Rose.

"What?" I whispered quietly. Edward going back to being the old Edward, no that couldn't be he wouldn't do that to Alice or to me….I bit my lip waiting for Emmett to answer.

"Yep!" said Emmett "He's disappearing from the frat house a lot lately and he just left the dorm and it's already 11:00 he's not coming back for the night of that I'm sure"'

"Are you sure he isn't with Tanya?"

"No, her sorority is having some sort of sleepover type of event tonight or whatever he isn't with her he's with another girl"

"That doesn't mean anything though"

"I hope not….Alice would be really disappointed if he changed back"

"He's been doing a good job though lately he's around us more lately and he hasn't been flirting around….maybe it was just a one time thing you know"

"Yeah"

"Let's not tell anyone okay maybe we're wrong"

"Yeah maybe but I don't think so I'm going to talk to him about it tomorrow morning"

"All right"

I got up and ran out of there to the other side of the campus by the time I got there I was breathing hard and almost sweating. This could not happen; Edward could not do to this to Alice or to me…he was a good friend of mine, a really good one too and I could not lose him.

The following morning I was determined to follow Edward and make sure he was sticking to his good boy routine. I couldn't have him hurt Alice like that…but some part of my brain also said he couldn't hurt me like that.

I woke up early and I was outside of his frat house waiting for him to come out when I saw him coming out with Mike Newton. Both of them were laughing and talking about something, I smiled when I saw him.

"Bella" said Edward surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you and walk you to the Student Center" I told him with a smile on my face.

"Oh" said Edward weirdly. He looked down at the floor and then back up at me and he looked confused about something.

"I guess we'll be doing that later then" said Mike.

"No" said Edward quickly. He looked at me and gave me his crooked smile "Bella I'm sorry but I got to do something with Mike now….maybe I'll catch up with you guys later all right"

"Oh that's okay have fun" I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Oh we definitely will" said Mike grinning.

"Bye Bella" said Edward smiling. Both of them walked away and then Mike punched Edward in the arm jokingly around and Edward just him back. I looked at them until I couldn't see then anymore and walked towards the Student Center.

When I got there everyone was already there eating happily. I sat next to Alice and smiled at her, she smiled back and I knew things were going to be good between us.

"Emmett, say something already!" said Rosalie irritated.

Emmett sighed but said nothing and looked at Jasper who had his arms crossed and were looking at this plate of food. What was going on here? Both look mad.

"Am I missing something?" I whispered.

"We all are, the guys are keeping something from us" said Alice frowning.

"And they won't budge no matter what we tell them" said Rosalie pissed. That I couldn't believe when Rosalie used sex for answers she always got her way it just didn't make any sense that Em would say no this time…even though he would lose his sexual privileges with Rose and apparently those were extremely important to his well being. It must be a very good secret.

"Wow this is a first" I told them.

Alice sighed "And I hope the last time….but to change the subject to something more merrier my birthday is in eight days!" squealed Alice.

"Yeah I know!" said Rosalie smiling "So what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea….because I want you guys to surprise me" said Alice smiling. She looked at Jasper "….and it better be the best birthday EVER"

I was pretty sure I saw Jasper gulp. I smiled "Do you know what you want?"

"Actually I have a list for all of you of things that interest me' She took out a few pieces of paper from her bag and handed each one of us. The paper was complete with things she would like for her birthday. Wow.

"Wow you're prepared" I said.

"That way I won't get any presents I don't like" said Alice smiling "or double presents…so you guys pick and tell the other people please" she stood up. "I got to go now I'm working on a project and I have to go the computer lab"

"Damn Alice a trip to Italy?" asked Rosalie.

"What? A girl can dream" said Alice. She kissed Jasper on the cheek "Talk to me when you can tell me what's going on all right Jazz" she waved at us and left.

Jasper groaned "Ugh…"

"Just tell her what's going on so she can tell me since Em has finally decided to grow some balls" said Rosalie. She took a sip of her orange juice and glared at Emmett. Emmett sighed but kept his mouth shut.

"What should I get her for her birthday? I'm at total lost" said Jasper softly. "There are so many things to pick from her….and I want to get her the best birthday present"

"I'm sure you'll pick something great" I told him.

"She'll like anything you give her" said Rosalie. "So Em are you going to walk me to class or are you just going to sit there?"

"Yeah let's go" said Em. He ruffled my hair on his way as they left.

"So what are you hiding?" I asked curiously.

"Can't say all I have to say is that Edward sucks" said Jasper.

"Oh it's about Edward? Did he do something?" I asked.

"Something like that" replied Jasper.

I nodded calmly but inside I was freaking out that Edward had changed back to his old self; what had he done? That made me so curious I just wanted to know what had he done to make Jasper and Emmett angry with him again? Ugh. "I see….I'm sure things will get fixed you two have been getting close lately and I'm sure it's just a huge misunderstanding or something"

"I wish" said Jasper "Come on, your class is on my way I'll walk you there"

"Ok thanks"

We walked to my class talking about the perfect present for Alice and some about one of the classes he was taking. When I got to class I sat down near the back because I just needed to think, think about all of this. Had Edward changed back to his old self is that why Jasper and Emmett are mad? Why hadn't Sue called me? Or Dad? Does that mean everything was fine? Ugh, this was going to be a long day.

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

_Wow I just want to thank all of you for all of your reviews and for all those adding to favorite stories, alerts, or authors. You guys are the best! :D_

_A special thanks to those who reviewed: _EdwardGrl4Eva12 (Thank you for reviewing every chapter, it means a lot to me :D), crazykatwp, vohangilalao, romav1, Louise Cullen, &

,

**Chapter Eighteen **

_**Third person point of view **_

Rosalie was kissing Emmett in the neck while both of them were lying in her bed just relaxing after a long hectic day of classes. Poor Em, he had been trying his best to keep the secret to himself but Rose was just too good at seducing him. She bit his earlobe softly and whispered "Are you sure you don't want to be honest with me?" she stuck her tongue out and slowly ran it across his ear down to his neck just the way he liked it. He shuddered grabbing his blue comforter with his hands roughly. She had been tempting him all day long every moment she could she would just grab his face and kiss him with so much passion that Em thought he would explode or she would put her hand in his knee and move it up and down just to tempt him. "Oh Em, come on I won't tell a soul you know that and I thought you loved me….and I could really make it worth your while if you tell me. Maybe we could even do a little role play, I know you like that…my submissive Hercules" she said with a huge smile. She knew Emmett's weakness and her playing the dominant role in their sex life was definitely one of them.

"Okay! Okay!" said Emmett loudly. He grabbed her hands on his and looked at her "You win. I was worried about Edward so I flat out asked him what was going on…He told me that it was none of my business what he did or did not to do because it was his life. He called me nosy...and then right then a hot, a very hot girl, came into the house. She told Edward that she didn't have all day to wait for him with all the plans that she had in stored for now. Then Edward laughed and flirted right back with her….I was appalled."

"Ok…so he is sleeping around" said Rosalie coolly "…again not such a big deal he's a big boy he can take care of himself when he gets an STD. I can't believe you hid that from me, it was stupid we could've been already playing instead of me trying to force it out of you!"

"That's not all Rose."

"Well?" said Rose impatiently.

"I saw the girl again when I was going to pick you up this morning to get breakfast….she was kissing some guy named Zack, the wrestler guy, the one who is as huge as ME,….I went up to them and then Zack introduced me to his FIANCEE!!"

"What?" said Rosalie. She laughed finding it amusing of how much trouble Edward could get into in such little time "Oh My God, Edward is nuts! He's going to his ass beaten when Zack finds out….wow….this is huge! Wait till the girls find out!"

"No they can't find out Rose, Alice would get sad and her whole relationship with Edward would get ruined again….and Bella……Bella will lose hope in him and that can't happen not now."

"Ugh I guess you're right" Rosalie put her head on Emmett's cheat and he began to put his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Bella likes him, Em, I know she does you saw her when we were with Tanya she was jealous and even though she doesn't know she likes him, if she finds out about this they'll never be together."

"They're not going to be together if she keeps on going with Mr. French either"

"That'll be done with soon it's just a fling you'll see….I give them a week or two until it's over" said Rose. "Plus, James isn't serious about Bella he just wants her I'm sure of it…"

"It doesn't matter" replied Emmett.

"Oh babe let's not talk about this anymore okay whatever is going to happen is going to happen we can't stop it…." Said Rose softly. She reached for Emmett's neck and pushed his head towards her kissing him softly on the lips. She pulled away a few just enough to look at Emmett flirtatiously "So are we going to play or what?"

Emmett chuckled "My, my, my, what a demanding mistress I have!"

Rosalie giggled and they kissed passionately.

**Bella's POV**

After class, I called Charlie. I couldn't wait anymore to find out what was happening or not happening with him. After a long wait he finally picked up the phone. His voice sounded happy and normal so that had to be a good sign.

"Hi Dad" I said happily "How are you?"

"Bells! This is a surprise I wasn't expecting you to call me…." he said. I guess I hadn't called him this past month but that didn't make me forget the fact that he didn't answer my question of how he was. So I was going to ask him in a different way, more subtle.

"Yeah I just miss you a lot and I worry about you….so tell me how is everything?" I asked him.

"Everything is just fine Bells I miss your cooking but other then that everything is like usual. Billy and I are going to Alaska for Thanksgiving we're going to try ice fishing and a few other things"

"Wow Alaska…that's really cold" I said.

Charlie chuckled "I know but Billy made it seem like heaven….plus I'm really curious about fishing over there. But how's school?"

"Great Dad, like always" I told him "I talked to Sue the other day"

"Sue." He said softly there was a pause on the line and then Charlie's voice sounded a little bit angry "She called you didn't she?"

"Yeah Dad she did….I can't believe you didn't tell me I'm your daughter I have a right to know about these things….tell me how are you and I want the truth Dad!"

"Oh Bella" he sighed and his tone became softer "I'm fine really I am. I just didn't want to worry you when I thought it was nothing I told Sue not to tell anyone but I should've known she never listens…."

"So you're perfectly healthy?"

"Yes" he said "I am Bells just got high cholesterol that's all"

"Oh Dad that's really good news" I said smiling "I'm so happy to hear that and that it wasn't something more serious but even though it's just that you should watch that Dad because it could lead to complications later on with…"

Charlie interrupted me with his laughter and I laughed myself. I felt less stressed now that I knew that Charlie was perfectly fine well not all the way but it was good enough.

"Oh Bella you're going to be a wonderful doctor!" he said.

"Dad, are you changing the subject?" I said with a smile.

"Yes." He admitted "I miss you a lot, when are you going to visit your old Dad?"

"How about when I get out of my classes I come over there and stay for a week or two….we can even try to go fish one day if you really want too"

"I don't know about fishing Bella you're not exactly the best sport when it comes to that"

"I'll try though I just want to make you happy Dad"

"Oh kiddo! I love you a lot you know that right?"

"Yeah Dad I know…I love you too, a lot and I can't wait to be back home again" I said honestly. I knew I had been really excited to get out of there but there were things I did miss like Charlie, and my house, and the special memories that the place held for me.

I was walking to the café to get something to eat when I saw Alice and Jasper holding hands and walking towards me.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" said Alice happily "Esme called. She invited us all for a picnic on Thurs. to talk more about wedding details and our dresses finally came! They're in my house we can stop over there if you want to see them…I can't wait to try mine on!"

Jasper smiled "Alice, you tried it one like three times already I'm sure it'll be the same exact feeling if you try it on for a fourth time"

Alice glared at him and turned away from him only looking at me "Anyways, the whole thing on Thurs. is sort of like a celebration for my birthday because Esme is going to go to California with Carlisle on Fri. morning because she needs to be there for a sort of project of hers…."

"Oh looks like you'll be getting two presents early!" I said.

"Yeah I will….I didn't even think about that"

"That's a surprise" mumbled Jasper.

Alice hit him in the shoulder "You've been acting weird all day…first you were all quiet and then pissed off and then you were happy all over again and now you're just irritating me to death" she said seriously but then I saw the small hint of a smile in her face so I knew it wasn't really going to be an argument because that would've been awkward.

Jasper didn't say anything just smiled at her and then leaned down to kiss her. I turned around and looked at the sidewalk waiting for it to be over. Love birds I thought.

"Jasper, is that you?" said a girl. She was pretty; she had really light blonde hair and grey eyes. She was slender with a nice figure. She smiled at all of us and even hugged Jasper. Alice arched her eyebrow at the hug that lasted a few seconds too long if you asked me.

"Ali, baby, this is Mary Anne she's my partner for one of my classes" said Jasper as he put his arm around Alice's shoulder. "..And this is my girlfriend the one I've told you about Mary Anne, Alice and her best friend Bella"

"Hi nice to meet you" I said.

"Hi" said Alice distantly.

Mary Anne looked at Alice "Hello it's nice to finally know who you are Jasper talks about you constantly he's totally in love with you…I've never met a guy that was so devoted and in love with his girlfriend when he's so young."

Alice smiled but it wasn't a sincere one "Yeah I've heard a few things about you too, I hear you're very intelligent and you're a history buff just like Jazz is"

"Yeah we have so much in common it's really freaky sometimes" replied Mary Anne. But she was not looking at Alice while she talked but at Jasper who looked just as uncomfortable as I did, maybe even more.

"Really? Well that's just amazing" said Alice excitingly.

"Um I think we should get going guys….you know how I am if I don't have food in my system" I said. I walked in between the girls who looked like they wanted to claw each other's eyes out.

Jasper sighed and gave me a Thank-you look.

"Oh too bad…." Said Alice. She looked at Mary Anne and smiled at her "Well it was so nice to finally meet you, we should do this again sometime….maybe we can double date or something"

"Oh yeah sure" said Mary Anne. "Maybe we can go to a history museum especially the ones that are majorly about the Civil War since Jasper and I love talking about that so much."

Alice bit her lip and then Jasper stepped in "Well Mary Anne I'll see you in class next time okay…"

"Yeah okay Jasper" she said with a small smile.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed Jasper's hand as she began to walk towards the café. I followed behind them silently

"Slut" hissed Alice "She was practically fucking you with her eyes, that stupid little blonde bitch…oh Jasper and I have so much in common, and blah blah blah….I don't like her"

"Alice, you know I only have eyes for you, you shouldn't worry about her I don't like her like that and never will….I love you Ali, only you"

Alice softened up a little her shoulders didn't look as tense as they did before "I'm sorry I'm being stupid aren't I?"

Jasper kissed her forehead "No, you're not" he whispered. I looked at them in envy of what they were feeling…that connection, that love, which was something I didn't think I had or would have with James. Wow. Now I remember that I have a boyfriend.

When we reached the café Jasper informed us that Rose and Emmett were not coming to eat with us today; that they were having an indoor picnic whatever that truly meant.

"Where's my brother?" asked Alice.

"He's probably just busy taking care of a few things I'm sure he'll show up soon enough" said Jasper "You know he has a big appetite."

I smiled hoping that would be true I hadn't really talked to Edward all day because what we talked in the house this morning wasn't really a conversation at least not to me. "It feels weird him not being here…" Jasper and Alice looked up at me quickly "…he missed breakfast and now he's probably going to miss dinner time with us."

Alice smiled at me "Well sometimes we all miss a dinner with the gang it's no big deal Bella he'll eat breakfast with us tomorrow"

"Yeah I know" I replied.

"James is here" said Jasper softly.

I glanced around and there was James with a friend of his. His friend sat down in a booth that was filled of sorority girls while James walked up to us. He kissed me and sat down next to me

"Babe, I've been looking for you everywhere" said James

"Oh well you found me" I said smiling at him "How was class?"

"Ugh a bore….I'll never take a Philosophy class again" said James "I would drop it but I'm not allowed to something about credits…"

"That sucks" I replied

"Yes" said James. He looked at Alice and smiled at her "Are you throwing a bash for your birthday?"

"No I think I'm just going to celebrate it with Jasper or all my friends" said Alice

"Oh well that's cool too" said James "So beautiful will I be seeing you tonight?"

"Yeah sure…what do you want to do?"

"We can go back to my dorm" said James.

"Or we can do something else…like go out on a real date" I told him. I didn't want to his dorm I wanted to go out and actually do something.

"Oh yeah that too!" said James smiling "I can't believe we haven't gone out on a date yet what an ass I've been…." He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm of it "…we shall go eat dinner at this fancy French place in town"

"Okay" I told him.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded "Yeah I'm fine"

"You're acting strange" he replied. He looked at my eyes very intensely as if he was trying to figure it out by looking through my brown eyes, after a few seconds he looked away. "Yes. Very Strange."

"No I'm not I'm acting like myself James" I said with a hint of a smile "Really, I am maybe I'm just tired or something but by tonight I'll be fine I'll take a nap"

"Okay Bella" he said. He got up "I would stay but I must go to my class now"

"It must suck to have a night class" said Jasper.

"Not really…I actually like that class its interesting" said James. He kissed me "I'll see you all later…I'll text you Bella"

"Okay James bye" I said. I watched him go

"That was so strange, it's like you didn't even want him around you" said Alice

"Ugh I don't know what's wrong with me…." I said "…right now. I think I'm too tired maybe I should go straight to bed right now"

"You're leaving?" asked Edward from behind me. I smiled when I heard his voice and turned around and there was Edward with his lopsided smile. He sat down next to me and grabbed a fry from Alice's plate "Oh Man I'm starving!"

"Well you are wasting a lot of energy lately" replied Jasper

"Yeah I am but it's worth it" said Edward. He looked at me "You never said if you were going or not"

"No I'm not going yet" I said. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye shaking her head with a smile in her face but I ignored it "Where have you been?"

"Around" replied Edward. That's weird usually he actually tells me details. What is he hiding? Edward got up "I'm going to get something to eat, I'll be right back"

"You know you're supposed to get excited when you see you're boyfriend not your friend" said Alice smiling at me.

"I'm not excited" I protested.

"Sure you're not" said Alice rolling her eyes. "I think I should add a new thing to my list"

"What?" asked Jasper. She whispered something in his ear and he laughed "I don't think that'll happen soon but we can pray for it all right"

Edward returned with a tray of food and quickly began eating as if he was in a hurry.

"Edward, don't make any plans for Thursday we're having a picnic with Esme and Carlisle" said Alice

"We are?" asked Edward "Last time I checked no one asked me"

"Edward" hissed Alice.

"Ugh fine we'll go and have a merry old time" mumbled Edward.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" said Alice. Then she smiled mischievously and looked at me "and Bella is going"

Edward smiled a little with that and that made me smile that I could make seeing his family easier for him. It made me feel happy that I could brighten up that moment for him.

"Yeah so is Em and Rose" said Jasper

"Oh then I guess it won't be that bad" replied Edward. "I already got you your gift you're going to go crazy with happiness when you see it"

Alice smiled hugely "What is it?"

"It's a surprise" said Edward smiling at her "You're just going to have to wait like the rest of them to see it"

Alice crossed her arms "I hate waiting"

"I know you do that makes it more fun" said Edward "So Jazz got her gift yet?"

"Not yet" said Jasper lowly as if he didn't want Alice to hear about it. He looked embarrassed that he hadn't gotten her one yet. Poor kid.

"Not yet?" asked Alice appalled.

"Yeah that's because Jasper, Rose, and I are all going to get your presents tomorrow" I said quickly. This wasn't true but it sounded like a good idea to me. We could all help each other get presents for the picky pixie.

Jasper smiled at me "Yeah I thought it was best that way, you know I could get critiques from a woman's perspective"

Alice smiled nodding her head slowly "I like that idea."

Edward chuckled "I should go. Got to do something now"

"What? But you just got here" complained Alice.

"I know lil sis I'm sorry but tomorrow while they're out shopping we can do something okay" said Edward getting up.

"Ok" said Alice with a small pout.

Edward smiled at her and kissed her forehead "I'll see you guys later"

"Bye" said Jasper. Edward waved good bye and disappeared yet again to some place unknown to all of us but this time I wasn't going to let the curiosity kill me. I waited a minute then told everyone I was going to take my nap now and quickly left to find Edward. I saw him walking and began walking a few feet away from him until we reached the Art Building. He went up the stairs and inside a classroom closing the door behind him. I heard giggles coming from the room and frowned which could only mean one thing _He was still sleeping around, what a disappointment! _

I was about to turn around when the door swung open and I heard his velvety voice

"Bella aren't you going to come inside?"

I gulped blushing and turning around there was Edward poking his head out of the door with his crooked smile. I walked inside silently and gasped—there were streamers, balloons, and every party decoration you could think of inside the room. In the middle of the room stood Tanya and another girl who I had never seen before she was slender and had dirty blonde hair with grayish blue eyes.

"Hi" I said shyly. Edward grabbed my hand and led me closer into the room.

"It's for Alice's birthday I wanted it to be a surprise but you had to be so Nancy Drew and follow me" said Edward with a grin "just so you know you usually stay away from the person's sight when you're following them."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time" I said. I smiled at Edward "It's really sweet that you're doing this Alice is going to love a surprise birthday party…..where are you going to do the party?"

Tanya laughed "Oh Edward you have to tell her!"

"Well……it's going to be in the roof of the Art building actually."

"What?" I asked "Can't we get in trouble for that?"

"Only if we get caught" said Edward with a mischievous grin.

"Does Jasper know that you're doing all of this?" I asked as I pointed around the room.

Tanya nodded "Yes he does. He thinks it an amazing idea and I think that Edward and Jasper are getting closer and closer every day."

I smiled "That's great"

Edward nodded "Yeah…..just don't tell anyone okay only Jasper and them know about it I had to tell him this morning when he was about to attack me…." he smiled and I guess he was thinking about it "…and I want to keep it that way till the day of the party. Make sure that Em doesn't find out he has a big mouth and will tell Rose then Rose will tell everyone in the world….so keep it to yourself."

"Got it" I glanced at Tanya and she was smiling looking down at Edward and I. I looked down and saw that we were still holding hands so as politely as I could, I let go off Edward's hand and picked up this cool balloon that had little tiny balls in it. "This is so cool, I never seen balloons like this"

The girl whose name I still didn't know laughed "My father owns the company that makes these types of balloons he gave us a good deal on them…"

"Oh wow" I said

"Since Edward so rudely forgot to introduce me my name is Marissa, Bella"

"Nice to meet you Marissa…..how do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows who Bella Swan is thanks to Edward"

Edward coughed "Um yeah well Bella, the girls and I have work to do with party planning things and I'm sure that James is looking for you so…."

"Yeah" I dropped the balloon on the floor "I'll see you guys later then"

"Yep" said Tanya "Definitely"

"Say Hi to James for me" said Marissa with a smirk.

"Um I will" I waved at them "Bye" I left closing the door on my way out. I rested my head on the wall of the hallway and laughed at myself for being such a paranoid idiot. He hadn't been doing anything wrong and here I was thinking about if for hours….I had been about to explode with angriness when I heard the girls' giggles and it was really nothing, something innocent like planning a birthday party for his sister. What a sweet thing to do! What a stupid girl I am!

It was night time. James and I had gone to that French restaurant which I completely hated because first of all the food was so small proportioned and I was now starving and secondly James kept thinking that something was up with me, when nothing was up and I was perfectly fine.

'You're mad at me" he stated. I got out of the car without answering or confirming his question or statement…whatever. I was just irritated and wanted to get a hamburger. He got out of the car and quickly caught up to me "Damn it Bella, tell me what the hell is going on already"

"Nothing is going on James I've told you like a million and one times that I'm fine!" I yelled at him "Why can't you just believe me? Everything is PERFECTLY FINE!"

"Then why are you so distant?" he yelled back at me.

"I'm not distant I'm just tired sorry if I'm not all over you all the time"

"Oh God Bella" he rolled his eyes "I don't know what to do and you sure as hell are not helping can't you see that I'm trying here!"

"Well you're doing it all wrong because you're worrying about the wrong things James"

"Then tell me what you want!"

"I don't want anything….actually stop asking me if something is wrong…" I took a deep breathe and looked at me him he looked frustrated and so confused and I felt guilty….I didn't even know the reason why I wasn't enjoying myself or why I was getting so irritated with him so quickly he didn't deserve that he was only trying to be nice to me maybe I'm just PMSing or something "….I don't want to fight with you especially about something so silly I'm just in a bad mood right now"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry" I admitted

He chuckled "You hated the place"

"Yes very much….they feed you like if you were a small bird I eat a lot for my small self"

He smiled "Want to go somewhere else?"

"No it's fine James I'll get a hamburger before going up to my room"

"Are things good between us?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Are you happy with me?"

"Yes James I am…I'm sorry if I'm being a horrible girlfriend or whatever we are it's just that I guess I'm stressed and I'm taking it out on you and I'm truly sorry for doing that because you don't deserve it at all."

He smiled at me "It's okay Bella if you want we can talk about what's happening with you"

"No it's not necessary most things got resolved today anyways" I said with a small smile. I gave him a peck on the lips "We can walk around if you want"

"I have a better suggestion actually" he said smiling mischievously.

"What?"

"This" he pulled my head towards his and kissed me passionately on the lips. I melted into his lips and kissed him back. It was good but again, not perfect. But I guess this was what I was stuck with. Oh, God that sounded so bad. I'm an ungrateful bitch.

I reached Palms Hall when I saw Emmett walking all happily out of the dorm.

"Em!" I called out to him.

He saw me and waved at me and then jogged towards me. He grabbed me off the floor and swung me around and as always I giggled. He gently put me down "Lil sis, it's been forever!"

"I know big brother…had fun with your picnic?"

"Oh yes I did!" said Emmett "It was the best picnic of my life, I never thought I could enjoy an hour so much…ever"

"Okay Em I get the point" I said smiling.

"Yeah…" he looked at me "Look at you all dressed up, a nice date with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah he took me out to this restaurant the place was horrible we sort of had a little bit of an argument but it was my fault…I'm a horrible person"

"Nonsense he must've been done something for you to be mean…what did he do?"

"He didn't do anything it was me, it was all me. I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm just being mean to him it's like I don't even want to be with him….I'm crazy"

"Why crazy?"

"Because who wouldn't want to be with him?"

"Someone who was in love with someone else" said Emmett. He sat down on a bench and I followed him sitting down next to him and turning to look at him.

"But I'm not in love with anyone else!"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders "Are you sure there is no one that you're interested in? You know you can tell me Bella we are siblings"

I smiled at him "Okay…." I bit my lip; I needed to spill and I couldn't tell this to Alice anymore because she would just tell me things I didn't want to hear right now "I kissed this guy a couple of days ago it was the best kiss I've ever had….but I don't even know who he is…

"Oh I see….ok tell me more" said Emmett quietly. Then I just let it out and felt better as I got this all of my chest

"….and I can't get him out of my mind I guess I do like him but how can you like someone you don't even really know? All I know is that he has the key to the piano room in the Music Building and he goes there to play at night sometimes….Oh God I'm going crazy because I can't stop thinking about the him? Ugh if I just knew who he was, maybe I could just get over him…." I said as I hit my head with my purse.

"You like Edward" said Emmett. I practically fell out my chair when I heard him. Why was he talking about Edward? I titled my head confused as hell and just looked at him. Finally I managed to come up with a word.

"Huh?" I asked completely confused.

"Edward has a key to the music room ever since freshman year apparently it's supposed to be the girls who he brings to have sex with but the truth is he goes there to play the piano sometimes when he's angry or wants to be alone….He told me so himself a month ago when we started talking again"

"Edward is my music guy!" I yelled loudly shocked "Shit" I whispered then closing my mouth. Edward, music guy, same person…..Wow…..Oh, my God!!! This couldn't be true it was just too weird, too much of a coincidence.

Emmett laughed "You should see your face right now your eyes look like they're about to pop right out of their sockets"

"How can you laugh in a situation like this?" I asked covering my face. That meant that the person who I had been thinking about was Edward. This is not happening to me!

"Because I'm Emmett and I laugh about everything" he said with a small smile.

"But he's Edward!" I pointed out again.

"I know he is my cousin Bella I know his name…..did you hit your head before coming in here?" asked Emmett with a huge grin. He was obviously enjoying this weird situation.

"No did you?" I yelled at him. "Don't you understand the guy whose heart I've been breaking ever since school started is the guy that I've been crushing on for the past few weeks?"

"Yes I know I'm not retarded…..Edward likes you and you like the piano version of him it's not that complicated Bella"

"Ugh what do I do know?"

"I don't know whatever you want to do with Edward is your business"

"That's not what I meant" I told him through my teeth. I felt like I was in a soap opera or something or in a reality TV show.

"I know" Emmett ruffled my hair 'But you look so cute when you're freaking out"

I sighed and decided to try to explain this out loud to myself "So I like Edward as a friend and am attracted to the piano version of him"

"Yes you like Edward and I don't see what's so bad about that….."

"But…..it's Edward and he's doing so well and I'm sure that he and Tanya are eventually going to get together they're so compatible" I told him breathless. My mind was in overload right now trying to comprehend how could I be attracted to the mystery man but when I see Edward I am not attracted to him at least I don't think I am. I mean I know he is very handsome, extremely beautiful, and his eyes and his smile make anyone melt into them but…but that was different wasn't it?

"So he still loves you silly, and even if he did went out with her he would break up with her in a second to be with you……You like Edward not just the piano version of him but the whole part of him Bella……you two have been getting closer and closer, and you smile when you see him not James,….there has to be a reason for that. I mean do you guys know how alike you guys truly are? You both are stubborn as hell, have good hearts, intelligent, and most important of all you guys are truly attracted to each other and you guys don't mind telling each other the truth…..and you know what they say communication is the most important factor to a successful relationship Bella so trust me you and Edward are meant to be"

"That was the smartest thing you've ever said Emmett" I told him.

"What can I say? I'm Emmett"

I shook my head with a smile. Even though in the inside I was freaking out like crazy…..Ok, so I liked Edward big deal I'm not going to tell Edward that……It's just physical attraction; Edward has had a lot of experience kissing girls which is why I think he was the best kisser I ever had; the fireworks and that feeling was a hallucination or something that I felt because I was so sad and nervous or…..Oh, God I can do this. _I'm attracted to Edward but I'm not in love with Edward_ I repeated in my head several times. I'm attracted to tons of guys like Brad Pitt, Channing Tatum, Chad Michael Murray…..I can be attracted to Edward too. No big deal. Not at all.

Keep Reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! Here is chapter nineteen sorry I didn't post it up on Saturday like I said I was going to but I was really busy and then I kept getting writer's block….I hate when that happens. Sigh. Anyways thanks to those who reviewed chapter eighteen and for the ones who added me to their favorites or alerts…I'm so glad that this story is getting more and more attention: D

Thanks to these amazing people for reviewing:

ImMarryingEdwardTwice, , crazykatwp, EdwardGrl4Eva12, vohangilalao,

pppp:), Elizzie-3, Louise Cullen,

**Chapter Nineteen **

Bella's POV

"Ok everything is going to be okay Em" I told him after awhile. "I already know what I have to do, yeah I do know what I have to do…"

"Which is to tell him right?" asked Emmett.

"No" I said shaking my head slowly. I couldn't that to him tell him that I was attracted to him but that I didn't love him that was wrong, that was giving him false hope I could never do that to him…I couldn't hurt him anymore. "It's nothing I have James and what I feel for Edward isn't serious it's just like how I think that you and Jasper are really handsome but that's all….it doesn't mean we should go together."

"But…" protested Emmett. I could tell that he was ready to argue with me but I just couldn't heart it. Emmett had to realize how much pain I could cause if I told Edward that.

"Please Em I can't think or talk about this anymore….today has been a very long horrible day I just want to go rest….I can't do this anymore."

Emmett sighed "Okay Bella but remember I'm here if you want to talk"

"Thank you" I kissed him on the cheek "Em, please don't tell anyone about this and that includes Rose I don't want anyone finding out until I'm ready to tell them"

Emmett smiled at me "Bella, everyone knows you like Edward except for you and Edward, you both are the only ones who are blind towards all of this…but I won't tell anyone."

I nodded quietly I didn't want to argue this anymore…and hugged him "I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Tomorrow lil' sis…have a good night sleep"

"You too Em….good night" I walked into the dorm in a haze and was glad that the lights were turned off and that Alice was sound asleep. I went into the bathroom and changed into pink pajama bottoms with cherries on them and a pink spaghetti strap and got into bed.

When I woke up I was surprised that it wasn't by my alarm clock or by Alice yelling me to wake up…it was just me. I was so tired though; I kept waking up all night. I kept having this dream were I went up to the Music Room and flicked the lights on and there was Edward waiting for me with a beautiful red rose in his hand and he would call me his Bella and lean down and give me one of those mind-blowing kisses. His kiss. He had been the one to give me the kiss, the kiss I couldn't forget no matter how many times I tried, the one that made James look less attracted when I would compare them.

I yawned and decided to take a warm shower and maybe that'll make me feel better, less stressed out. After that I blow dried my hair and put on some make-up and put on these booty shorts with a black tube top. When I got out of the bathroom, Alice was just waking up she smiled at me when she saw me. She looked proud of me and I knew it was because of the outfit that I picked all by myself.

"Wow you look sexy!" said Alice smiling at me hugely "…everyone will be looking at you today with those creamy long legs of yours"

I laughed "Thanks. I guess." I put on my black flips instead of those heels that were probably begging to be used. "Want me to wait for you to get ready?"

"If you want you can go down already I'm sure that Em and Rose will be there already…." Said Alice as she got out of the bed "…how was your date last night?"

"A complete mess but eventually things got better" I told her.

"Hmm" said Alice. I knew she hated it when I didn't give her details but I guess she was still sleepy because she didn't insist on details or even glare at me.

"I'll be downstairs Ali"

"Ok….be down in like a half an hour"

I nodded and grabbed my black tote bag and walked downstairs to the café. I ordered a large coffee and a bagel with cream cheese and walked to an empty table near the window.

"Bella I haven't seen you in ages" said Jacob Black. I immediately smiled at seeing him and got up to give him a huge hug. He squeezed me tightly

"I know Jacob where have you been?" I demanded. It felt like forever since we had hung out I barely see him now just a smile or a wave when we're walking to class.

"Really busy I got an internship at this prestigious company in Miami and I've been working there practically till ten most nights"

"Wow congratulations!" We both sat down across from each other

"Yeah but it's going to pay off.....The supervisor says that if I keep this up by graduation time I'll have a permanent position in the company so I'm definitely going to work my ass off."

"That's great Jacob I'm sure you'll get it" I said smiling "How is everything else?"

"Well my love life is non existent of course ever since I met this beautiful brunette who has no eyes for me…." said Jacob with a small smile. "…and who I heard is going out with this guy who doesn't even deserve her."

"I like James" I told Jacob "He's a lot of fun….and I'm sorry I could never see you as more then just a friend but I'm sure you're going to find someone else who could appreciate you and love you as much as you deserve."

"I sure hope so too" said Jacob "…maybe I should go for blondes now since brunettes like to break my heart"

I laughed "If you want we can go on a scavenger hunt for one when you have some time off"

"I would like that" said Jacob. Then he whistled lowly loud enough only for me to hear "…hey maybe we can start with her first"

I looked up to see who he was talking about and frowned it was Tanya she was with her friends in another table across the café. She was gorgeous anyone could tell that "Her?" I hissed.

"Whoa Bella you look a little angry are you sure you don't like me?" said Jacob grinning.

I smiled "That's not it Jacob I just….it's complicated to explain right now."

"Oh" then Jacob smiled nodding his head "I get it. She's Tanya the girl Edward sleeps around with all the time and you don't like her because." He scratched his chin like if he was pondering for the answer then snapped his fingers "….you think she's a bad influence on Edward since he's all 'changed' now" he said using air quotes when he said changed.

"He has changed Jacob you should try hanging out with all of us and you'll see Edward is a good guy now….he and I are really close now you know maybe you can even be friends with him."

"I think that's pushing it" said Jacob. "But you never told me if I guessed right?"

"You didn't. I just….I don't know, she's nice or whatever and she does have his best interest at heart I just don't like her…" my voice trailed off. Wow. I sounded like a jealous girlfriend. How did I not figure this out before? How blind have I been with everything? What else have I missed?

Jacob chuckled "For a second I thought you were jealous but that can't be because you're with James and that whole idea…is just nuts."

I laughed but even to me it sounded forced "I know, trust me, I know"

"What's so funny?" asked Edward as he sat down next to me. I tensed a little when I heard his velvety voice but forced myself to relax and look normal. Nothing was going to change. It didn't have too. I looked at Edward and he seemed like his regular self and he looked so cute today he was wearing a green Abercrombie and Fitch shirt that accentuated his muscles perfectly. I sighed dreamily and decided that I loved it when he wore green it made his eyes more intense if that was even possible. I snapped out of my daydream and realized that the whole group had already grabbed chairs and put it around the table. I should've sat somewhere we could all easily fit but I guess my mind wasn't thinking when I sat down in this small square table. I shook my head and smiled at my friends.

"Oh nothing" I finally replied.

Jacob bumped fists with Emmett and Jasper ignoring Edward completely. I guess to Jacob the hatred will always be there….unless Edward tried to apologize maybe they could be acquaintances at the least. "Since you're all here I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come to the Beta Theta Pi event today…it's in the afternoon it's a fundraiser that we have with our sorority sisters to raise money for children with cancer for the St. Mary Hospital…we're having sort of like a barbecue/game event in the beach as well as we get 25% of all tickets sold for the amusement rides."

"We'll definitely go" said Rosalie quickly. The thing I learned about Rose was that if it had to with charity she was always in she should've joined a sorority she would've fit the part perfectly blonde, intelligent, and loved to be involved in those charity organizations. "It's a nice thing you guys are doing I'll make sure we all go on every ride there is"

Jacob smiled at her "Thanks Rose. There are also the games you could sign up for there are things like Frisbee, lacrosse, soccer, volleyball games….even a sandcastle competition you just have to pay like a general admission to enter the game section."

"Sounds like fun" said Jasper. "Are you going to be there?"

"Just for a little while then I got to head down to work I'm trying to finish this project that I'm responsible for…it's a pretty big deal so I can't really stay there long just enough to see that everything is going according to plan."

"Jacob! We got to go!" yelled Quil, Jacob's fraternity brother and best friend. I waved at him and he waved back at me.

Jacob got up "Well off to Physics, see you guys later!"

"Bye Jacob" I hugged him and he gave me one last smile before joining Quil in the exit. "I forgot how much I missed being with Jacob"

"He's a nice guy" replied Rosalie

"And very attractive" added Alice "…but he isn't your soul mate. He's someone else you just need to open your eyes and you'll see him."

I laughed nervously and couldn't help but glance at Edward quickly of course someone noticed I was sure of that but it was like a reflex, something I couldn't stop it was like my eyes had a mine of their own. Could he really be something special to me? Could I really like him? Ugh God.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" said Edward as he rubbed his face with the back of his hand. I shook my head and looked away from him.

"So I guess the whole gang will go then?" asked Emmett. Then Emmett looked at me "…well of course we can't forget Bella's boy toy he'll probably want to chill with us…."

"Yeah I guess he would" I replied quietly.

"Count me in!" said Tanya as she walked to the back of Edward's chair and put her hands on his shoulders. She kissed his cheek "I haven't spent time with my green eyed boy in awhile"

"You were with him yesterday" I snapped at her. It sort of slipped I hadn't meant to say it but then Jasper chuckled but quickly hid it with a cough. So I had to fix it before everyone suspected that was something was completely wrong with me "…but I guess everyone misses Edward quickly since he's so sweet"

Edward looked at me strangely and then smiled "Yeah….Tanya, want to spend some time before class starts then maybe we can get some breakfast to go and walk around or something"

"That sounds perfect!" said Tanya smiling. She grabbed his hand and waved at us and practically pulling him away from us.

"I hope Edward falls for her soon. I like Tanya she's been so nice to me when we go to the meetings to talk about the auctioning event" said Alice.

"She's always been there for him too….and Edward trust her" said Rosalie.

I got out of my chair "Yeah she's a royal princess….I just remembered I promised to eat with James today…I'll see you guys later"

"Okay have fun!" said Alice smiling.

I forced a smile and waved at all of them and walked as quickly as I could out of there. I walked over to James' dorm and there he was sitting in his bed while his roommate a guy named Laurent was shirtless as he quickly typed something in his laptop. I knocked on the open that was already opened and smiled "Hi"

"Bella, come in" said James.

Laurent gave me a small wave or something that looked like that and kept doing his work.

I sat down next to him and kissed him softly on the lips "You already ate breakfast?"

"Yep I went for a run early in the morning with a few guys so we already ate" said James.

"Oh"

"Why you haven't eaten?"

"No, I'm fine I ate a bagel already" I replied. I nodded my head slowly trying to think of something to talk about with him then I remembered about the fraternity thing tonight "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the Beta Theta Pi Sporting Event today"

"Sure I'd love too" said James

"Cool" I said with a smile "We're going to go with Alice, Jasper, Em, Edward, Tanya, and Rosalie it's going to be like a group thing it should be a lot of fun"

"Can't we go by ourselves?" asked James.

"I already told them that I would go"

"Yeah but…I want to spend time alone with you last night was a whole fiasco and I had expected the night to turn out differently

"Yeah I slept in Kenny's room for nothing….you know he snores loudly!" said Laurent.

"Oh…sorry" I said quietly. James had thought that I was going to sleep with him tonight. He was practically sure of it. Wow. That hadn't even crossed my mind at all.

I looked at James but I could tell that he didn't think that nothing was wrong with that at all. He put his arm around my shoulder and said softly "Please Bella I want to be alone with you"

"I'm sorry I can't plus the guys want to get to know you better you know" I told him.

He groaned and rolled his eyes "All right fine, we'll go with your friends then"

"Thank you" I simply replied.

Edward's POV

Tanya and I were holding hands as we walked to the huge water fountain in the middle of the campus. I hadn't really talked the way there but she kept on talking and talking about decorations and how amazing Alice was at setting up these events. I didn't really listen much I couldn't get my mind out of the way Bella had snapped at Tanya; I saw it. In her eyes, they were furious it was like….it was like how I felt when I saw her with James. But how could that be?

"Hello Edward!" said Tanya. "Are you even listening to me?"

I shook my head and grinned at her "Sorry…I'm just distracted but you have my complete attention now…what's up?"

"Oh never mind it's not really important" said Tanya.

"Everything you tell me is important Tanya you know that" I told her. I kissed her hair softly and she smiled at me "…I'm sorry I didn't listen I was thinking about Bella"

Tanya frowned "Of course you were that's all you ever do now think about her, let her hurt you every time she doesn't see you the way you want her to see you….you're not even doing anything about it you're just standing there watching the love of your life escape out of your own reach…it's infuriating"

I sighed "Tanya, you're not the one who's feeling the pain I feel so just lay off okay I rather be her friend then nothing at all"

"I understand that Edward really I do but…." Then Tanya took a deep breathe and stopped walking she looked at me intently "….but what about you? What about your happiness?"

"You worry too much about me" I told her with a lopsided smile.

"I do because I care about you Edward Anthony Cullen so much…." And she kissed me. I froze. First of all because we never did this in public; there were rumours and talk but never a confirmation that we did sleep around and now here she was kissing me with so much fervor in front of the whole student body. She slowly pulled away from me and smiled at me "….think about it Cullen, think about yourself for once…..I got to get to class." She kissed me on the cheek and walked away extremely quickly and I just watched her go.

What the hell?...Why would she kiss me? What did she mean by that? I don't understand for once I wished Tanya would be straightforward like she normally is so I wouldn't be so confused and lost….She didn't like me, did she? Oh, God that would ruin everything our whole relationship, the dynamics of it, if she cared about me I could never be with her again I would never hurt her like that. That was just pure evil. Being there with her when she loved me and probably thinking that one day I might fall in love with her….that was just wrong. I loved her too much as a friend to hurt her in that way.

Then I smiled. Of course, I was doing the same thing to myself that's what Tanya wanted me to realize. She didn't like me. She cared about me like I cared about her. She cared about me enough to see that even though I acted like I was cool with this whole situation I wasn't. I hated it, every blast minute of it. Tanya was good; really good at making me realize things. But how could I make myself happy when Bella was another guy. There was just no possible way; maybe I was a coward who didn't have the balls to fight for her love….or maybe I was just intelligent enough to know that I would never be able to be with her.

In the afternoon, Alice and I were in Emmett's bedroom playing video games since he had every game system available in the world and a huge plasma screen television. We were lying down in his Queen sized bed with a bag of Doritos and a couple of Coke cans…I never thought that Alice could actually be good at these games but she was….she was quite competitive.

"Who taught you how to play so well?" I asked her after she got first place in Mario Kart. Right now we were playing Wii before it had been Xbox.

Alice smiled victoriously "Jasper did of course. He taught me when he got sick with the flu and wasn't allowed to leave the house for three weeks because his mother didn't want him getting worse…we spent a lot of time in the house those days. There wasn't really much to do one day and Jasper just threw a controller at me and told me that we were going to play. After that, we always did it its quite addicting."

"Jasper took good care of you….he was there for you when I wasn't all those times you must've needed me and I….I ignored you, treated you like the plague. I am so sorry about that Alice…so sorry"

"Oh come on Edward let's not talk about the past when the present is so….perfect" said Alice. "…you know making me pity you isn't going to let you win either"

I rolled my eyes "Please. I'll beat you in the end you'll see little sister"

"Sure whatever you say" said Alice. We continued to play the Flower Cup but eventually Alice beat me. She jumped out of the bed clapping her hands all excited and I just looked at her with a huge frown.

"I won!" she danced around the room "I won! I beat a BOY!" she giggled and then jumped in the bed next to me "So want to try again?"

"No thanks I don't think my ego can take another blow…..how about we play something else?"

"Ok…..let's play bowling I bet I can beat your ass too!"

"Someone is a little cocky!" I said smiling.

"I am your sister after all" said Alice.

"Yes you are." I said shaking my head. We began playing and it was silent for awhile when Alice surprised me with her question.

"Edward, are you happy?" asked Alice quietly.

I glanced at her "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because sometimes I don't think you are at least before when you were the "bad" Edward you were happy with your life because too you, you didn't think you were doing anything wrong you just looked at life differently but now that you're good…I just feel like you're in so much pain and so lonely because…..well because of a lot of things and I just wanted you to know that if you want to talk to me I can listen Edward I promise I won't judge you."

"Alice, I'm not happy happy but….I'm happy to an extent enough that I consider my life to be pretty good right now…..no one is really ever happy Alice there is always going to be problems and stuff and I'm okay with that."

"But I'm here for you always and you can be happy Edward if you tried hard enough" said Alice.

"I feel like everyone is trying to tell me that today" I told her. "First Tanya and now you….I wonder who is next…"

"Well Tanya is right….and talking about Tanya I think you and her would make a cute couple…I mean I know you guys don't like each other now but maybe something will grow between you guys"

"You want me to go out with Tanya?" I asked her surprised.

"Not really" admitted Alice "…but maybe then you'll get over the girl who has your heart right now and move on with your life."

"Um….and you're sure that someone has my heart"

"I know that she does….even if you don't admit it, deny it even, I know you do and she's a complete fool for not realizing what a special guy you are I've tried countless times to subtly hint that she is meant for you but it doesn't work she's so….blind and stubborn too. Ugh it's annoying sometimes how dumb she can be….." Alice took a deep breathe and grabbed my hand smiling softly at me while I watched her in awe she had known the whole time that I had been in love with Bella "…you can be happy Edward all you have to do is try, don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game"

"You've been watching A Cinderella story haven't you?" I said as I ruffled her hair. I listened to everything she said but I didn't say anything else about that issue. I didn't want to talk about it. But I knew that she was right, she and Tanya were right. How long could I torture myself for this? I couldn't anymore. I had to do something. Something that was probably the stupidest decision I had ever made but it was worth a shot maybe things could work out….maybe I could be happy with her and she with me….or maybe things will become hell….

After that insightful conversation with my little sister I went to my room to put on some shorts and a white buttoned up shirt that I pretty much left unbuttoned I mean I was going to the beach after all. Afterwards I went back to Alice's dorm were she put on some shorts with her bikini top.

"Aren't you going to wear a shirt?" I told her. No sister of mine was going to be dressed half naked all day long with boys around.

"For what? This is Miami its always hot and I'm going to the beach Edward people don't wear clothes there you know I'm sure I'll be looking pretty decent compared to the hoes that are in this place" said Alice.

"Yes but I don't care about those girls I care about you….how about in the night? You'll get cold"

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed a top and stuffed it into her bag "Happy now?"

"Yes, very" I said nodding my head "Come on, the others we'll meet us there later but for now we have to pick up Tanya"

"Ok" said Alice. Alice grabbed my hand and kept swinging it back and forth all the way until we reached Tanya who was waiting for us in front of the beach. She smiled as soon as she saw us she was wearing a white mini skirt with a white bikini top.

"Hey" said Tanya cheerfully. She hugged Alice and then me but kept her arm around my waist

"You look nice" I told her with a crooked smile.

"Just nice?" She arched her eyebrow "I spent an hour getting my hair perfectly curled for you and put make-up on and this really cute tennis skirt and I shaved my legs and you just say I look nice"

Alice laughed "Someone is going to get in trouble"

"What I meant to say was that you look beautiful, radiant even Tanya and I know that you know that Tanya…." I said quickly.

"Hmm you better have meant that" said Tanya.

We reached the rest of the group and I frowned immediately when I saw James kissing Bella in the lips…Alice and Tanya immediately gripped my hands and smiled at me.

"Hi hun" said Alice to Jasper. They both kissed sweetly and he put his arm around her shoulder

"You look pretty like always" said Jasper softly. Alice smiled and gave him a peck on the lips

"Awe this is why I love you so much Jazzy bear"

"And I love you even more" he whispered.

"Ugh get a room!" bellowed Emmett. He rolled his eyes and lightly pushed James separating her from Bella. He smiled at Emmett but I could tell he did not like that one bit…"all of you are sick horny bastards except for me and Rose"

Rose cackled "That was funny Em don't you remember what we were doing an hour ago?"

Jasper groaned "You're my sister Rose!"

"And you're my brother Jasper and you're fucking my best friend so we're even" said Rose.

After that we all went to play a volleyball game and then even tried out for the competition of the sand castle all of us went off as couples. In the end another couple won….Tanya and I worked perfectly well with each other while I could tell that Bella and James couldn't first of all because James wasn't into it at all and then kept doing a horrible job. I knew Bella was getting annoyed that he couldn't even do this for a little while with her.

"We won second place!" said Alice all excited. She clapped her hands and then kissed Jasper passionately in the lips with tongue and everything and I gagged until she stopped. She finally did so "…na na na we won, we won, you guys all lost" she sung to us.

"Please you only won because your hubbie here is a major in architecture" said Rose.

"You're just jealous" said Jasper smiling.

"Bella I'm hungry can we get something to eat" said James all of a sudden. The whole night he had barely talked only when addressed to or when he wanted to talk to Bella. He had been a party pooper the entire night.

"Fine" she told him. I could tell she was irritated with him but she wasn't trying to make a scene at least not in front of us. Why do girls go out with dickheads when they can have a really nice sweet guy instead? What am I saying girls always go for the bad guy….that's why for years I've been hooking up with thousands of girls.

"Oh yeah I am feeling kind of…." said Emmett.

"If you don't mind I'd like to be alone with my girlfriend" said James as he interrupted Emmett.

"Oh" said Emmett. I saw Bella frown immediately at that and I knew she had snapped…it would only take seconds for her to curse James out and I couldn't wait. I smiled just thinking about it.

"We'll catch up with you guys later" said Bella with a small fake smile. She kissed Emmett on the cheek and he ruffled her hair "Bye big brother…."

"Bye lil sis" said Emmett then he turned to Emmett and glared at him. James ignored him though and just grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her away. As soon as they were a safe distance away Bella snatched her arm away and began yelling at him.

"Asshole" mumbled Rose.

"Uh-huh" said Alice

"We need to get them to break up soon before I break his face off….I guess since he finally has Bella he doesn't need to be as nice to us anymore" said Emmett.

"I'll help you with breaking his face" I told them.

"Of course you would" said Tanya with a sigh. "Why don't we forget about this and actually enjoy our evening?"

"Tanya is right we're here to have fun" said Rose. She grabbed Emmett's hand "Let's go watch the other sport events"

"Ok" said Emmett. They waved at us.

I was walking with Tanya around the beach while Jasper and Alice sat down around the campfire to eat some food.

"Edward I need another check to pay for the last minute details of the party…and also the Carvel Ice cream cake will be delivered on Friday afternoon at 4 and one of my sisters will be there to pick it up in the Music Building. Also I did a little bit of sweet talking and just in case anything does happen we won't get into serious trouble…."

"Don't worry about that Tanya I'll talk to the Director if I have too…..I'm sure he'll let it slide he's done it millions of times for me."

"Yes he has" said Tanya. She grabbed my hand and entwined it with hers "…you could get away with murder Cullen with how talented and handsome you are"

I smiled at her; it was so easy to be with Tanya just holding hands or talking or being in complete silence. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with her? It would've been better. "You're exaggerating…you're just too into me"

**Bella's POV**

"Don't you ever in your life talk that way to my friends you were rude and snappy and disinterested in being with them….how could you be so mean?" I yelled to James.

James sighed "You never have time to be alone with me Bella I'm really trying to make this work but you are impossible sometimes….I told you that I wanted to go with you ALONE and we end up going with your group….like always" he told me.

"They're my friends! Their in relationships too and they're still hanging out with us."

"They're used to it….I'm not. I like spending time with my girl alone"

I shook my head "Well get used to being around them because they come first…..now were do you want to eat so we can get back to them?"

James rolled his eyes "Let's go to the shack then"

"Fine" I snapped.

He tried putting his arm around my shoulder but I pushed it away and then he grabbed my hand firmly "Bella I'm sorry I'm not used to this I don't want to argue with you"

"Ok James you're forgiven" I told him. I didn't care enough to keep this up so far the more I learned about him the more annoying he got.

James and I were in the pier eating some hamburgers and French fries in a wooden bench while we watched a group of students playing a volleyball game.

"Bella, do you want to sleepover tonight?" he asked suddenly. I started choking and put my hand on my neck and he quickly patted my back with all his might. I coughed a little and then took a sip of Coke and looked at him. I felt tongue-tied. I didn't really think that he would flat out ask me that especially when we had an argument just a few minutes ago….I mean he knew he wanted too because of what Laurent said but….It just made no sense. What kind of a girl did he think I was? He wanted me to sleep with him and our relationship had been of only a week or something. What was wrong with him?

"I don't think that we're that far in our relationship" I told him firmly.

He frowned "...Ok….then when do you think we'll be that far?"

"When I'm ready to take it with you to that next level" I told him "I'll let you know."

He slouched his shoulders and I could tell he was mad at me but was trying to hide it from me. I saw one of his friends walking with a group of people and smiled as an idea hit me "Why don't you go hang out with some of your friends I see Laurent over there…"

"I….I don't want to leave you alone" but I could tell he was lying. He was mad at me too and he wanted to have fun without me and I could care less right now about him too so whatever.

"That's fine I'll meet up with the guys later when I'm done eating"

"Ok" he said quickly. He stood up kissed my cheek "I'll see you later"

"Yep" he walked away. Maybe I should just break up with him it's not like I can ever truly fall in love with him or even care about him with his bi-polar behavior sometimes he acts like the perfect boyfriend but then he doesn't….it looks like he wants to have sex with me only and he blames me every time we argue.

I was walking aimlessly around the pier when I felt someone's eyes on me. I quickly turned around and was met by a pair of haunting grey eyes. I froze; it was Annabelle, _his sister_. She almost looked exactly as how I always remembered her. She was tall with a great figure and that light brown hair that sometimes looked red with those grey eyes except she wasn't smiling like she usually did and her eyes….they were empty. What in the world was she doing here?

I didn't even notice that she had walked straight over to me and was standing two feet away from me. We continued to look at each other; I was just re-living the moments that we had spent together when we used to be friends. When I went to Forks, she was the first person that I had met, she quickly became my friend and took me under her wing, and she was the one who introduced me to Andrew. My Andrew. I closed my eyes and felt the pang of pain as I remembered the beautiful moments we spent together. I began to feel guilty for not thinking about him, for not grieving properly, for wearing that stupid necklace even though Annabelle had warned me not to that it could lead to trouble. Boy was she right.

"Annabelle" I said softly after a few minutes. She frowned and then the next thing I know she slapped me hard. I touched my face slowly.

"You bitch! You murderer" she hissed at me.

"Annabelle, please don't say that it was an accident" I told her. It hurt so much that she would think tell me that especially since we used to be really close friends. In a way she was right, I shouldn't have ever worn that expensive necklace and that was something that I would always have to live with it the only reason I wasn't like Annabelle was because I knew Andrew would've hated me for behaving like that.

Annabelle rolled her eyes "No it wasn't. I told you, I freaking told you not to wear anything expensive we were going to a bad part in the town but you were so freaking stubborn….you were the reason he died. He would've done anything to protect you, he fucking loved you and you didn't even waste your time feeling bad….you fucking left!"

"I needed to think…..I came back, I was only gone for two weeks when I came back I looked for you in school and Cindy told me you dropped out, I went to your house and your mom told me you had left the country."

"I was fucking miserable being there. I actually loved my brother so I did the proper thing not like you; you look like nothing ever happened. You are so ungrateful"

"Stop it Annabelle! I loved him too you know, of course it fucking destroyed me that he had died and in a way it was my fault to blame but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt me any less…..I loved Andrew with all my heart and I know that he knew that."

"Sure whatever you say Bella"

"My conscience is clear……I thought we could be friends but I guess that I was wrong you have too much hate in your heart….."

"Whose fault is that? You left me to deal by myself…..I needed you."

"I came back……and you said you left too" I said quietly feeling the remorse all over my body. I couldn't even imagine the pain she must've felt it must've been twice as worse. Andrew and Annabelle were like two peas in a pod, they were always together and they loved each other so much. They never fought or anything; they were the perfect siblings.

"Because you were gone!!!" she yelled. "The two people that I loved the most were gone, they had abandoned me……I thought you would always be there you didn't even bother to write or call after that"

"I'm sorry for that maybe I should've tried harder but I was graduating in a month and I had so much things to do and I was trying to cope….not going to Prom with Andrew….imagine my surprise when the day of Prom a huge set of freesias come to my door with a card from Andrew…..and…..I was just trying to forget it ever happened but I'll always love Andrew in a way thanks to him I'm the person I am today…..I have the same gratification to you too, you were my first real best friend."

"If I was you would've never left me…..ugh I can't talk to you anymore, I hate you Isabella Swan I wished it would've been you who died that night."

"I….." my voice trailed off. I hadn't felt this way in such a long time I had so many emotions running through me guiltiness, pain, frustration, anger, sadness……and I knew eventually the tears would start running down. So I ran….I ran as fast as I could into the beach. I ran past Alice and Jasper who were making out in a blanket and went straight to where Edward was, sitting down in the rocks.

"Edward" I called out.

He glanced down at me and quickly jumped out of the rocks jogging up to me. I wrapped my arms around his tightly "Edward please hold me" I whispered.

"Oh Bella" he whispered. He hugged me tightly that I could barely breathe but I didn't want him to let go, I felt safe and comforted here. He was the only person that I wanted to be with right now. He would understand better then anyone else….

_**Edward's POV**_

I was sitting in the rocks just watching the ocean it was so peaceful to be here and see how vast the ocean was. It was much better then being with the rest of the couples right now Alice and Jasper had gone out for a walk along the Oceanside and Rosalie had pretty much forced Emmett to play soccer with her and some other friends.

I heard Bella call out my name and I quickly glanced down at her. My voice got caught in my throat when I saw her. She had been crying and her face was all red and she looked so vulnerable and scared the only instinct I had was to make her feel better so I quickly jumped out of the rocks not even thinking that it was probably ten feet high or that I could break something I just needed to make her feel better so I could feel better. Surprisingly I landed perfectly in the wet sand and I walked up to her. She hugged me tightly wrapping her arms around my neck "Edward please hold me" she whispered hoarsely.

"Oh Bella" I whispered. I hugged her as tight as I could without harming her because I too needed her. I had no idea what had happened to her but in some sick distorted way I was happy because she was with me. She was hugging me right now and I felt closer to her then I've ever felt all my life. We stood there for a few minutes until I was sure she had stopped crying.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong?" I wiped away the tears from her eyes and cupped her face with one hand touching her softly like if she was the most fragile thing in the world. "Who made you cry? Is something wrong with James" I asked her softly. I hoped she didn't realize how hopeful I sounded when I mentioned James….even if I was happy that their relationship would be ruined I would still break his face for making her cry.

She sniffled and shook her head "I…I saw someone that reminded me of something bad….and….oh Edward I'm a horrible person"

She broke down again and began sobbing but this time it sounded more like dry sobbing because there was no tears. I kissed her forehead and looked at her as passionately as I could so she could try to understand this "Bella you're the best person I know you're sweet and stubborn and trust me you're not a bad person or even close to it….please tell me what happened"

"It's just that…" She bit her lip and then sat down on the sand Indian style. She motioned for me to sit down and I obeyed silently and waited for her to continue "...I had an ex boyfriend remember I mentioned him once or twice…his name was Andrew"

"Yes I remember"

"Well I told you he had died but I never told you the details…you see it was my fault he died, he died because of me, and I…."

I interrupted her "What happened with Andrew?"

She explained everything, the trip to Mexico, the necklace, him being murdered, the sister hating her, she leaving, she avoiding the subject….

"Bella it wasn't your fault Annabelle is just angry with everyone in the world and just wants to place blame on someone…..you did what you had to Bella and I'm sure Andrew is happy that you went on with your life."

"Yeah but maybe I should've paid a little bit more grief or respect towards him"

"No Bella, he knows you loved him that's what counts"

"But maybe…." She said quietly and grabbed my hand "….maybe I thought I loved him, but then I realized that love is something more potent, something more powerful, if I had really been in love with him it would've shattered me to pieces….."

"You feel guilty because you weren't in love with him"

She nodded "Yes because I knew that he loved me, he died protecting me so he must have loved me and I….I didn't even mourn for a long time….what kind of a girlfriend am I?"

"Things happen for a reason Bella sometimes you just have to play with the cards you have"

She chuckled "…and look who is saying that you've never forgiven your father maybe you were supposed to get hurt, maybe you were supposed to be a player, maybe you were supposed to finally change and become who you are now, maybe things happened to you so that they could bring you to some magical moment later on in your life and you're not even appreciating it."

I looked at her but didn't say anything for awhile then I squeezed her hand "Maybe you're right but we'll never know now will we?"

"Guess not" she whispered.

I got off the sand and booted her up "Let's go for a walk the sun is setting now"

"Okay"

We walked in silence for awhile and I guess she didn't mind or hadn't realized but we were still holding hands. This was wrong, way beyond wrong, this was going to get worse if I continued to keep close to her.

Please remember to review.

_P.S. _

_I know some of you might be annoyed with Bella but trust me soon she'll DO something about her feelings. It might not be in the next chapter but soon…just be patient. _


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys should be very happy this chapter is 15 pages long but its goes through the days pretty quickly I think. Anyways hope you guys enjoy it and I'm so happy that I finally got more then a 100 reviews, you guys are awesome: D**

**Of course a special thanks to those who reviewed: **CullenPotterAddiction, TwiInsane, AussiePrincess10, Doesn'tWeAllLoveTwilight, crazykatwp, , Hadiya, Louise Cullen,

obsessivepottercullendisorder, & romav1

**Chapter Twenty**

Bella's POV

Edward and I walked in complete silence towards the pier, as we walked people kept gawking at us as if we had a huge hat that said 'Look at us' or had a freaking gun in our hands. I couldn't understand why….then I smiled as I felt something that I hadn't before. I glanced down and saw that we were holding hands…it had felt so right that I hadn't even noticed. I laughed then I just couldn't control it…I had been so stupid it was more then just a physical attraction, it was love….I was falling in love with Edward Cullen and I hadn't even noticed. That's why things felt so right; why I felt special when I was around him, why I got jealous of Tanya, why things with James would never work, why I longed to spend time with Edward, why I cared so much if he turned back to his old ways…because I cared, I cared about him.

"Bella" said Edward completely concerned. He probably thought I had gone mad or something—but I couldn't help it and laughed even harder. Who would have guessed? The girl who said to hate him then befriend him had fallen in love with him. He had stopped walking now and was just staring at me. I put my hand up and took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down finally the laughing finally ceased and my stomach didn't feel like it was going to explode. I looked at Edward, at his eyes, they looked worried about ME. He cared about me and all I did was hurt him all this time…how could I've been so stupid? How could I've been so blind?

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Edward again. He had both of his hands on my shoulders and was looking at me so intently that I felt like kissing him….kissing him until I saw something even more magical then last time. Instead I nodded slowly with a small smile in my face and responded

"Yes I'm fine, I've never been better in my life" I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked quickly. He was worried about me; he always worried about me and I was always ungrateful (well maybe not ungrateful but just too busy to see what I had standing in front of me all this time)

"Yes"

He sighed relieved "You scared me there for a moment I thought you were going into emotional overdrive or something….I was about to call Alice or Rose to comfort you I don't think I'm good at these things"

"I think you were really good at them you made me feel better and without you I didn't think that would be possible"

He smiled at me, a sincere beautiful smile that made my heart beat increase a bit "Okay then…so rides??" I smiled; Edward was never good with uncomfortable situations but with me he always felt the need to explain, make sure I was fine, and then change the subject completely. It was probably better that way so I wouldn't think about Annabelle anymore. Wow. The day has been completely chaotic first I'm angry at James for being such a dick, then completely depressed about the Annabelle issue and I'm finding out that I care about Edward making my day.

"Not yet. I think Bella and I need to have a talk first" said Alice. I gasped I hadn't even heard her approach us I guess I was in my own little bubble now that I was having this epiphany.

"Ok…" said Edward. He smiled at me one last time and then walked past me I turned around watching him as he went straight up to Jasper who was looking at the hermit crabs in the store. I wondered if Jasper would buy one for Alice or for himself. I could totally see Alice having a pet she is just so warm.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her in a friendly tone. She seemed surprised that I was in a good mood when I had been so pissed a few hours ago but she quickly forgot about that as her face changed into an expression of confusion and pain.

"I think that Jasper is hiding something from me" said Alice softly

"What do you mean?" I asked her cautiously. She couldn't have found out about the party, but she is Alice she knows things people don't know. I bit my lip as I waited for her answer.

"He's keeping something from me I know it….I can tell when he's being all evasive with me and stuff and last night I called him and he didn't pick up his phone but texted me telling me he was busy doing something but we could text."

"That's bad?" I asked slowly sort of confused and relieved that she hadn't guessed about the surprise birthday party because I am sure Edward would be pretty down if she did find out.

"Yes…Jasper isn't much of a texter he would rather have a normal conversation on the telephone anytime…he says texting isn't intimate and should only be used when necessary or for unimportant people you just don't want to talk too…"

"Whoa Alice! Relax…." I smiled at her "…you're important to Jasper trust me on that okay he loves you like crazy…I'm sure it was just too crazy and he couldn't call you…and about the distant thing maybe he's only doing it because he doesn't want to spoil your surprise present"

"You sure?"

I nodded "Yes it's Jasper for God sakes! He wouldn't even hurt a fly none the less you, the woman he's absolutely crazy in love with!"

Alice smiled at me and hugged me "Oh thanks Bella that's what I needed to hear"

"No problem that's what friends are for"

"So what was going on between you and Edward before I came?"

"Oh nothing I was just….I saw someone that used to live in Forks and I sort of freaked out and Edward was there to comfort me that's all…."

"Oh I see" said Alice with a small frown that I wasn't telling her any details. Then I felt a sort of guilty that I hadn't been really sharing things with her like I usually did so I grabbed her hand

"Yeah I'll tell you more details when we're alone but it's just too long to explain right now and depressesing….so tonight we'll get ice cream and I'll tell you all about it"

"No it's fine Bella really it is I get it…you and Edward are best friends too but if you really want to tell me I would glad to share a pint of chocolate ice cream with you" she smiled at me "Well let's get back to the guys then"

"Yeah" I said laughing. We walked back to the guys and Jasper put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead which made Alice immediately smile. I saw Edward roll his eyes and I nudged him on the shoulder "Oh come on, they look so cute" I whispered to him.

"Sure if it was your little sister you wouldn't be saying the same thing"

"Actually I would" I told him "I would be happy that my sister is happy and with a guy as sweet and respectful as Jasper"

"You sound like an advertisement ad for Jasper Hale" he said with a crooked smile.

"Are you guys done chit chatting privately so we can get going?" asked Alice.

"Oh yeah….let's go" said Edward. We walked towards the arcade and walked in there first we all changed our dollars into quarters and began playing various games. I am really obsessed with playing the slot machine games so of course I went there first. I'm really good at it too. You just have to remember the colors/fruits by order and you can get a lot of coins.

I was so into it I hadn't even noticed that Edward hat sat down next to me until he coughed lightly.

"Hold on a sec" I pressed the last and third button and frowned when I saw I got oranges instead of grapes. So close, I thought. 10 coins fell but that wasn't good enough I was going for one of the huge prices today.

"Sorry" said Edward awkwardly "Did I mess up your concentration?"

"No it's not your fault" I turned in my seat to face him

He gave me a small smile "I um…I got something for you Bella its nothing big or anything but Jasper and I like to play with the joystick machines and….well I played this one and I got this" He pulled out a small Winnie the Pooh bear dressed in pajamas.

"Awe" he handed it to me and slowly took it "Edward this is so cute…I used to be obsessed with Pooh and his friends when I was little" I hugged him tightly and whispered "Thank you" in his ear. I pulled away slowly wishing I could stay a little bit longer in his embrace.

"You're welcome Bella" he said quietly.

I smiled at him "Do you want to try?" I asked him as I pointed to the machine that I was playing.

"No thanks that game is only used to rip people off of their moneys" said Edward.

"It's the best game in the world!" I said loudly.

He chuckled "Sure it is…" he turned in his seat to face the machine and stuck out his hand for the quarter I dropped it in his hand. He gripped it and put it in the coin slot and pulled the lever down while the three reels began to move quickly.

"Good luck" I said smiling.

Edward pushed the first button and landed on a blue seven and then the next button he just pushed quickly getting a green seven

"You're not even trying!" I said frowning.

He shrugged his shoulders and pressed the last one earning an orange seven. I glared at him

"No wonder you don't like this game you don't even try……and you owe me a quarter" I told him to get off his seat and he did sitting on the seat next to that one while I took his spot. Mine wasn't going to get me any luckier…

I put the quarter in and the reels motioned to go. I pressed the first button and it came out a blue seven and then I looked at the next reel and memorized the colors…green comes before yellow, yellow comes before orange, orange comes before blue, and blue comes before red, and red comes before green. I pressed the button at a precise moment were I knew that I had the closest chance to get a blue seven again. I was successful and I smiled. I stuck my tongue at Edward and he rolled his eyes and muttered "Lucky shot" I pressed it again and I got a blue seven again.

"HA!" I yelled at him smiling hugely.

"Lucky play"

"Are you going to say the next time lucky play too?"

"If I feel like it I will" he said smiling. He shook his head grabbed my bucket and began filling it with the coins that were still falling. I felt proud that I had done this especially in front of Edward.

"You're impossible you know that" I shook my head "If you're going to give out dark emotions, you should leave its not good luck"

He sighed raking his hands through his hear and smiled brightly at me and began to yell loudly "GO BELLA YOU CAN DO IT NO ONE CAN…GO BELLA!"

I blushed as I saw people look at us like we were strange people.

"Shh...stop that you can stay just don't talk okay"

"But I thought you wanted support buddy"

"Oh shut up!" I rolled me eyes and continued to play while Edward hummed 'Hey Mickey' song I don't know if that was the name but I remembered it from watching Bring it On.

********************************************************************************************************

It was Thursday afternoon, and Edward and I were driving in his Silver Volvo while Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were all in Rosalie's red BMW convertible. We could've all easily fit in Emmett's car but Edward had insisted that he wanted to bring his vehicle just in case he wanted to leave. We were almost in Jefferson Park and I could tell Edward was really tense. I put my hand on his leg trying to comfort him "It's not going to be that bad Edward all of your friends are going to be there and….Esme is really nice. I haven't met your father but I'm sure it won't be that bad"

Edward glanced at me quickly before looking out into the road again "….If I want to go Bella, will you leave with me?"

"Of course Edward if you're uncomfortable at any moment just tell me and I'll tell them I don't feel well or something and we can go….I promise okay"

"Thanks Bella you're a really good friend" he told me with his lopsided smile. I smiled at him and then rested my head on the window. Friends. We were friends nothing else at least for the time being I had to think about this carefully how I wanted to play everything out with Edward. I realized I couldn't just tell him that I did care about him now I had to prove it to him first. Then there was the whole James situation I was going to break up with him last night but I couldn't find him anywhere…and trust me I looked everywhere. Then today, I went to his dorm but Laurent told me that since James had no classes today he went off with some guys to a yacht. I was going to just call him and tell him it was over….but I couldn't be that cruel to someone.

We arrived at Jefferson Park and got out of the cars. It was beautiful and green everywhere and it sort of resembled Forks in a way (too green I thought) but that was it because this place wasn't cold at all it was actually sunny and really warm today high 80s. The park was sort of crowded and there were kids running around and laughing in the playground and dog owners watching their dogs as they ran to catch the Frisbee or the ball…

Emmett grabbed the huge blue cooler from my trunk; in the end Alice had insisted to Esme that we at least take something and Esme told her we could bring soda and ice but only that because she and Carlisle had everything already token care of.

"Do you need any help?" asked Rose.

"Why are you going to help me?" asked Emmett smiling because he couldn't see his beautiful girlfriend helping him haul the cooler to the middle of the park were Esme and Carlisle were. Especially since she had just gotten her nails done yesterday morning and even worn a mini skirt today.

"No but Jasper or Edward would love to help" offered Rose with a smile. I loved how she offered the guys to help Emmett without even consulting them but that Rose. I mean I would've helped but I just loved the way Rosalie was sometimes.

"Thanks but I'm good babe" said Emmett playfully as he flexed one of his muscles. He even managed to kiss Rosalie on the cheek even though Alice had over done herself yet again and had that cooler completely stocked for an army of 25 people.

"Come on enough chit chat let's go meet them already!" said Alice impatiently. She was really excited to see Carlisle and Esme…apparently she loved Esme all ready considering her family…that was the thing about Alice she could love anyone so easily and she was never one to hold grudges. We walked to the middle of the park were we saw Carlisle in the front of the small grill with a spatula on his hand and then a few feet away was Esme pulling out things from plastic bags. All I had to say was WOW. Alice's dad was insanely gorgeous for a man who was probably my father's age he had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes just like Edward…Wow.

"Daddy!" squealed Alice as soon as they were near. Carlisle dropped the spatula in fright/surprise and smiled turning around to his daughter

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days" I heard him tell her as they hugged.

"Hello Jasper" said Carlisle politely.

"Mr. Cullen" said Jasper so formally. It was weird seeing Carlisle give the Jasper the cold shoulder even though Jasper was probably the sweetest guys I'd ever met. I guess he was just protective of his younger daughter. Alice did mention that when she told Carlisle about her relationship with Jasper, Carlisle freaked because he knew very well that was Edward's best friend at the time…I guess he was still warming up to him.

Carlisle nodded "How are you treating my daughter?"

"Like she deserves sir…like a princess" said Jasper. Alice smiled at him and wiggled her way out of Carlisle's grasp into Jasper's arm and even kissed him softly on the lips I thought Jasper's eyes were going to pop out right then. I couldn't help but laugh silently.

"Yeah Dad he's amazing" said Alice "…you really need to stop treating him like if he was a criminal we've been together for years when are you going to show him the real side of you daddy?"

Carlisle smiles at her "I do Alice." He turns to us and smiles as he sees his nephew "Emmett!" Emmett and Carlisle hug and then Carlisle hugs Rosalie and then goes straight up to me and Edward.

"Hi I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Alice's father" he said softly.

"I'm Bella it's nice to meet you" I told him with a smile. He was so handsome…I could tell were Alice and Edward got their looks from….Esme is one lucky lady.

"Nice to meet you too Bella, Alice talks about you a lot" said Carlisle with a smile. He glances at Edward "Hi Edward"

"Carlisle" said Edward in a monotone voice.

"Hello kids" said Esme in a friendly tone. I hug her and Edward waves at her awkwardly

"Are these the only hamburgers you cooked?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, why?" asked Esme.

Carlisle chuckled and it sounded just like Edward there for a second. "I'll get started on the second batch right now I'm so sorry I forgot how much you eat" he looked at Edward then at me with a small smile "If you'll excuse me the chef has to returns to his duties" he walked away back to the grill were he began talking to Rosalie.

"He's close to Rose?" I asked Edward.

"I didn't even know that they met" said Edward quietly.

"I brought her over the house about six months after we started dating I told Carlisle that I was going to marry her and Carlisle told me that we completed one another since she's such a bitch sometimes and I'm well…I'm Emmett and that explains everything" he laughed at his own attempted joke and then whistled loudly that I'm sure that everyone near a mile radius heard it at Esme "Esme, you look lovelier every time I see you if I didn't have Rose and if Carlisle wasn't my favorite uncle I would definitely hit on you"

Esme laughed shook her head and grabbed my hand leading me away from them towards were the girls were sitting in the bench. I wanted to stay with Edward and be there for him but it was going to be tough and lead up to a lot of questions if I did do it.

"Emmett was being a dick again wasn't he?" asked Rose when we sat down. She took a handful of Doritos in her hand and began munching on them.

"No he wasn't Rose he was just being hilarious like always" said Esme "I swear every time he's near I laugh about every two minutes or so"

"And laughing does improve life quality" says Alice.

"So does sex" added Rose.

I laughed. I could never talk that freely around anyone especially if an adult like Esme was present she was so elegant and so sweet….I would've blushed scarlet red by now. "Wow it looks I'm the only mature one here"

"Boring" whispered Rose with a teasing smile. I stuck my tongue out at her and she blew me a kiss.

I glanced at the boys who were all around Carlisle who was talking to them about something….Edward was in the far corner he looked like he was somewhere else though.

Edward's POV

_Why did we have to come here? To this specific park. Didn't Dad remember that she used to love this place and would drag us here all the time for a barbecue….and that every time we came here we would all play tag and she would always catch all of us. She was so fast one moment she was in the other side of the trees and then the next moment she was there right next to you she would smile at you first and then lightly tap you with a finger on your nose or in the middle of your forehead and say "Gotcha" I used to think it was cool…that she was cool. Just proves that looks could be deceiving. I wonder if Alice remembers this or if she was too young to remember the significance of this place. _

I quickly glance at the bench and I see Alice, Rose, and Esme all laughing but Bella is looking at me. I gave her a small smile assuring her that I'm fine. She smiled back at me but doesn't look away. I should look away. I mean it's the smart thing to do she has a boyfriend and has no feelings for me…but ever since last night I keep thinking that somehow the dynamics of our relationship has changed. It's deeper. But that can't be true…it's just my allusions doing this to me…making me feel like there is hope even though there is none.

"What are you looking at?" whispers Jasper. Then he smiles at me as he sees Bella quickly glance down at the table "Ah is there something I should know about?"

"Not that I know of Jasper we're just friends" I whisper back and I'm happy that Emmett is telling one of his stupid hilarious jokes so that all eyes were on him and not on this side conversation.

"Hmm didn't look it a moment ago" responded Jasper thoughtfully "Alice told me that Bella told her last night that she was thinking of breaking up with James"

"Really?" I said coolly. In the inside though I was doing the Carlton dance from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air and was smiling like an utter fool. It would be the best thing that happened to me this week if she did broke up with that scum bag; he didn't deserve her at all.

"Yep really…if she does she'll be single again and you could try to woo her away you know"

"I can't do that and you know I can't…." my voice trails off as I remember the way she looked at me last night and the entire night we spent together. But I wouldn't let myself be blinded away because of that moment it was probably nothing she just felt safe and grateful for being there with her.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes" I reply. I glance around and see Carlisle looking at me with an expression I couldn't muster and I hoped that he hadn't heard anything. The last thing I needed was Carlisle coming to me with advice on how to get Bella Swan to fall in love with me.

"So Jasper how's school?" asks Carlisle.

"Its fine sir I'm doing really well in all my classes" said Jasper.

"That's good. Have you applied for any internship yet?"

"No I think I'm going to apply my junior year for an internship sir"

Carlisle nodded "Hmm probably best once you graduate college you won't have enough time to party and act like a kid anymore"

"Jasper acts like an adult already" said Emmett "He's always so responsible it's boring sometimes….its so hard to get this kid drunk Carlisle he barely drinks anything" Jasper smiles at Emmett but then it disappears and turns into a menacing glare as Emmett continues speaking "…he's a good boy when it comes to partying and shit like that but when it comes to Alice…." He chuckles softly "…let's just say he's close to beating me and Rose"

Carlisle flips the hamburger and then squishes it, like seriously the hamburger is dead and I'm pretty sure that he is imagining that to be Jasper…I'm sure Jasper even knows that. I feel bad for him. I pat him on the back sympathetically it's the least I could do.

"Really? Well then I guess for Thanksgiving you can sleep in the room next to mine then" said Carlisle in a stern voice.

"Yes sir" said Jasper quickly.

Emmett chuckled I felt like he was in some sort of inside joke that I didn't know about and that somehow Carlisle was connected to it. But how could that be? "Oh come on you'll know they'll be sneaking in each others room anyways so why make the maid work twice as hard?"

"Emmett" I hissed.

"What? It's the truth" said Emmett smiling.

"Not everyone is as sex obsessed like you" I told him. Then I wished I could take that back that was like opening myself up for a blow. I knew Emmett meant no harm and everything but I did not want my father knowing anything about me. I had done a pretty good job at keeping him out all of these years.

"Look who's talking" said Emmett

"Don't you fucking dare start with me Emmett" I said coldly losing my patience. Emmett looked at me and took a sip of his beer and then nodded. Carlisle didn't say anything he just stood there quietly flipping the burgers like if he hadn't heard anything.

"You're a crazy something" he stopped himself and looked at Carlisle "… to be polite so I won't mess with you" said Emmett. He turned back to Carlisle and asked him a question about the person that I cared about most in the world "So what do you think of the new addition to our family?"

"Well Bella seems like a really nice girl so far…."

"She is a nice girl" I told him addressing him first for the first time today. It just slipped but I knew that Carlisle would be analyzing it a million and one times.

Carlisle smiled "I'm sure she is Edward I just haven't really talked to her but I'll get to know her better today or another day I'm sure of that with how close she is to the both of you I'm positive I'll be seeing her around the house a lot"

"He hopes" mumbles Jasper.

"Yeah Bella is a cool girl I adopted her as my little sister she's just adorable and she has such a temper she has slapped Edward countless times and even knocked him unconscious once"

Carlisle bit hit lip but then couldn't help it he began laughing loudly. I groaned.

"Unconscious? How?" he managed to say. Then Emmett began to give in all the details of all of our arguments and all the times she's blew me off. I grabbed another beer and began to drink it this was going to be one long ass night.

We were eating hamburgers and hot dogs. I was sitting next to Bella in the end of the table just eating silently when Carlisle speaks

"So Bella do you play tennis for the university?"

"Um….no I don't" says Bella all confused but I get it and frown. Her eyebrows are furrowed as she's trying to realize why he's asking her that.

"Oh really? You should try out if you can knock someone unconscious then you deserve to be on the team" says Carlisle with a smile.

Bella blushes and the girls giggle remembering the moment. They begin to add their own details of how furious Bella would come back to them after seeing me.

"Let me guess Emmett told you didn't he?" asks Bella.

"Yes…don't be ashamed I think it's quite hilarious that you would do that to Edward there should be more strong willed girls like you" said Carlisle.

"Thanks I guess" said Bella with a small smile. She pinches my cheeks then "But Edward is now a softie, he's so sweet and a complete gentleman" Emmett laughs and mumbles something under his breathe that makes Carlisle punch him in the arm. "Hey that kinda hurt"

"Good" said Carlisle "Where are your manners? Do I need to call my sister?"

Emmett shook his head quickly "Oh, no you know how mom is….she'll make me mow the whole lawn"

"That isn't so bad" I tell him.

"Bella my parents have this huge ass property it would take me days to mow their lawn" he said.

"Days?" I asked.

"Yeah it would" said Alice "Probably two days at the most if you use the mowing car thing and don't stop…maybe you could rest for like six hours…maybe"

"Wow" I tell them. "Is your house that big too?"

"Not that big it's adequate and has been with my family ever since my great great grandfather it's a beautiful white home with a nice sized pool and a garage…nothing extravagant"

Edward scoffed "Sure if you forget the tennis court"

"You have a tennis court in your backyard?" I asked turning to Alice "You never told me that"

"Oh I didn't I thought I did…." Said Alice "Oh well I have one Dad used to force me to play when I was little it was horrible"

"Yeah none of my kids play with me anymore I had to get the automatic machine that throws you the balls but its nothing like the real thing" said Carlisle in a sad tone.

"If I ever go visit we can play a game…I'm getting really good at tennis my friend Angela is a good tutor" I tell him.

He smiles sincerely at me "Thanks Bella I'd really like that" he looks at Alice "…if she keeps this up she'll be my favorite daughter in no time"

Alice glares at Bella and teasingly says "This is war Bella"

"Well bring it on Ali" said Bella smiling.

"Please I already won both of you right Carlisle?" asks Rose.

"Oh yes definitely" said Carlisle nodding his head "Rose is like a niece to me I've been seeing her for the past few years and I've seen what an amazing young lady she's become I'm really proud of her and her accomplishments. She's going to make a great lawyer"

"Yeah and you're going to be my first client" she tells him

Carlisle pauses for a moment then shrugs his shoulders 'Sure why not? My lawyer is in his fifties I'm sure he'll retire by the time you graduate so…ok you'll be my lawyer"

"Really? Cool" said Rose smiling. "See he trusts me with his legal affairs, he likes me better"

"No he likes me better!" says Alice.

"Me!" yells Rose.

"I'm the one who's going to play tennis with him!" says Bella.

Esme starts laughing "Sorry ladies but I think that Carlisle loves me more"

Carlisle smiles hugely and reaches for Esme's hand placing a small kiss on the palm of it. I mentally gag. The girls groan as they notice that Esme had won their game.

Bella's POV

It's time. Tonight I was going to break up with James. Tonight was Alice's surprise birthday party and I was in charge of making sure she was dressed and ready to go to the party completely clueless or Edward would have my head. Last night when I had gotten home from the barbecue with Carlisle and Esme I told Ali I had to go to the library for a little bit and I had gone to the closest mall I could go to in an hour and bought myself a beautiful midnight blue strapless dress for the party. Alice was all taken care of; Esme had bought her a dress that she was going to be wearing tonight for the club… (that's what we told her we were going to do tonight celebrating her birthday in a very prominent night club in the Miami area)…it was cute and perfect and spunky for Alice it was lilac strapless with a soft tulle skirt bottom with jagged edges. It was hot and crazy just like her.

I woke up extra early that morning and went down to this bakery in town and got her a chocolate muffin because they were her favorites…I got a candle and lit it up as I walked into my dorm room were Alice was still soundly asleep.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" I squealed loudly because I couldn't wait any longer. Alice sat up in the bed quickly scared out of her mind looked at me and laughed

"Awe Bella! Thank you" she said. She hugged me and I hugged her tightly

"Happy birthday pixie…I love you very much bestie" I told her with a smile.

She looked like she was about to cry for a second and kissed me on the cheek "Oh Bella thank you so much for this….for being my friend and everything and I love you too" We hug again and then she begins to eat her muffin while I hand her present.

"What is this?"

"Something you'll love" I reply with a smile. I had been really glad that Alice hade up that list because it did make it easier for me to get her presents….she told me what to get her all I had to do was charge them to my credit card.

She slowly un-wraps the gold wrapping paper and the big red bow and opens the box. It was #23 on her list a black Chino trench coat along with #39 a creamy white crinkled white top with a ruffled bodice and collar with tiered ruffle cap sleeves.

She gasped and smiled hugely at me "Bella I love them! You have such wonderful taste!"

I laughed "I know…I couldn't believe it myself either when I bought them for you. It's like they were made for you"

"Yes…exactly. Just proves what a good friend you are" said Alice smiling. She hops out of the bed "I'm wearing your top today I just have to find some jeans and shoes…."

"I'll look for them for you just take a shower I'm sure everyone else is dying to see you birthday girl"

"You're right"

"Emmett left you this box he says you are to wear what's inside for the remainder of the day" I told her as I handed her a small box. She quickly opened it and laughed

"It's a tiara…"

I pull out a small card that's taped to the side it read:

H_ey birthday girl! Wear this tiara today so everyone can know what a little cute pixie you are…this is just part one of your presents so don't freak out. _

_Love ya!_

_- E" _

"That's really cute" I tell her.

"It's really pretty" said Alice as she admired it and then gasped "and…oh my god it's real diamonds"

"What?" I breathed out. This must've cost Emmett a small fortune.

"Yeah….look" I grab it carefully afraid that one wrong move and all the beautiful circular diamonds will shatter to pieces.

"Wow Emmett really does have some serious cash with him"

Alice laughs "I totally love him right now…..well let me shower so we can start my birthday celebration!" she skips to the shower.

**Tanya's POV**

I was with Rose eating breakfast with her waiting for the rest of them to show up to surprise Alice. I had actually gotten close with them; they were all pretty cool especially Rose I loved that she was so real about everything.

"…all I know is that if I end up in jail and ruin my beautiful permanent record I will find you and Edward and run both of you over with my car" said Rose calmly.

"Everything is going to be fine Rose, we have everything set trust me I would never risk my perfect record either" I told her. "I wonder were Edward is"

Rosalie smiled "Oh missing you lover?"

"Yes I am" I tell her with a huge smile "What can I say? He satisfies me"

Rosalie laughs "I bet he does with all the practices he's had he could satisfy anyone…" her face turns serious then "…do you like Edward, like really like him?"

"No" I respond immediately.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Rose what I feel for Edward is complicated but it's not love….I would know if it was and if I did I wouldn't be giving him all this advice to get Bella unless I was stupid…"

"Or just extremely intelligent"

"Maybe….but that's not the reason. I love Edward but not enough to be his girlfriend or anything like that just his friend and his lover for as long as I can be"

"Good" replied Rose "…because I want Bella and Edward to be together and I know that Bella is soon going to realize how much she needs Edward and I don't want anyone getting in the way of them even if it is you"

"Neither do I so you have nothing to worry about"

"I better not" replied Rose. We smile as we see the guys approaching us we all say our hellos and our hugs and sit down in the huge booth. "What is Ali taking so long? I'm going to be late for class soon if she doesn't show up in the next few minutes"

"I don't know we were up till late but she promised she would be up and ready for breakfast" said Jasper.

"Ugh God" groaned Edward. I laughed and ruffled his messy sex hair that made him look hotter then what he already was.

"It's sex, it's the cycle of life get over it already" I tell him.

"Never" he simply replies.

"BIRTHDAY GIRL!!" yells Emmett. There comes Bella and Alice with their arms linked and Alice looked so adorable with that cute top (I wonder where she got it from?) and the tiara made her look like a porcelain princess.

Jasper went up to her quickly and kissed her on the lips and began whispering something to her that made Alice smile hugely. Bella walked up to us leaving the love birds alone and sat down next to Rose

"I bought the dress last night" she informed Rose.

Rose nodded 'It better look sexy and it better be the color I told you to pick out"

Bella rolled her eyes but nodded anyways "Yes, it is. I don't see why that color though I mean it's a beautiful color and it looks well on me but I still don't get it"

"One day you'll know why" said Rose.

"I hate when you say things like that" snaps Bella. By this time Alice is in front of the table and Emmett and Edward are hugging her.

"Thanks Em I love my tiara I'm wearing it tonight to the club" says Alice.

"I knew you would I give girls the best presents in the world right babe?"

"Oh definitely hun" said Rose.

I get up and hug Alice "Happy birthday Alice"

"Thanks Tanya" she whispers. Rose and Alice hug and then she sits down on Jasper's lap

"I feel like a celebrity" she says "well enough of this where are my presents?"

"Mine is in my room I'll give it to you when we get home from the club" said Jasper.

"Mine you'll see later" said Edward

"Mine too" added Emmett. Alice looked at Rose and she smirked and handed her two boxes that I hadn't even seen; it had been hiding underneath her chair.

"Open the smaller one first" instructed Rose. Alice quickly opened it and smiled

"I love it!" she breathes and pulls out a beautiful amethyst, rose, and fuchsia colored Crystal Chanel Bead Bangles with gold plated beads. Then the most stunning and definitely expensive necklace I've ever seen in my life…it was a 16 chain with a 5/8 by 5/8 pink diamond.

"That is so pretty" I say. I wanted one myself that was absolutely gorgeous.

Alice hugs Rose "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"No problem. Open the other one when you and Jasper are alone" she winks at her brother and then stands up "I got to get to class but I'll see you later kiddos"

Emmett stands up and kisses Alice on the cheek "I can't wait for you to see my present you're going to die" then he laughs and puts his arm around Rose and walks away with her.

"I felt like he meant literally" said Edward.

Jasper chuckles "He probably did. I think I'll open it for you and check it out first"

"But that's the best part, opening the present for the first time" said Alice.

"Trust me it's better this way" said Jasper.

**Bella's POV**

Ok! This is it. I had my hair curly with a hump on the top with my midnight blue strapless dress on with heels and Rosalie had let me borrow these beautiful 14K white gold pair of earrings with blue topaz surrounded by beautiful sparkling diamonds. I was sort of nervous that things weren't going to go as planned; that Alice would find out beforehand, that we would all end up in jail, and that I wouldn't be able to break up with James.

Earlier in the day, I had gotten out of my HPE class with Edwrad and Angela when James came up to me. He kissed me and Edward quickly made up an excuse and left us alone. Angela left quickly after that too thinking that I would want to be alone with James. I was going to break up with him but things didn't go as planned….he kept ranting and ranting about how excited he was because he was going back to France after final exams. So I kept shut. How could I ruin someone's happiness like that? It could wait a day or two if necessary it's not like I'm expecting to go out with Edward right now….good things take time & I know that Edward loves me so there really isn't nothing to worry about.

"Ready?" I asked Alice as she came out of the bathroom looking perfectly beautiful with her lilac dress. She was absolutely glowing. She walked up to the mirror and applied some lip gloss

"Almost done" she said. "You know I sort of wish we did something else for my birthday I mean it's nice and fun that we're going to be clubbing all night but I just thought we'd be doing something different you know?"

"I get it Alice but trust me you'll enjoy yourself more then you thought tonight" I told her. "And did I mention you look even more beautiful tonight"

She laughed "No you didn't but thanks for reminding of me of my absolute beauty and may I do say that you look gorgeous in that dress…that color looks lovely on you"

"Why thank you" I told her smiling. "& remember that tomorrow at three sharp starts birthday part two: girls night at Rose's dorm."

"Yeah of course how could I forget that?" asks Alice smiling. Rosalie opens the door looking like a goddess like always wearing a beautiful black dress with a circular neckline with rhinestone embellishment and the mid thigh length skirt flowed out.

"You two look hot" complimented Rose.

"So do you" said Alice quickly "Wow I've never seen you wear black before, you always wear red, you should definitely wear this color more often you look like a runway model"

Rosalie smiled "I thought I'd give this one a try so far I'm getting really good reviews on it….well let's get going now because Edward has a surprise for you" then she winked at me.

I smiled relieved that Edward had told Rosalie about the surprise party because it made it just that much easier. Rosalie was an incredible actress and I knew Alice would believe her easily. We walked out of the dorm hall and walked through the campus

"Where are we going?" asked Alice.

"To the Music Building Edward composed a song for you" said Rosalie calmly.

'Really? Wow that's amazing! I thought he didn't play anymore" gushed Alice excitingly. When we reached the Music Hall everything was quiet just like instructed. Tanya and her sorority sisters were to make sure that the people invited to the party were quiet until Alice showed up that was Edward's rule. By the door, Jasper was waiting for us. He kissed Alice softly on the lips and grabbed her hand leading her to the last floor that would lead us to the roof. Finally, it was time for it. Edward opened the door before we even reached the handle and yelled surprise along with a lot of other people. Alice's mouth opened and she let out a little scream before she ran into Edwards arms and hugged him tightly

"You threw me a surprise party!!" she yelled. "Awe guys, you guys are the best!"

Jasper chuckled "Actually it was all Edwards' idea the only reason we know about it it's because he told us a few days ago but he planned and did this whole entire thing."

"Really?"

"Yep" said Edward with a crooked smile "Happy Birthday Alice"

The music then began blaring around the roof as millions of lights turned on lightening up the entire roof. It looked like something out of a movie; the place was beautiful. James and his friend Laurent had showed up a few minutes after the party had officially started

"Bella" he breathed and I wrinkled my nose. He was already drunk or close to it I thought as he smiled lazily at me "You look so sexy" he kissed me on the lips and I just stood still and smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"Thanks" I tell him "I see you started early celebrating all of this"

"Yeah it is Friday night after all" he hollered.

"James" said this blonde girl and he smiled flirtatiously at her and nodded his head at her.

"Well then let's party!" said James "Let's dance" he grabbed my hand but I pulled it away gently not trying to hurt his feelings or argue with him but because I had promised Emmett that I would help with something he had planned.

"Sorry I can't I have to help Em set up something for Alice…..can we dance later?"

"Fine" he grumbled. He didn't say anything else just went off into the crowd of people who were dancing like crazy. I went to help Em set up the small slideshow and after that I went back to the group with Em and began dancing with all of them and then we began taking pictures with our friends but people began to crash the party after hearing the noise. So it was Rose and I job to throw these people out but it was really hard because I didn't even know who had gotten invited in the first place. I was walking around when I saw James with Laurent.

It was now or never. After not breaking up with James this morning I realized that it had been a dumb choice and that I had to get this over with. I saw James talking to Laurent in the corner of the roof near the refreshment tables…that was easy look for the alcohol and he's right there I thought to myself then regretted saying it. I mean he had been fun and even charming sometimes so he didn't deserve me to be like this….its just that he could be so GRR sometimes. I walked over to him and coughed to get his attention.

"Hi Bella" said Laurent.

"Laurent….do you mind if I talk to James for a moment?"

"Of course not" replies Laurent. He nods at James and walks away leaving us alone.

"We need to talk"

"Oh so you're done ignoring me for the night? What you're friends got boring?" says James icily.

"James it was Alice's birthday I have to spend time with her and make sure that the party is going perfectly fine….look at all these people that crashed its crazy here"

"Yeah" says James quietly.

"But that's not why I'm here I think that you and I have different expectations to our relationship and honestly I don't think we both really like each other and….I think we should break up" I just spat out.

James chuckles "You're just saying that because you're mad that I'm being an ass and I'm drunk but I know you like me still babe" he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me to him "It's ok…I'm not going anywhere" he whispers and then he kisses me. I try to pull away but damn he's just too strong and since he's drunk he's not the best listener to the muffling sounds I'm making of trying to pull him away…or the fact that I'm pushing him away from me.

**Edward's POV**

I was tired of this. Tired of being alone (not alone like alone but like not having someone to be with, truly be with, someone who would make you feel special and loved) I wanted that. I wanted what Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Em had, I wanted all those things. I wanted to find someone who loved me for me, someone who I could just be myself. I didn't want to see Bella with anyone else kissing him or holding his hand that was just pure torture……I needed to fall for someone else and fast before my heart really shattered into a million pieces. Maybe it was the whiskey and vodka talking or maybe some part of me wanted this…I didn't know.

"Hey Stranger"

I glanced up and smiled it was Tanya. She was always the hope for my prayers so why not this time? This was rash and I knew I shouldn't do this but I had to do this….I had to try I couldn't live like this anymore.

"Tanya the girl I've been thinking about just right now" I told her with a crooked smile.

"Really?" She sat down next to me "I thought I would bring you company since you had to spend the night with Bella's beau…and them making out"

"You saw that?" She nodded and then I shook my head I wasn't going to think about her like that anymore "That was really sweet of you Tanya thanks you're amazing you know that"

"Yeah I know"

I took a deep breathe and grabbed her hand it was now or never. "Tanya I know this might sound crazy but I want to ask you out on a date"

Tanya started laughing like crazy and slapped my knee "Oh shit Edward have you ever thought about acting? You look completely serious right now"

"That's because I am"

"What?" she practically yelled. Everyone looked at us and then Tanya smiled at them before returning her gaze at me "Are you nuts?"

"No I'm serious Tanya we're best friends this could work out and if it didn't we have nothing to lose….we already have sex as it is so it's kind of like the same thing just that it's exclusive and you would be my girlfriend."

"You're serious?"

I nodded "Yeah Tanya wouldn't it be great if we fell in love with each other?"

"Wouldn't it be great if everyone was happy everyday?" she asked me.

"Tanya" I pleaded.

"Oh God" she muttered "This is the craziest shit you've ever asked me but what the hell? Why not? It's not like I've got anything to lose except for my patience with your cocky immature ass."

I smiled at her "I'll treat you like a princess I promise you that Tanya"

"I know that Edward you already do" she kissed my cheek "So when is this date going to happen?"

"I don't know I guess tomorrow"

"All right……so am I going to have to get dressed or can we just go to the end of the date?" she whispered in my ear seductively. This could definitely work out; it had too. I bit my lip though and decided that I was going to do this the right way.

"When I drop you off?" I pretended feigning innocence and confusion. Tanya smirked at me she knew what I was playing

"No when we have sex with each other dummy"

"Oh" I gave her my lopsided smile again "No sorry Tanya we're doing this the right way no sex…."

Tanya gasped "Oh hell no then I'm not doing this!"

I chuckled and then thought of a compromise that would suit the both of us "At least until the second date"

"Then this will count as the first date and if you try arguing with me I'll feed you to the freaking sharks in the ocean."

"Now where can I argue with that? Fine tomorrow then"

"Tomorrow!" then she kissed me on the lips again in front of everyone. This time I kissed her back. Let the entire world find out that I'm going out with Tanya Jenkins.

Please Keep on Reviewing!

I'll explain more on Edward's sudden choice in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and the people who added me to their story alerts: D **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 21**

_**Alice's POV**_

I was having so much fun tonight! This night was incredible. There were no other words to describe how special I felt today, I felt like a princess, all eyes were on me and I was getting presents. & I love presents, but who doesn't? I couldn't believe that Edward had done all of this for me…I smiled just thinking about it. Edward had really changed and I was so proud of him, all he needed now was to finally get together with Tanya and everything would be perfect.

I felt someone grab my arm softly and I thought it was Jasper for a second he was supposed to be going to the bar to get us drinks. I glanced up to see Rosalie looking pissed; her face was flushed red and her eyes were narrowed with anger.

"Did you and Em have a fight?" I immediately asked. It was the first thing that came to mind but of course it was something stupid to ask when Emmett and Rosalie fought she never really got mad; well she did but she got over it quickly or acted like she didn't care except for that one time when they broke up but that was it. Things have been perfect with them so it couldn't be that.

"No" said Rosalie quietly. Uh-oh she was really angry. She had that whispered voice that usually meant she was trying to control her rage. Where's Emmett? He's the only one who can calm her down when she's like this. I glanced around the party, well what I could glance through since there was so much people around here and then I saw Jasper talking to his partner Mary Anne and I frowned. Who the hell invited her?

"Then what is it?" I asked her as I still continued to watch Mary Anne flirt with my boyfriend. Ugh. That girl needs a serious reminder of who's with whom. I could probably get Rosalie to help me she's pissed enough to scare anyone right now.

"It's your brother that's what!" she hissed angrily.

She caught my attention then and I turned to look at her with her a confused expression completely written all over my face "What are you talking about?"

She let go of my arm and took a huge deep breathe trying to calm her furiousness down "I just saw him making out with Tanya over there by the DJ area. Can you believe him?!...Bella could see them!!"

"So what if Bella sees them. Edward is single he can go out with whoever he wants too Rosalie and Bella has a boyfriend already so I'm pretty sure she doesn't care if Edward and Tanya are kissing they do it all the time…everyone already knows that" I told her sincerely.

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. She crossed her arms and looked at me like I was stupid like I was missing something crucial "Are you kidding me? Bella and Edward are supposed to go out it's obvious that there is something there….but Bella is just being stupid and stubborn and now I knew where she is getting it from! Don't you see if Bella sees Edward with Tanya she'll just do something stupid with James?!"

"Bella doesn't like Edward" I replied calmly. There was a gut feeling that knew that was a lie but I was ignoring it. Why? I didn't want Bella to be with Edward.

"Oh God you've got to be kidding me! You were the one who told us that and now you're changing your mind"

"Because I realized that Edward and Bella shouldn't be together. Tanya might be a better choice for him she's more mature and she knows everything about Edward already so….it's less complicated."

"More mature? Bella is really mature for her age too and unless you forgot the most important detail is that Edward is in love with Bella still, not Tanya….Tanya is just and will always be just a booty call for him"

"I think Tanya is more then just that to Edward, Rose" I told her firmly.

"Whatever" Rosalie rolled her eyes "Since I can't count on you to help me, I'll get Emmett to do some damage control" she walked past me and I sighed. I closed my eyes and counted to ten trying to relax. I knew that Rose did have a point that Edward did love Bella but….Edward had been through enough in his life and he needed someone like Tanya to help him get his life back together and to keep it that way. Bella would never be able to do that.

I opened my eyes and glared as I saw Mary Anne clinging on Jasper's arm while he took a shot of the Tequila. I walked towards them ready to claim what was mine.

"Hello Mary Anne" I said sweetly.

"Oh hi Alice….happy birthday" said Mary Anne with a small smile "Jasper and I were just talking about you"

"Really?" I put my arm around Jasper's waist and kiss his cheek and he smiled at me.

"Come on Ali let's dance" said Jasper grabbing my hand. "We'll see you later Mary Anne"

"Ok" said Mary Anne with a frown. I waved at her and then walked towards were everyone else was dancing and began moving my body to the rhythm

"Who invited her?"

"I did" said Jasper

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend" replied Jasper "…and if you two tried harder maybe you both could be friends too. She is a really nice girl"

"Whatever you say Jazz"

"Please let's not argue about something so silly like that…..let's make a toast to the most beautiful sexiest intelligent girlfriend in the world"

Jasper grabbed two shots from somewhere and handed one to me, we crossed arms and then I smiled at him

"I love you babe" he said softly. We took our shots and then afterwards we shared a soft sweet kiss. This was definitely the best birthday up to date.

**Edward's POV**

I pulled away from Tanya and kissed her nose softly and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to my room now?" asked Tanya resting her forehead with mine.

"No" I told her with a crooked smile "It's Ali's birthday party and I need to be here with her. We haven't even cut the cake yet or danced with my little sister…"

"Okay…yeah you're right" said Tanya. She got off her seat "I'll be right back I'm going to get some water…do you want anything?"

"Whiskey"

"Another one? That's like you're…." She shook her head slowly with a smile "Never mind. I'll get it for you" she walked away to the bar and I saw her begin talking to one of her friends who was at the bar. The girl looked over at me and smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Edward" whispered Bella. I turned to look at her and something in her face looked wrong, she looked fragile and so vulnerable that I just wanted to pull her into a hug and never let her go. What was worst about that was that she even looked more beautiful then ever.

"Hey you" I said to her and patted the seat next to me. She quickly sat down and hugged herself putting her arms around her chest and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly "Yeah I'm fine just a little tired….this is some party huh? It's getting crazier by the second"

"Yeah it is" I replied never taking my eyes off of her "Where's your boyfriend?" I asked her I couldn't help the way it sounded out, it sounded bitter and hateful. She frowned. Damn, why can't I just act like I don't care? Then an idea hit me, an idea that would make her feel better, and we could finally get this whole charade over with.

"He…" she whispered but I interrupted her.

"Bella I have to tell you something important" I announced to her.

"What?" she asked me.

I grabbed her hand and looked at her eyes so that the message could get through to her "Bella, I don't love you anymore"

"Wh…You don't?" she asked me. She pulled her hand away quickly and looked at me with a sad expression in her face I don't know if it was because I was just tipsy or because I wanted her to be sad "Are you lying to me?"

"No I'm not Bella I finally got over you, I wanted to tell you yesterday but things were so hectic and crazy but now I can finally move on with my life you know….and we can just be friends now. You don't have to feel bad for having James around all the time"

She smiled at me and put her hand on my cheek and I couldn't help but feel that tingle thing all over my face "That's great Edward…I'm really happy for you" she stood up and hugged me well it was sort of a weird hug because I was sitting down. She pulled away then "I should spend time with the birthday girl so I'll see you around Edward"

"Right"

She smiled at me one last time and then turned and quickly walked away.

"Poor girl" muttered Emmett as he walked and sat down next to me and Rosalie sat on his lap.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"James is a fucking asshole thank God I was looking for Bella or who knows what he would've done to her? That fucking bastard" said Rosalie in a cold manner.

I looked up at them and felt my blood rising…if he had done something to her…. "What are you guys talking about?"

"James he was all over Bella and she was like no and pushing him away and stuff but he wouldn't listen….it was horrible" said Emmett.

"What? I'll fucking kill him" I growled standing up from my chair getting ready to kill that fucking asshole I knew he was no good. That….vile bastard.

"Sit your ass back down" commanded Rose. "Em took care of him he's out of here okay? We threw him out and Emmett gave him a good punch that'll he feeling in the morning so just sit your ass down and grab a drink"

"Fine" I said as I crossed my arms and sat back down "She didn't tell me anything"

"She probably didn't want to worry you" said Rosalie.

"You should take more care of her Rose you're her best friend and she was with you when we all begin to split up" I told her.

"Oh, no don't blame this on me Edward you could take care of her too both of you are single so you should stick together…." said Rosalie coldly "…Maybe if you weren't sucking face with Tanya none of this would've happened."

I bit the inside of my cheek because she had me there I could've protected Bella but I was too busy making out with Tanya and worse asking her out.

**Tanya's POV**

I was sitting in a stool drinking a cherry margarita when I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't think anything of it so I continued to sip and think….I should've never accepted to be Edward's girlfriend first of all because when Rosalie finds out she'll murder me, secondly this might end really badly, and thirdly this might ruin all of Bella's progress, and fourthly Rosalie will probably cut me into tiny little pieces when she sees us together.

I wanted to tell him no but he's sort of drunk right now and he looked tired of all the complicatedness that being in love with Bella was causing him. So I just accepted. There was a small chance that maybe this could work out: that Bella would finally realize she did like Edward and get the balls to finally do something about it. I sure hoped that would happen.

"You look like you're off into space" a husky voice said breaking me out of my daydream. I glanced to my right and smiled it was Jacob Black, the president of a fraternity. I didn't really know him that well. I've been to his parties and when we have Greek Meetings I've heard him talk on behalf of his fraternity but that was pretty much it. All I knew personally was that Jacob Black hated Edward.

"Just worrying" I told him.

"Well I'm sure it will work out whatever it is that you're worrying about"

"How can you be so sure you don't even know what the problem is?"

"Well easy…how could God make a beautiful thing like yourself worry about anything?"

I smiled and arched my eyebrow at the forwardness of Jacob Black but what was I saying? What fraternity president isn't? I mean Edward screwed with more then half of the girls in our campus. "Are you hitting on me?" I asked him straightforward.

"Well is it working?"

"Maybe" I admitted with a smile. I had to admit he was charming and he definitely had a great body and those muscles…oh la la can make anyone fall easily for Jacob Black.

"Well then I guess I have to keep on trying" he stuck his hand out introducing himself "I'm Jacob Black"

"I know already" I told him as I shook hands with him.

"That's quite a handshake you got there" said Jacob as he released my hand "You can tell a lot about a person about the way they shake hands with you"

I laughed "Really? What can you tell about me?"

"That you're assertive and confident and completely gorgeous and totally my type"

I smiled teasingly at him "Too bad you're not mine"

"Ouch that hurt" said Jacob with a small grin "Good thing I'm a patient man and I can wait for you to think I'm your type"

I laughed but quickly stopped when I saw Edward looking at me as he walked over here.

"Well Jacob I should get going Edward is coming over here and I know you don't like him so…" I stood up from the stool and downed my margarita "I'll talk to you later"

"Oh so you want to talk to me later?" he said with a huge grin.

I shook my head "You're impossible you know that"

"At least I held your attention for a whole five minutes" said Jacob. He sat up too and then glared at Edward and muttered something I couldn't hear but then he looked at me with a mischievous smile "Dance with me later"

"So it's a command now?" I asked crossing my arms at him.

"No, just a request that I know that will happen sooner or later" he winked at me and walked away with his beer in his hand. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him go. Edward was in my side at that instant putting his arm around my shoulder

"Was he bothering you?"

"No, Jacob was really nice" I told him. Then I smiled at him wrapping my arms around his neck "Why are you jealous?"

"No" replied Edward with a small smile "It's just that he hates me, and since you're the closest thing to me he might try to steal you away from as payback for stealing his girlfriend from him."

"Oh right I hadn't thought about it like that" I told him quietly. Had he done that as payback? I don't thin he has but then why talk to me now instead of these three years that we have been together at school?

Edward kissed my cheek "Come on, we're going to cut the cake now"

"Ok" I told him as he grabbed my hand and led me to the backroom. There was Bella and Jasper laughing when we came in

"What's so funny?" asked Edward.

"Oh nothing" said Jasper smiling

"Jasper is really funny when he's drunk" said Bella smiling "I've never seen him act like this….he's hilarious you should hear the crazy things he comes up with"

"I remember" said Edward with a small smile. He came towards Bella's side and helped her push the cart that had the half and half cake with butter cream icing on top. "Ok Jazz go to Alice and make sure she's in the middle of the room Rosalie and Emmett are going to make sure that everyone starts singing when they see us come out…okay?"

Jasper saluted "Got it!" then he walked away humming some old show tune song. I arched my eyebrow and just murmured "Wow" I grabbed the camera that belonged to Edward and quickly took a few pictures of the cake.

"All right Tanya you go ahead so you can see Alice's first reaction"

I nodded and smiled at him "Got it tiger" then I walked away leaving the two crossed lovers alone. I was about a foot away from Alice were Jasper was singing in hear some country song and she was just shaking her head and laughing her ass off when suddenly it goes dead quiet and then you begin to hear 'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Alice, Happy Birthday to you…." being sung by everyone around us. Alice smiled hugely and clapped her hands all excited until the cake reached her. She kissed Edward on the cheek and then blew out the candles.

"We want cake!" bellowed Emmett which started a revolution because then a lot of drunken teens started asking for cake too. Edward, Bella, and Rose quickly started cutting the cake for everyone while Jasper grabbed a fistful of cake and with his other hand started smearing it on Alice's face

"Jasper!" she yelled angrily but I saw that tiny hidden smile.

After the cake was distributed Edward came up to me handing me a plate of cake and a fork. "Thanks" I told him.

"It's been a long night I'm already exhausted" said Edward quietly.

"Yeah….but it was worth it, look how happy your sister has been today" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah" whispered Edward. I noticed that he wasn't really paying attention to me and followed his eyes to were Bella was sitting in a stool in the bar drinking a Mojito with Jacob Black on her side.

"You could always talk to her you know" I told him.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Oh come on Edward we all know the truth and I don't mind breaking up with you right now"

"No…" he said quietly. "…it won't work out. Plus she seems like she's happy with Black"

"You're such a pussy" I said rolling my eyes. I looked at Jacob and Bella one more time and then noticed that Jacob was looking at me. I smirked at him and he winked at me giving me a huge smile that showed all his pearly whites. I shook my head smiling and glanced away to Edward who hadn't even noticed anything because he was too busy looking at Bella who was just staring off into space. How pathetic. You would think alcohol would at least make him man enough to go up to her.

It was 2 am and the party was beginning to die down….soon it would end and I was kind of happy for that that because my feet were killing me. I also had to wake up early tomorrow because I was going to hang out with my parents tomorrow for breakfast and then golf.

I was about to tell Edward that I was going to go when I gasped at what I saw; I must be drunk or having a complete nightmare because that could not be happening especially not tonight.

"Oh My God" I breathed.

"What?" asked Edward. Then he glanced at were I was looking at and he looked shocked and hurt as he saw Jasper kissing some pretty girl who had his arms around his neck.

"Oh, no he didn't!" screeched Rosalie from somewhere. I looked for Alice immediately and found her next to Bella by the bar….I felt so sorry for Alice she had her mouth wide open as she saw them as tears fell from her face. Meanwhile Bella looked like she was in shock just like I was she kept darting her eyes to Alice and strangely to Edward even though he had nothing to do with this.

"I'm going to kill him" said Edward furiously. His face turned paler then usual and he stormed off over there and pushed Jasper roughly to the floor. Oh crap. This was not going to end well. I took off my heels and ran over to them to see Jasper rubbing his head

"Shit" whispered Jasper.

"I can't believe you would do this to her! And on her fucking birthday I should throw you off the ledge right now!" yelled Edward as he pulled him up the floor and slammed him into the wall of the DJ table as hard as he could. That started it: by knew everyone had seen or had found out about Jasper cheating on Alice on her birthday and a whole crowd had encircled them ready for something juicy like a brawl.

I saw Bella grab Alice and pull her out of there towards the exit while Rosalie just glared murderously at Jasper and then her eyes flickered to me and there was that glare being directed to me. She _knew_ already. Damn she was good. Then I saw Rosalie begin to walk and I thought about running away there for a second but when she pushed past me, and I mean pushed hardly past me, I sighed relieved that for now I was safe. She walked to the girl with long hair and slapped her hard enough for the girl to fall in the floor. Then Rosalie straddled her and began hitting her and then I knew that I was in trouble when she was done with her. If only she gave me enough time to explain that might help.

I remembered Edward and looked to see Emmett pulling off Edward from Jasper who had a bloody lip and nose and I think a black eye. Jasper spit blood into the floor he looked like shit. Poor kid. I knew there had to be a reason for him kissing another girl, Jasper was just one of those boys who loved once and loved with all of their hearts.

"THE PARTY IS OVER, EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT!" yelled Rosalie. Everyone quickly began scattering away, the booze was almost done so of course they were leaving as quickly as they were now and the show had ended so it made things easier. "And you bitch better hope that you don't fall down the stairs on the way out" said Rosalie as she yanked the girl's hair and walked her towards the door and then she shoved her out the door.

"Get Edward out of here right now before he kills Jasper" said Emmett as he practically threw Edward into my arms. Edward opened his mouth to speak but Emmett pointed a finger at him "That is enough dude he's hurt enough"

"Not nearly enough" mumbled Edward.

"Come on Edward, let's go" I said as I grabbed his hand firmly. We walked downstairs in complete silence and once we got outside he pulled his hand away from me.

"I can't believe he did this" he mumbled. "How could he do this to Alice?"

"I'm so sorry Edward" I told Edward "It must've hurt watching him doing that to Alice especially when things were right between you guys."

"That doesn't matter, I don't matter right now Alice does….Don't say sorry to me it tell it to Alice her whole birthday is fucking ruined because of that jackass who couldn't keep his lips faithful to Alice the day that meant the most to her" said Edward angrily.

"There might be an explanation"

"Like what? She was about to fall and his lips saved her fall" said Edward "That's a bunch of bullshit and I swear if he explains it to her in some type of way like that I'll really kill him this time"

"Jasper deserves to be listened too he might be a victim in this whole situation you never really know anymore…" I told him calmly "…I mean do you honestly think that someone like Jasper could hurt someone like that?"

"I don't know anything" replied Edward

"You know deep inside that Jasper is innocent that something had to happen for this to happen"

"No I don't people can surprise you when you least expect it" said Edward. I knew after that there was no more trying to convince him, his mind was set. He ran his hands through his hair "I'm going to go see how Alice is doing…I'll see you later okay"

I nodded "All right…."

He kissed me softly on the lips and gave me a small smile "Good night Tanya"

"Good night Edward" I whispered as I watched him go towards the campus. Then I heard something to my side and Jacob Black popped out of the bushes

"Stalking me?"

"More like appreciating the beauty around me" said Jacob with a small smile. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at me expectantly "We never had our dance"

"Well unless you didn't notice the party kind of ended pretty quickly with Jasper kissing another girl"

"I know but…..they'll work things out Jasper is good not like your lover boy"

"My lover boy?"

"Yeah" Jacob nodded and looked back at the figure of Edward and glared at it; the kid must really hate Edward "Bella hates that you guys are together and I'm starting to too….he's an asshole you deserve so much better then being someone's booty call"

"I'm not his booty call I'm actually his…." My voice trailed off. I should tell him that he was my boyfriend as of tonight but I just couldn't because I didn't really consider him to be one. So I smiled at him and continued "….I'm his best friend who also happens to have a sexual relationship with him but that's not a big deal unless you think it's too much for you"

"I don't I just think that you should stop wasting your time with the bimbo and look for a real man"

"Edward is a real man" I said firmly. So far, he was really losing his coolness points with me if he was going to continue to trash Edward; Edward was important to me.

Jacob chuckled "I think I'm a better man then he is"

"That's what they all say but all of have come up short when they come to prove it Black"

"Then I guess I'll have to prove it for you Miss Tanya…." He smiled at me "Can I walk you to your house?"

"I don't know can you?" I asked him.

He smiled "May I?"

I looked at him for awhile and then slowly nodded my head. If Edward heard about this he would probably never talk to me again. But oh well it was just something I had to do.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what to do to help Alice; the pain that she was feeling must be the worst possible kind in the world and she wouldn't stop crying. I tried hugging her but she wouldn't let me she was just lying down on the bed with the blanket on top of her while I was sitting besides her trying to soothe her.

"Ali, please tell me what you want me to do…I want to help you but I just don't know how" Alice sobbed even harder and mumbled something "I didn't get that Ali"

"Oh Bella just kill me now!" she mumbled out through her crying. I bit my lip and put my hand on her back going back and slowly back trying to comfort her somehow as I tried to tell her the words that might make her feel better.

"Oh Alice I know it hurts a lot but there has to be an explanation for it Jasper would never do this to you, he loves you so much you know that"

"But he did" she cried. She pulled the blanket down and I could see her face, her face looked swollen and her eyes were all red as the mascara in her face was all over her face making her look like a raccoon. "There is no explanation or reason for cheating on me with that stupid ass hoe I can't ever forgive him for doing something like this to me."

Someone opened the door and I saw Rosalie sticking her head out the door and then frowned as she saw Alice under the covers. She took a deep breathe and closed the door quietly and in a soft motherly voice she said "I'm so sorry Alice but don't worry whatever happened to Jazz to make him lose his sanity for that one minute is long gone…Edward beat him up so badly I'm sure that Jasper won't be able to walk tomorrow hell he might even have to go to the hospital…"

"What?" whispered Alice even more in pain then she put the blanket again over her and began crying loudly and uncontrollably. _Oh, God Rose way to push it_ I thought.

"What did I say?" whispered Rose to me.

"She still loves Jasper she doesn't want him to get hurt no matter how much he hurt her Rose you have to be a little bit more sentimental in this case" I explained.

"Oh" said Rose. Then she gave me what the hell is wrong with people nowadays look.

"Don't you even care what happens to him? He's your brother you know" I told Rose.

"Yeah but he'll survive and this will teach him not to stick his tongue in other people's mouths' unless it's Alice" said Rose all calmly.

"You're the one who's fucking nuts" I told her.

"Whose side are you on?" asked Rose.

"I'm in no one side okay…I'm Switzerland in all of this what he did was shitty but I know that there has to be a very good reason for it he's Jasper, he's your brother for God sakes Rosalie you should know better then anyone else that he isn't like that" I told her.

"Could you guys just please stop talking about him like I'm not here?" asked Alice.

"Of course" I said quickly.

Rosalie sighed "I'm going to change and then I'm coming back down here"

I nodded and followed her to the door she whispered "We need to get her to stop crying that isn't going to help at all"

"Like you've never cried when someone broke your heart?"

"No" said Rosalie as a matter of factly. I rolled my eyes and then smiled when I saw Edward walking up to us. Rosalie smirked at me "Let me guess? Edward"

I narrowed my eyes at her but nodded anyways. He approached us and rested his head on the wall he looked so tired I wanted to comfort him so badly "Hey how is she doing?" he asked quietly.

"Crying what did you expect? Jasper just broke her heart into a million pieces" said Rosalie

"You're not helping Rose" I snapped "Don't you have to change?"

"Jeez Bella I'm going" said Rosalie. She patted Edward on the back and walked away to the elevator.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him softly.

"I'm just so angry at Jasper but it's not important right now we need to be here for Alice she needs us right now" said Edward. I put my hand on his arm

"You're right…Rose and I are going to take care of her and from what it appears we're just going to on with our plans for a girl's weekend so hopefully the manicure's, makeovers, and pedi's will make her feel a little bit better"

He smiled at me "Thanks for taking care of her Bella"

"No problem she is my best friend too you know"

He nodded "Should I go in and talk to her then?"

"Right now she's crying hysterically and doesn't want anyone to touch her so it might not be the best idea but you are her brother so you could give it a try….I'll wait out here until you come out"

"Thanks Bella" he put his hand on my shoulder and left it there for a few seconds.

I nodded and sat down on the floor as best as possible with this dress. Rosalie came back dressed in grey sweat pants and a white spaghetti strap and a small duffel bag.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Edward is in there with her….I think he's calming her down"

"Oh good" she put her duffel in the ground and sat on it "This floor is dirty Bella you shouldn't be sitting on it like that….people have sex in these floors and probably pee in it too"

I frowned "Thanks Rose, just thanks" I said sarcastically as I sat up quickly.

"So what happens now that James is officially out of the picture?"

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. I had tried to push the memory of James and me tonight….I couldn't believe it had to end that way.

"What are you going to do now that you're single again? Are you just going to be single or are you going to chase someone like…." She whispered the last part "…Edward"

I sighed and closed my eyes "I don't know what to do Rose anymore…..you were always right I am interested in Edward but I don't know what to do next."

"Chase him you idiot he's been waiting for you long enough!" hissed Rose.

"But don't you think that I should do something before that….I just don't want to mess things up between us…it's just….all crazy and surprisingly weird that I fell for him after all that time you know….I want him to believe me" I said softly. I remembered tonight when Edward told me he didn't love me…at first I was devastated but then the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that he was lying to me to make me feel better because that was just something Edward would do.

"Oh God Bella this isn't a movie were it all needs to be perfect for you two to get together this is real life all you have to do is grab that beautiful head of his and smash those lips onto his….he'll get the point….." Rosalie looked at me with a small smile "Be happy Bella you deserve it and…..you guys are good for each other trust me you are….stop wasting precious time thinking of way to do this for him."

I nodded my head slowly I guess it was time….I had to tell Edward how I felt about him and let things go from then.

Please Keep on Reviewing!


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for it being so late but I was at the beach this weekend so I didn't have any time to write but here it is….enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to the people who reviewed and added my story to their favorites: D

Chapter 22

I should do it. I should tell him. I am going to tell him. Rosalie is right, there is no such thing as a perfect moment for anything so I have to work with what I got and do this now. I wanted to be with Edward and he wanted to be with me. We both were single and we both had feelings for each other.

"Ok so I'm going to do it" I told her firmly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes grinning and mumbled "Finally"

The door opened and Edward came out. He yawned and said quietly "She's asleep…I'm sorry it took such a long time it's just that she wouldn't stop crying at first but eventually I got her to go to sleep on my lap."

"Poor girl, she must be suffering so much because of my dumbass brother" said Rosalie.

"Yeah, I know he's your brother and all Rose but what happened today isn't even the beginning of it" said Edward clenching his fists he was obviously still upset about the whole situation I was surprised and sort of mad too but nothing compared to what Edward was feeling right now. He was livid. "He's going to pay for what he did to my sister."

Rosalie nodded "You've got to do what you got to do Edward just like I have to do what I have to do….after all he is still my brother."

"And she's your best friend" retorted Edward.

"Okay" I stepped in the middle of them before anything started both of them had valid points and if we were to include my opinion in this I would have to say that something had to go wrong for Jasper to do such a thing, I couldn't hate him even if I tried "It's late we should all get some sleep and forget about everything that happened today."

"Yeah…" said Rosalie picking up her bag "I hope you don't like moving around in your bed or I'll have to kick you out" she walked in the door. I was about to go in when Edward grabbed my arm softly

"Why didn't you tell me about James?"

I glanced at him "because I just wanted to forget about it….I should've never gone out with him in the first place it was all physical I was being stupid…"

He cupped my face with his hands "You weren't being stupid, you were just trying to find love"

"Edward, did you really mean what you said when I came up to you?" I blurted out. We were so close only a few inches away I could easily lean up and kiss him but I just wanted him to admit that he lied to me that way I could feel more confident in telling him how I felt.

He released me from my hold taking a step away from me and ran his hands through his hair "Why?" then he mumbled something that I couldn't hear even if I wasn't half asleep and extremely nervous. When my eyes met his, he was looking at the floor but then he looked up at me again and he looked determined. So I smiled, finally he was going to admit that he lied but what came out of his mouth surprised the hell out of me "Yes, Bella I did. I go out with Tanya now"

"Huh?" was all I could say. It couldn't be true. It had to be a mistake. Tanya and Edward together, together? That was impossible, Edward always said he had no romantic feelings towards her that they were just friends (yeah they had sex, but maybe that worked for them) but still things can't change just like that. Why would Tanya go out with Edward? Oh My God, maybe she had been in love with him all this time and has been waiting for an opportunity like this. What girl wouldn't want Edward? He's perfect.

"Tanya and I are going out for real now. We want to give it a try, our relationship has been progressing lately and we think that we could easily fall for one another that's why I told you that I didn't love you anymore because every day that goes by I love you less"

Damn. I felt like someone had just punched in me my stomach. Had I been imagining that he had been lying to me in the first place? He looked so sincere now. Did he really not love me? Was I too late?

"Bella" he said softly.

"Yeah I'm fine….good for you Edward" I kissed his cheek quickly and walked into the room closing the door on his face. I rested my head on the doorway and I was sure that Edward was still looking at the door, I walked silently to my bed and Rose did not look happy "Did you hear that?"

"He's lying" she replied crossing her arms.

"How can you be so sure? He seemed so sure of himself when he said it not like before in the party…" I said quietly.

"Take a warm bath it looks like you need it right now" said Rose. She looked at Alice who was sleeping peacefully "…we can't have two depressed girls in the room when I'm not the most chirpiest person already"

I nodded. She had a point there. I cannot be suffering or thinking about this when Alice needs us right now. She's first. "I'll be fine I just have to think about all of this again maybe I just want him to love me now that I see things differently…"

"Oh God" Rosalie hit herself in the head with a pillow and her frustration began to leak out as she said loudly "How stupid can you be?!"

"Shh you're going to wake her up" I whispered as Alice turned around in her bed to face the wall. I waited a second before looking back at Rosalie who was tapping her finger nails on the sheets.

"Seriously if you and Edward don't get together soon Em and I are going to fucking explode and do something about it ourselves and you do not want that, okay Bella so take a shower, get some god damn sleep cuz you look like shit" She threw the towel at me and I walked silently to the bathroom.

The next morning I was awoken by loud knocks outside the door. I groaned I was so exhausted last night had been a complete mess and emotionally tiring and know someone is waking us up. _Great, just great I_ thought sarcastically.

"Who the fuck?" hissed Rose "It's fucking 8:30 in the morning whoever the hell is outside that door is going to get slapped"

I woke up immediately after hearing that knowing that Rosalie meant business. I opened to find Jasper there wearing some jeans and a plain black T shirt that fit his mood perfectly. He looked like he been crying too….and the after affects of Edward's beating up made him look even worse if Alice saw him like this, she would feel even more terrible.

"Who is it?" asked Alice quietly.

"No one important" I yelled to them. I closed the door "Jasper, I just want to tell you that I believe that you would never hurt her and that something had to happen last night for you to kiss her."

"Thank you" he replied "…I needed to hear those words from one of the girls at least Em believes me too but I guess that's because he knows me better then Edward…and Rose well she's Rose so I don't think I'll be in her good graces anytime soon."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

He nodded "Why don't we walk around the building and talk?"

"Okay" We both began walking around when we reached the middle of the hallway he finally began "Last night I was having a lot of fun with Alice and we were drinking a lot, well at least I was, I was nervous that she wouldn't like the birthday present especially after the one Edward gave her I was just a wreck so I kept drinking and drinking….and Mary Anne she was always there I mean it's no excuse but the next thing I know she has her tongue down my throat and I was just so shocked that I didn't push her away…I was a freaking idiot."

"If only Mary Anne would tell that to Alice then maybe she would believe her"

"I need to explain this to Alice, she needs to believe me, I love her Bella without her I would die"

"I know Jasper, I know"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Maybe you should give her time at least until tomorrow so that she can calm herself down at least just a little bit then try talking to her tomorrow….it's going to be hard Jasper she's really hurt"

"I didn't want this to happen especially yesterday…..it was all going all perfect and my drunk self had to ruin it all"

"It's okay" I hugged him "You guys are meant to be, it has to work out it might just take some time that's all but you and Ali will be back together in no time"

"I sure hope so Bella" he whispered.

When I returned back to the dorm, Alice had fallen back asleep but Rosalie was sitting down on the bed under the blankets. She arched her eyebrow at me and whispered "Jazz?" I nodded silently and climbed back into bed. She leaned into me so that we could whisper to each other without waking up Alice.

"It was Mary Anne's fault, she kissed him and Jasper was just too stunned and drunk to do anything about it" I told her.

"Hmm"

"You have to believe him Rose he's your brother" Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and lied down in bed "Good night Bella" she whispered.

"You mean good morning" I lied back down in bed and just watched the ceiling until sleep finally took me away again.

When I woke up the second time in that row around noon I felt more rested but I was still antsy about the whole Edward and Tanya thing but for now I wasn't going to think about. Alice was first and that's all I was going to concentrate on. Rose and I needed to make her happy somehow; it was our duty as her best friend.

I went downstairs to the Student Center café and bought some nachos and cheese, a bag of pretzels, and two chocolate milkshakes and one strawberry milkshake as well as two containers full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. These girls better appreciate this I can barely carry all of this.

I walked back to the elevator and with my elbow pressed the button for my floor.

"That's impressive" said James from behind me. I almost dropped the drinks carrier but luckily James quickly steadied it. He smiled apologetically at me and I knew that it wasn't for scaring me but because of last night. Honestly, I wasn't mad at him. I was over it all, and since nothing had really happened last night, all was forgiven now I didn't mean that we were going to be friends but I wasn't going to resent him or anything like that. I nodded at him with a tiny smile and he gave me a nod back and continued his walk down towards the café.

I reached the door room and kicked it several times with my foot so that someone could open the door. Alice opened it she was wearing pink Tinker bell pajamas and a white spaghetti strap.

"I have every necessary food for the day" I told her with a smile. She grabbed the carrier and set it down on the table beside her

"Cool, it smells delicious" She poked the straw through her milkshake and took a long sip of it "Thanks for this without you girls I would be a mess"

Rosalie came out of the bathroom her hair wet she quickly put it into a messy bun and grabbed her milkshake and one of the containers "I smelled the bacon from the shower" she said as she took a strip of bacon and put it all in her mouth. We all sat down on the floor and began eating silently.

**Edward's POV**

My eyes popped open. Last night's dream had been extremely weird and then it got all steamy and sexy and ended up with me and Bella having sex on the roof. I shook my head and quickly climbed out of bed to tend my problem that needed help ASAP. I put the water as cold as I could muster and climbed in

"Oh fuck" I whispered.

When I was done taking a shower, I grabbed a towel and put it around my waist and walked into my room. I picked out some jeans and a light blue buttoned up shirt. I walked downstairs and there were the guys in the kitchen or in the living room.

"Hey man, sorry about your sister" said Mike. I just nodded I didn't want to talk about that right now I just wanted to get some food because I was starving and then go see how my sister was doing. So then I could look for Jasper and hurt him some more.

"Emmett" I said as I walked past him were he was sitting in the kitchen table eating some cereal.

"Edward, Rosalie texted me she said they're having a slumber party and no one can bother them"

"Oh" I grabbed the Flosted Flakes cereal box and sat down next to Emmett "Did you ask how she's doing?"

"Yeah she's not crying anymore"

"Well that's good I guess"

"But she's depressed"

"What can you expect after what the fucker did to her?"

"Hey, language" said Emmett acting as if he never cursed in his life I mean hello your girlfriend curses like a sailor and you sure as hell don't tell her to not curse. Damn, I'm in a really bad mood I better watch my mouth today. "Look man I know you're mad but Jasper is innocent in all this I was in her room all night last night and he cried like a fucking baby, that girl was the one who started all of this, she's a slut I'm surprised you didn't sleep with her when you were a hoe too"

"Excuses, excuses" I said rolling my eyes. There was no way I was going to believe that bullshit that's like the number one excuse boy's use when they cheat on their girls: She started or I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing.

"Hopefully Alice will believe him so that things can be good again" said Emmett.

"There is no way I'm letting my sister go back out with him" I told him. My sister deserved better then some guy who kissed another girl. If he had really loved her, he wouldn't have left the kiss last more then a second but it was a long kiss…..practically five seconds maybe even more.

"She's a big girl she can go out with whoever she wants too Edward"

"But he cheated on her!" I protested like a little kid. I knew I wasn't one to talk I treated girls like shit back in the day but they were never my girlfriend or I never told them I loved them. There was a difference, they knew what to expect from me.

"He's sorry about it" said Emmett slowly as if he was trying to make me understand that.

"Sorry doesn't fix things" I replied.

"It helps" said Emmett. I didn't say anything so Emmett then gave me a sly smile "If Bella hurt you, you would forgive her in a millisecond"

"That's not the same thing Em" I hissed.

"It is, in the end it's all the same man"

We didn't talk the rest of the time obviously he wasn't in Alice's best interest side or he would be siding with me. After that, I went back up to my dorm and did some work and study before heading back to check up on Alice.

When I got there, the door was opened by Rosalie who had the top of her head completely braided she looked funny and it made her forehead look huge but of course I wasn't going to tell her that she might kill me.

"You look interesting" I said with a crooked smile.

"Alice wanted to try it so don't you dare say anything smart about it" She turned around and took her place on the floor were Bella and Alice continued to braid her hair. Alice's hair was fully up, I guess they were trying to make it into an afro or something but it didn't quite work so well meanwhile Bella had some really intricate style, her hair was completely up it looked very elegant I guess was the word.

"How are you sis?" I asked as I sat on the corner of Bella's bed.

"Okay" she replied.

"She still feels like shit in other words" said Rosalie. Bella rolled her eyes and tugged on Rosalie's hair causing her to wince which made Rosalie give her the death glare that she was famously known for giving.

"Thanksgiving is coming up soon" said Bella changing the subject completely.

"I know only two more weeks until it's here" said Alice with a small smile "I can't wait it'll be the first thanksgiving that I spent with Edward and Carlisle and Esme….it's going to be amazing"

"Yeah it will be" I said quietly. Let's not talk about depressing subjects now. "What are your plans for thanksgiving ladies?"

Rosalie smiled "Dinner with the mother and Emmett might come with me if I can convince him"

"You can always convince him Rose" said Bella smiling.

"Yeah but he wants to spend thanksgiving with his parents this year said last year he spent them with mine and that it was boring and he had to wear a tie, he was not very happy about that I guess he wants to wear jeans and eat as much and fast as he wants too"

"You know, we could always just invite our uncle and aunt to my house that way we could spend Thanksgiving together" said Alice.

"That is a good idea Alice" said Rosalie considering it "…but I still want to visit my mom she's been sort of in the depression ever since my dad left."

Alice nodded "Of course. She can come too if she wants too"

"Oh no, my mother can't miss her own thanksgiving party what would the guest think?"

"What are you doing Bella?" I asked her as Alice and Rosalie continued to discuss ideas.

"Spending it with Renee and Phil like always…we've been doing it ever since I moved to Forks, all holidays are spent with them."

"That's cool"

"Yeah it is…I love spending time with them" said Bella.

"We have to invite Tanya for Thanksgiving" gushed Alice happily. I looked at Bella who was staring intently at Rosalie's hair as she finished up braiding a lock of hair. Had Bella told her? Well at least Alice seemed happy about the idea, at least something good to brighten up her day.

"I'll ask her but I think she'll have to decline her parents and her always go to Aspen for Thanksgiving"

"Oh Wow that totally beats anyone's thanksgiving plans" mumbled Rosalie.

"Definitely" whispered Bella. She looked at me then and we looked at each other for probably five seconds when she looked back at Rosalie's hair. I could see clearly that Bella did not like that I was with Tanya I just didn't understand why wouldn't she? She should be thrilled that I had gotten over her.

It was later in the afternoon….I had spent a few more minutes talking with the girls about Thanksgiving and Alice wanted to know all the details of were I was taking Tanya on our first date. In the middle of it though Rosalie stood up grabbed Bella's hand and told her that they both needed to do something important and walked out of the room before we could even say anything.

I walked over to the fountain were I was supposed to meet Tanya. She had been with her family in the morning so I hadn't gotten a chance to see her in all day and I had promised that I was going to take her out to dinner tonight. Alice had insisted that I take her out in this restaurant that was in the middle of Miami and suggested we could walk around the beautiful city of Miami and maybe even go into a club or a bar afterwards. I thought it was a good idea, so I was following her instructions.

It was our first official date, even though she had wanted to count yesterday as a date but that couldn't possible be a date. I had gotten close enough to see Rosalie was sitting in a bench laughing with another man, not just any other man but Jacob Black. This was the second time that I had seen them be together and all the times it looked like they were having a lot of fun. I hadn't even known that they were friends.

I approached them "Hey Tanya"

"Edward" she smiled at me standing up and gave me a huge hug "I beat my dad!"

I chuckled knowing exactly what she was talking about ever since she learned how to play golf when she thirteen she had always wanted to beat her father but it just never happened until this day apparently "Let me guess, he was feeling sick? Had a sprained ankle?" I said in a teasing manner.

She glared at me "No he was perfectly fine, I beat him fair and square"

"Yeah you should give the girl a little bit more credit" said Jacob Black standing up.

"I do, Tanya is a very talented girl" I told him in a serious tone. He narrowed his eyes at me and then looked at Tanya who just looked tense at the whole situation. If he was going to be all rude with me so was I, I didn't have to stand his bull it had been a long time ago he really needs to get over that.

"Boys, I think you both should make up a long time has passed and now Jacob and I are friends so you guys are going to see each other a lot and….it's just best if you forgive and forget."

"I don't have a problem with that, the past is long forgotten for me" I told him.

"You weren't the one who found his girlfriend with someone else" said Jacob in a serious tone. He sighed "I should head to work I'll see you later Tanya"

"Bye Jacob" she whispered with a small smile. He nodded at me, so maybe things would be okay with us, and left.

"Since when are you and Jacob buddies?"

"Since last night I guess…he's just fun to be around"

"I don't really like him that much"

"Because he flirted with Bella a lot?" I nodded "Well you're with me now so you should be fine with him now"

"You're right" I admitted.

"Oh Edward this is such a huge mistake….." she said slowly "…come on we have to get ready for our second date and I can't wait to see what you have prepared for me!"

"You went from being sad to being happy"

"I know! Just because I know we're making a mistake doesn't mean I can't enjoy it"

"Wow thanks for the confidence in our relationship Tanya it means a lot to me" I told her smiling. She kissed me on the lips "At least we can make out in public now" she said.

Alice and I were both in my bed just lying down and watching Marley & Me. I was thankful for Rosalie she had pulled me out of there I just couldn't hear it anymore, to see them both so excited about this date tonight….I didn't even want to imagine what I was going to feel when I actually see them together.

"After the conversation you and Edward have you look more serene" I told her quietly.

She nodded "Yeah, Edward made me feel better he's really great" she paused for a moment and then looked at me "…I'm really glad he's with Tanya I feel like they make a really good couple"

"You do? That's good" I said not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah so whatever it is that you're thinking Bella please don't do it. I know that you're jealous of her but that isn't excuse to break them up now that he has finally begun to move on" said Alice slowly. My mouth dropped open in shock and I asked her "What? You knew that I liked him?"

"Not until right this moment but I had my suspicions and then I saw all these weeks were you've hurt him countless times and you never felt any love for him until now….that makes me feel like you don't deserve him."

"But things have changed Alice my feelings for him have changed a lot I didn't realize that I cared about him like he cared about me" I told her. I felt like I was being judged in a court or something and not talking to one of my best friends. It hurt a little.

She bit her lip "Please Bella just try to understand my point of view, don't mess things up with Edward now that he's in a relationship with a great girl, let him have his chance if things don't work out and you still have feelings for my brother then pursue them but for now, just let it be" She got up from the bed "You're probably mad right now so I understand if you don't want to watch a movie"

"No its okay lie back down it's getting to a good part" I whispered to her. I couldn't believe she had told me this that she would seriously doubt my feelings for her brother but she needed me right now. She was in pain and I was her best friend, what was I supposed to do?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I said nodding my head "Come on" I forced a smile at her and patted the side of the bed. She slowly went to the side of the bed and lied back down. We watched the rest of the movie silently I could've told her no, that I wouldn't do it, maybe it was a test and I didn't even know it but the look on her face made me feel like she was being honest.

Alice's POV

It was the following morning, it was Sunday, and two days had passed since the dreaded birthday party that I wished to forget all about. It had been like a fairy tale, so perfectly magical and then I had woken up and slapped back into the real cruel world.

I made sure not to wake up Bella because I knew she needed her sleep just as much as I did yesterday with everything that has been going on….she was probably pissed at me for what I told her last night but I just had tot tell her that because it was the way I felt. I took a quick shower and dressed in some jeans and a white sleeveless buttoned up shirt with a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant on it. I made sure to quietly leave the room and shut the door behind me.

"Jasper" I whispered as I saw him sitting down on the floor on his phone and beside him were two coffees sitting on the floor, one of them calling my name out. I felt a lump on my throat and my eyes beginning to gloss over threatening to pour out the tears "You remembered" I found myself saying. I hated the sound of my voice, it sounded so broken, so hurt. I felt pathetic. This was not how I imagined my first encounter to be with him, I imagined myself screaming at him even yelling but not this, not this calmness that was inside of me.

"I remember everything you tell me" he said softly. When we had begun to go out a few years ago, I admitted to Jasper that every time something radically depressing had happened in my life I would wake up extremely early and go shopping (Shopping to me, was the cure for everything) since it always cheered me up. "…I also came here because I need to explain to you the incident that happened the other night if you could just sit with me and listen…." He looked up at my eyes and they were intently screaming at me to forgive him, so I looked away "Please" he pleaded.

"I can't do this right now" I told him.

"I understand but maybe if you listened to me it would make you feel a little bit better…I'm not saying it's going to fix things but it might give you a better perspective on why"

I sighed and handed my hand out so that he could pass me my coffee, he did it slowly making sure that he didn't touch me at all and I really appreciated that at the moment. I sat down across from him and was glad that it was still early enough that no one would pass through and see us or give me that look; the I'm so sorry look.

"Fine Jasper but hurry up…..and be honest"

"Of course" he said. I could tell he was a little offended that I would tell him that but he cheated on me, what did he expect? He told me that it had been a surprise to him when she had wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and that was why it took so long and that the alcohol definitely did not help with the comprehending that part.

"You still kissed her Jasper, even if you were drunk or surprised, you cheated on me Jasper I don't know if I can just forget that" I told him quietly "..you hurt me."

"I didn't feel anything when she kissed me, the only girl that I love is you, the only girl that can make me feel like I'm the best thing out here when she kisses me is you, the only girl that can make me feel so strongly and madly in love is you, Alice, it will always be you Alice"

A tear escaped and fell down across my cheek I quickly wiped it away and looked at him. It was so hard to keep myself across from him. I wanted to hug him and tell him that I loved him still and that I wanted to be with him but I just couldn't right now but I couldn't say those actual words.

"Just give me time please" I whispered.

He nodded "All the time you want Ali" he got up slowly and looked down at me "I really hope we can fix things Alice and I really am sorry that I messed things up between us and I'm not expecting you to forgive me and love me like before, I know that I have to work on it but I promise you I'll work extra hard on it to make things good between us again"

I just nodded I couldn't talk right now and he left and I buried my head in knees and cried silently.

After having a mini break down, I got up and walked to my car and went straight to the closest mall and began shopping like a shopaholic. I tried on different clothes and bought them with the card that was in my own account instead of my dad's. I was holding up a beautiful violet dress trying to figure out if I wanted to buy it or not when I heard someone's voice behind me.

"You should buy it, it would look lovely on you"

I smiled and turned around to see a beautiful woman who was probably around her early 40s her hair was put up into a bun but she had a killer figure for someone as old as her. She also had super cool eyes just like mine: hazel and totally sparkling. "You think so, it doesn't look too formal?"

"Not all and feel that texture it's so soft" she said feeling the bottom of the dress and smiling at me "…it would look great with your body frame."

"Thanks" I smiled at her again "I'll buy it then. Do you work here?" I asked her.

"No just shopping around a lonely woman like myself has nothing better to do" she said.

My eyes widened "Lonely?" I asked in surprise. "but you're so pretty you must have someone special"

The woman gave me a half-smile "Yes, somewhere, but that is love is unrequited at the moment" she responded. I was a little confused I didn't really understand what she was talking about but I felt sorry for the woman.

"Well then that person is an idiot for not seeing that"

"No sweetie I was but I want to change that starting from now"

"Well good for you" I said awkwardly. This was such a strange conversation to be having in the middle of the mall I thought to myself.

"I should let you shop now……" She smiled at me again "…take care"

"You too and I hope everything works out for you"

She smiled bigger this time showing off her pearly whites "So do I" then she walked away. I got the dress and tried it on and she was right it looked amazing on me. Definitely buying this one. I continued shopping and quickly forgot about that strange conversation with that woman.

**PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING! **


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for those who reviewed and added this story to their Favorites, you guys are the best! I'm so happy I have more then one hundred reviews and I owe it all to you guys.

I rushed a little bit through this chapter so I didn't really have time to fix it up as much as I would've (or at least tried too, I suck at fixing my grammar and stuff) but anyways enjoy :D

**Chapter 23**

Bella's POV

When I woke up I was surprised that Alice wasn't in bed sleeping still. I quickly showered and got dressed and walked upstairs to Rosalie's dorm room. I knocked on the door and Emmett opened the door, he smiled at me "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Have you seen Alice?" He shook his head and motioned me inside and I walked in and sat down on the computer chair I bet Rosalie enjoyed not having a roommate since Em was basically over all the time but damn these rooms sure must cost a small fortune. It was the same size as mine and everything. "Do you think I should give her a call? She might need me." I told Em.

Em sat down on the bed and I could hear the shower running in the bathroom "Give her time, if she needs you she'll call I'm sure she's just doing a little shopping."

"I hope so…do you think things will get fixed between them?"

"Eventually" said Emmett "…I just hope Edward changes his mind…He's being really difficult about all of this but I guess once you lose his respect you can't just ever get it back."

"But it's Jasper"

"I know but that's the way Edward is, he doesn't really know how to forgive really well"

"I just hope things get fixed soon" I said quietly.

"Me too" said Emmett. "Are you coming down for breakfast with us?"

"Sure but I'll just meet you guys downstairs" I told him sitting up. I hugged him "Jasper told me that you were with him that night everything happened that was really nice of you Em especially since Alice is your cousin…you have a heart of gold."

"Trust me I wanted to punch him too but the guy was a mess and he really needed a friend" said Emmett smiling down at me.

Afterwards I went to the student café and as soon as grabbed my tray of food I saw Tanya and Jacob eating breakfast together with Edward. Whoa, Edward and Jacob don't even like each other. I walked slowly over towards them

"Bella!" said Jacob happily. He got up and gave me a huge bear hug and a kiss on the top of my head "Sit down with us."

"Of course she's going to sit with us she's my friend" said Edward in a serious tone. He glanced at me and gave me his lopsided smile which I easily returned back.

"Hi Bella" said Tanya smiling at me. She leaned her head on Edward's shoulder and ugghhh I took a deep breathe to calm down if I knew that they would be together showing off their precious (stupid) love I would've eaten upstairs.

"Hi Tanya" I said politely. I leaned closer to Jacob and whispered quietly "Why are you sitting here I thought you hated Edward"

"I don't like him but Tanya and I are friends…right Tanya?" he said loud enough for the rest of the table to hear. Tanya nodded and smiled at him.

I glanced at Edward and I saw that he had rolled his eyes "And you're okay with them being friends?"

"Tanya can be friends whoever she wants to be" said Edward coolly.

"Exactly!" said Tanya "Plus Jacob is super sweet and so much fun I can see why you're so close to him Bella he's a catch."

"Yeah he is" I said quietly. This was beyond strange. I stayed quietly as Jacob and Tanya began to discuss something that I had no idea what they were talking about I saw that Edward was quiet too so I was sure he didn't know what ever the heck they were talking about.

"Bella, come on" said Rosalie approaching me.

"Come on where?" I asked her.

She pointed towards a table on the other side were Jasper and Emmett were already sitting and eating their food.

"You're not going to sit with us?" asked Tanya.

Rosalie looked at her and I swear she glared at her before turning her attention towards me "No, I don't think Edward would look if Jasper joined us…..now Bella of course you can chose to sit with Jacob, Edward, and Tanya if you really want too" she made sure to enunciate Tanya clearly. So I grabbed my tray and sat up

"Sorry I'll see you guys later" I looked at Edward and hoped that he would understand what I'm talking too "I'm Switzerland"

He gave me a small smile and nodded "I get it Bella I'll talk to you later just."

I walked with Rose back towards the other table and sat down next to Jasper giving him a huge hug "Hi Jasper, how are you today?"

"Eh better I talked to Ali this morning and….well I think she just needs time….but I'm not giving up on her I love her too much to do that."

"You'll get her back man" said Emmett patting him on the back. Rosalie was sitting across from Jasper and she gave him a small comforting smile

"She's crazy about you, and she would be stupid to not forgive you" said Rosalie.

Jasper beamed at her "Thanks sis"

"Oh My God!" said Emmett acting like if he was a girl "You actually admitted you were siblings this is a miracle of jesus! The world must be ending…Rosalie after this you and I are going to a confession"

"I'm not catholic" pointed out Rosalie with a smile.

"Neither am I but I always wanted to confess my sins and see if one of those father priest or whatever their called would say that there is no way in hell that someone would forgive me"

Jasper chuckled quietly and I laughed while Rose rolled her eyes I guess she was used to Emmett's intersesting thoughts.

"You're lucky I saved your ass from watching Tanya and Eddie make goey eyes at each other all day long…I would've barfed"

"Yeah thanks Rose" I said quietly.

"Wow she didn't even argue with us about that" said Emmett.

"Looks like you and I have bad luck in love at the time" said Jasper softly. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed

"Oh yes, we do" I whispered.

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting down bored as hell listening to Jacob and Tanya talk about some band that I have never heard of in my life but apparently they were the best band in the world. Then they went straight to talking about business (seriously business over breakfast) I didn't even knew Tanya really appreciated business like that or that her and Black had so much in common.

I decided to observe Bella instead and I hate to admit this but I got jealous as soon as she laid her precious head on Jasper's shoulder. Like what the hell? If Alice saw this she would be pissed and jealous too. If Jasper tried something with her then I seriously would kick his ass.

"Sorry to break up the fun but I have to walk Tanya to class now" I said standing up from my seat.

"Don't worry about it I'll take her myself" said Jacob.

Tanya looked up at me with a small apologetic smile "Do you mind? My class doesn't even start for an half an hour anyways and Jacob and I are just getting to the nitty gritty"

I smiled at her "Sure, go on ahead" I gave her a peck on the lips "I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'll look for you" said Tanya smiling at me. I looked at Jacob gave him a nod and then walked over to other table were some of my friends were sitting at.

"Bella, want to walk with me to class?" I asked her.

She was still leaning on Jasper's shoulder but she looked at me sweetly "Is Tanya going to be joining us?"

"Nope" I said shaking my head "She and Jacob are talking about some weird things"

Emmett chuckled "Jealous Eddie?"

"No" I answered honestly and I looked back at Bella who finally took her head out of Jasper's body.

"Ok let's go" she hugged Jasper, Emmett, and blew a kiss at Rosalie to which the girl smirked to her and said 'Oh just wait till tonight baby!"

I held the door open for Bella as she walked out and she silently thanked me with a smile and we began walking to our classes.

"I miss you" whispered Bella.

I beamed at her hearing those words come out of her mouth meant much more then any brand new car I could get or a million bucks—it was priceless. God, I'm quoting commercials now. "You do?"

"Yeah it feels like ages since we hung out just the two of us"

"Yeah I guess it has been awhile but we'll have to make up for it by hanging out twice a week at the least alone"

"Maybe three times a week" teased Bella.

"How much times you want me too, I'll always be here for you" I told her with a serious expression on my face so she could know that I wasn't playing around anymore. Even though she would never love me, I would always care about her in someway.

Bella smiled at me "I know"

"This is when you're supposed to say that you'll do the same thing"

"I would"

"You would…" I said waving my hand over so she could continue.

"Be here for you whenever you needed me" finished Bella off me as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you"

"We should eat dinner tonight with Alice"

"That sounds fine to me" I said coolly but in the inside I was thrilled that she had invited me to do something first.

"Great" said Bella smiling at me.

"Good" I said smiling at her.

"Well here I am I'll see you later"

"Okay"

I hugged Bella and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I took a small intake of her strawberry scent and smiled happily. I felt so comfortable and at ease being in her arms I wish I could stay like this forever. I slowly un-wrapped my arms from her because I was pretty sure that this was becoming a very long hug, she did too and smiled at me.

"I hope you dissect something Cullen" she said with a small smile.

"Awe that's so sweet Swan and I hope you get a three variable equations quiz today"

Bella stuck her tongue at me but smiled at me anyways and walked into the Liberal Arts building.

**Alice's POV**

Bella had invited Edward to eat dinner with us tonight so we were all in this really cool buffet with awesome food just near the campus. It was only a block away so we had all walked down here since it was such a pretty warm day. We had pigging out like crazy, eating and just relaxing and just acting like a huge family when Bella looks at me with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. 'What' I mouth.

"Edward, let's go for a walk" said Bella standing up out of her seat and looking at Edward extremely sweetly it was more then obvious that no one especially Edward could resist that angelic face but I was just confused….I mean why is she doing this?

"Um okay" said Edward getting up. Bella looked at me and then pointed to the back were I saw Jasper sitting in a stool and I got it; he wanted to talk to me but didn't want trouble with Edward.

"Oh yeah you guys have fun I'm going to bed now" I said quickly.

"All right" said Edward slowly. "Good night little sis" he kissed me on the forehead and walked away with Bella who gave Jasper a thumbs up sign when she past him. I imagined that Edward was too busy extremely happy with the idea that Bella and him were going to walk in dark together alone—what's more romantic then that?

I grabbed my purse and left a tip to the busboy it was the least I could do after eating the most delicious food in my life. I walked over to were Jasper was

"Shall we get going?" asked Jasper smiling at me in such a way that I instantly felt my nerves go away and I smiled back at him and nodded.

I was sitting in a bench for the past hour with Jasper just talking about absolutely everything that I could think of. I asked him if he was happy with me, if he saw us in the future together, and also about that night.

I knew that I couldn't let things to back to normal—I wish I could but I still remember that night, the pain I felt when I saw them kissing, and even worse the pain that I felt realizing that Jasper wasn't mine anymore that hurt even more.

But I needed Jasper so badly in my life. He had been the first guy I've truly fallen in love with, the boy I had given my virginity too, the boy I wanted to have kids with. I knew that he had a mistake and he truly was sorry for it, I could tell, so maybe I could give him another chance or at least try too.

"….I think that for winter break I might go to Texas and visit my grandparents, my nana really misses me and I haven't seen her since the spring. I bet she would really like it if I came…." said Jasper softly "…and I could ride horses with my grandpa."

"He still rides?" I asked surprised.

"Yep"

"But didn't he get into an accident in the summer time?"

Jasper nodded "Yeah but as soon as he was out of the hospital and good on his feet, he went back to his horse. I think he loves his horse more then most people….I bet that horse is going to get a good piece of his fortune."

I laughed and wished that I had met his grandfather from the picture that he has of his grandparents in his dresser—they look like really nice people. Plus, his grandfather is the exact version of Jasper when he was younger and apparently always wore a cowboy hat that would be pretty cool to hang out in a ranch for break "I bet you miss your horse too even if you don't see it often."

"Yeah I do" he looked at me and gave me a small smile "I'm glad we're doing this Alice you know just talking I'm really glad that you're giving me a chance to talk with you."

"Me too Jasper" I replied smiling at him but then my brother had to ruin everything by storming towards us I could see Bella running towards us.

"What the hell are you doing talking to my sister?" yelled Edward angrily at him.

Jasper stood up from the bench "She wanted to talk to me, Edward" he said calmly.

I stood up too "Edward, relax. I can take care of myself you know Jasper and I are just talking"

Bella approached us now and she mouthed 'Sorry' to Jasper who shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Edward, let's go" said Bella grabbing his forearm.

"But Bella…" complained Edward.

"Let's go Edward" she said even more firmly "You need to let your sister grow up on her own you can't protect her from everything."

Edward glared murderously at Jasper "I don't want you to talk to her" he growled.

"If she lets me talk to her I'll talk to her and nothing you do is going to stop me" said Jasper.

"We'll see about that" said Edward. He grabbed my hand and pushed me to him "Let's go Alice I'm walking you and Bella back to the dorms."

"Let go of me Edward you can't treat me like I'm a little girl" I complained.

"This is for your own damn good" said Edward. He raised a finger at Jasper and wagged it around I thought the whole thing was hilarious honestly he was acting like Dad; I wondered if he realized how much they are alike. "Stay away from her" I watched Jasper just watch us go.

"Ugh damn you Edward" I hissed.

"I saved you big time" said Edward

"No you didn't Edward you just did what you thought was right which is WRONG" said Bella letting go of Edward's arm and crossing her arms "Jasper and Alice love each other and no matter what you do in the end they'll be together….you can't separate love no matter how hard you try" then she grabbed my other hand and surprisingly Edward let go "Come on Ali we can walk ourselves to our room."

"Good night" I called out to Edward. "Thanks Bella" I said smiling at her.

She sighed nodding her head "That's what friends are for Alice" she said quietly. I felt a tinge of guilt at hearing that I knew I wasn't being a good friend nowadays.

"Tomorrow I won't be here to eat lunch with everyone I'm going to meet up with Esme" I told Bella once we got to the room. She grabbed a towel and nodded her head

"I'm going to shower" she whispered.

"Okay"

**Edward's POV**

When Bella had invited me to go for a walk with her I was sort of surprised because she hadn't invited Alice to come with us and then she sort of seemed jumpy. But whatever, I wanted to spend some time alone with her anyways so I quickly followed her outside we began walking in step.

"Are you happy with her?" she whispered.

"With who?" I asked. Bella looked so beautiful tonight out here her skin looked radiant almost as if it was glowing…she looked like a fucking angel.

"With Tanya" said Bella smiling.

"Oh right Tanya…." I said slowly feeling like a complete moron. "Yeah I am you know how a beginning of a relationship is so it feels like that."

Bella bit her lip "You guys are far more advanced then the beginning of any relationship Edward" but the way she said it was more accusatory then fact.

"Does that bother you? That Tanya and I have sex?" I asked her.

"You guys have always had sex Edward ever since I met you at least now you're having sex with her while you guys are in a relationship" she said.

"You still didn't answer my question"

"Yes, I did"

"Okay" I said okay in two syllables thinking this whole conversation was weird.

"Do you like her as much as you liked me?" she asked a few minutes later. That question surprised the hell out of me that I actually stopped walking and she had turned around to look at me in the eyes

"Why?" I whispered.

"Just curious" but the way she said it again meant it was obvious that it was more then just curiosity that was making her ask these questions.

"No" I responded honestly. I side tracked her and kept on walking she quickly caught up to me and we walked silently the rest of the way. As we were walking I was thinking about tonight and maybe all she wanted to know was simply out of being my friend or maybe she was making sure that I really didn't like her or something like that. "Did you sign up for the auction yet?"

Bella smiled at me "Oh, God no but I'm sure Alice already did it for me."

"Probably, she signed me up already." I told her.

"I feel like you've been auctioned off before because you're definitely not freaking out like I am"

I chuckled "Senior year I was auctioned off a freshman bought me she made me carry her books and walk her to all of her classes and I sat with her at lunch and to be nice I brought her breakfast and even a rose…the girl was very happy with me" I said with my lopsided smile.

"What a sweetie! I bet after that she was in love with you" said Bella smiling.

"Yeah…she was a cool girl though for a freshman her name was Mariella Sanchez she even taught me how to dance bachata that year."

"You stayed friends with her?"

"Yeah"

Bella grabbed my hand out of nowhere "Let's go through this way I like going through here you can see the beach"

"But it's longer…"

"Oh you have somewhere to be?" asked Bella with a frown.

"No….okay let's go" as I turned though I immediately saw Jasper's curly hair and let loose of Bella's hand "You knew about this" I told her a little pissed off.

She nodded "Edward you have to let them talk"

"No" I shouted. I ran towards my sister maybe I was being an ass or too protective with Alice but she was my sister and she had freaking cried in my arms for hours so yeah I think I deserved to have some say on her getting back together with that man whore.

**Alice's POV**

The following morning Bella and I were walking to the cafeteria and sat down in a round table with our trays to eat breakfast when Rosalie showed up she sat down next to Bella.

"Hey girls" she said coolly as she took a sip of her iced coffee.

"No breakfast?" asked Bella.

Rose shook her head "Na not so hungry, I'll just eat a big lunch later on"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" I told her smiling. She rolled her eyes

"Please I feel fine if I don't eat breakfast it's when I do that it upsets my tummy" she said patting her flat belly.

"Rose! Are you pregnant?" asked Emmett as he sat down next to me. Bella and I laughed and Rosalie just looked at him as if he was the most stupid thing in the planet "What? Well are you? If you are its cool the baby would love me, I mean I am Emmett. Oh, we could get married right away too…" he put his finger under his chin "How about an Elvis wedding?"

Rosalie let out a deep breathe and then smiled sweetly at Emmett "Oh baby I was so scared that you would be mad at me…." Emmet's face fell a little while I just bit my lip super hard to contain my laughter "I'm late and I think I am pregnant."

Emmet's mouth fell open completely and Alice put her finger in his chin raising it up to close it.

"Wh…Huh? I was….Wait you're being serious?" asked Emmett after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah Em….but no way in hell I'm getting married in an Elvis themed wedding!"

Emmett nodded slowly "Ok I'm going to be a Dad….This is so cool, we should go to Toys R' Us as soon as your class is done"

"What?" shrieked Rosalie

"I know it's early but it's never too late to start we can just drive down to your place real quickly and drop everything off or mine whichever you prefer really….my mom is going to be so psyched, I'm going to call her right now" He took out his phone and dialed numbers quickly and we all watched in Awe, "Hi Mom…..yeah guess what? Rose is pregnant!!....No, mom I'm not kidding I swear she is, she told me herself….No I'm not guessing….Yes, Mom….Yeah I'm going to be a DADDY, can you believe it?.....Neither can I….Hello? Mom?.....Mom?" he closed his phone and smiled at Rosalie taking her hand "I think she fainted because she was just so happy….this is so cool!"

Rosalie laughed nervously "You….I'm not pregnant you idiot! Call back your mom right now and tell her that it was a huge joke before she thinks I'm a life ruiner!" yelled Rose.

Emmett laughed "Babe, you take the pill like if it was a ritual every day at three do you seriously think that I'm that dumb?"

Bella and I started laughing even harder I practically fell out of my seat holding on to my stomas as the tears fell down my face. Wow. Rosalie just got played and by Emmett too. Too bad Jasper wasn't here to see this, he would've loved this! Maybe I can call him and tell him all about it—friends do that.

Rosalie smiled "Wow hun I didn't even know you had it in you to do something like that to me" her smile disappeared then and she snatched her hand back "Have fun practicing abstinence for the next month! Asshole!" then she walked away.

"Shit" mumbled Emmett.

"Go after her" I suggested.

"You think so?" asked Emmett cautiously.

"Yeah I don't think she can live without sex as much as you can" said Bella. Emmett got up and ran out of the cafeteria chasing after Rosalie.

"That…was…..hilarious" said Bella in between laughs.

I nodded my head quickly. A few minutes later both of us calmed down enough that we were able to continue eating our breakfast.

"Hey" said Edward kissing my cheek and I smiled at him

"Hi Edward, Tanya"

Tanya smiled at us "Girls, what's up?"

"Aren't you guys going to sit?" I asked them.

"No, Tanya and I are going to take food to go actually we have a meeting today with our advisor" said Edward.

"Oh"

"Remember after your first class, we have a meeting to set up final details for the Auction" said Tanya. I nodded my head since my mouth was full.

"All right well we should go" said Edward. He walked away with Tanya in his hand and I smiled just thinking about them I was about to gush on what a cute couple they were when I saw that Bella was frowning—she looked so sad.

"I think I'm going to head to class now I lost my appetite" said Bella quickly getting up and leaving me here. Then out of nowhere I heard a whisper in my ear

"If she was really your best friend, you would let her do whatever she wants" hissed Rose.

"God you scared me!" I said putting my hand on my chest "And what that's supposed to mean?"

"That if you were my friend I would've already 'broken up' with you what you're doing to Bella is shitty, you're hurting her so damn much by making her just stay shut. She actually has the cajones to tell Edward how she feels about him and is willing to fight for him, not like Edward's pansy ass and you're stopping her" said Rosalie.

"You don't get it" I told her.

"No you're the one who doesn't get it" said Rosalie.

"Emmett is looking for you"

"I know I ducked into here to hide from him" said Rose. She flipped her hair back and sighed "Alice, you might be my friend but right now I do not like what you're doing to my FRIEND, so let's just say we're in opposing sides right now…." She grabbed the ice coffee that she had left "I'll see you around Alice."

After that I pretty much felt like shit but I had to go on with my day in the end I knew what I was doing was the right thing to do. I saw Jasper once, he was walking with Rose, I was going to catch up with them but I thought otherwise since I wasn't in Rosalie's good graces right now.

The meeting was informational and went on for too long not like the other meetings were Tanya goes straight to the point and then let's us go but I guess it wasn't her fault. Some other person was holding the meeting. After we finally got everything straightened out I talked a little bit with Tanya about how things were going with Edward and she just said "good" I expected a little bit more information but I guess Tanya was very discrete about her personal things.

Right now, I was eating lunch with Esme in a bistro in the middle of downtown Miami. We were talking about Thanksgiving and future plans and things like that.

"Carlisle is actually going to be out of town for a few days he's going to go to a convention for surgeons he's really excited about it actually" said Esme.

I chewed my food quickly and gulped it down "But Dad is going to be back for Thanksgiving right?"

She nodded "Yeah he's coming back that morning"

"Oh good because I really want my whole family to be there"

Esme smiled hugely at me "Thank you Alice for including me in your life for letting me in, you have no idea how special you make me feel. I never had children so….this is as close as I'm going to get it and so far I really love this experience."

I hugged her "Oh Esme, if you want you can always try and see if you can get pregnant you're not that old and if that doesn't work out you'll always have me, you can be my mother because I never had one so…"

She nodded "Thank you Alice I wished your brother would at least try to like me"

"He's just difficult but sooner or later he'll come around trust me"

"That reminds me should is Jasper going to eat Thanksgiving with his family or with us because last year he went to his family's place."

"Umm I'm not sure yet" I said quietly. I didn't' want to tell Esme about the whole Jasper kissing another girl thing because I really didn't want to talk about it and because I really was missing him a lot nowadays.

"Oh okay just call me the night before and tell me because I'm going to cook everything this year"

"What? But the cooks usually do all of that" I told her.

"Yes, but I gave her off so that she could spend it with her family it's not fair that while we're eating she's slavering away making food for us."

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked her with a smile.

"Of course I do Alice, trust me you'll love my cooking"

"Okay" I said laughing.

After eating with Esme and talking for awhile longer she went back to work and I walked around the city and began to do a little bit of window shopping when I see the woman from the mall across the street from me looking straight at me. I wave at her and she waves back and crosses the street

"What a coincidence running into you" said the woman whose name I still didn't know.

"I know this place is huge too" I said with a smile "Hey did things ever get fixed with that special person of yours?"

"Still working on it" she replied. "I know this is rather strange but would you like to go shopping with me in this small boutique that I'm just obsessed about it"

I didn't know what to say my dad had taught me never to talk to strangers especially go out with a complete stranger but I felt at ease and protected with this woman and I mean she could mean no harm. But just in case I asked "Where is the boutique?"

"A block down"

"Oh then sure, let's walk there" I said "and by the way I'm Alice"

"I'm Lizzie" she replied. She smiled at me "Oh and thank you there is nothing more boring then go shopping by one self it's so much fun when you're doing it with somebody else"

"Yeah it is….I would be shopping with my future mom but she had to head back to work"

"Your future mom?" she asked and I couldn't help but notice that she had frowned when I told her that. It was probably because she felt bad that I had lost my first one or something like that.

"Yes my dad is finally getting re-married with the sweetest and most beautiful person I have ever met…she's going to make a great mom."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She….she left us" I said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry Alice that must've been really hard for you but I'm sure she must've loved you there must've been a really good excuse for her to abandon you like that….no mother wants to leave their child"

"You think?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yes I'm certain" she told me looking at me with a sad smile.

I smiled sadly "When I was a little girl I always wished she would come back but then I stopped thinking that every time I told Edward he would get really mad at me and tell me to grow up already…so I just kept it to myself but eventually I grew out of that stupid fantasy."

"If you had the chance to meet your mother, would you?"

"I don't know" I replied honestly. "I would like to think so I've always wanted explanations from her about why she left….but now I don't know because I have Esme and she's a good replacement for a mother."

"But she isn't your mother and if your mother heard this right now it would probably break her heart to hear that you have forgotten about her and want to replace her with someone else"

"Then she shouldn't have left in the first place" I said softly "I needed her a lot when I was a kid it was so weird growing up in a house full of guys….I needed her and I still do but she's not going to back so there's no point in dreaming about the impossible"

"It's not impossible Ali because I'm your mother"

I stopped walking to look at her and then I gasped "What?" I breathed. How had I missed the similarities between us? She had Edward's lopsided smile and his hair and my eyes and our prominent features….Then everything went black.

When I woke up I glanced around and I was in a motel room and there she was, my mother, the women who left me and my brother at the beach, the woman I thought I would never see again.

"Oh Alice" she whispered and she wrapped her arms around me "You're so beautiful and no thanks to me….I am so sorry"

I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. Could I forgive her? I mean she had hurt me thanks to her I was in the hospital for one month with fractures and I had a small scar on my forehead thanks to her. But she was here….she was with me again.

"I want to fix things" she pulled away slowly "I….I want to be the mother that you need Alice or at least your friend. I need you to forgive me please…"

"I…I….I need time to think please" I whispered. I grabbed my purse and walked out of there as quickly as I could I was surprised that I was only a block away from the street I had been or that she had been able to carry me all the way over there. She must've gotten help I thought. I felt something in my hand and then remembered her last words before I bolted out of there.

"Of course….please have this, it's my number if you want to talk to me" she whispered all teary eyed. I grabbed the card quickly and stuffed it into my pockets. She grabbed my hand "I loved you Alice for such a long time but I was just so afraid that you would hate me for leaving you and Edward…I just felt so empty I had to leave." I gave her an uneasy smile and said bye quickly and walked away. I ran to my car and started crying all I wanted to do right now was cry but I needed one person right now with me.

In twenty minutes after receiving my text Jasper was there knocking on the glass and then I unlocked the car door and he went into the passenger side and cupped my face.

"What's wrong Ali?" said Jasper with concern written all over his face. I buried my face in his chest and he hugged me tighter.

"It's my mom she's back Jazz" I whispered.

"What?" he said surprised. "Are you sure?"

I nodded "She told me herself I think she's been following me this is the second time I've seen her except this time she told me she was my mom. She told me she left because she felt empty….what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know" he replied.

"She said she always loved us but that she had to go"

"Then why didn't she come back before? It seems suspicious Alice it's been practically a decade since she's left, why come back now?"

"She said…." I sniffled "….that she was afraid we wouldn't forgive her for leaving us"

"Alice, you need to tell Edward all of this right now he needs to know" said Jasper.

"No" I said shaking my head "I can't let Edward know this at least not yet I need to talk to her again and she needs to explain me everything before I can tell him…..Edward is going to freak when he hears this"

"More like go nuts, he hates her with all his heart"

Jasper held me for about an hour until I calmed down while I was crying I realized that I needed to go see her again and tomorrow I was going to call her and I was going to meet up with her so that we could talk about everything. All the questions that I had were going to be answered. I prayed to God that was for real, that she really wanted me back in her life.

"How are you feeling Ali?"

"Much better" I told him. He wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead but I put one hand behind his neck and pushed him closer to me and kissed him. He didn't' move he just held still as I pressed my lips onto his and then I pulled away

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he whispered.

I smiled at him sweetly and nodded "Yes I was going to forgive you last night before Edward interrupted us"

He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips "Thank you Alice I promise I'll do everything in my power to make our relationship like before"

"I just need patience Jasper I don't fully trust you"

"I understand that"

"Okay" I smiled at him and hugged him again "Thank you for coming"

"Thank you for calling"

It was a slow step but it was something….I needed Jasper in my life just like I needed air especially now that I have met my mom….wow that sounds so weird saying it, well thinking it, it's just so surreal seeing her again after all these years. What was I going to do about Dad? I shouldn't tell him yet. I don't want to ruin things between him and Esme.

**PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING! **


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update but school has been SOOO busy….but finally I finished writing the chapter….this chapter goes through a lot of days just because I really don't have the creative imagination right now to fill out the dates…..but I hope it'll will work because I'm just giving you the essentials…..Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Thanks for all those who reviewed and please read the P.S. below, it's **important**!

Chapter 24

Alice's POV

Jasper and I were getting back to campus hand in hand when we saw Rosalie and Emmett making out behind his jeep. Like, seriously making out in public, people could see them, I'll never be able to get used to how much they like PDA and it surprises me even more that its worse in closed doors. I know from experience, unfortunately, I was drinking with them and we were all so wasted and the next thing I know Emmett and Rosalie are like….Ew. Brain hemorrhage, maybe I shouldn't think about this anymore.

"Should we tell them the good news?" asked Jasper as he smiled warmly at me. I smiled back at him and nodded even though I didn't think it was the best idea at the moment "They can get back to eating each other in a few minutes" he told him.

We walked to them and Jasper coughed loudly but they didn't separate instead Emmett tuned Rosalie around so that she was hidden from our view but it was clear that Emmett was cupping her butt cheeks at the moment. God, get a room!!

"Hello!" I said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah we know" said Emmett as he pulled apart for one second from Rosalie and then went back to kissing her. Rosalie gave us thumbs up sign with one arm but that was pretty much the only response we got from her.

"How do you know?" asked Jasper amused and probably surprised that Rosalie and Emmett already knew we were back together or maybe they were just saying that to get us to go away. I wondered how he did it? His sister was getting touched everywhere and he looked like it was the most normal thing in the world I wish Edward would be like that—save me a lot of troubles. Oh, God Edward I hadn't even thought about him, he's going to murder me!

"It was obvious!" said Rosalie pulling away from him now and giving us a small tight smile I guess she wasn't so happy with me right now or the fact that we had interrupted her make out session with Em. "Now can we get back to business?" she snapped.

"Yeah Congrats guys!" said Emmett giving us a huge boyishly grin.

"Okay thanks" I said with a smile "We'll let you get back to what you guys do best…" I said. Jasper waved at them but by then they're mouths were already connected and they were into a full mode make out again.

"I think that is as best as we're going to get….Bella would be happy that we're back together she'll probably take it the best……but Edward will be the complete opposite" I said.

Jasper kissed the palm of my hand "I'll take Edward's reaction as long as we're together, oh and if I drop your hand don't worry I'm just ducking I don't think my face can't take anymore punches to it."

I laughed "I think its best if I tell him by myself Edward is very difficult you know that that's why I should tell him alone…" I touched his face lightly "I don't want you to get hurt anymore either." We kissed softly and it felt so nice, just like the beginning of our relationship. No tongue. Just playing safe and I was glad he was doing that because I definitely needed time to feel back to normal.

"Are you sure about not telling Edward" he asked as he pulled away slowly and looked me into my eyes. I smiled warmly at him and cupped his face

"Yes, it's best for now. I want to get to know her first see if she's worth all of the crap that's going to come if Edward finds out….imagine what my dad will say or do if he finds out, I just don't want to hurt either of them right now."

"If you think that's best Ali but if things start getting suspicious or weird, tell me please I don't want you to get hurt either."

I gave him a peck on the lips smiling "Of course I will Jasper, you'll hear about conversation we have I promise."

He gave me a small smile and nodded his head "Thank you."

After walking to Jasper to his dorm room, I walked to the fraternity and went upstairs to Edward's bedroom. I knocked on the door a couple of times and then I heard Tanya say "Come in" I walked into the room and there was Edward and Tanya lying down on the bed watching television.

"Hey guys" I said cheerfully glad that they were happy and that I wasn't wrong about telling Bella to back off. I walked into the room closing the door and sat down on the computer seat.

"Hey sis what's up?" asked Edward. I wanted to tell him, _well I just saw our mother again, and how is that for news! _But no way was I going to do that Edward would blow a fuse and probably do something nuts—like destroy his room or his car.

"I need to talk to you about something really important to me" I stressed the 'to me' part so that he could truly understand that I needed him to be okay with this. I didn't want there to be problems between us.

"Sure" he glanced at Tanya "Babe, do you think you can give us a minute?"

"Yeah" Tanya got off the bed and kissed Edward on the cheek and smiled at me as she walked out, closing the door. Edward patted the side were Tanya had been sitting at and I slowly walked over to there ready to meet my doom. Ha I'm so pessimistic sometimes.

"Well you see…" I didn't know what to say so I just decided to spill it out in the table "...Jasper and I are back together now"

"What?" he asked. I could see him now standing off the bed grabbing the closest thing to him and throwing it across the room shattering billions of pieces onto the ground. Ok, no time to be afraid I have to be strong, I need to show him that I'm a grown woman now capable of making my own decisions…

"I want to be with him, Edward, we're in love and I forgave him for kissing that girl and we're going to work on our relationship from the beginning okay….life isn't easy Edward and sometimes you've got to work with the chips you got." I told him firmly glad that my nervousness hadn't sunk through. I thought I did a pretty good job and I even added a freaking quote…..come on, Edward please understand I silently begged.

"You sounded like a therapist in the end" said Edward. He grabbed my hand and ran his hands through his hair with the other hand a habit he did when he was nervous "Fine Alice, I want you to be happy but I don't like Jasper and I won't be nice to him…hell I'm going to be an ass for him for awhile okay."

"Fine" I said nodding my head taking anything I can get right now plus he hadn't snapped he was actually taking it pretty well, I was so proud of him right now. "I'll take what I can get and thank you Edward I thought you were going to act so much worse about this."

"Well last night when Bella snapped on me and defended you and Jasper I was thinking about it, it was pretty much plaguing my mind last night…so I guess she has a point."

"Edward, since I sound like a therapist do you think I could be one?" I asked changing the subject. I couldn't help but sadden a little by what Edward had said….why did it had to be Bella the one who had to make him change his mind and accept Jasper and I? Why couldn't it be someone he wasn't in love with—that would make me feel less of a bitch that I was the reason that they weren't together.

He chuckled "Sorry Alice, unless they suffer from some fashion related disease I don't think you would be a good psychologist.'

"Darn!" I said smiling at him snapping my fingers.

He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head "Just stick to being a fashion major okay shortie"

"Fine, fine tall one"

He rolled his eyes at my lame attempt to make a joke "Again stick with fashion."

"Understood" I pulled away from him sitting up straighter "Well then I'm off so that you and your darling girlfriend can continue cuddling"

"All right, call her up on your way out then."

"Ok….see ya later!" I waved at him and walked out. I went downstairs but found her nowhere not in the living room or in the kitchen…I was about to go downstairs when I saw Mike.

"Mike, have you seen Tanya?" I asked him.

He gave me a small smile when he saw me and then nodded "Yep, she was in the kitchen with me and the guys but then she walked out the door said she wanted to say hi to someone."

"Okay thanks!"

I went outside and saw Tanya across the street in the other fraternity the one were Jacob Black was the president and even more curiously he was the person she was talking too, well him and another guy whose name I didn't know. I crossed the street and walked up to them

"You can go back up now" I told her when I approached them.

Tanya gave me a small smile "All right…" she looked at the boys "…well see you tomorrow then and remember you boys cannot be late."

"We're not boys, we're full grown men" said Jacob showing off his muscles in his arms and grinning hugely at Tanya. Tanya rolled her eyes but kept on smiling at him.

"Ignore Mr. Immature here" said the other guy "We'll be there tomorrow."

"Ok thanks for helping out with all of this again"

"No problem Tanya" said Jacob.

Tanya smiled at him "Well I should get back….Bye!"

"Bye" said Jacob giving a wave.

"See ya" said the other guy. Tanya and I began walking back to the house

"What are they going to help you out with?" I asked her curiously.

"To set up a few things for the auction this Friday" said Tanya. "That reminds me I also need you to come but more later on in the afternoon if you don't mind just to set up with a few of the things with the internet part of the auction."

"Yeah sure, I'll stop by there around seven, is that good?"

"Yeah that's good" said Tanya. We were up to the door now so we stopped walking just facing each other "Do you think you could bring pizza when you come because I'm pretty sure that everyone volunteering tomorrow is going to be starving."

"Yeah, I'll stop at Pizza Hut and pick up…..7 pies?" I asked her

"Hmmm" said Tanya "Yeah that should be fine. Charge it in the credit card that I gave you and thank you so much for doing this"

"Yeah it's no problem at all"

"Okay, well I better get back to Edward I don't want to keep him waiting"

I laughed "Ok, you two have fun now"

"Oh we will" said Tanya smiling. She waved at me and entered the house.

I walked to my dorm and there was Bella lying on her bed with her laptop in front of her

"Hey, that took longer then I thought I was just about to get some dinner by myself"

"Yeah sorry, things got hectic after eating lunch with Esme"

"How so?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now…." I told her as I sat down on my bed and then I smiled "But I do have some really really good news!"

"Ooo what is it?"

"Jasper and I are back together!" I yelled.

Bella laughed got off her bed quickly and gave me a huge hug "I knew you guys would work things out! I'm so happy for you, Jasper really is sorry"

"I know….we're starting from the beginning though but I know things will get back to normal soon."

"We have to celebrate!"

"Definitely" I said smiling

"Unless you and Jasper want to just be alone tonight" said Bella.

"Well he didn't mention anything to me so I guess that means we can all hang out"

"Okay, I have to finish this, you can text everyone then."

"Ok but I don't think Tanya and Edward will be able to make it because Tanya said they were going to be very busy having fun tonight" I said smiling but I immediately frowned when I realized that I shouldn't be telling that to Bella—that was low. "Shit, I am so sorry I….I'm really sorry."

Bella bit her lip and sighed "It's all right Alice…" she sat back in her bed but now cross legged and began typing loudly and angrily in the laptop. I wanted to say something to make her feel better but I just didn't know what to tell her. I mean this was partly my fault—God, life is so freaking hard! I was about to explain to her what I felt when she suddenly popped her ear phones onto her ears and I could hear the loud music booming out. I sighed and sat down on my bed giving up—I decided it was best to leave this alone maybe it was because I didn't want to be sad; at least not right now Jasper and I were back together and…..my mom was back. Wow, it sounded so weird saying mom again, I had a mom. I smiled just thinking about it in my mind.

**Bella's POV**

I was pissed and uncontrollably jealous. I wanted to slap Alice for even mentioning that Edward and Tanya were going to have sex; as if I didn't know that they were already doing it, as if it didn't piss me off already but now she had to remind me of the fact even though I was keeping her stupid promise to stay away from her brother—that was just fucking mean.

Surprisingly I managed to keep my mouth shut but I was sure she knew I was mad—no livid—with her I mean I did practically jam my fingers onto the keyboard and shunned her away by putting up some loud rock music that would drown out the sound of her voice if she did decide to talk to me. But could you blame me?

After finishing my essay, faster then I ever thought possible, I turned off my laptop satisfied with my work. I think that anger pushed me to work better somehow—maybe it was because I concentrated on it much harder so I didn't have to think about all this crap that was going on in my life. I stood up and grabbed my I Pod and walked out of there without a good bye making sure to slam the door a little on my way out. After that I jogged and jogged and jogged to release some of my tension.

All of this just wasn't fair. I probably should just listen to Rose's advice and just screw Alice's needs but that sounded so fucked up, she was my first friend here and even after all of this she was still my best friend and that felt so mean of me to go try to destroy Edward and Tanya's relationship. After all I did have a chance with him but I blew it because I was an idiot. But I wasn't in love with him then or maybe I cared about him but was too blind to see it—No I definitely wasn't in love with him back then….it grew slowly. I was so proud of him for trying hard to become a better person and a brother and he was so intelligent when it came to tutoring me with math and he could be so intriguing sometimes and so frustrating that it just compelled me to learn more about him.

Life was definitely complicated. Why couldn't things be easy, like when we were kids? Why does everything have to get so messy and confusing and just plain frustrating!

"Bella" called Jacob. He was sitting in the grass leaning his back on a huge tree with a book propped open in front of him. I jogged to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Jake"

"Bella, you're sweating" commented Jacob as he wiped sweat from my forehead. Wow I hadn't even noticed that I guess I had been running longer then I expected.

"Well I have been running for God knows how long" I told him smiling and I put my hands across my face wiping away any more sweat that I might have around my face.

He smiled at me "Are you going to join the track team or something?"

"No I like to run, it distresses me and helps me relax, and you should try it sometime it could do wonders for the mind and the body."

He chuckled "Well if you run with me, I'll consider it. You looked pretty good running over here, you reminded me of Bay Watch"

I laughed and again I owed so much to Jacob he was just so easy going—I wished he could find someone special that could make him happy, he would be a great boyfriend, he was so sweet and friendly and so "cuddly."

"Awe Jacob, you sure know how to make a girl feel special"

"That's what I've been told" he closed his book and turned a little bit to look at me straight in the eyes "Bella, I got to ask you something but I don't want you to ask questions, just answer me okay, can you do that?"

"Well it looks like I don't really have a choice so go ahead"

"Is Edward really serious about being with Tanya?"

"Um I really don't know I…I mean he says he's serious about trying to be with her since their really good friends but I don't know how serious exactly the relationship is…"

Jacob snorted "He's unbelievable! Just because you're really good friends with someone doesn't mean you should be together! That's like saying can a dog be his master's mate"

I smiled shaking my head at the freaky comparison he was making. I thought otherwise of course it was being friends with Edward that made me fall in love with him—so that kind of stuff actually worked but I could also see Jacob's point of view. "I guess he thinks that since they're so close it has a better chance of working out which in a way makes some sense….but I can't help myself from asking this why you so interested in Edward's relationship with her."

"Tanya and I are friends and I think she shouldn't date that douche bag. A girl like Tanya deserves a guy who loves her unconditionally not some guy whose searching for God knows what"

"He's not a douche bag!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, you say that because you both are so close but it's the truth! God damn I hate him" mumbled Jacob. His soft brown eyes had gotten darker just mentioning Edward and I could tell that his anger towards Edward was much worse then it was before.

"You look like you hate him more then you did before Jacob" I bit my lip as I gazed at him intently trying to figure out the new meaning behind his hatred towards Edward.

"That's because he always takes the best girls! It's not fair, he isn't even the best thing out here you know….I'm a nice guy and I definitely know how to treat a girl better then he ever has, hell I'm even better good looking then him too….I mean have you seen how pale the kid is? He looks sick."

I laughed and swapped his shoulder lightly "Heyyy, I'm pale too!"

"Yeah but you're not as pale as him and you're gorgeous any guy would want a chance with you but so far it appears you have bad taste first with Michael…"

I interrupted him and couldn't believe that I had forgotten all about that ambitious loser. Ha, glad he wasn't anywhere near the fraternity system that's what he gets for giving up on something as interesting and beautiful as myself….Ha-ha just joking… "That was a minor mistake on my part"

"Sure, sure…then we have James. He was definitely a keeper" said Jacob sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at him not liking the way this conversation as heading especially when he had a point—if you added Edward to the mix. I definitely did not pick the right guys to fall for, ever.

"Ok! I get it let's talk about something else please" I pleaded with him even bringing the lower lip pouted and made sure my eyes were giving him the puppy-eyed look. Every man was a sucker for that no matter how manly he thought he was.

"Ok, tomorrow is my day off and I want to take you out to the movies and to eat"

"That doesn't sound like a question?"

"Well I know you're going to say yes so there is no point in asking"

I arched my eyebrow and decided to play with him a little bit "Someone is a little cocky, how about if I say no right now?"

"You wouldn't and if you did I would cry and yell loudly that Bella Swan crushed my heart"

"You're nuts and bluffing!" I told him smiling.

"Care to wager on that?"

I sighed giving up because I did want to hang out with Jacob—he was funny and absolutely charming when he wanted to be. Plus, he wasn't associated with Alice or Edward and it was good to get away from that "Fine, we can go out tomorrow night"

"Perfect, it's a date" he grinned at me.

I smiled back at him. Afterwards we talked a little bit more about school and what movies we could see tomorrow and then I left him to getting back to study for his Physics class. When I reached the Palms Hall I saw Edward and Tanya holding hands and walking towards me but at the last minute Tanya sweered turning around and began talking to this blonde girl. Edward came up to me and I gave him a small smile

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Hey Bella" he gave me his crooked smile and I felt my insides turn into mush—love sucked. I can't even imagine what he felt when I had rejected him. I felt like a horrible person so out of nowhere I just hugged him.

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" he asked me softly in my ear. I pulled away and looked at his beautiful green eyes

"Nothing, never mind" I gave him a sad smile and then looked at Tanya, she was looking at me smiling and I forced myself to wave at her and then looked back at Edward "Well I should go. I have to shower and get ready the group is going to go out today to celebrate Alice and Jasper getting back together."

"Yeah, Em told me about that…" he ran his hands through his hair "…I was thinking that all of us could go down to the beach tomorrow if the weather is good."

I shook my head slowly thankful that Jacob had asked me to hang out with him tomorrow "Sorry I can't I'm going out with Jacob tomorrow night."

"Oh"

"Yeah…"

He put his hands in his jean and we just stood there awkwardly looking at each other. I had no idea what to say and neither did he….and then another fear came to me. How about if I lost him as a friend? Oh, God I don't think I could live with that. I mean I know that I could eventually forget about him you know if times passed—I mean time heals all wounds—but not right now.

"So you and Jacob huh?" he finally said.

"Um…" realization hit me on what he asking me and then I thought what the hell? Let him believe what he wants to believe, maybe he'll get jealous and try to stop me from going out with me. It's at least worth a shot. "It's complicated" that sounded like a good enough answer to keep him awake all night trying to decipher it. I smiled proud of myself.

"Complicated" he repeated. He ran his hands through his hair but this time it was more aggravated—he didn't like my vague response and it was annoying the shit out of him that I wasn't telling him details.

"Yep" I answered.

"I thought we were friends"

"We are Edward I just don't want to talk about this right now that's all I mean you didn't talk to me about you're new feelings for Tanya, you acted out on them first and then when things were finalized between you and Tanya then you told me that you both were going out"

"Right that is true" he said slowly.

I nodded "Well I should go, got to get ready and all that."

"Yeah….I guess I'll see you whenever then." he said frowning. I didn't want him to feel or act that way I didn't want to hurt his feelings when it was sort of my fault anyways.

"Don't say it like that Edward you're still one of my best friends its just that you have a girlfriend now and that changes a few things…but you're still very special to me." I told him. I wished he understood what I was saying without saying it, you know, don't you wish things would be so simple that people could just see that you love them without actually telling another person? How come he didn't realize that but I realized every single gesture and look of love that he gave me.

He gave me a small smile and put his arm around my shoulder giving me a tingly sensation all over my body "Glad to hear that Bella….and you're still important to me I just don't want to lose your friendship because I have Tanya now…I mean we did a pretty good job when you were going out with that loser, so we can definitely do this with Tanya she won't mind that we hang out and stuff."

"I know Tanya is pretty cool" I said hoping that sounded sincere enough

"Yeah she is" he said smiling as he looked in her direction. I took a step away from him and smiled at him even though I felt like my heart was beginning to shatter to pieces "I really should go but we'll talk soon I promise."

"Ok" we hugged one m ore time and I walked away into the building.

**Alice's POV**

Twenty four hours had passed since I had found out that I had a mother again. I liked the idea even more and more as I thought about it but I still had a few answers that I needed to ask her before everything could be perfect and we could start on our mother and daughter relationship.

I got out of my class and called my mother—I wanted to talk to her today to get some answers and figure this entire situation out. She answered in the second ring

"Hello…" said Elizabeth.

"Hi it's Alice"

"Oh Alice!" she said joyfully "I thought you wouldn't call me….I'm really happy to hear your voice sweetie how are you dealing with all of this?"

"Still dealing…I was wondering if we could talk today." I told her. I couldn't help but smile—she had called me sweetie—how many times had I wished for a mother to cal me something sweet.

"Of course there's this small bistro near the hotel that I'm staying if you want we can meet up there unless you want to just come by the room so that we could be more alone…it's all up to you."

"I think it's probably best if I just meet you at the hotel room"

"Ok. I'm staying at the same motel that we met last time…..do you remember where it's located at or do you need the directions"

"No it's fine I remember…." I told her. _How could I not remember everything that happened_ "...Okay I'll be there in an hour or so…"

"All right I'll be waiting then…" she hangs up the phone just as I am about to say good bye.

When I get there I can't sit still—I'm anxious and scared and freaking out because I just don't know what to expect…is this meeting with my long lost mother going to be a good thing or is going to make me unhappier?

I knock on the door a few times and after a minute of dreaded waiting the door opens and it's my mother dressing comfortably in a pair of low hung jeans and a red blouse with a black spaghetti strap underneath. She was quite fashionable for someone so old.

"Alice, come in" said Elizabeth. I walk in and awkwardly stand not knowing if I should sit in the bed or wait for her to tell me to sit down. She notices my discomfort and smiles comfortingly at me "Please sit down" she sits down in the bed and I sit next to her.

"I…I just want to know why, why did you leave me?" I ask her. I might as well get right to the nitty gritty I needed to know everything; I needed more details then what she had given me last time.

"It's complicated to explain Alice like I mentioned briefly before it was a bad time for me—it was so hard to be near all of you. I was in way over my head, I was unsatisfied with the way things were going with my life…"

"How?" I asked her. I was sure that my voice sounded completely pathetic and sad but that's how I felt right about now; how could she be unsatisfied? She had us. We loved her.

"Well I always thought my life was going to go on differently when I was younger I always imagined myself finishing my master's degree for Sociology in college and traveling across the world. I wanted to do so many things Alice but I met Carlisle my freshmen year in college and after that my life was pretty much set….two years later Carlisle asked me to marry him and of course I said yes I was crazily in love with him. We got married seven months later and then a half a year later I got pregnant with Edward it all happened so fast….and then straight after I conceived you. I felt so empty even though I was full of people around me…..it was just so hard to feel that I was important or doing something important in the world…it just emptied me in some way I can't really explain it Alice I guess it's something you just have to go through."

"If you were feeling that way why didn't you get help? Why did you have to leave us? You hurt us so much especially Dad he was never the same after you left." I said with tears on my eyes. I could still remember my dad's face when he came to my room in the hospital it was like he was in shock like he couldn't believe this was happening to him. It was a month before he actually accepted that our mother wasn't coming back and that day he cried so hard that I thought he was going to die of unhappiness.

"I know I made a wrong decision just abandoning you all like that especially where I did it…I should've left you and Edward at home but I just thought we had a really nice day at the beach, my things were already packed in the back so I just went for it…" she tried grabbing my hand but I moved it to my other knee, she nodded slowly understand that I wasn't ready yet "…I am so sorry for hurting you."

"If it hurt you so much to leave us you would think you would at least have the decency to stop your car when I got hit by that driver?"

"What are you talking about?"

I looked at her intently trying to see if she really didn't know what I was talking about but she looked so confused "I got hit by a car when I was chasing after you. I didn't know why you were leaving us I ran to the street chasing after the car"

"That's impossible I would've noticed….." She stood up and began pacing around the hotel room and tears began to fall off her face. She stopped and looked at me intently "How badly did you get hurt Alice?"

"Badly enough." I replied.

She sniffled "I'm sorry if I would've known I would've stopped and made sure you were fine I would even have stayed….you're my daughter I love you still."

"I can't say that I love you because this is just so much but I do want you to be back in my life….I missed you a lot."

She hugged me and I began crying in her arms "I promise you won't regret this Alice, I'll be the best mother from now on, I promise you."

Mom and I talked a little more about school and my plans for the future (with Jasper mainly and my career) she was so proud of me and all of the choices I made and gave me a lot of advice that made me feel special. She cared about my well being that was obvious and that made me happy. When I left out of there, I was smiling happily.

I got back to the campus and Jasper was waiting for me by the bench listening to his I Pod. We had agreed that I would tell him everything that happens—he wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to get hurt again. He was so sweet.

"Ali" said Jasper opening the car door for me, he smiled at me and grabbed my hand as I got off the car and kissed it gently. He was being so affectionate ever since we got back together, it was so sweet. I kissed him on the lips

"Jasper I expect that you'll treat me like this in a few months from now" I tell him.

He chuckles "I will, every time I do something like this your eyes sparkle like a woman in love"

I smile at him and kiss him again "Do you want to know how it went?" he nods "Well we talked a lot about everything and in the end I forgave her and we're going to try to have a mother daughter relationship….and I already know it's going to work. I can just feel it, she's so wise about everything you know and she gave me advice on us and the whole future. It was like I always imagined it to be…"

He kissed my hair softly "Alice that all sounds very sweet and good but what about what she did to you? Are you fine with everything? What about your Dad….what about when Edward finds out? What do you think will happen then?"

I bit my lip—this was something I did not want to think about at least not yet. I couldn't face Edward, if I told him that I wanted to be with mom he would never talk to me ever again. I could see him calling me a traitor and telling me to go to hell with her. And Dad…..Dad…..Oh, God I couldn't ruin his life now. So how could I tell them this?

"I don't want to make you unhappy but these are things you have to think about…..Your Dad and your brother should be first, not the women who abandoned you."

"She came back!"

"Yes, she came back after all these years she came back Alice never a letter or a phone call to see you were alive or to tell you that she loved you….don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"No, she needed time. She was afraid, you just don't understand Jasper!" I took a deep breathe to calm myself down I did not want to argue with him about her—but I needed him to understand or at least keep his opinions to himself "Look let's not talk about this anymore okay I'll make my own choices about my mother because that's what I think is right okay…"

He sighed "Fine Alice I'm not doing this to make you upset with me I'm just trying to protect you because…."

"Because what Jasper?"

"Because you're the type of girl that gets so emotionally involved so easily….you love people instantly and you forgive them easily too…..I know I'm pretty much sending myself into the plunger with that comment but it's the truth Alice and I'm afraid that you want to love your mom so badly that you're willing to forgive her for everything without really seeing the truth…."

I nod "Ok. Ok. You're right about that but it doesn't matter okay just let me do what I think is right okay…" I give him a peck on the lips so that he could stop talking about this—I didn't want to hear this, I needed to have hope that she was here for me, that she wanted me back. I grabbed his hand "Come on, let's go."

He sighed but mumbled "Okay"

**Bella's POV**

I was wearing an olive green bootie shorts with a white spaghetti strap. I didn't know if I should change or not? Jacob never said exactly where we were going out to dinner…..Great. I picked up the phone and called him

"Hey Bells, I'm outside open the door" he said.

"Oh" I shut the phone throwing it in the bed and walked to open the door "Where are we going?"

"I already told you a dinner and a movie" he grinned at me "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine I just didn't know if this was okay to wear to dinner"

His eyes flickered up and down slowly and I smiled at him, "I think that's perfectly sexy Bella you should leave that on."

"Hmm" I said as I saw his outfit he was wearing blue and white checkered shorts with a nice shirt. "Liar, you just want to look at my legs!" I told him as I waggled my finger at him.

He chuckled quietly "Guilty." He sat down on my bed "Ok, I guess you might have to change unless you don't mind people giving you weird looks"

I sighed "Give me three minutes to change."

"That's fine Bella, take all the time you need" he plopped himself in my bed like he owned the place and I rolled my eyes I walked to my closet and picked out a black tank top and this cute mini white jacket and a black frilly skirt.

"Ooo a tiny little skirt, Bella you make my day" said Jacob smiling at me hugely. He even raised his eyebrows suggestively at me and I laughed. Tonight was going to be a night to remember I thought to myself.

"Oh shut up Jacob! Turn around and close your eyes, Alice is still in the bathroom showering so…"

He huffed but did as I was asked and even put his hands up to cover his eyes "I promise I won't peek"

"Yeah, yeah just don't move"

I took off my clothes quickly and put on the mini skirt and took off my shirt when suddenly the door flung open and there was Edward himself. I froze; Shit I forgot to lock the door. Thank God I was wearing a very sexy black strapless bra today. Thank you lord!

"Bella" he whispered embarrassed. He slammed the door shut quickly.

"Shit" I laughed nervously and put on my tube top while Jacob was rolling in the bed laughing his ass off he wasn't even peaking anymore "Shut up!" I hissed at him.

"That was totally hilarious, Eddie turned red!"

I opened the door and there he was smiling apologetically at me "I'm sorry Bella I didn't know you were changing or I would've knocked…..you should lock the door when you change Bella."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time Edward" I said laughing at him. Like come on, he had seen plenty of chicks less dressed then me so he shouldn't be embarrassed by this at all. What the hell am I saying? I'm embarrassed.

Jacob came to the doorway and put his arm around me "Enjoyed the show Eddie?"

Edward glared murderously at him "You were in there?" He turned to me narrowing his eyes at me "Why was he in there when you were changing?"

"That's none of your business Eddie" said Jacob.

"Stop calling me Eddie, Jackie" hissed Edward.

"Guys, cool it!" I told them sternly. I did not want an argument to start between these two "Jacob, call him Edward not Eddie or Edwin or anything like that just Edward please…"

"Fine" said Jacob crossing his arms

"Thank you" I was about to explain to Edward about my whole outfit fiasco when Alice came out of the bathroom in her robe

"What's going on?" asked Alice.

"Nothing" said Jacob and Edward at the same time.

"Okay" said Alice slowly. "I'll be out in like five minutes I just have to put some clothes on and we can go..." she told Edward. Edward nodded and Alice went back into the bathroom.

"You were saying…" said Edward.

"She doesn't have to explain anything to you, she is not yours Edward" said Jacob. He grabbed my hand "Plus, we're late. We have dinner reservations"

"Have fun!" gritted Edward through his teeth.

"Um you too…..bye" I said quietly as Jacob lead me through the hallway towards the elevator. What was that?" I hissed at him.

"Let him think whatever he wants, it shouldn't matter anyways he is not your boyfriend Bella"

"True but I don't want him to think that I'm that type of girl"

"He's been worse….plus if he knows you well enough he should know you're not that girl"

"Okay true again….but Edward can be a bit…"

"Can rush into things easily? Assume the worst…..yeah I know." He smiled mischievously at me "Oh come on lighten up Bella" he kissed the top of my head "Did I mention how fucking adorable you look today?"

I laughed "No Jacob you didn't but I wouldn't mind if you mention it at least twenty times today"

"I'll definitely do then…" said Jacob. I smiled at him and linked my arms around his huge muscular arm as we walked down to the parking lot.

We arrived at the middle of the city at this beautiful restaurant that looked quite fancy and had some sort of Spanish music blasting through the entire place. There were Christmas lights sparkling in the roof that gave a magical feel to it—it was definitely a very romantic place.

"I hope you like this place, it's a Cuban restaurant the steak is freaking delicious here!" said Jacob as he held my hand helping me out of the car. He handed his key to the valet and we walked in hand in hand inside the restaurant.

We were seated after a thirty minute wait—the place was crowded and so beautiful I could imagine how much people proposed in this place…it was definitely the mood setter.

"Jake, I think we should set you up with someone"

"No way! I don't trust you; you'll probably set me up with some one who'll drive me nuts"

"Ah…I know! You should sign up for the auction…" I smiled at him "Come on just imagine it hundreds of girls waiting to bid on you and then take you out someplace were they have to pay….its perfect."

"I'm over blind dates I want the real thing Bella I'm getting old"

"You don't look that old"

He rolled his eyes "I'm going to graduate Bella next semester after that I'm going to start to work in the firm my life is pretty much set….I would like to share it with someone I've had enough of horrible first dates and hooks up that mean nothing"

"Wow you really are growing up!" I gushed. I pinched his cheek and laughed "Well if that's what you want Jacob you should start looking for it because once you start working in that fancy firm of yours you're not going to have time to meet girls"

"Don't remind me"

**Edward's POV**

We were all at the beach just playing volleyball and having a barbecue out here. It was a lot of fun but I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and her date with Jacob. She looked really cute and flirty today and God…..I had to open the door on her changing. The part that irritated me was that Jacob was there….while she changed. I mean I knew she was a sexually active girl but still….seeing it is different.

"Yoo!!" said Emmett throwing me a huge marshmallow right in my face

"Sorry" I replied sheepishly.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Tanya.

"You're not supposed to think about anything else other then Tanya and Alice's happiness that she's back with her boo Edward….or is there another important person in your life at the moment that is more important then them?" said Rosalie.

"What's got you in such a bitter mood Rose?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she flipped her blonde hair behind her "I wish Bella was here instead of with Jake"

"Me too" I said without thinking. When I did I looked at Tanya but she hadn't noticed she was off into space thinking about something else.

"I'm sure their having a wonderful time in their date" said Alice smiling at Jasper "Jacob makes Bella laugh constantly they would be good for one another."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes "Please, you don't know what is good for Bella anymore"

"Whoa" said Jasper.

Alice didn't say anything just grabbed the red plastic cup of Coke and began drinking it slowly as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Tension in the air" said Emmett. He kissed Rosalie on the cheek "Come on, ladies you girls are best friends, kiss and make up"

"You wish!" snapped Rosalie. Rosalie was in a very bad mood today; it was going to be a long night if she kept snapping and being mean to everyone.

"Okay" said Emmett slowly pulling his arm out of her shoulder and grabbing another hot dog. He knew better then to mess with her when she was livid.

"So it's really a date?" asked Tanya after a moment.

"No, it is not a date Jacob and Bella are just friends no matter what other people would like for them to be" said Rosalie looking at Alice and Tanya.

"I feel like we're missing something" said Jasper. I didn't say anything I wasn't speaking to Jasper yet I was just giving him the silent treatment I supposed he had a lot to make up to get back on my good graces again.

"Aren't we always" said Emmett.

The next day…..

**Bella's POV**

I was going to meet up with Jasper in a few minutes—everyone else was going to be setting up the last minute details for the Auction tomorrow. I would've thought that Emmett would at least join us but he said that because he was in the vice president he had to be there to handle a few issues. Rosalie would've come with us but she had other unknown plans. I grabbed some spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread and a bottle of Coke soda, quickly slid my car to pay for it and walked over to were Jasper was eating.

"Hey" he sat as I sat down.

"Hi Jasper" I took a bite of my food and hummed in appreciation, this was too good "So how is your day going so far?" I asked him.

"Good…um I hate to ask this but does Alice look happy to you now?"

"Of course she does, she's been really happy lately singing love songs and she smiles constantly now…" I smiled at him "She's really happy Jasper, and it's all thanks to you."

He looked at me with a worried expression "It's not only me Bella, something else is going on and I promised Alice that I wouldn't tell anyone but I'm worried that what she's doing is going to get her into a lot of trouble."

"If you think she's going to get into trouble Jasper then you should tell her that….look I don't know what she's doing but….I'm sure you could tell Edward what's happening and you both can figure something out."

"I think that would make things even worse"

I was confused—beyond confused. What was Alice up to that had Jasper so worried that he couldn't even tell her own brother? Oh, Alice. What are you up too?

"I don't know what to tell you I guess just trust what your heart is telling you."

"My heart is telling me to tell Carlisle what's happening but I don't have the guts to do it….because if I do then Alice might hate me and I might ruin everyone's holidays."

"That must be some really bad news"

"More like catastrophic" said Jasper "You have to be there for Edward, Bella, when this gets out he's going to need all of his friends especially you Bella."

"God, Jasper you're scaring me."

"Sorry" he mumbled. He smiled at me "Let's just talk about something else okay and Bella please don't worry about it I'm sure things are fine"

"That doesn't sound very convincing" I said smiling at him. I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly "Ok….so have you given any more thought to that internship?"

"Na I don't think I'm going to take it it's in NYC and I don't want to be away from Alice for such a long time…"

"But it's a great opportunity Jasper and its only six weeks I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind that much she could always come visit you, she definitely has the money for the plane ticket."

"Yeah that is true I just don't want to mess things up when their just getting good you know"

"I understand that but I guess you make the choice in the end……but you should at least talk about it with Alice it's not until the summer anyways a lot of things can change until then"

"Maybe….first I want to see how things go with Alice and stuff….I don't have to hand in application until January anyways so we'll see" said Jasper "You know I was thinking that you should ask Carlisle to get you a volunteer position in the hospital he works in for the summer, that would look great when you apply to medical school."

"Hmm that is a good idea but I don't think I'll be able too I think I want to go back to Forks for the summer and spend some time with my dad and his girlfriend…..maybe I could volunteer over there"

"That's a good idea too and if you do its pretty sure you'll get the job since everyone loves your dad" said Jasper smiling.

I smile "Yeah, true….it would be nice to go back home I haven't enjoyed being there in awhile and there are so much things I would want to do while I'm over there"

"Like what?"

"Like visit my ex best friend, maybe I could talk to her and for once make peace with her…..also I'd like to visit Andrew in the cemetery because I never went not even when they buried him…..I think we both deserve to see each other one more last time."

"That must've been so difficult Bella I can't even imagine living without Alice the thought of it just seems too painful to think about."

"And hopefully you'll never have to experience it" I told him.

"Since this came up I was thinking you know that you shouldn't let time pass you by no matter what other people say Bella you deserve your happy ending too" said Jasper in a gentle voice.

I glanced up at him and smiled sweetly at him "Thanks Jasper"

"No Bella" he shook his head slowly and looked at me determined to make me understand "I really do mean it though you shouldn't let time pass you by just because other people don't agree with your choices….fight for what you want Bella even if you're fighting alone in the end."

"Oh" I grab his hand and gently squeeze it "I get it Jasper and trust me there is nothing more I want to do then to tell him…..but he's with Tanya and Alice…"

"Just because she's your friend doesn't mean she's right" said Jasper "I love her with all my heart but her theory is stupid and makes people unhappy…..remember people, not just you….I've seen Edward the way he looks at you and smiles when he hears you talk….he wants you just as much as you want him."

"Really?"

"Yes really so go do something about it before you regret it" said Jasper.

P.S. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PRACTICALLY FINISHED….I JUST HAVE TO ADD A FEW DETAILS I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN….I'M THINKING BEFORE THE NEXT WEEKEND COMES UP….

FINALLY….THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, WILL HAPPEN.

I THINK A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND I'LL BE FINISHED WITH THIS STORY.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of your support : D **_

_**This chapter is seventeen pages long, so enjoy it! **_

_**A few more chapters and I'll be finished with this story. **_

_**CHAPTER 25**_

**Edward's POV**

I was being auctioned off in a couple of minutes and I was kind of nervous that I would be stuck with some snobby bimbo who would just hit on me or bore me with her stupidity. I was out of luck because Tanya couldn't bid on me since she was in charge of everything and Rose was going to get Em just like Alice was going to do the same with Jasper and the person I wanted most to bid on me wasn't going to do so since she was being bid herself to God knows who. So I also had to worry about that too….why the fuck did I sign up for this? Right, to help my best friend who happens to be my girlfriend and just as I was talking about her she walked up to me putting her arm around my waist and snuggling in my chest. I smiled at her. She was such a cuddler.

"Edward you look so handsome" said Tanya with a huge smile. She gave me a short peck on the cheek and rested her head on my forehead when she pulled away "…you're going to get me the most money tonight I will be eternally grateful to you forever and ever"

"You can make it up later tonight when I come over" I told her with my signature lopsided smile.

She shook her head with a weird expression, her eyes were sad and nervous for some reason "Edward, we have to talk" she said in a serious tone.

"Sure, what is it Tanya?" I asked her.

"I met someone and I think….no, I know that I really like him so we have to break this off" said Tanya quickly. She looked at the floor and then back at me like if this was really bad news or something….wasn't she supposed to be happy she had met someone?

"Oh" I said surprised that she hadn't even mentioned that she met anyone new I thought we were best friends; we told each other everything "Well that's great" I said sincerely pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head "Who's the lucky fella?" I asked her.

Tanya laughed surprised "Oh thank God Edward I thought….I thought that you would hate me for doing this to you"

I chuckled not understand why she was my best friend I wanted her to be happy even if that meant that I was being left alone "Why? You're my best friend and you have finally found someone special I'm happy as hell for you."

"Thank you Edward" She said smiling hugely at me. She kissed my cheek again and hugged me so tight that I chuckled I could barely breathe right now but I didn't tell her or pull away she was thrilled right now and I wasn't going to break her bubble "It's Jake" she said quietly.

"Jake?" I asked a little confused until I remembered that Bella sometimes called Jacob Black, Jake "Jacob Black?" I asked surprised as hell. Well I had seen them a couple of times together this past week but I didn't think it was like that….wow Jacob Black stole Tanya from me got to give him props for getting her attention because Tanya is very picky when it comes to relationships so he must have something special in him I suppose.

She nodded and smiled ear to ear and her eyes got that twinkle on them so I knew that this was serious "It just happened. I really like him he's sweet and funny and totally sexy"

I laughed from now on our friendship was going to be interesting I would be hearing her talk about Jacob did this and did that, it was going to be certainly funny well at least for now it would probably get irritating hearing about happy love lives when I had none whatsoever but what can you do? "Wow this is surprising I guess Jacob and I are finally even then…." I looked at her sweetly "…as long as we're still friends I'm happy for you."

"Of course you're my best friend Edward Cullen"

"Mine too Tanya" We hugged again.

"Come on love birds time to break it up" said the Greek Advisor, Elena Alvarez. She was in her late twenties and was extremely HAPPY all the damn time but she was cool in a hippie on crack sort of way. Tanya and I pulled out apart and I smiled at her letting her know that all was going to be good between us even if she was in a relationship now.

"Time to start selling the people" said Tanya with a small smile. She walked towards the red curtain and began talking to some guy who had an ear piece on him. I hadn't noticed that Elena was now standing right in front of me wide eyed and smiling at me

"Oh Edward, this is going to be such a terrific night I am so sure that we are going to make tons of money for the carnival and for everything else we have planned for the Greek system"

I smiled at her and lied straight through my teeth there was no way I was going to talk to her for the next ten minutes right now "Yeah Elena well I should get a drink of water I'm feeling kind of parched"

"Oh of course hun!" said Elena pinching my cheek. I walked away to the back were there was a small room with refreshments and bags of chips to keep the people entertained as they waited for their name to be called. I looked around for the guys but they were nowhere to be found and where was Bella? Where they all together and running late? Probably.

I sat down on the couch thankful that no one was sitting on it and drank a can of Coke in a few long sips finally Bella walked in a little flushed and sat down next to me.

"Why so breathless?" I asked her.

"I ran here….I thought I was late because the clock in our room said I was but apparently it was wrong…" she took a deep breathe "… and I thought it already started but when I got here Emmett and Rosalie just laughed at me and told me that they hadn't started yet….oh God" she leaned her head back on the couch.

I chuckled and patted her knee with my hand "Where were you that you forgot about this?"

"Nowhere" she said curtly.

"Nowhere?" I leaned closer to her smiling at her "I didn't know that friends kept things from each other Bella, friends don't lie to each other"

"It's nothing Edward…." I watched her carefully. She was lying to me? But why? "I need a cold drink" She stood up and walked off to the table. Elena walked in and gave me a thumbs up sign and I just smiled at her and thought LUNATIC.

"All right boys and girls thank you so much for volunteering to be sold to the community I really hope that we can make this night with at least 100,000 dollars so that we can continue with the plans that the Greek's have planned for the rest of the year" She took a long breathe out and then clapped her hands "Well it's time all boys please make it up to the back of the curtains and wait for you name to be called, I'll be back to get you ladies"

"Good luck!" said Bella happily as she sat down again on the chair. She slapped my back rather hard but I didn't say anything about that "I hope you get someone that won't try to seduce you!" she said teasingly.

"Why thank you, please keep your fingers crossed for that" I smiled at her and got up and walked out of the room to the front of the room. I got close enough to the curtains to see that Tanya had walked in from the other side looking confident and smiling hugely at the Miami community and students.

"Welcome to the First Beautiful Auction, today you will be bidding on one of the hottest students in campus and if you bid the highest you will have the chance to spend an entire night with your dream guy or dream girl. Let the biddings begin" said Tanya. "First we would like to bring to the stage Mike Newton; he is a sophomore and has ocean eyes that most girls would consider dreamy. He is a member of a fraternity and plays college football and is member of the Auto Shop Club"

Mike strolled in all confident and smiling at the ladies while people clapped. "Let's start the bidding with fifty dollars!"

"50!" said a brunette.

"55!" yelled someone in the crowd who I couldn't see from were I was standing. Emmett and Jasper came up from behind me

"I hope Rose has a lot of cash with her because the ladies are going to want me" said Emmett smugly. He had actually dressed up a little bit for this occasion he was wearing his jeans and his sneakers like usual but had a nice black shirt on. Probably Rose made him do it.

I smiled and then my eyes flickered to Jasper "Jasper, just so you know there is this girl obsessed with you she's a junior a little bit of a nerd and is filthy rich so let's hope Alice drew out all of her bank account."

"What? Where did you hear this from?" asked worried Jasper. I was giving him a heads up about this it was sort of like a peace offering that things would be fine between us. He smiled at me but I could see that he didn't want any trouble and didn't even want to be a near girl that wasn't Bella or Alice.

"From the grapevine" I told him.

"Oh God I'm texting Alice right now to go to the ATM machine and get some money from my bank account."

Emmett laughed "That's cheating Jasper" he took Jasper's phone and put it on his front pocket "If you reach for it, I'll slug you"

Jasper looked torn but then he put his hands inside his pocket knowing that Emmett would definitely do something if he tried. He bit his look and looked up all anxiously and angrily at Emmett "If I have to go on a date with a weirdo I'll kill you Emmett"

"Would love to see you try" said Emmett confidently. I chuckled and then nudged Emmett whose name was being called. Emmett winked at us and walked out towards the front stage. Tanya introduced him and the biddings began at a 100 thanks to the commotion of the young ladies. In the end Rosalie won him at $1085. The bidding continued until it was Jasper's turn I punched his arm softly "Good luck"

He smiled uneasily and walked up to the stage. Tanya introduced him and then I saw Alice walking up to the front of the stage to get ready to place her bid and then another petite looking girl except she had blonde straight hair and glasses. She was okay looking I guess.

"Let the bidding begin at a $100" said Tanya.

Alice raised her hand "$125?" then the small blonde girl raised her hand and shouted "250" I laughed when I saw Alice gasp and glare murderously at her "400!'

"450" the blonde girl said. I glanced at Jasper and he was fidgeting around and playing with his fingers. This battle continued until finally Alice said "1000" the blonde girl looked inside her purse and then smiled victoriously "2000"

Alice gasped but this time I saw her frown and she shook her head at Tanya. Tanya gave her a comforting smile and said "Jasper Hale goes to Lindsay for 2000" Jasper returned with his arms hunched

"Dude she really is obsessed with you" said Emmett thinking it was hilarious.

"I'm sorry it's only 12 hours though that could go by quickly…..actually bring a chastity belt that girl is going to be all over you."

Alice stomped into the backstage furious "UGHHH I HATE THAT STUPID LITTLE GIRL!!"

Jasper ran towards her and put his arm around her shoulder "Babe, don't worry nothing will happen you know I only love you I'll be texting you every minute I swear…."

"Why the hell is she so obsessed with wanting you anyways? I mean I know why you're handsome and intelligent but….she doesn't even know you…or does she?" She looked at Jasper and he sighed knowing that this was definitely going to cause trouble no matter what he said. For a small fraction of a second I felt bad for him but then remembered that he had made my sister cry so I guess it was all worth it.

"No Alice I didn't even know she liked me until Edward told me just a few minutes ago" said Jasper.

"You know about that…that obsessed freaked with split ends and you didn't tell me!!" she hissed.

"I…it's not my fault I warned Jasper but Emmett stole his phone so that he couldn't warn you about her money." I told her quickly. I knew that it was very cowardice to place the blame on Emmett so quickly but Alice had been acting very possessive of Jasper lately and no way in hell was I going to pay for that.

"You coward" yelled Emmett loudly.

"Hello Edward to the stand???" said Cindy, a girl who was in the committee "They called you; get your ass up there."

"Oh" I walked up to the front stage and gave the girls a lopsided smile whatever got us more money towards the Thanksgiving Carnival. The girls began going crazy hollering and whistling at me like if I was a piece of meat. If I was the old Edward this would've been amazing and made my ego go scoring high but right now it was kind of weird….the only girl I wanted was Isabella and she was far from my reach.

In the end I was won for $2500 by some mysterious online bidder. Great, now I had to wait till tomorrow night to find out who was my highest bidder. Please, don't let her be the worst thing possible for me.

I walked backstage and there was Bella standing there as Alice played with her hair

"Your hair looks incredible thanks to me!" said Alice all happily "I can't wait to see whose going to buy your lovely self I hope he's rich so he can take out somewhere fancy"

"I just want this night to be over with I can't believe I signed myself up for this" she mumbled.

"It'll be a great experience for you" said Rosalie.

"It will?" asked Bella dubiously.

"Yeah" said Rosalie "…you'll get a free meal and know that you will never sign up for anything like this ever again you dumb fool"

"Oh wow thanks for making me feel so much better Rosalie" said Bella frowning.

"At least you'll know who bought you, I got bought by someone through online…that's just freaky" I told her putting my arm around her shoulder.

"I guess you have it worst….but we'll have to compare on midnight afterwards when this is all over with"

"Midnight Breakfast at Denny's" I suggested.

She smiled and nodded her head "Sounds like a plan."

"Isabella Swan" said Cindy with a small smile "You're up next"

Bella nodded nervously and looked up at me "Hope that I don't get a psycho…" then she looked up at the ceiling "God, let it be an old lady please I promise I won't curse ever again" then she sighed and quickly hugged Alice and Rosalie and walked up to the front of the stage.

"And here we have the lovely Isabella Swan, she's fresh meat to our university and look at that blush…isn't she special?" said Tanya smiling at her "Let's start at one hundred dollars"

"Can I raise my hand from here?" I asked Cindy.

She laughed "You can try but no one is going to see you"

The bidding finally ended and some guy won her for $914 and she walked back to us.

"Well did you see him closely?" asked Alice impatiently "All I could see is that he's a guy with black hair from over here"

"Well he's older then us at least that's what it looks like" said Bella slowly "He does have shiny black hair and he was wearing a black tank top or whatever the name that boys call it"

"Hmm that doesn't sound good to me" said Emmett.

"Oh whatever I'm sure she'll be fine Bella knows that if anyone tries anything frisky you go for the eye sockets, you stomp on their feet with your heels, or you go for the balls" said Rosalie.

"We're buying you pepper spray right now" said Alice grabbing her hand.

"Thank you" said Bella with a small uneasy smile. "I'm hungry"

"Yeah let's get some grub!" said Emmett. He glanced at me "Do you mind if we start on without you and then you and Tanya can meet up with us later"

"Actually I'll go now with you I'm pretty sure Tanya has plans later with Jacob anyways" I said.

"What?" asked Alice confused.

"Huh?" said Bella in a whispered tone.

"Tanya broke up with me, she likes Jacob and he likes her" I said like if it was the most best thing in the world "They go out now so I'm single again."

"Wow" said Emmett.

"Finally!" said Rosalie as she looked at Bella who was staring at the floor but I was pretty sure there was a smile on her face. Bella glanced up and yep, she was smiling and she looked at Alice who gave her a nod and then smiled back at her.

"Am I missing something?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing" the girls replied at the same time. Ok that wasn't weird at all.

**Bella's POV **

It was time. Alice was back with Jasper and she was thrilled and singing love songs constantly now….it was a little annoying sometimes but I understood it she finally got the love of her life back….so now it was my turn.

After Alice dressed me up in some really tight jeans and a pretty pink top and made sure my hair was smooth and perfectly wavy, I called her name.

"Yeah…" she said in a distracted tone since she was putting on eyeliner.

"I'm sorry Alice but I can't do this anymore…." She stopped what she was doing and put the pencil carefully on the dresser and turned to look at me "…you're happy now and I'm really happy but….what about me? You said to wait till Tanya and Edward broke up but I can't do that anymore, I can't wait any longer….it hurts to watch them together and it makes me so angry to see him kissing her you have no idea how much I want to punch Tanya…and I understand your reason for me not wanting to be with Edward….okay actually I don't really understand it but I can't do it anymore. I need to tell him how I feel" Alice nodded "That's all you're going to do? Nod?"

She nodded again "Yeah Bella, if you feel like you have to tell him then go on ahead tell him" she continued to do her make-up and I just sat there with my mouth open looking at her. What the hell? That was all she was going to say, I was freaking out about telling her this….and I had been sad/mad/frustrated that she had made me ignore my feelings for the past week and all she could do was nod and say that. What the fuck?

"You put me through all of this, to say that? What was the point of telling me to stay away from him if you're going to let me do what I want so easily" I yelled at her. At this point she was done and she grabbed a black sweater and put it on.

"Bella I might have been wrong when I told you that I was just so messed up with everything about Jasper and….I…I thought that you didn't deserve him because you hadn't want him back then but you are good for him Bella, he loves you still and I'm sorry for being such a mean friend"

"That's better" I said quietly.

"And you should tell him whenever you want too Bella because I think he's back, back to being the brother that is good and…..what we all need so tell him how you feel Bella."

I smiled at her "I will Alice"

She smiled at me "A hug?"

"A hug" I said smiling as we wrapped our arms around each other "So I'm going to tell Edward how I feel"

"Yes" she said nodding her head.

"Ok…when should I?"

"When you feel like you should Bella I can't tell you what to do even if I thought I could before….only you can control your future"

"Ok so I'm doing this…I'm going to tell Edward that I love him"

"Yes" she beamed at me "And then we're going to be sister in laws, that's pretty cool"

I laughed but stopped when I saw what time it was "Oh shit. I'm going to be late for that dumb auction I'll meet you there okay"

"But that…." she started but I didn't wait for her to finish I ran out of there towards the Student Center: Auditorium for the bidding.

It was finally done and over with I had been sold to someone named Sean Henderson and I was supposed to meet him at some address in Miami. Alice told me that was around were she lived which meant it was a house. She was not exactly happy about that and insisted that I was to text her every five minutes and if she didn't she would call the cops. I thought she was exaggerating but I was glad that she was taking care of me so fiercely.

We were all in the 24/7 diner in the school campus eating two pies of pepperoni pizza while we all talked and just hang out like the old days before Tanya was even a part of our group. To say that I was thrilled was an understatement….she was going out with Jacob, my buddy Jacob I knew he would treat her well and now that she was with someone else I even liked her.

"This is so not fair, while all of you are with your dates for the next twelve hours I'm going to be here all alone and bored and paranoid" she said the last part paranoid as she stared at Jasper who stopped midway from taking a bite of his pizza. He put it back down and kissed Alice on the cheek

"Just trust me please" he soothed in her ear.

"I am!" she said loudly. I knew it was going to be a long way for Alice to be confident again about her relationship with Jasper but I knew he wasn't going to give up on her.

Edward changed the conversation "I'm thinking that I might want to go to England for Thanksgiving"

"No! Wait why?" asked Alice frowning like a little girl who just lost her dog.

"Because I haven't spent thanksgiving with you guys in years…it'll be weird being there with Carlisle and Esme and…..I don't feel like getting drunk for Thanksgiving I actually want to enjoy the flavoring of the turkey"

"But you have to come, it's the first holiday we're going to spend as real siblings Edward you can't do this to me please we need you there so that it can be a complete family" whined Alice.

"What's in England?" I asked him.

"Nothing I just thought it would be pretty cool to go there maybe I go to the bars you know and catch a few English bands that would be pretty cool" said Edward.

"Or meet a hot babe over there" said Emmett with a huge grin.

"No I'm not going over there for girls just for the music and I like England I went there last year for Winter break it was a lot of fun" retorted Edward.

"With whom did you go with?" asked Rosalie.

"With a few guys from the frat" replied Edward.

"But you aren't even close to them" I told him

"We didn't need to be best friends to hit the clubs and go after girls" said Edward like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I thought you said you weren't going after girls" I told him frowning.

He smiled at me "Bella, I'm not going to hit on girls I was just saying that's what I used to do with the boys….I was thinking of just going by myself it could be pretty cool I could go to a pub for a Thanksgiving dinner or something….and I can make friends, I'm pretty friendly when I want to be."

"You sounded like a girlfriend Bella" said Emmett. I glared murderously at him but he just said "I love you too."

Thank God Edward did not say anything about that just continued to eating his pizza.

"And you sound like a buffoon Emmett" said Rosalie. "That reminds me brother dear, are you spending Thanksgiving with mom or with Alice?"

"I was thinking of spending it with Mom, why?" asked Jasper.

"Because I was thinking of spending it with Emmett and his family this year"

"Yeah, I convinced her after last night to come with me…." said Emmett. "So we're spending Thanksgiving with at the Cullen household, Esme better know how to cook or she's going to ruin my favorite holiday."

My cell phone rang it was Renee so I picked it up "Hey Mom"

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?"

"Good Mom right now just eating with a few friends."

"Oh that's good….well I guess I should spit it out then well honey there have been a slight change of plans this year"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there was this huge sale in this agency and it was just such a good offer Bella so I bought it with the credit card and well it looks like me and Phil are going to be spending Thanksgiving on a cruise to the Bahamas."

"What?" I shrieked on the phone. Everyone looked at me and I motioned Edward to let me slide out he did it quickly and I walked out of the diner and sat down on the steps.

"Honey I know that you always spend it with us but it was such a good deal and I was thinking you could just come in the following week when we come back…..and you could spend thanksgiving with Charlie instead I'm sure he would be glad to get a home cooked meal"

"Charlie is going to Alaska"

"Oh"

"Yeah Mom….." I sighed and rubbed my eyes "its okay Mom don't worry about it I'll think of something to do for Thanksgiving maybe I'll spend it with a friend"

"Are you sure? I feel really bad now I didn't know he was leaving to go to Alaska….why would anyone go to a place so cold?"

I smiled "He wanted to try it he's going with his friend Billy but…..you just enjoy yourself out there okay"

"Okay sweetie and I'm sorry and I love you baby girl"

"I love you too Mom….I should go"

"Of course. I'll see you the following week after thanksgiving"

"Yeah, bye Mom"

"Bye" I hung up the phone. "This sucks" I whispered. It looks like I was going to be spending Thanksgiving in the dorms all my darn self. I walked back into the diner and sat down in the outside this time since Edward had slid all the way to the window

"Everything ok lil sis?" asked Emmett.

I smiled at him and at everyone else before I responded "Yep just a minor change in plans"

"Oh what?" asked Rosalie.

"Well Renee got some deal to spend Thanksgiving in a cruise"

"Wow that's wonderful! You're going to have so much fun as long as you don't get sea sick" said Alice quickly.

I shook my head "That's the change….she bought two tickets one for her and for Phil"

"But what about you?" asked Edward.

"I'm going to be spending it here I guess" I grabbed another slice and bit it. Everyone was looking at me and I felt extremely self conscious "It's no big deal guys I'll be fine"

"No one should spend Thanksgiving by themselves" said Edward.

"I have an idea!" said Alice beaming at me "You'll spend thanksgiving with us"

Edward smiled "Yeah that's a great idea. If you come I'll go to the house too so now you have to come or Alice is going to hate you forever"

Alice nodded vigorously "Yep, so say yes!"

"Really? I wouldn't be bothering?" I asked.

"Of course not" said Alice.

"Thanks then I'll definitely go" I said smiling at them.

Jasper grabbed my hand from the other side "You're family now you don't need to thank anyone"

I smiled even more "You guys are the best friends a person could have"

"You can sleep with Rose and I since there is no more space" said Emmett.

"Or with Edward" suggested Rosalie with a sly smile. "Since you guys are so close it wouldn't bother any of you right?"

I looked at her she was obviously planning something but I couldn't just say no because I sort of wanted too but I didn't want too if that was going to make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah I guess I could sleep with Edward" I said in a cool tone. I glanced at him "Of course if you don't mind?"

Edward shook his head and smiled at me "I don't" then turned back to eating his pizza.

"Good then it's settled you'll be spending thanksgiving with us!" said Alice clapping her hands.

"Now I feel left out, everyone is going except for me" said Jasper.

"Then come, thanksgiving at home is delicious and all but it's not really homey" said Rosalie.

"I guess that's true I just thought Mom would want to have one of us at home ever since everything you know" said Jasper.

"I think Jasper should go home, his mom needs him" said Alice.

Rosalie sighed "Whatever, Em and I are going the day afterwards and she completely understands so I'm not going to worry about it."

It was tomorrow already and I was dressed in some jeans and a nice brown tunic top I had the pepper spray in the pocket of my jeans just like Alice requested. I had drove down to that house and parked behind a black SUV that looked completely brand new. I walked to the door and knocked on the door and I think the guy who bought me last night opened it.

"Hi I'm Sean" he said with a friendly smile. I smiled a little seeing that he didn't look or sound like a creep and took the chance to look at him better. He was extremely tall, taller then Emmett and Edward and Jasper, so he was a giant. He was very skinny as well but I could tell he had muscles because of the way the blue shirt was hugging them.

"I'm Bella" He smiled at me again and motioned me to come inside the house. I walked in and the house was pretty darn amazing and luxurious too the whole design of the house was probably old time…everything was antique looking. _This kid was wealthy!!_

"So Bella I know that it must be kind of strange that I invite you specifically to my house but I have a rather odd request to ask from you" he said slowly and I couldn't help but notice extremely cautiously.

"Well go ahead ask away" I told him biting my lip. Please, don't let it be a freaky request! God I'm such a pessimistic. Maybe he just wants me to clean his house or something like that.

"You see, I have a son he's two years old his mother didn't want him so I kept him and I met this really pretty girl the other day and I asked her out on a date….but at the last minute the baby sitter canceled on me so there I was walking around campus when I remembered the auction so I bought you because you seemed like a sweet girl you know….you gave a good vibe….and stuff….so would you mind baby sitting?"

I laughed feeling the tension roll off my system "Oh God that's what you need from me, I would love to baby sit I really like babies so where is he?"

He smiled at me "I like the way you took the news….." his face turned a little bit serious "you didn't think that I was going to ask you something…um"

I nodded knowing perfectly well that he was thinking the same thing that I had previously thought he chuckled and shook his head vigorously "Oh, God no I am so sorry I was going to explain it to you in the e-mail but I wasn't sure if you would've gotten furious with me you know because girls do this to meet rich guys and stuff"

"Oh I didn't know that" I said slowly "but I guess I can see where that's coming from"

"Well let's go meet Andy he's sleeping right now"

We went upstairs into a baby blue nursery and the baby was there lying on his stomach and he looked absolutely adorable. He was so small and fragile still for a two year old baby.

"Wow he's a cutie" I said smiling at Sean.

"Yeah he is" he said quietly "….he likes to sleep a lot so he shouldn't be too much of a problem but my cell phone and other emergency contact numbers are taped in the refrigerator. I also have a list of what he likes and doesn't" he handed me a piece of paper "other then that you shouldn't have a problem"

"Ok well then I guess all that's left to say is have fun on your date"

He smiled at me "Thanks I hope I do too it's been a long time since I've dated and…..well I just hope she's the right girl you know there aren't many that want to go out with a guy whose only 21 and is already a dad you know."

"I think it's sweet and it must show that you're a good guy if you took the baby and raised it all by yourself" I told him with a smile he smiled back at me.

"Thanks Bella I'm glad that I picked you"

"Me too I was afraid I was going to be with a guy who was going to be weird or flirt with me"

"Well then looks like this works out for the both of us" he started walking towards the door "Feel free to roam around the house….and eat anything you want too."

"Thanks" I said smiling at him.

"I'll be back at midnight" then he waved good bye and left. Now this is what I'm talking about I sat down on the rocking chair and just relaxed.

**Alice's POV**

Elizabeth and I had just finished a massive shopping spree. We were in her hotel room just lying down on the bed watching 'What not to Wear' together.

"I was thinking since I have nothing to do tonight if you wanted to go to dinner with me"

"Oh Alice I can't I promised my friend I was going to go with her to this casino….how about another day?"

"Ok Mom"

Elizabeth smiled at me "Oh honey, I love that you accepted so quickly into your family." She kissed my cheek "You even call me mom, you're just such a good hearted girl"

I laughed "I wouldn't go that far"

"But you are, you have no idea how happy you've made me"

"You've made me really happy too Mom this is so surreal…..anyways I was thinking that it's time to tell Edward that you are back"

"Um how about we wait a couple of days and tell him together?"

"I want to tell him now and I think its best if I'm only there when we tell him I don't think Edward is going to take it as good as I did"

She nodded "Yes, but let's wait a few more days……I'm scared to go through that again I know Edward hates me more then you do…"

"How do you know that?"

"Because….." she smiled gently at me "He was older he remembers things more clearly then you do"

"Right" I said slowly.

"So just wait a few more days okay and then you can tell him"

"I don't know I don't want Edward to be mad at me" I got off the bed "I'm going to the bathroom"

"Okay" she replied quietly. When I came out Elizabeth was staring out the window with her arms crossed Alice walked up to her

"You do understand why I want to tell him right?" she whispered.

"Yes. It's your choice you have to do what you have to do" she smiled sweetly at me and kissed my forehead "…if you don't mind I have a few things to do before I have to go out tonight."

"Oh yeah I get it I'll see you later I guess"

"I'm sorry I just really need to shower and get ready…but I promise I'll call you tomorrow so that we can eat dinner, would you like that?"

Alice nodded "Okay." Elizabeth hugged her "Perfect. Oh and honey I know today is difficult since everyone is going off in their dates but trust Jasper I'm sure he wouldn't do it to you twice."

I gave her a smile hoping she was right. "Ok. Have fun tonight."

"Oh I definitely will Alice…..thank you for all of this"

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance to do this with you" She opened the door for Alice and Alice walked off grabbed her purse and stopped at the doorway "Good bye Alice."

"Good bye Mom" said Alice. She walked out of there and went to meet Jasper.

**Edward's POV**

It was tomorrow afternoon and I was dressed in a white shirt and jeans.

I received an e-mail telling me to meet them at Miami Beach in this outdoor chill restaurant that I had gone to when I was a little boy. I got there and sat down in the corner looking towards the ocean and the stars when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Hello…" I turned around with a lopsided smile but it quickly disappeared to see who it was. I felt like I had gotten punched in the guts and that my heart was going to get vomited through my mouth. This was not happening. It couldn't be. It was Elizabeth Cullen, the women who had given birth to me.

"Hello Edward" she said softly. She looked just like I remembered her beautiful and radiant looking with her reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. She didn't look a day older if that was possible even though it had been years since I had seen her.

"You…I….um…." I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. I wanted to run away from her but I couldn't it was like I was frozen in place. This was the last thing I was expecting. Why did this have to be happening to me?"

"Edward I know this must be a surprise but I heard about the auction and I…I had to see you especially when my friend told me she had seen you. I….I just wanted to see if you were okay"

That's when it hit me—all the memories, the pain, the anger, ugh I fucking hated this woman more then anyone else in the world, she was the lowest of the low. I bit my lip furious how could she have done this? After all these years, and she wanted to see if I was okay??? Fuck her.

"So now you care what the hell happens to me?" I growled at her.

"Son I know you're…."

I interrupted her; I felt my blood boiling up. How dare she call me that when she abandoned us? "Do not call me son you lost privileges when you left…twice if I remember correctly and don't you think I forgot how you abandoned me and Alice in the beach I never forgave you for that not even when you came back. Dad might've been stupid but not me…and I'm definitely not going to start being an idiot…" I got up from my seat ready to get the hell out of here.

"Edward Anthony Masan Cullen, sit your ass down right now!" commanded Elizabeth in such an overbearing tone that I wanted to fucking run her over with my car…twice, maybe three times so that all this anger and frustration that I felt for her could finally disappear.

I chuckled bitterly "Says who? The women who abandoned me?"

"No, the woman who bought you for the next twelve hours so until it's midnight you are to remain with me whether you like it or not understood? Now sit your ass down Edward don't make me repeat myself."

I wanted to throw myself off the pier and jump into the ocean. God, what the hell should I do? She had bought me—but this was just wrong. It wasn't right that I had to stand her for the next twelve hours, it was just too mean. She should've known that I would never want to see her but she didn't care. God, where's that bolt of lightening when you need it?

I reluctantly and slowly sat down crossing my arms. I raised my hand to the waiter and ordered a scotch on the rocks and to keep the coming every five minutes. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at the statement but said nothing; at least she knew better then to say anything.

"Edward, can you just listen to me?" she begged. She looked like she really was sorry but I knew better—she wasn't really sorry, she was up to something. It sickened me to now that she was such a good liar—she should've been a freaking actor with how talented she was.

"Why did you come here? Why did you buy me?" I demanded her. If I was going to be stuck with her I might as well know why? I wanted to know at least a piece of information of why she was here so that I could stop whatever the hell she was plotting.

"Because I wanted to see if you were fine that's all Edward" she said calmly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. If she was a normal, good mother I would've believed her but this was Elizabeth Mason, the most conniving bitch in the entire planet.

I scoffed "Please, you need money that's it isn't it?"

She shook her head slowly as if she was pretending to be hurt…Boo Hoo bitch. "I want to be back in your lives Edward even if it takes decades I will not leave this time"

"Lives" I said slowly. Lives meant more then one person lives meant that she wanted not to just get near me again but Alice, maybe even Carlisle too. This was NOT going to happen again. I was not going to live through the lies AGAIN. Hell no. I had to think of something—anything—to get her to leave again. "...No, you are not allowed to talk to Alice I swear if I find out that you come even a foot from her, you'll regret it"

"What happened to my sweet little boy?" she asked with watery eyes.

"Please, you killed him!"

She shook her head and sighed taking a sip of her Coke "Please, Edward just give me a chance we'll talk about something else okay…. tell me how your father is doing?"

I smiled feeling a little bit victorious that she couldn't go to him for help because Esme was there and I knew for sure that she wouldn't let anyone steal her man. "He's getting married in a month to a beautiful woman so you're not going to get anything from him."

She smiled but I knew it was fake I could tell I knew all of her lies, all of her fake actions, every fake emotion she fed off into someone. "That's good he deserves to be happy I hurt him so much…..I think I should talk to him and tell him how sorry I am….may I come back with you to the campus? I want to talk to Alice too"

"I told you I don't want you anywhere near her" I growled at her again. Alice couldn't find out that this woman was back, she was going to hurt her. I knew she had a plan. I could see it in her eyes, no matter how much tears or words she said I knew she hadn't changed she's still the same piece of shit.

"You don't decide that, she does" said Elizabeth confidently. I didn't like that confidence she was up to something big, something that was going to destroy us more. I couldn't stand to look at her face anymore it was sickening and I just wanted to vomit.

"Fuck this! I'll pay the money myself in your honor mother dear" I spat. I got up from the chair and finished my drink quickly "Leave Alice alone I mean it" I threatened her then I walked out of there.

I got into my car and began slamming my hands to the steering wheel—this was not fucking happening to me! I buried my hands over my face and began to cry. God, I was such a weakling I should be used to seeing her….but deep inside it still hurt and I hated that fact.

Why couldn't I have a normal mother? One who actually cared for her kid and made him breakfast and told him that all she ever wanted was for him to be happy, a mother who kissed him good night and brightened up when he told her he loved her. Why couldn't I have one of those mothers? Instead of that manipulative psychotic bitch. It just wasn't fair.

I drove to the nearest bar and got the strongest drink in the menu and began to drown my sorrows out. I needed to tell Carlisle that this was happening—he wouldn't allow her to come back into our lives now, he was happy with Esme, and the idiot finally understood who Elizabeth was in reality. But I couldn't. Talking to Carlisle about this—just made it more real, much worse.

I kept thinking of ways to that I could make Elizabeth leave but I came up with nothing. I was thinking about giving her all of the money in my bank account but I didn't want her to get what she was after, which I was sure was money. I wanted her to fucking lose for once, just this one time. I wanted her plans to backfire. But how the hell did I do that?

In the end there were no other choices I would have to tell Carlisle and Alice that Elizabeth was back and up to something. I didn't know if it was best if I told Alice or if Carlisle did—I was just too messed up to tell this to her—there was too much pain and anger, and I didn't want Alice to see me like that. Maybe it was best if Carlisle told her. But what about if he sugar coated things? If he didn't really tell Alice everything that she did? Carlisle was always a softie, he always forgave people. What if he had forgiven her? What if he wanted her back still after all this time? Hell no. I'll have to do it myself even if it kills me.

By the time I arrived in campus it was ten o' clock at night and I already pretty drunk right now. I had decided that I would tell Alice tomorrow when I was sober and would come up with a laid out plan of everything I thought she needed to know so that she could hate Elizabeth as much as I did. I knew that Alice didn't hate her, that she even wanted her to come back but once she knew this there was no way she would want her back in her life.

I went to my room locking the door so that no one could disturb me. I took off my clothes and took a cold shower—I had two hours to sober up a little bit more so that I could meet up with the gang in the dinner. What the hell was I going to tell them? We were all supposed to share our experiences? I had nothing to say. Nothing at all.

I decided to call Bella instead of anyone else in the group. First of all because just hearing her voice would help me and second of all because if I called Alice she would immediately notice that something was wrong if I was drunk and sounded this stupid.

"Hello" said Bella in hurried tone

"Hi Bella" I said quietly trying my best to sound as sober as possible.

"Edward, what's up? Are you already at the dinner?" she asked.

"No I'm in my room actually where are you?"

"In the dorm room I'm about to go right now…..do you want to walk together over?"

"Actually that's why I was calling I don't feel so well I think I got food poisoning from the restaurant so I'm just going to go to sleep…."

"Oh….do you want me to come over?"

"No it's okay I would be horrible company…..I'll just see you and everyone else tomorrow"

"All right…" there was a pause on the line "Are you sure you're fine Edward?"

"Yeah as fine as I can be under the circumstances" I told her. That sounded completely honest so in reality I wasn't really lying to her I just wasn't giving her details.

"Ok…well I hope you feel better Edward and if you need anything just call me and I'll be there in like three minutes"

I smiled sadly "Thank you Bella. Good night"

"Good night Edward"

I hung up the phone and put it on the bedside table. I lied down on the bed and just thought and thought about how the hell was I going to tell Carlisle and much worse Alice; she didn't know anything about that gold digger.

**Bella's POV**

That was strange. Edward didn't sound like himself at all—I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right. But I just couldn't barge inside his room and demand an explanation; he would have to tell me on his own time if he wanted too of course.

I walked to the dinner everyone else was already there, I slid into the booth

"Where the hell is Edward? He's late" said Emmett.

"He's not coming he good food poisoning from the restaurant he went too" I told them.

"He's sick?" asked Alice worried "I think I should bring him some soup or something"

"No Alice, he wanted to be alone said he wasn't feeling up to company right now…..he was going to go to sleep, or try to at least…"

"Poor kiddo" said Rosalie "Food poisoning sucks!"

"Uh-huh" said Emmett.

"Ok so who's going to share first?" asked Jasper.

"Why don't you share first, we're all dying to hear how it went with that skank" said Rose.

"Ok. Well we went to this place called Fun House it's like twenty minutes from here. It's kind of like Dave & Busters but it has some rides like Go Carts and miniature golfing, so we played some games and then went on the rides…."

"And how did she behave?" asked Alice.

"Well at first she was just blabbing a lot about how cute I was and how I had good fashion sense and blah blah….she kept talking about my looks I wanted to throw myself out the window….but when we got to the place she sobered up a little bit, it was okay, I guess, she talked about her school and asked me a lot of questions and I was polite to her…..then she got really crazy she wanted me to win her this stuffed animal but it was impossible and I kept spending and spending and nothing….she got really mad. I thought she was going to hit me!"

Everyone laughed trying to imagine that "Did you win it?" asked Rosalie.

"No" said Jasper shaking his head "But she got over it when I told her we could take pictures together"

"You took a picture with that psychotic dweeb?" asked Rose "You're an idiot!"

"Hey at least she stopped annoying me!"

"She's going to show that to everyone" said Rose.

"Oh well it's a small price to pay" said Alice. She kissed Jasper on the cheek "At least she wasn't too aggressive…..so who is next?"

"Well Rose and I had a very hot fun twelve hours and we have agreed that it's only fair that we tell you all the juicy details" said Emmett grinning like a little boy.

"Oh no that's fine Em we get it!" I said quickly not wanting to hear the personal details of his sex life. Rosalie rolled her eyes and jabbed Emmett on his chest playfully while Emmett just grabbed her face and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"How about we let Bella share her experience?" asked Rosalie.

"Fine" Emmett sighed and he glanced at me "So do I gotta beat someone up?"

"No, he was a very nice guy he just wanted to go on a date with someone and asked me to baby sit his cute little baby!" I told them. "Lucas, the baby, was so adorable and slept most of the time but when he woke up he cried a little but I just held him and he eventually settled down."

"Awe that's cute" said Alice smiling "You got a good candidate then."

"Yeah….what did you do Alice?" I asked her.

"Nothing" replied Alice nonchalantly "I just stayed in the dorm and tried drawing a few designs for these purses for a project of mine and listened to music...."

Jasper put his arm around her shoulder "I wish I could've spent the day with you instead it would've been a lot more fun."

_**Alice's POV**_

It was Sunday morning and it was time—times to face the music so here I was getting ready to talk to Edward. He has to know. Last night Jasper and I had a very serious conversation about all of this. He convinced me to tell Edward today because the longer I waited the angrier he was going to be that I was hiding this from him. Jazz said he would probably feel betrayed and hurt that I accepted her back into my life so easily and I didn't want to hurt Edward. Mom would have to understand that I did what was best.

"We have to talk" I said as I went inside my room and closed the door.

"Oh, God this is the second time this weekend that someone had started the sentence that same way" said Edward smiling at me.

"Huh" I asked a little bit confused.

"Tanya…" said Edward clarifying this "…when she broke up with me but that one was actually good news, but I don't think this one will be."

"I think its great news" I said nervously.

"Ok…." He sat up on the bed looking at me "Tell me."

"Mom's back" I whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you Alice" he got off the bed and walked over to me "Hey, are you okay? You look really nervous and I'm the one who's supposed to be nervous today."

"Why?" I asked glad for the change of subject. I was such a coward.

"I'll tell you later, its kind of big news." Said Edward "Go ahead, Alice, continue."

"Well our mother is back, Edward" I said quietly.

"What? You saw her too?" said Edward raking his hands through his hair "I told her not to go near you…Alice you cannot possibly be happy about that woman being here."

"But I am. She wants us back Edward and I've been talking to her a lot lately and I can tell she's really sorry."

"Wait a second! How long have you been talking to her lately?" he demanded. He looked so pissed

"A week" I replied.

"Alice, that woman is a cold hearted bitch, she never loved any of us, and the only thing she ever loved was money, MONEY, Alice that's it."

"That's not true; she left us because she needed to find herself, she was scared that we would hate her Edward that's why it took her so long to come back to us…"

"LIES!" yelled Edward angrily. He was pacing around the room and I couldn't help but feel scared—he was close to loosing it. I could tell. I needed to make him understand that she was going to be back in our lives—well at least mine. That I needed him to hear her out, that I wanted us all to be a family again.

"Edward calm down yes I am talking to OUR mother she really is sorry and I forgave her for everything she did to us. Edward she's changed and she wants us back, you need to forgive her…maybe we can all go out or something" I said quickly before I chickened out.

Edward punched the wall out of nowhere "Damn it Alice! You don't get it she's lying to you all she wants is your money….looks like the 10 million dollars she stole from Dad years ago is gone. That's what she does Alice she comes and pretends she loves us and then waits for the perfect moment where you trust her and the bolts."

"No, that's not true" I said shaking my head with tears in my eyes—that was not true. Edward was just saying that because he had always hated her for leaving us in the first place. He was just making that shit up; yeah it had to be a lie. Mom would've never done something like that to us "She left but she didn't take anything Edward, all she took was the car and that the police found abandoned in North Carolina"

"That's because she didn't want us to find her and arrest her. Of Course Carlisle didn't place any

Charges on her, he loved her too damn much. He was so stupidly in love with her he took her back when she came back two years ago do you remember when you came back for Christmas Break? How I was? Do you remember how I treated Carlisle?"

"No she….she was there?" I whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure he had heard me. I realized that I had sat down on the bed without even noticing—this couldn't be happening. She had come back to us only to steal our money and leave again.

"And she had left Alice again! She came back only for money and dad he was so stupid….so stupidly in love with her he was willing to do anything as long as she was back. He gave her everything she wanted, the credit cards, the bank accounts, and you know what she did, and she stayed for one month. She tried being nice with me but she didn't really care she was after one thing and that was our money Alice!!! As soon as she took enough she left us again….and what did Dad do? He got a freaking investigator to look for her again saying that he needed her to live, he was pathetic that's why I hate him Ali! That's the fucking reason why I behaved like I did"

I started sobbing. How could she have done this? How could he not tell me?....and I….I had believed her….Oh My God, I had given her what she wanted. I wasn't going to see her again. I think that hurt more then the realization that she had hurt us.

"Oh Edward, why didn't you tell me before?" I cried out.

"I wanted to protect you from this pain that I feel every fucking day" said Edward quietly "You were so hurt Alice when she left us, and I just couldn't hurt you anymore, you had been through enough. I told Carlisle to make her leave when she came back, but you know what he said…he said that he was in love with her and I was too young to understand that….that when I actually fell in love I would understand everything he had ever done….he was wrong."

I stood up and walked over to him so quickly wrapping my arms around him so tightly. I felt like a complete moron—she had used me. But maybe she had changed after all these years maybe all she really wanted now was just to be near me and Edward. I had to find out. I got out of his arms and looked at him "It might be a mistake" I whispered to him and then I ran….I ran so fast out down the stairs all the way to the campus parking lot into the car and onto the highway.

**Edward's POV**

When Alice left, I kicked the dresser with my foot several times and then chased after her. For a little person she sure as hell ran fast….Where the hell was she going? Dude, where else is she going to go to? To talk to her.

I ran to my car and followed after her. I followed her to a cheap motel by the beach, she ran up the stairs like a maniac and I walked slowly there hesitating the moment. I did not want to see Elizabeth again but it looks like I didn't have a choice not if I wanted to protect my sister from the lies that Elizabeth was going to make up again.

It was easy to find which room Alice was in the door was wide open and there was Alice on the floor crying and clutching something in her hand. The drawers were all pulled out, empty. She had left. Thank God! I couldn't help but smile at that but when I saw Alice again, how broken she looked my smile disappeared and I found myself on the floor next to her. "Oh Alice" I pulled her into a hug and whispered "It's all going to be okay." Even though I didn't really believe that—at least not for her, she was going to feel like shit for awhile.

"She lied to me, she did the same thing to me" whispered Alice. "I won't see her again Edward she already got what she wanted"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused "She didn't get what she wanted Alice, she left."

"But she did….see" Alice was clutching to her checkbook, the only reason why I knew it was Alice's because it was pink and hello kitty on it. I gulped. "She must've taken it when I went to the bathroom yesterday, we had gone shopping and she must've seen me use it."

"Oh Alice" he kissed my hair "I'm sorry I should've told you earlier then this wouldn't be happening"

"How could she do this to us? We're her kids" cried Alice.

"Damn it. She is not going to do this to us again" I picked up my cell phone and reported the check book lost and for her accounts to be frozen but it was too late. At 8 am, her bank account had been emptied. I threw the phone on the rug "She took it, Alice."

"Oh God she probably used me because I was the most vulnerable and stupid one out of all of us" said Alice angrily "I fucking hate her" she cried.

I held her tight trying to make the pain go away but I knew it wasn't doing anything and that made me feel even worse "I didn't want you to feel this way I wanted to protect you from her but by doing so I've hurt you even more, this is all my fault."

"No it's not" she hiccupped

"We don't need her we'll be fine without her."

"Then why do I hate her but love her at the same time? Why can't I hate her like you do?" asked Alice.

"Alice, sometimes I feel the same way I might hate her with all my heart but that doesn't change the fact that I loved her for a lot of years…..I guess that's something that we'll always feel Alice."

Alice and I were outside of the building sitting in a bench. Surprisingly she had stopped crying I honestly thought she wasn't going to stop crying….it was so raw and painful to hear her cry. But she just stopped….she was resting her small head on my shoulder and holding my hand.

"I want to tell Jasper what happened" she replied quietly "I don't want to tell anyone else what happened until you're okay with them knowing."

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Edward, are you going to be fine?"

I chuckled darkly "I should be asking you that this happened to you, not to me Alice"

"I know but you always blame yourself for everything and you shouldn't this isn't your fault Edward I believed her because I wanted so badly to believe that my mother wanted me back…."

"Yeah but if I would've told you what happened all those years ago you wouldn't have trusted her, you would've hated her like I do, you wouldn't be going through this Alice this is my fault no matter how much you twist my words to make it appear like it wasn't, it was. I'll be fine Alice I just….these past 24 hours have been very…..unexpected I guess. I'm like in shock….I just….." I ran my hands through his hair "….I just don't know anymore."

"Edward"

"Please don't…." I said interrupting her and shook my head I didn't want to hear anymore I needed space and I needed to think of all of this. "I'm going to take a walk in the beach Alice I just…." I sigh and got off the bench "I got to go." I kissed the top of her head and mumbled an 'I'm sorry' and walked out of there. I felt horrible that I couldn't deal with this but I just couldn't—I had so many emotions going through my mind that I felt like I was going to go crazy. Why couldn't I just deal with this like every other normal human? Like Alice was doing.

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.


	26. Chapter 26

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! : D **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER & READ THE BOTTOM, PLEASE. **

**CHAPTER 26**

_**Bella's POV**_

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Wow. Unbelievable. To say I was shocked was an understatement I just couldn't even still believe the words that came out of Alice's mouth when she ran into the room…her mother was back, had stolen money from her, and Edward knew….Damn talk about DRAMA. I couldn't believe what Ali had told me—her mother was such a horrible bitch! How could a mother do that to their child? I was going to call my mother tonight and thank her for being such a wonderful mom. Alice and Edward did not deserve that. Oh, Edward…..Alice had told me that Edward hadn't taken it well at all and was blaming himself for not being able to protect Alice.

When Jasper had arrived to console Alice, I excused myself for two reasons. Number one: I was sure that Jasper and Alice would want to be alone, I might be her friend but I wasn't a miracle worker like Jasper. Then the second reason was Edward.

I knew Edward needed someone and I was going to be that person for him. No more waiting. I was going to do what I could to make him happy. I walked through the entire campus and then decided to head down to the beach maybe he would be there….Finally, after of almost an hour of walking I saw him there he was sitting down watching the sun set or at least that's what it looked like but he was probably just staring off into space and thinking about what a mess his life was….I walked slowly over to him. I guess he felt someone looking at him because he looked up there were no tears in his eyes or it didn't even look like he had been crying…I wondered if he was in shock like I was.

"Alice told me what happened" I said quietly as I sat down next to Edward in the sand. It was Twilight now and the sky looked beautiful. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry" I told him.

He nodded but didn't speak or look at me. I put my head on his shoulder and entwined my fingers with his and just stood there watching the ocean with him. After a few minutes, I felt him squeeze my fingers and I smiled knowing that I had made the correct choice of coming to look for him here.

"Edward, do you want to talk about this?" I asked him softly. I wanted to make all the pain go away but I just didn't know how…..what would I want if I was in his position?

"Not really" he murmured.

"I think it would make you feel better you know if you got it off your chest…having things inside their for so long can only hurt you more"

He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, he glanced down at me and smiled at me but there was nothing happy about his smile "Alice already told you everything"

"But she didn't tell me how you were feeling because you didn't even want to tell her, she's worried about you, you know she thinks this is all her fault" I told him.

"It's not her fault, it's mine……" he picked up a bunch of sand and then dropped it "I feel like an idiot I was supposed to protect Alice from her….and I didn't. She tricked her and look at her Bella, she's heartbroken and she feels like this is all her fault….that women is a treacherous bitch! I fucking hate her; I want her to pay for this"

"Well this is a good start….anything else?" I ask him.

"Yes, I want to be alone" he said quietly.

I nodded and was about to get up when I realized something I didn't want to leave him alone not when he was like this. Everyone deserved to be with someone when they felt like shit and I wanted to be the one to comfort him, the one to make him smile again. And then I got an idea, maybe it was crazy, not the right time, but maybe it could work if it was true that Edward loved me wouldn't I make the pain be lesser if I told him that I loved him back. Well here goes…

"I'm not leaving" I announced.

"What?' he whispered looking at me we looked at each for awhile in complete silence neither of us looking away from each other and then he finally asked "Why?"

"Because I want to stay with you Edward, I want to be with you through this"

"Oh Bella" he closed his eyes briefly and re-opened them again there was a real smile now, it was small but it was something so that was sure to be a sign that I could make him feel better "Why are you so nice?"

"Because…." I bit my lip and decided that this was it, the moment that I always wanted, I was going to tell him how I felt no matter what "because I care about you Edward Cullen much more then you think"

And I didn't know if I should be doing this or not; I didn't even know if he still liked me but what the hell? I pressed my lips on his and I could feel him freeze in my touch. He didn't push me away though or kiss me back so I didn't know what to do. So I moved my legs to straddle him and then I heard him moan and slowly his hands moved to my hips and he finally began to kiss me back with so much passion that I felt like I was going to faint. And I felt it again; the fireworks, the love, and I smiled as I kissed him even more passionately. It was like I was letting out all this pent up passion that I've been holding back all this time. He was mine and I was his. Just when I thought things would be perfect between us he pushed me away from him hard and I fell in the sand on my butt.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quickly. Oh God I've just made a complete fool of myself he doesn't love me anymore….he forgot about me. I was too late. And here I am throwing myself at him oh God he might be able to look at my face again but I sure as hell could not. I'm such an idiot.

"Damn it!" he got off the floor angrily. His face was flushed and he looked so pissed at me and I just didn't understand…but then I saw the pain in his eyes "How could you Bella? How could you do this to me?" he yelled.

"I...I.…I don't get what you're saying Edward" I said confused.

"You kissed me" he hissed. He put his hands up in the air and pulled his hair out and I just watched him until I got the courage to tell him what I wanted. I said it softly afraid of more rejection "Edward, I want to be with you"

"Oh, no" he smiled bitterly shaking his head "I won't have anyone's pity"

"It's not like that" I stood up then as fast as I could trying to explain to him everything that had happened and tried to approach him but he side stepped me.

"Yes it is!" he screamed angrily "You didn't like me before and you sure as hell don't like me now you're just doing this because you feel fucking sorry for me well I don't need it. I don't need anyone!"

"Edward…. don't do this just listen to me" I pleaded with him.

"No I don't want to listen….just stay the fuck away from me" then he ran away from me.

"Edward" I yelled. "Edward, come back!!"

I had no idea what had happened one moment Edward and I were kissing and then the next he snaps, he tells me that I'm doing this out of pity that doesn't make any sense. I walk back to hall and up to my room and open the door. Jasper and Alice were lying down on the bed in complete silence

"I kissed him" I told them. I needed their help. What was that because I sure as hell did not get it at all did that meant that he did like me but that I had just chosen the wrong moment? Or did he forget me already?

"You kissed who?" asked Alice.

"She kissed Edward" whispered Jasper. I nodded and sat down on the floor cross legged next to them.

"You did? So are you guys like together now?" asked Alice happily.

"Look at her face Ali" said Jasper soothingly "I'm so sorry Bella"

"What?" asked Alice confused then her smile fell as the realization hit her "He rejected you didn't he? Oh, no this is all my fault if I hadn't talked to her then any of this would be happening!"

Jasper put his arm around her "It's not your fault, it was supposed to happen his way but things will work out"

"I'll talk to him later maybe he just needs time…. when he calms down more I'll go to his room and try to make him understand that I'm not lying to him" I said.

"So you're sure now that you want to be with him?" asked Alice.

"Positive" I said as I remembered the kiss.

"Don't worry about it Bella, Edward loves you I know he does he's just being difficult right now I guess he's just in shock right now…" said Jasper thoughtfully "Try talking to him tomorrow, just show him you're not going anywhere."

"Yeah he eventually will have to realize you're here and you're not going anywhere" said Alice quietly.

The rest of the night I spent it with Jasper and Alice just talking about Elizabeth and this whole past week—I couldn't believe that Alice hadn't told me about this but she hadn't told anyone (except Jasper) but it was Jasper so…

Jasper glanced at his watch "Maybe I should go back to my dorm it's close to one in the morning already"

"Oh, no don't go!" pleaded Alice.

"Yeah Jasper just stay with us tonight" I told him and then I smiled mischievously "Just no funny business, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

Alice hugged me and whispered "Thanks Bella" she ran back to her bed were Jasper was smiling at us "Do you guys think I should call Edward?" she asked me.

"I think you should wait till tomorrow" I told him. I wanted to hear Edward's voice to hear that he was he fine but Jasper was right, he needed time.

Emmett barged into the room he looked flustered he took a few deep breaths before he began to talk extremely fast "Dude, what is wrong with Edward? He just left the school"

"What!?" shrieked Alice getting off the bed.

"Where would he go?" asked Jasper standing up to and grabbing Alice's hand.

"Oh My God' I whispered covering my face with my hands. I felt like this was my fault, like I had made this worse or something.

"He had a duffel bag with him I asked him where he was going and he said he just needed time alone and not to bother him….." said Emmett. "I was going to restrain him but he gave me this look, like he was going to fuck me up if I stopped him so I just let him go…"

"No that's the best thing you could've done Em, Edward isn't dealing well with what just happened.." said Alice quietly " our mother came back Em she lied to me and made me believe that she wanted me…..and she stole my money and left" said Alice quietly. Jasper kissed her forehead but I could see that the way his jaw was squared that he was extremely pissed about Elizabeth.

"Damn our aunt is a psycho" said Emmett shaking his head. He hugged Alice "I never liked her anyways she sucked at making cupcakes they were never perfect like when mom made it."

"Oh Em!" said Alice smiling sadly at him while she rolled her eyes.

"So we're going to wait until he comes back to school?" asked Jasper. He had sat down next to me and had grabbed my hand trying to comfort me.

"Yeah I guess there is nothing else to do" said Alice quietly. "Please, don't think this is your fault Bella" she said looking at me with guilt in her eyes.

"It feels like it is" I whispered.

The following morning I was sitting down in a table outside eating breakfast when Rosalie sat down across from me. She handed me a small box

"What's this?" I asked it taking it from her.

"It's a chocolate cupcake, I thought it would cheer you up" said Rosalie. "I heard what happened and that just sucks! I can't believe we missed out on all of this, what was Alice thinking?"

"I can't believe he just left you know…….Alice needs him too."

"She'll be fine she's a tough little cookie, she gets over things more easily then Edward…..and don't expect him to be back for awhile Bella he probably won't show up till next week."

"You think he'll be gone that long?" Rosalie nodded her head "But its Thanksgiving this Thursday he promised he would be there for Alice if he doesn't show up she'll be crushed."

"Maybe he'll come…..maybe you can convince him too……you could go down to the house and see if he's there and try to get him to come back to us."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you." said Rosalie like it was the most obvious thing in the world "You're the only who can, he loves you."

"You sound so confident about that…..how come when I told him yesterday he just thought I was lying he pushed me away from him…."

"Because he's confused and angry and he doesn't know what to think now….he's a guy they are not the smartest things in the planet you know."

I shook my head "But still….what if he doesn't believe me?"

"He'll believe you if you prove it to him" said Rose "I'm going to give you the directions if you feel like stopping there after your classes…" she grabbed a napkin and with a pen wrote it down "Here."

I took it and stuffed it in my jeans "Thanks" I whispered knowing full on well that I would be eventually going down there.

"Uh huh"

**Edward's POV**

I woke up and then slammed my head back down on the pillow as I remembered all about last night. My stomach grumbled….I hadn't eaten anything last night except for breakfast and I was fucking starving….last night when I had gotten "home" I had told all staff that they have the rest of the week off and that they would be getting paid still, they scattered away a few minutes later. Afterwards I had raided the bar and then the next thing I remember was somehow making it up the stairs and into the bed.

I took a quick shower first and then dressed in black sweat pants and a wife beater and went downstairs to the kitchen. I stopped midway when there was Esme cooking in my kitchen. What the hell was she doing here? Did she live here?

I started retreating back when I heard her voice "Good Morning Edward" she said cheerfully.

I raked my hands through my hair and responded quietly "Hi" and trotted all the way into the kitchen sitting down in a stool across the counter. She turned around and her eyes widened a little but she gave me a small smile "Why aren't you in school?"

"If this is going to be an interrogation I rather skip it Esme" I got off the school and looked at her "This is my house I can come here anytime I want too without offering an explanation to my father's fiancée" I said coldly to her. I knew it was wrong to put all my anger towards her but I wanted to be alone

"Edward it wasn't my intention to….." she stopped and I looked at her again "Edward, one of the maids called last night to inform me that you told everyone to go home, I just came over here because I was worried she said you…um, well that you didn't look so well….and I guess I was right to come here, most bottles are open and you look horrible."

"I'm fine" I growled at her.

Esme nodded "Well if you're fine Edward then why are you missing your classes?"

"Because I want too"

"Carlisle told me that you care a lot about your studies, that you're an A and B student all the time I'm sure you wouldn't risk getting your grades dropped for just anything"

"Why don't you just leave me alone? This isn't your problem."

"It is, I'm going to be a part of this family soon and what happens to you or Alice affects me as well Edward….I'm trying here…I want things to be good between all of us"

"And you think by butting into my life you're accomplishing that?"

"I don't know what else to do" said Esme "Does Carlisle know you're here?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not if you don't want me too"

"I guess this is the part were I'm supposed to say thanks"

"I wasn't expecting you too" said Esme crossing her arms "Breakfast will be done in five minutes you can wait here or in the living room, I'll call you when it's finished."

"I'll wait in the living room" I said as I walked away from her. There was no way I was going to be able to say 'No' to breakfast, the kitchen smelled great. I walked to the living room and watched cartoons until she called my name….we both sat across from each other in the kitchen table in complete silence as we began to eat. I couldn't help but smile satisfied when I began to eat, this was GOOD.

"Do you like it?" she asked with a smug expression on her face.

"It's okay" I said shrugging my shoulders

"My mother taught me how to cook she was a chef, she loved to cook, and it was her dream for me to a chef just like her…"

"Oh why didn't you"

"I liked interior designing much more it broke her heart but in the end she accepted it like any true mother would….but thanks to her I can make the best dishes."

"Is that what won over Carlisle?"

She laughed quietly "Could be, do you know how we met?"I shook my head and she continued talking "We met at a friend's birthday party and we just fell for each other I guess but I think I really won him over when I invited him to my place and cooked him dinner, you know what they say food is a way to a man's heart…"

"Or it could've been that you both had sex"

"Edward" she said icily "That is enough I will not allow you to treat me like this I never did anything to you, you've never even allowed me to disappoint you so why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you" I grumbled.

"Oh you don't?" she said arching her eyebrow "You could've fooled me with all the drinking and the innuendos you kept saying when Carlisle proposed to me."

"You got that?"

"Yes I did. I am not an idiot Edward you don't like me that was more then obvious from the first time I met you, but I guess I should feel a little bit better since you apparently dislike all women."

"You don't know anything about me Esme"

"And whose fault is that?"

"I don't…." I smiled at her "Did Carlisle ever tell you about his ex wife?"

"You mean your mother, of course he did"

"He was madly in love with her, she had him hypnotized like a fool"

"I know but he doesn't love her anymore, he loves me…..why are we talking about her?"

"Because she came back Esme I just thought I should let you know?"

"What?" she whispered. She stood up from her chair and walked over to me "You're lying to hurt me aren't you?"

"No I'm not" I said in a serious tone.

She touched my shoulder and I glanced at her "Oh Edward, does Carlisle know that the woman is back?" I shook my head "I want to say I'm sorry but those words won't help the pain you must be feeling right now I honestly don't know what to do to help you…does Alice know?"

"Yeah she stole money from Alice, all of her money to be exact, she left again." I responded quietly.

"Poor Alice…where is she?"

"At school"

"I should call her and see if she's okay"

"She's in class right now"

"I guess I'll have to call her later, Carlisle needs to know about this, this is serious"

"I guess"

"And that whore is going to pay for what she did to all of you, the first time I heard what she did it made me so furious I was so shocked that Carlisle had accepted her so easily back into their lives….but this time that woman will pay…" Esme squeezed my shoulder again and walked out of their.

I was still there when she returned back

"She bought a ticket to Portland, Oregon I called the police over there and informed that she had stolen from your family….hopefully they'll be able to find her."

"Thank you Esme" I said honestly.

She nodded "I know that you don't trust me or like me for that matter but I'm always here to talk if you need too"

"Ok" I whispered.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe that I had just skipped my math class because I couldn't wait any longer to do this. I was so going to be behind now. But I had to do this. I needed him to understand that I didn't do it out of sympathy but because I wanted too, and that I loved him. I quickly got out and jogged to the front door which was slightly open I saw a maid there she was leaning this small glass on the top of the door.

"Hello" I said softly hoping not to scare the women or she would come falling out of the small ladder.

"Oh God I didn't even here you come in" said the woman with a small friendly smile. She stepped down the three step ladder and put down the window glass cleaner "Are you here to see someone?"

"Yes I'm here to talk to Edward….my name is Bella Swan, I'm one of the bridesmaids in Esme's wedding"

"Oh of course, I've heard about you……well Mr. Cullen is not taking any visitors right now"

I was sort of expecting that but at least I knew that he was here but if I got in the house I could look for him "Oh. Is Esme here?"

"Yes, she is….she in the living room right now…..just follow me"

"No it's okay you can continue I don't want to disturb you and I know my way around" I lied. I just didn't want to disturb her.

"Oh okay…thanks." The women smiled at me one last time and climbed the ladder again to continue cleaning the glass. I gasped as I glanced around the inside of the house it was spectacular….but no, no time to ogle I'm on a mission.

I walked to the living room but stopped when I heard Edward's voice. I peeked through the doorway careful not to let anyone see him

"Everything is going to be okay Edward" whispered Esme soothingly "I am so sorry that those things happened to you….but if you managed to live through that you can live through anything. Edward, you need to let people in and trust again, not all people are going to break your heart."

It was so shocking to see _this_—Edward was resting his head on Esme's shoulder while she ran her hands through his hair. I had never seen Edward that fragile, he looked so broken and I was positive that he had tears on his eyes.

I couldn't go in. I couldn't. He needed space. I began to back away when I ran right into something

"Owe" I whispered hurting my funny bone on this huge fancy vase.

"Alicia, is that you?" called Esme.

"Oh shit" I whispered again. I was about to make a run for it when Esme appeared when she saw me, she glanced back to Edward and back to me, and held her hand up to stop me from talking. I nodded. "Oh yes of course Alicia…..meet me in the kitchen I'll be there in one minute" said Esme loudly. She walked back into the living room and I guess that was a sign to go into the kitchen I did exactly what she said…..now where is that kitchen? Finally I found it.

A minute later, Esme walked in and motioned for me to follow her to the backyard.

"Sorry Esme I didn't mean to intrude I…" I stopped talking I didn't know what to say anymore.

"It's okay Bella as you can see things are complicated right now….." said Esme slowly, she touched my arm softly "….I never thought that I could bond with Edward over something so horrible….."

"Is he going to be okay?'" I asked.

Esme nodded and gave me a small warm smile "Of course he is sweetie, just give him a few days he's just trying to work through his emotions right now"

"Ok" I told her I guess there was nothing else left for me to do here "…. I guess I should go then"

"That is probably best" said Esme. She hugged me "Give Alice a hug for me"

"I will"

Later that night Alice, Rose, Tanya, and I were all in Tanya's backyard in the pool eating hot dogs and hamburgers compliments of the freshman that had joined her sorority.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" said Tanya for the tenth time that night ever since we all walked into her house. She was pissed and really hurt that Edward hadn't told her anything about this "We're best friends just because I have a boyfriend now does not mean that he can't tell me what's happening in his life…is it really that hard to pick up the damn phone and call me!!"

"Tanya, come on this is Edward we're talking about he's so secretive and moody it shouldn't be a surprise that he hadn't told anyone about this!" said Rosalie taking a sip of her lemonade.

"He won't pick up the phone though" said Alice "I'm his sister I've called him four times this morning and nothing….how about if I was feeling suicidal or something?"

I snorted "Please Alice, you would never kill yourself you shouldn't even joke about something like that. Girls, I'm sure that Edward will reach us in his own time just like Jasper said just give him time."

"But I'm his best friend!" said Tanya.

"And Alice is his sister and Bella is the love of his life and he hasn't called them either so just get over it!" said Rosalie.

"Sheez Rose ever heard of being NICE!" said Tanya.

"Yes someone has mentioned that but I've learned that being honest is the way to go"

"I can't believe he's going to miss the Carnival" said Alice.

"Oh well" said Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes "I don't think I'm going to go, I just don't feel like having fun now"

"You have to go" said Rosalie

"We'll go as a group" said Tanya "…it'll be fun and then the next day you guys will be with Edward for you thanksgiving dinner…." She glanced at Rose "When you see him, slap him for me"

"Oh I will" said Rosalie smiling.

Alice's POV

Two days had passed now I thought that was enough time to wait to give Edward his space. So I picked up the phone and called Edward I was surprised that he actually picked up in the first ring

"I'm sorry" whispered Edward immediately.

"For?" I asked him.

"For not picking up your calls, for abandoning you there…..I just needed time to think and I'm in a better place right now and I owe it all to Esme."

_Wow it's like everything is changing! _ "What? Whoa Esme? Really?"

"Yeah we've been together for the past few days, she listens to me, and we talk a lot about how I feel she's like my personal psychologist or something…..she's a great person."

"Oh that's good that you're close to her, I told you she was amazing"

"Yeah….but how are you feeling?"

"Great"

"Of course like always" said Edward.

"I'm glad you're better….are you coming back?'

"Na what's the point? Thanksgiving is on Thursday anyways I'm just going to stay here I called my professors and I didn't really miss anything important so I'm good."

"We all miss you"

"I miss everyone too"

"Even Bella?"

"Bella" he said quietly. He sighed "Oh, God I haven't gone that far into my psychoanalyzing but I love her Alice you know I do, everyone does, I just….I don't know…I feel like she's doing this to make me feel better."

"She isn't" I insisted. He's so blind it's obvious she does like him that's why she kissed him, duh!

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Bella isn't the most important thing right now, you are"

I smiled "Thanks Edward but really you don't need to worry about me anymore I mean it still hurts but I'm going to live okay, so stop worrying about me and start living your life."

He chuckled "Carlisle will be back on Thanksgiving morning so I guess you'll get your wish of having a family dinner, Alice."

"Great!" I said happily.

"We just have to tell him what happened"

"Do we really have too?"

"Yeah, I think it's time everything gets cleared up that way they'll be no more secrets"

"I guess you're right I just don't want him to get hurt anymore because of her"

"I think he'll be fine he has Esme now"

**Bella's POV**

It was Thanksgiving morning and all of us had been driving for an hour and we finally arrived at the Cullen Mansion. We had gone in two separate cars because Rose had to go see her mother tomorrow morning but everyone else would be staying the rest of the weekend.

I got out of the Porsche which Alice and I had been the only ones in it because everyone else wanted to be in Emmett's jeep since it was more spacious and comfortable. Of course Jasper had wanted to go with us since Alice and Jasper are always together but Alice had shooed him away saying that she needed to talk to me privately. Of course this dreaded conversation never happened thank God!

"Wow your house is beautiful" I said astonished at its beauty and size. This mansion was the biggest I would probably ever see and it was just lovely. The whole outer design, it was painted white with huge elongated windows and a huge fountain in the middle of the pathway to the driveway.

Alice nodded "Yeah I like it here, when I get married I want a house close by that looks similar to this in design."

Jasper came quickly in and wrapped his arms around Alice's small waist. He kissed her on the cheek and she immediately smiled "Well hopefully Edward is less crabby today" said Jasper softly.

"Probably not" muttered Rosalie.

"Guys try to understand what he's going through" said Alice.

"It happened to you, not him and he's acting like if he was the one who experienced it over and over again" said Rosalie.

"You don't understand Edward blames himself for all of this" I told them. We reached the door and just as Alice was about to insert the key in the keyhole the door swung open

"Hi kids" said Esme happily "Please come in"

We all entered the house and went to the living room a butler man appeared and took our luggage up to our rooms. Where was Edward? I was supposed to be sharing a room with him, would that still be happening even though he was avoiding me?

"Esme, I am starving when is dinner time?" asked Emmett as soon as he sat down.

Esme laughed quietly "Em, its only noon we won't be having dinner till at least seven when your parents arrive from South Beach"

"Where's Edward?" asked Alice.

"He's picking up Carlisle at the airport they probably won't be home for a few hours they need to spend some time together" said Esme.

"Oh right I forgot" said Alice hitting her head playfully. Well if Edward was spending time with Carlisle maybe things would be okay between us.

**Edward's POV**

I was at the gate waiting for Carlisle to come out of the plane. I knew this was going to be one tough conversation probably extremely uncomfortable I haven't talked to my dad, for real, in ages. I think I was like twelve or something. I raked my hands through his hair when I read in the time table that the flight had landed.

I saw as people began to exit the gate and waited for Carlisle to show up. He had only one carry on luggage with him and began searching around the room for the driver, Andrew. When his eyes met mine I swear his mouth opened wide and he was going to go into shock. I walked up to him slowly

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Son" said Carlisle surprised "I thought the driver was going to pick me up"

"Yeah well there's been a change of plans….why you don't want to be in the car with me?" I asked with a teasing smile hoping that he would realize that I was trying to be good with him that I was trying to amend things with him

"No of course not" said Carlisle quickly "I just wasn't expecting it"

"Yeah well neither was I…..this just happened….um I wanted to talk to you about stuff"

"Okay son let's go into the car, I only have a carry on"

I nodded and we walked silently to the Volvo. I sat down and put on some background music and Carlisle just looked at me waiting for me to begin.

"Esme is a wonderful women, she'll be a great mother and wife" I said awkwardly. I didn't know what else to say to start out this conversation but I wanted him to know that I approved of Esme now that she was the best thing that could happen to this family. These past few days Esme had showed me what a good person she truly was; she didn't take my bullshit but she was really nice and supportive about everything and she was like Betty Crocker when it came to cooking. It started out slowly our relationship but now it was going pretty good….Esme and I are going to be a very good friends and I'm sure that slowly we'll reach the relationship of a mother and a son.

"Um ugh thank you?" said Carlisle but it sounded more like a question.

I smiled and glanced at him quickly he was drumming his hands on his jeans while he looked at me intently I'm sure he was trying to figure out if this was some sick joke or something "I know this sounds weird but I can't wait for her to be part of our family, I was wrong about her and about….well um about you too Dad" I whispered the last part.

Carlisle smiled immediately when he heard me "Dad" he replied surprised "...What brought this on?"

"I had a long conversation with Esme and she helped me see things differently and…..um well Elizabeth came back"

"Your mother was here?" asked Carlisle surprised AGAIN. I hoped his heart was in good shape to be taking all of these surprises. I looked at him and was thankful that he did not seem happy just curious and surprised that meant he really had gotten over her. If he could get over Elizabeth, I could get over everything else too.

"Yeah she wanted to do another hit and run but with Alice this time and…."

"Oh, God" groaned Carlisle. I could feel at him staring at me expectantly "What happened?"

"You know what happened Dad" I said quietly.

"We should've talked to Alice about this when it happened but I didn't want to hurt her like I had hurt you….how is she doing?"

"I don't know I haven't really talked to her much these past three days. I've been at the house with Esme wallowing in my own self pity"

Carlisle nodded slowly and I felt his hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry son I really am sorry"

"It's not your fault" I said for the first time "It was her fault, she was like a witch who had you under her spell but now you're free and I'm really happy that you are Dad….you're going to be able to be happy now"

Carlisle smiled sadly "Yes I am…"

When we reached the mansion the cars were already there. Carlisle and I walked in and there was everyone in the living room except for Bella and I immediately felt more at ease. I was glad she hadn't come well not really but it was better this way.

"Dad!" said Alice smiling. She ran towards him and hugged him. Carlisle hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground and kissing her head

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't tell you sooner I could've saved you a great deal of pain" whispered Carlisle.

Alice shrugged her shoulders "its life Dad…it doesn't always go your way but I'm okay Dad I have you and Edward and Esme…and all my friends and Jasper I'll be fine"

I wished I could be like Alice and get over everything so quickly; maybe then I wouldn't be so screwed up and complicated like I was. Jasper came up to me and patted my back

"So how you feeling?" he asked discretely.

"Much better Jasper….thanks for taking care of her for me" I told him with a tiny smile.

Jasper smiled "It's my pleasure I love your sister so I don't mind at all"

I silently walked out of the living room to the third floor were my room was I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes but what surprised me was the small brunette that was in my bed sleeping.

"Bella" I whispered. So she had come, and here she was in my bed sleeping in my bed. My bed; the bed that I would be sharing with her for the rest of the weekend oh God this was not a good idea. I wasn't ready to face her yet so I walked out silently hoping that I had not woken her up and walked back downstairs

"Like the present in your bed" said Emmett grinning hugely I glared at him and sat down on the sofa next to Esme and Alice. Alice kissed my cheek again and I smiled sweetly at her. I saw Carlisle raised his eyebrows in confusion and Emmett smiled even huger and responded "Bella is in his bed"

"Oh" said Carlisle then a small smile appeared on his face "Bella" he repeated now understanding a few things. "Of course" I heard him whisper.

Esme smiled and grabbed his hand proving that he was indeed correct "She is a beautiful girl and so intelligent too, it's so hard not to love that girl"

"I'm pretty sure I already do" said Carlisle with a weird glint in his eyes.

"Yeah Dad she's amazing" said Alice quickly "…and remember all the things I told you she did with Edward she's the best"

"Yeah the best to stand Eddie" said Rosalie with a smirk.

"I'm going to get something to drink" I said standing up quickly "Any of you want anything? Acid perhaps"

Emmett laughed "Such a jokester our little cousin….I want a Coke"

"Yep Coke is good" said Jasper.

"I don't know why people even like Pepsi, its ewe" said Rosalie.

"So true" said Alice nodding her head.

"All right" weirdos" I walked away from the kitchen and brought some cans of Coke's and passed them around to everyone. The door bell rang and in came Emmett's parents Anna and Peter. Peter looked exactly like Carlisle he was tall and good looking for his age had blonde hair as well except that his eyes were a bluish green instead of an emerald green. Anna was a tall too only two inches shorter then Peter and she was radiant—she had dark brown curly hair and light brown eyes and had a great figure for her age.

"Carlisle" said Anna. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug and then went straight to hug her son "Em baby you look bigger then last time"

Emmett chuckled lifting her off the ground and swirling her around like if she was a little girl "Mommy bear!" he said loudly and happily.

Anna laughed; it was always more then obvious that Anna loved her son more then anything in the world. Every time they were together you could tell that they had a very close relationship, she adored him completely.

"Oh Rosalie, I didn't know you were going to spend this holiday with us" said Anna as she hugged Rosalie who hugged her back.

Rosalie smiled at her "Yeah, Em and I decided we would spend tonight with you guys and tomorrow we would go see my mother."

Anna nodded and saw Alice, she smiled and walked to her hugging her and then her eyes rested on me. She walked to me slowly "Edward"

"Hello Anna" We hugged each other and she kissed my cheek

"I hope you're behaving" she said smiling.

"I promise I am" I told her with a lopsided smile

"Always trying to charm someone" she said with a smirk. She pinched my cheek softly "I can't see you settling down with one woman ever."

"Bella, you finally woke up!" said Alice loudly. My eyes immediately darted to hers and I noticed she was already staring at me. She looked absolutely adorable her hair was a little bit messy it looks like she didn't brush it after she woke up.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?" asked Anna looking at me mischievously. I was positive that Emmett informed her all about Bella, I swear Emmett should've been a woman with how much he gossips.

"That's Bella, she's Rosalie's and Alice best friend from school" I replied coolly. "She's spending Thanksgiving with us because her parents have other plans."

"Oh" said Anna.

The introductions were made and everyone was sitting in the living room talking. I made sure to sit in the arm chair that way there was no possible way that I would end up having to sit next to Bella. I wasn't angry with her anymore for kissing me out of sympathy—ok well maybe a little bit I just didn't find this situation comfortable at all. I wanted to be friends with her but maybe it was a bad idea if all I ever did was keep hurting myself. It was obvious she felt sorry for me and I didn't want that from her at all.

"Edward!" said Emmett throwing me a pillow at my face.

"What the fuck?"

"Language!" scolded Anna.

"Sorry" I replied sheepishly. You had to fear Anna when she scolded you I mean she dealt with Emmett and me when we were kids while my dad was in his depression mode, I knew from personal excuse you better listen to Anna.

"You weren't paying attention" said Emmett.

"You didn't have to whack me with a pillow" I told him. I looked at Esme "Esme, I think that Emmett should get only one plate of food as his punishment for hitting me."

Esme smiled "Hmm well that's a good idea as a punishment….then I guess it's settled only one plate Emmett until you learn not to pick on your cousin."

Emmett pouted crossing her arms "That's not fair, it's impolite to ignore other people."

I was in the kitchen eating a few Doritos chips when Bella walked into the room. I laid the bag down carefully and she just put her hands on the granite counter looking at me but I just kept looking everywhere else but at her.

"Are you really going to ignore me all weekend long?" she asked.

Pure silence. I was acting so immature but I just couldn't believe that she liked me for real now—it just seemed like a better idea to believe that she was only doing this out of sympathy.

"Edward, ugh why are you doing this? Why can't you just believe me? Is it really that hard to believe that I changed my minds about my feelings towards you?"

I said nothing but finally looked at her. She sighed and then turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

**Bella's POV**

I needed to prove to Edward that I did care about him but he just wouldn't listen to me. He was being his stubborn self and pushing me away from him. I got it; he was pissed and thought I was doing him a favor because I felt sorry for him but he should know me better by now. I would never do that to him.

I was racking my brain trying to tell him in a creative way when Emmett walked into the room. He sat down in the bed and looked at me until I finally glanced at him

"Yes?"

"Eddie still avoiding you?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I mumbled unhappily "I don't know what else to do….Em you always enlighten me with Edward related events what should I do now?"

"Grab his face and kiss him"

"I already tried that and it didn't work out so well remember"

"Ok then tell him you love him and then grab his face and kiss him"

"I don't think he would believe me"

"Then make him believe you, tell him you love him, and then grab his face and kiss him"

I smiled rolling my eyes "Thanks Em you're advice is wonderful today"

"You're over thinking it….love just happens unexpectedly and you should prove it to him just like that….let it be a surprise or something I don't know…you should ask the girls about this sentimental stuff"

"A surprise" I whispered. I had an epiphany, well at least an awesome idea, that could work I just had to think of the details a little better. I hugged Emmett and kissed his cheek "That's it! I'll do like those romantic comedies do I'll make a romantic dinner or something and tell him then!"

"And you'll grab his face and kiss him right?"

I laughed "Yeah, yeah I'll do that too"

"Great" he ruffled my hair "Glad to be of assistance little sister"

"I love you big brother"

"Me too munchkin….now get your ass downstairs we're about to eat the turkey"

"Got it!" I got off the bed and Emmett and I walked downstairs.

We went downstairs and Rosalie was talking to Carlisle and Jasper in the living room, they all got up when they saw us.

"Finally!" said Rosalie when she saw us.

"Sorry we were having a little chat" said Emmett grabbing her hand. Jasper walked up to me and smiled comfortingly at me and we all began to walk to the dining room were Alice and Esme were putting the finishing touches in the table. It looked beautiful there were candles and the food looked delicious and smelled good too. Edward was in the corner were there was a small but very expensive looking CD player and put on some quiet melodies.

_SORRY I HAD TO CUT IT SHORT HERE EVEN THOUGH IT WAS 14 PAGES LONG BUT I JUST WANT THE WHOLE DINNER/NIGHT ARRANGEMENT TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER….I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AND TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT....PLEASE REVIEW! _


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi everyone! This is the final chapter for Life Isn't Easy and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story! Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts :D _

_I'm working on the Epilogue for this…but I don't know when I'll post, I'll try to do it in less then two weeks. _

_I will write another story soon. _

CHAPTER 27

Everyone sat down around the table and Carlisle stood up from his seat with a glass of red wine, he smiled at everyone. I could tell that he was very happy that he had all of his family here and I felt so good to be with them.

"I would just like to give thanks for having all of my loved ones here spending Thanksgiving with me, there has been many changes this year and I think from now on things will get better with all of us" said Carlisle. "I want to give a special thanks to my future wife for always supporting me and being there for my children, I love you Esme."

Esme smiled lovingly at him. "I just want to thank everyone for letting me in their family all of you have been so kind and inviting to me, you're all becoming the family I've always wanted."

"Now that is just adorable!" said Anna. "Love is in the air all right…all I want to say is that Esme and Carlisle I hope you both have a happy long living life and you kids, be good and always stick together and don't you break my son's heart Rosalie…" Rosalie laughed "….all right, now let's eat I am starving and this smells way too good…"

"Cheers" said Peter taking a long sip of his champagne. Everyone quickly began to eat and let's just say that it was fantastic the food smelled and tasted delicious I was pretty sure that tomorrow I was not going to be able to eat anything at all at the rate I was eating.

"Isn't Anna hilarious?" whispered Alice who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah" I nodded my head "She is so Emmett's mother"

"I know!" she whispered back smiling.

I kicked Rosalie under her chair and she glared at me playfully "I love you" I whispered.

She smiled at me and then gave me the finger I feigned hurt and put my hands to cover my face pretending I was crying when I felt something hit my hands.

"Rosalie, what in the world?!" screeched Anna laughing. She had thrown me a chicken bone

"Ewe!" I said loudly throwing it at her plate. By that time everyone was laughing quietly. I stuck my tongue out at her and told her "We are so over now!" I dramatized.

She stuck her lower lip out "I'm sorry honey buns please forgive me you know I love you more then anything"

"Correction: she loves you after me" added Emmett.

Rosalie rolled her eyes waving her hand over "Yeah, yeah….." she smiled at me "We're in love again?"

"Fine boo we're back together!" I said smiling.

She blew me a kiss and I caught it and pretended it to stuff it down my cleavage.

"You girls are so strange" said Anna smiling amused.

"You've seen nothing yet" said Alice. "Em is really the one who is strange and out of this world"

"Oh I know that I just expected you girls to be….normal" said Anna playfully.

We were eating dessert now and let's just say this is one Thanksgiving that I am definitely going to remember. It was so much fun and full of surprises…it was nothing like spending thanksgiving with Renee and Phil that's for sure but I so did miss them.

"I have an announcement to make" said Emmett standing up. He turned to look at Rose who was sitting to his left and smiled hugely at her—the love was pouring out of his eyes and his smile—it was just so cute. "As you guys all know, Rose and I have been together on and off for awhile now but I'm madly in love with her and I wanted to do this in front of all the people that we both love…." He kneeled on the floor and the room turned into complete silence and I heard Alice gasping meanwhile as I glanced around the room to Emmett's mother she had her mouth wide open, her eyes were huge, and she had her hand pointed towards Emmett, it was sort of funny. I guess this was the last thing anyone was expecting….I turned my attention back to Emmett "….I want to be with you forever I love fighting with you and I love being with you, you're the only one who stands my shit…." He chuckled softly "….I love you babe. Will you marry me?" he took out a black small box that contained a beautiful dazzling diamond. Rosalie looked super surprised and so happy—like she was practically glowing and her eyes were watery. Rosalie nodded and threw her arms around Emmett's neck and they both had a deep long kiss. Everyone began to applaud and Jasper even whistled. After that, everyone began hugging each other and congratulating the love birds. I hugged Rosalie tightly smiling "Oh, Rose I'm so happy for you!"

Rosalie smiled at me "Me too! I can't believe he asked me you know I never thought of myself of the person getting engaged so young but this feeling is so….amazing" She hugged me again and whispered "I want you to be my maid of honor."

I was surprised that Rose had chosen me since she had known Alice ever since high school but I was very happy that she had chosen me. I smiled hugely at her nodding my head "Thank you."

"You deserve it." Edward came up to her and ran his hands through his hair. I see he was still giving me the silent treatment this was going to be a long night. "Edward!"

"Rose" they hugged "Congrats! You're going to make one hell of a bride"

Emmett came up from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling him closer to her and kissed her on the top of her head. "She sure is…the most beautiful sexy bride in the planet." Rosalie rolled her eyes but I knew she was happy and enjoying every one of these minutes.

"You better treat her well" warned Carlisle with a smile on his face.

"Of course I will uncle" said Emmett smiling.

"Carlisle, can I ask you a favor?" asked Rosalie.

"Sure, anything"

"When the time comes, will you walk me down the aisle?"

Carlisle's face broke into this huge grin and he nodded and kissed Rosalie on the forehead "I would be honored too Rosalie."

Everyone was back at their seats back to eating their meals and talking wedding plans.

"This is so unbelievable! My son is getting married" gushed Anna.

"Are you children planning on marrying any time soon?" asked Peter.

"Well I was thinking that we could get married after we graduate our senior year of college…..because I can't wait till Rose finished law school and I get my master's that's way too long."

"I agree with you Em, that's a good idea" said Rose smiling. "We could get married that summer and buy an apartment near the school so that we could continue studying."

"I want at least two grandchildren to spoil" announced Anna out of nowhere.

"Two? Well if the first one turns to out to be like our son, we would settle for one" said Peter.

"Hey, I'm a good kid" said Emmett pouting a little. Rosalie kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear that made Emmett smile.

"This is so much fun! This is like the best Thanksgiving ever!" exclaimed Alice.

"Totally agree with you on that" I said.

"We should start planning it now, you know you only get married once and everything should be perfect for your wedding" said Alice quickly. I could see her planning every single detail to the napkins, the flowers, and every single little detail in her brain.

"Yeah how about we start planning in like about a year….since Bella is the maid of honor I would like you to be one of my bridesmaids Alice."

"Bella is the maid of honor?" repeated Alice with a small frown.

Rosalie nodded "Yeah. I hope that's okay you know it's just…."

"No I get it" said Alice nodding her head "This past few months have been a little crazy for us things change but that doesn't mean we're not best friends still."

"Yeah it doesn't. You're still one of my best friends and I love you very much Alice."

Alice smiled hugely at her "I love you too Rose."

"And I love you too!" said Emmett. "I need a best man!"

"Jasper Hale" said Edward smiling "You better get your tux and the speech ready"'

"Me?" asked Jasper.

"Who else man?" said Emmett.

"If you're going to be the best man Jasper, you better get a hair cut because those curls are going out of control" said Rosalie.

"I'll probably get like seven hair cuts before it's time for your wedding" said Jasper.

"Just saying" said Rosalie.

"You can see who wears the pants in the relationship" said Anna.

"Oh yeah, Em you better treat her well or…." Said Jasper then he smiled "…or Rose is going to kick your ass."

"I thought you were supposed to say that" said Edward shaking his head trying his best not to smile.

"Rose is tougher then me…" admitted Jasper "…plus I'm a pacifist from now on"

"Just doesn't want to get his ass kicked by Em if he misbehaves with Rose" said Alice. Everyone laughed.

After dinner, we all went to the living room and we were just hanging around there talking when we all decided to watch a movie. In the end we picked Pirates of the Caribbean just because of Orlando Bloom (well the boys actually wanted to watch the whole movie) it was fun except for the fact that Edward wouldn't glance in my direction or even talk to me. He looked so tense I felt like I was ruining his Thanksgiving because he was not comfortable at all; he was sitting on the floor lying on his stomach but he looked tense.

When the movie was finished, Peter flicked on the lights

"Well I'm tired" said Alice getting off the loveseat which she shared with Jasper of course. "I'm going to bed now"

Carlisle got up and went over to his daughter and kissed her forehead "Tomorrow I want to have breakfast with you and Jasper….." he looked over at Jasper with a gentle smile "…I want to spend as much time with you both as possible before you both leave….."

Jasper nodded "That would be great Carlisle…" He stood from his seat and offered Alice her hand which she took immediately "Good night everyone"

"Good night" said Esme.

"Remember our room is next door" hollered Emmett. Alice glared at him

"Yes please remember that I do not want to hear you both go at it!" retorted Alice.

"Please you're going to…." Said Emmett before Carlisle whistled and everyone turned to look at him. He looked amused but not surprised by their behavior I guess he knew Emmett well enough to stop his sexual comment.

"All right children that's enough" said Carlisle smiling.

"Good night guys" said Alice. She smiled at me and mouthed 'Good luck' I nodded at her because I was definitely going to need it. Sleeping with Edward was going to be a long night if he didn't even let me talk to him.

"I think we should all get some sleep actually Rose and Em have to wake up early anyways and it's late enough as it is I should probably be getting home" said Esme.

"Why don't you just stay? Your stuff is already here from when you were house sitting" said Edward. From everyone's reactions that had to be something surprising something that Edward would never say. Esme smiled hugely at him

"Oh that would be nice" said Esme.

"Plus you make the best pancakes and I'm already craving them" said Edward smiling.

"I'll make pancakes tomorrow then with bacon since you love that so much" said Esme.

Carlisle smiled at Edward and put his arm around Esme "This is the best holiday that I've had in years"

"I agree" said Rose nodding her head vigorously. "The food was fantastic and it was definitely more fun then being at home right now with a bunch of strangers"

"You're always welcome here Rose you know that" said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle" said Rose with a small smile.

Emmett got up and pulled her up bridal style "Well we're going to bed…..I hope you guys have ear plugs" then he laughed and ran away quickly from the living room.

"Emmett!!" yelled Rose. I heard a swat and knew she had slapped him everyone laughed.

"Well then let's get going upstairs" said Esme. She looked at me and I could tell she wanted to help ease the tension for me but she didn't know how.

"Good night Esme, Carlisle" I told them.

"Good night sweetie" said Esme. She went up to me and kissed my cheek and then Edward's and then grabbed Carlisle's hand. Carlisle said good night and then they both walked out of the living room. As soon as I was sure that Carlisle and Esme were at the top of the stairs, I quickly left the living room not waiting to know if Edward was behind me or not….I went off to the third floor and opened the door and quickly shut it. I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly trying to calm my nerves in a few minutes Edward was going to be in here and we were going to spend a very awkward night together.

"Please let tomorrow's surprise work" I whispered. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top and went off to the bathroom. I took a long shower because I was afraid to go into the room to be with this cold distant Edward….and secondly because the shower just relaxed me completely and I needed that. When I started to get pruny I dried myself off and put on my pajamas and walked out. The room was pitched black and that was something I was grateful for I managed to put my stuff in my overnight bag when the lights flickered and there was Edward in the bed lying down with his head propped on the pillows with his I Pod on. He actually looked at me which was better then nothing I wanted to convey though my eyes that I was sorry and that I did love him….

"How did you turn on the lights if you're all the way over there?" I asked him conversationally.

He waved up a small white remote control "It turns it on" he said quietly. At least there were words now so maybe this night wouldn't be as uncomfortable as I thought.

"Oh wow that's cool" I told him with a small nervous smile. Edward nodded and flipped himself over to look at the ceiling. I walked over to the corner were there was a chair. I lifted my sweat pants up to my knees and put on some lotion and then I rolled them down. When I glanced at Edward he was looking at me but his eyes quickly darted away from me when I caught him. I smiled. _At least he was still attracted to me. _

"Edward, so do you prefer the right side of the bed or the left?" I asked him conversationally.

He bit his lip and glanced at me "You can chose whichever you want….I don't really care"

"Neither do I" I told him as I walked to the bed.

He got off the bed and put his I Pod on the dresser and took off his shirt. I couldn't help but glance at his perfectly muscled chest and I wondered how did this not affect me before? He was perfect. He was handsome, intelligent, caring when he wanted to be, and even though he had a temper and was broken, he was still perfect. "I'll shower when I come out whatever side is empty I'll sleep in that side"

"Okay" I said quietly. I watched him walk to the shower and close the door. I walked over to the left side of the bed which was the side I preferred but I just didn't want to tell him because maybe that was his side….I went under the covers and inhaled the pillow it smelled just like him…that cologne he used. I took a deep breathe and then quickly let exhaustion take over my body and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Edward's POV**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't do this. I cannot sleep in the same bed with Bella. Did she not realize how good she looked with those huge sweats on her? Or that her hair was all wet all over her shirt? Her white shirt. God, is this hell?

This night was going to be a fucking torment for me, being that close to her and not being able to have her. I'm going to sleeping in the same bed with her….she'll be only inches away and I couldn't even talk to her because I was mad at her or disappointed I don't even remember anymore. God….

I could just apologize. But no, I couldn't. I took a cold shower and walked out with only my boxers and was thankful that the lights were off and it looked like she was asleep. I tip toed to the other side of the bed and got in carefully so I wouldn't wake her. I turned so that I could watch her sleep and stood there for like an hour just watching her small breaths or the way she would sometimes smile a little….

I eventually realized that there was no hope for me. If I wanted to catch some sleep it was not going to be in this bed. I got out and grabbed a black robe and walked downstairs. I ended up going to the basement and sleeping in the couch.

When I woke up the next morning let's just say I was cranky and sore the couch wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. I went upstairs to my bedroom and quietly opened the door because I didn't want to wake up Bella but to my surprise she wasn't there. The bed was made but no sign of Bella anywhere….maybe that was better. I walked to my closet and grabbed some jeans and a nice green buttoned up shirt and took a shower in my room. Then I went downstairs it was complete silence. Where was everyone? I walked to the kitchen and there was Esme making breakfast for me…I smiled as soon as I saw her

"Good Morning Esme" I said happily.

"Oh" she gasped turning around and smiled at me "Hi Edward I didn't even hear you come in, I could've dropped your breakfast"

"I noticed" I sat down on the stool across from her "Need help with anything?"

"No, I'm done already….." She grabbed the pancakes from the skillet and put them on the plate and then put a huge side of bacon and handed it to me. I quickly took it

"It looks delicious" I took a bite and smiled immediately savoring the flavor "…and taste delicious too. I'm going to love the summers with you here"

Esme's smile towards me was very motherly and caring "Sorry I can't eat with you but I have to get ready Carlisle is taking out Alice and Jasper out for breakfast and I'm going along…but tell Bella that I made her some, it's in the microwave"

"Okay I'll tell her" I said in between bites. Then I cleared my throat "Em and Rose already left?"

"Well Rose ate about a half an hour ago apparently Em is still asleep and she didn't want to wake him up she said he was very tired"

I smiled at that of course Rose could tire out anyone even someone as huge as Em. Those two are……my smile disappeared when I realized I would be alone with Bella then if everyone else was leaving I don't know if I could stand being quiet with her anymore, it was just too damn hard. "Oh so it's just going to be me and Bella"

"Yes Edward" said Esme smiling "Be nice to her, she likes you a lot, you should listen to your heart instead of your mind" she kissed my cheek. She picked up a blue Coach handbag from the granite counter "Enjoy your day"

"Thanks…you too Esme" Esme walked out of the kitchen and I ate my breakfast slowly trying to make sure that I enjoy every single moment of Esme's cooking.

I finished eating breakfast and went to the backyard and sat down on the swings. I was there just thinking when I heard a noise behind me.

"What the fuck?" I asked as I saw Emmett and Jasper with a rope and masking tape. Both of them were grinning like idiots and pretty much scaring the crap out of me, I stood up slowly and watched as they walked towards me determined…."What the hell are you both up too?" I asked when they were in front of me.

Then Emmett grabbed me out of nowhere "I know you're going to be pissed at first but just relax and listen to your heart okay" then he gagged me with something. I started to struggle but Em was just too strong. They tied my arms and my legs quickly and put a blindfold on me and then I was being thrown somewhere cold and hard. A car, I guessed. Yep, the car was moving now I kept moving back and forth hiding the sides of the car when they turned. Damn, I'm going to kill these two! They could've at least put me the seat belt so I don't slide around…this is going to leave bruises.

After a long ass ride well at least for me, the car finally stopped. I heard the door open and there was Jasper smiling and I wanted to wipe that smile from his face

"I'm not loosing your hands now" said Jasper as he sensed my hatred towards him. He untied my legs and I was just about to kick him when Emmett scared the hell out of me by popping out of nowhere.

"Walk along the trial" said Emmett as he untied my hands in one quick motion. How the hell did he do that so quickly? I would've asked him but I wanted to know what the hell made them attack me and kidnap me against my own will?

"Why would I do that?" I asked angrily "And what the hell am I doing here anyways?"

"You'll see" said Jasper. He patted my back "Don't worry you'll like it trust me"

"Are you guys going to kill me?" I asked with a small smile. I knew they wouldn't hurt me so I guess it was okay for them to be doing this….but it was rather strange. What the hell were these two up too? Was this like a Black Friday Scarathon? Who makes Edward piss in his pants first?

"I wish" said Emmett laughing "...but you might die when you see what is waiting for you over there"

"That good huh?" I asked curiously.

"Yep" said Emmett popping the p. "Now get your ass over there, I'm supposed to be at Rosalie's place in two hours and I haven't even showered or brushed my teeth yet"

"You didn't need to mention all of that" said Jasper wrinkling his nose.

"Ew, Em" I said as I stepped off the trunk of the jeep. I looked around my surroundings and I realized I was in a park a mile away from the house. "So what's over there?"

"Why don't you go and find out?" asked Emmett annoyed that I was taking this long.

"Why don't you come with me to find out?" I asked him with a small smile. He looked at Jasper and it looked like they were having some mental conversation then both of them nodded and smiled at me. I took a step back freaked out of course and then Em lifts me off the ground.

"Oh come on, guys drop me!" I yelled.

Then Jasper came to my side "Sorry man but you're just not cooperating…" he gagged me again and I made sure to remember to punch him in the guts later on. Afterwards he put the blindfold again and Emmett began jogging. Wow, he really does work out. I'm not even that light.

Finally, I was dropped onto the ground hard. _Asshole!!_ Just wait till they untie me I'm going to kick both of their asses.

"Have fun!" yelled Emmett as he laughed. I could hear him running away again leaving me here deserted in a park. What would happen if someone tried to mug me? Or rape me? For God sakes I was tied up and left alone in the park. Jerks.

I felt something soft on my forehead and I knew it was someone's hand. I froze. Shit. Then someone slowly opened my mouth and took out the gag and I coughed clearing my throat

"Who is this?" I asked in a hoarse voice. The person did not answer just continued to untie my hands and my legs and helped me sit up in a sitting position on the ground then I realized I was not in the ground because I didn't feel the grass, it was rather soft…a blanket. Then the hands went around my face and I stopped. It was Bella. I knew her scent better then anyone else she always smelled like strawberries and freesia. "Bella" I whispered surprised. What in the world was happening?

"I almost have this thing untied it's just that Em made a huge knot in it" mumbled Bella. I brought my hands up to help her and she sighed releasing her hands from around my neck. I did it quickly and then took off the blindfold and I had to blink a couple of times and there she was. She looked really pretty she was wearing jeans with this sexy black shirt. Bella smiled shyly at me from under her eyelashes and I gave her a crooked smile as I glanced around.

We were under a red blanket I remembered this one Alice used it when she wanted to play outside with her Barbie Dolls. There was a basket of what I presumed was food and I had to admit this place looked really nice...it was filled with wildflowers everywhere.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"It's a surprise" she said with a small nervous smile "I wanted to be alone with you Edward, I needed to talk to you without anyone in the house so I got this really crazy idea and everyone else helped me…."

"Why?" I said slowly

"Because I wanted to talk to you about my feelings towards you" she said quickly then as she began to talk more her talking became slower. She kept looking at me very intently "I like you Edward I mean I really do like you and I don't want you think that it's because I feel sorry for you or anything like that….I like you because you're not just a pretty face, you're sweet and caring and you're so damn stubborn and you can be irritating sometimes…but I care about you Edward Cullen"

"You do?" I asked surprised. So it hadn't been out of pity when she kissed me last time…and I had been avoiding her like the plague for the past week when I could've been with her this entire time.

"Yes, I didn't realize it until a couple of days ago it was the night of that we all went to the boardwalk when I realized that. You probably don't remember but I started laughing like crazy and you thought I was going nuts…but that's when I realized it. I felt like such an idiot for realizing after such a long time why I cared about you so much. But I didn't say anything because by then you were with Tanya and Alice told me that I should let you try and all this other stuff…and I was such an idiot for listening to her because it was just plain torture...."

"Wow" I whispered. I didn't know what else to say I was at a lost for words she cared about me—not as much as I cared about her but she cared.

"Yeah" she smiled at me and brought herself closer to me until our knees were touching. "I care about you Edward I really do I just need you to believe me"

I couldn't believe this was happening; I felt like I had just won the lottery, became president of the universe, and was granted eternal youth for the rest of my existence or something cheesy like that. I gave her a lopsided smile and grabbed her hand "You've just made me the happiest guy Bella….I love you and I always have and I always will"

Bella smiled gently at me and kissed me softly on the lips. This was nothing like before—this was the best kiss that I've ever had. She was so soft and she was finally mine.

"I don't know what's going to happen between us Edward but I do know that right now I want nothing more then to be with you." she whispered. She gave me a peck on the lips "Would you be my boyfriend?"

I chuckled and I was sure I was smiling like an idiot "Of course, Bella but I was supposed to do that not you" I said as I tapped her nose playfully.

She giggled and I felt like my heart was melting literally….this felt like a dream "Well I was the one who planned all of this, so let's just say our roles are reversed"

"Oh…" I said carefully. I grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of her hand lovingly "…well then this is going to be a very different relationship I think I'm going to really like this."

"Me too" she whispered. I cupped her face and smiled lovingly at her until our lips met to share a sweet kiss. It was perfect. Our lips connected at the same time like it was meant to be and she raked her hands through my hair, after awhile when we pulled apart we smiled at each other as our foreheads leaned against each others.

"I am really going to like this Cullen" she said smiling hugely at me.

I chuckled "You got that right Swan"

We kissed each other again.

_I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! _

_I'M WORKING ON THE EPILOGUE AS WE SPEAK…._

_TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT :D_

_ALSO, YOU GUYS WERE THE BEST WITH YOUR SUPPORT! _


	28. Chapter 28

Here is the epilogue, it's very short but I just wanted to give you all the wedding and a cute finale.

Again thank you so much for everything! :D

Keep watch for my new story!! (I'll probably start posting in a month)

_**EPILOGUE: THE WEDDING. **_

It was that time—the time for Esme to walk down the aisle, the wedding would officially begin in a few minutes and to say that we were all nervous was an understatement. All of Carlisle and Esme's families, friends, and co-workers were here and I was positive there were at least a hundred and fifty guests waiting for us outside but that didn't really surprise me Carlisle and Esme were just too lovable. Ever since Thanksgiving I've been spending more and more time with Edward's family especially Esme she has become like a surrogate mother to me this past month and Carlisle is just a catch; he even told me I could volunteer in the hospital anytime I want so that I can get experience.

Anyways back to important things, the wedding had been planned to be held at a beautiful and very flowery Japanese garden located ajar next to a very luxurious hotel which is were we were now putting up the finishing touches.

Esme was radiant; she was breathtakingly beautiful wearing her white wedding dress it was a satin A-Line gown with twist strap detail with a ruched waist and a bow in the back. The train extended about four feet from the waist and she was wearing her hair up into an intricate bun with a bridal gold headband with brushed metal leaves with pearls and rhinestones that matched the ruched waist in her dress. Her make up was done very sophisticated and very natural; she looked younger and so happy she was practically glowing. The bridesmaids wore a Victorian Lilac strapless chiffon short dress with a ruched bust and an asymmetrical hem. We all had matching wristlets and peep toe high heel platform shoes.

Rosalie who had her hair sleek straight with a cute little hump on the top she looked absolutely gorgeous. She squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me "Edward is going to die when he sees you, you look super gorgeous!"

"We all do" said Alice coming up to us. She put her arms around our waists as we glanced at ourselves at the mirror taking in how good we looked today "I wish we dress up all the time, like in the Victorian days."

"Oh God no they treated woman like shit back then" said Rosalie.

"Oh right" said Alice laughing "Never mind then."

Anna walked into the room she was wearing a red long dress were the whole back was uncovered "Girls! Let's go. The wedding is about to start in like two minutes and we got to get down there already…" she glanced at Esme and smiled showing off her pearly whites "Oh My God you look so beautiful!" she hugged Esme and kissed her on the cheek "Carlisle is one lucky man to have snagged you."

Esme smiled at her and I could tell she was close to crying "Oh Anna I am so nervous!"

"Don't be, this is your day no one can take that away from you."

Charlotte walked into the room she had a clipboard on her hand and a pen hanging from the dress

"Ok. Ok. Time to get down, girls, get your bouquets and can one of you grab mine? Thanks!"

"Charlotte" said Anna in a stern voice "Give me that!" she snatched the clipboard and the pen from her and put it down on the table "You're the maid of honor now start doing your job!"

Charlotte took a deep breathe "I guess I am still on wedding planner duty but it's hard to get used to do this….just make sure that they everything goes according to plan please."

"Will do" said Anna rolling her eyes.

We all walked downstairs and into the entrance were we would walk down the white carpeted lane were there would be red and white rose petals surrounding the floor.

"Ok, go" said Charlotte practically pushing the cute little girl who happened to be Charlotte's daughter "Remember smile hugely and sprinkle flowers like a princes"

"Yes mama" said the cute little brunette named Leslie. She was eight and way too cute!

From behind us we heard a round of whistles and we all turned around to look at our handsome boyfriends "BABE!!" hollered Emmett. He looked like a CIA agent with his penguin suit and he quickly walked towards Rosalie and kissed her "You look delicious!"

Rosalie smiled at him "You look pretty good yourself cowboy"

"Bella" I smiled hugely as I saw my Edward lean down towards me and kiss me softly on the lips "You look beautiful" he whispered softly in my lips.

"Thank you" I whisper back at him.

"All right, Rose, Em you're going in thirty seconds so get ready" said Charlotte.

"Esme you're the perfect vision of a gorgeous wife" said Edward to her.

She smiled at him and hugged him and whispered "….oh thank you Edward. I can't believe this is finally happening." Meanwhile Rosalie and Emmett get into position and I go behind them and Alice and Jasper behind us….Esme is in the back all nervous and fixing her hair every second it's kind of endearing. Edward walks by to me and I put my hand around his shoulder

Edward starts humming the wedding march and then places a soft butterfly kiss in the bottom of my neck right were my vein was, I shiver delighted "You know one day this could be me and you."

"Oh really? Someone is a little cocky."

"Not cocky, confident"

I smile at him and bring his face down to me and kiss him passionately on the lips "I love you, you know that."

"I know" said Edward smiling at me.

"Go!" hissed Charlotte. We do as we say and began our stroll down the lane towards an anxious Carlisle who was waiting with his hands behind his back. He looked so good….like father like son. We reached were Carlisle was and Edward quickly kissed my cheek before standing in his place next to Peter, Edward and Carlisle smiled at each other.

The wedding march begun and Esme walked down the aisle with the bouquet on her hands smiling excitingly as she walked to the beat of the piano. When she reached Carlisle, Charlotte unveiled her and Carlisle grabbed her hand. The priest smiled at Esme and Carlisle and then faced to look at the crowd "Friends, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. In the time that they have been together, their love and understanding for each other has grown and matured and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." He glanced back at the couple "Esme and Carlisle since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands and repeat after me. Carlisle you may go first."

"I Carlisle take you Esme to by lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to by your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Esme wiped a tear that was coming out of her eye and smiled lovingly at Carlisle as he held her hand and repeated the same vow.

"Now we will exchange the rings" said the priest.

"I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" said Carlisle as he slid the ring into Esme's finger she repeated the same to him and slid the ring into his hand.

"Now by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Carlisle and Esme share a sweet long kiss. When they separate, everyone applauds and the priest said "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen" both walk down the aisle and then the next thing I know Charlotte is jabbing me and I realize that it's my time to go to Edward to wlak down the asile. I join Edward

"You have a mother now" I whispered to him. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah I am" he said smiling hugely at me "I have a family and a beautiful girlfriend I couldn't be any happier."

It was true—everything was perfect now. A few weeks ago, Elizabeth had been found thanks to Esme's sneaky investigator that she had hired privately and had been arrested. I don't know the exact details because it was something that was kept privately between Esme and Edward.

We reached the white canopy and I quickly went to congratulate Esme, I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"I got a new aunt!" sang Emmett as he grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Please Em do not get drunk and embarrass them" said Anna threateningly.

"I won't Ma" promised Emmett.

Alice linked arms with me "The reception is going so well, I think that Charlotte did an incredible job I am totally going to ask for help when planning Rose's wedding."

It had been decided that Alice would be the wedding party planner since I was going to be the maid of honor for Rose. Rose was going to be way too busy with school to make sure that everything was perfectly planned.

"You should, she's very nice I'm sure she wouldn't mind" I told her.

"Isabella" called Rose. She went up to me and Alice and put her arms around our waist "Oh girls I am going to miss you so much!!"

"Someone is in a very good mood" said Jasper who appeared from behind us.

"This is a wedding; you have to be happy" said Rosalie rolling her eyes "We have to keep in touch until school starts again."

"It's only a month Rose" said Emmett.

"A month that I'm not going to see Bella, she's going to be all the way in Washington with her papa and Em and I are going to Texas with Anna and Peter, and Jasper and Alice are going to stay in Florida and Edward is going to be in Florida and in Washington….." said Rose quickly "….that's a really long time."

"Awe Rose is having a heart to heart moment" said Edward grabbing my hand, I smiled at him "Don't worry we'll miss you too."

"Group hug!" announced Emmett. We all hugged each other and then Carlisle told them we were going to take a group picture. We all got too our places Edward had his arm around my shoulder and I was leaning in his chest as I stared at the camera. FLASH. Perfect Moment. A moment I'll always remember.

I glanced around at my "new" happy family that I had acquired this past semester I had never been so happy to have met all of these people. I have two of the best girlie friends in the world and Jasper and Emmett who I've gotten so close too, their supportive and make me laugh all the time and then there's Edward. My Edward, the guy I've fallen crazily I love with and couldn't be happier.

I glanced at him and saw him looking at me giving me his signature lopsided smile and looking at me with so much love and adoration that I felt that I was the one who was getting married. I smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you' and at the time I did, I loved him so much and wanted nothing more to spend time with him….but I couldn't help but feel realistic I didn't know what was going to happen in the future but I was sure as hell happy to be with my friends and my current love of my life.

_FIN_


End file.
